¡RIP: Descanse en Paz!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: ¿Es cierto que los muertos se van definitivamente? ¿Es cierto que están descansando en paz? Mako y Bolin comienzan a cuestionar esas ideas cuando extraños sucesos y apariciones comienzan a bombardear al Reino Tierra. Intentando hallar las respuestas a dichos sucesos, terminan descubriendo cosas sobre la muerte y lo que pasa luego de ella que nunca creyeron llegar a conocer.
1. La Vida Sigue

**HOLA!**

 **Prota Makorrian reportándose for duty xD**

 **Bueno pues esta vez vengo a traer mi próximo proyecto a este fandom que tanto cariño le tengo y pues, como siempre he disfrutado escribir longfics acá, no puedo resistirme a trabajar en otro más.**

 **Espero que les pueda gustar esta nueva idea que he tenido y me apoyen con sus reviews para saber si continuarla o no. Recuerden que sus reviews son la gasolina de todo escritor. Por eso se les agradece de antemano.**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo con primer cap, esperando que sea de su agrado. :D**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Si LOK fuera mío el mundo sería muy diferente, así que es obvio que no lo es xD**

 **ENJOY**

 **...**

Corrían a toda velocidad, con el viento dándoles en la cara, ni siquiera veían bien que sendero o camino estaban tomando, simplemente seguían colina abajo apurados como si formaran parte de una estampida letal, como si el tiempo se acabara... Como si fuera ahora o nunca.

Llamaradas de fuego iban y venían explotando con fuerza sobre los charcos y manglares, elevando la temperatura y ahuyentando a los otros seres que ocupaban aquel gran bosque de infinitura tremenda.

\- Bolin, apresúrate! -gritó el ojos dorados al ver que su hermano quedaba rezagado en aquella persecución-

\- No le digas a un maestro tierra que no está en su elemento, que se apure... ¡Aquí solo hay agua! -replicó-

Al instante Mako se detuvo mirando a todos lados indeciso y su hermano no tardó en alcanzarlo. Este último lucía exhausto, cosa que fue más evidente cuando se inclinó para apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitado.

Estaban completamente solos al parecer, rodeados de tanta pero tanta vida que parecía no tener sentido aquello. El nivel del agua llegaba por las pantorrillas de los chicos y ni siquiera la luz del sol pasaba por entre las copas de los árboles. Era como si estuviesen encerrados en una cúpula de hierro de la cual no había salida. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí en primer lugar?

\- ¿Tú ves algo? ¿Tú... Tú ves algo? -preguntó Mako nervioso mientras miraba en todas direcciones-

Bolin creyó ver una especie de sombra corretear detrás de los árboles reflejándose a su vez en las aguas del pantano, por lo cual inmediatamente arrancó una roca de una colina cercana y la arrojó en esa dirección.

\- Por allá! -gritó al instante.

La roca se destruyó contra los troncos de los gruesos árboles creando una nube de polvo, pero entonces todo volvió a ser tan calmado como antes. Los chicos estaban comenzando a preguntarse si realmente estaban siguiendo a una persona real o simplemente estaban alucinando o perdiendo la razón.

Porque ese lugar... Ese lugar era diferente a todos los lugares en lo que hubiesen estado. Había algo místico e inexplicable en el ambiente, algo que los llevaba a pensar que había más vida allí de la que creían y no se trataba de cosas efímeras e inertes como los árboles, era algo más allá... Una esencia, una energía. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

De pronto los chicos se voltearon sorprendidos cuando descubren que una gran ola de agua se propulsaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad. En acto reflejo, Mako empujó a su hermano con fuerza sacándolo del medio y creó una escudo de fuego con sus brazos. Ambos elementos colisionaron y Mako fue propulsado hacia atrás con la fuerza de las aguas hasta golpearse contra un árbol.

\- ¡Mako! -gritó Bolin mientras corría a ayudar a su hermano-

\- Estoy bien -contestó al instante mientras se ponía de pie-

Pero entonces una risita burlona comenzó a escucharse en todos los lugares y en ninguno. Ese sonido peligroso podía venir de cualquier lugar y ambos hermanos ni siquiera sabían qué pensar.

Miraban a la izquierda, árboles. A la derecha, más árboles. Aquel bosque parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño y los estaba encerrando a ambos dentro de él, como paredes que se achicaban para aplastar los huesos del ocupante. Sus nervios comenzaron a dispararse, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus frentes sudaban mucho y sus corazones no podían latir más deprisa.

Era esa presencia.

\- Bolin... tenemos que salir de aquí... -dijo Mako tomando a Bolin por el cuello de la camisa-

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó nervioso-

\- ¡AHORA! -ordenó a los gritos, así que levantándose corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, olvidando cualquier misión que hubieran tenido antes, ahora corrían por algo más valioso... sus vidas.

... Lo curioso era que ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban huyendo en realidad.

Sin embargo, el destino se encargó de contestar esa pregunta.

De forma abrupta y violenta, la sombra de una persona apareció sin más de debajo del agua propulsado hacia arriba en un salto justo en la dirección a la que Mako y Bolin se dirigían. Estos últimos frenaron en seco presas del miedo al ver a aquel espectro extraño.

Era una persona como cualquier otra, pero estaba cubierto por un manto de sombra completamente negro, no parecía tener rostro, no parecía tener rasgos... Solo unos ojos rojos que iluminaban su rostro, lo demás, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por la sombra.

\- ¡Ay mamasita ¿Qué es eso?! -exclamó aterrado el chico de ojos verdes

El espectro permaneció inmóvil frente a los chicos quienes solamente podían observar la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, pálidos y sin aire en sus pulmones.

¿Con quién estaban lidiando? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Y a ciencia cierta... ¿Adónde habían ido a parar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

 **By** _ **Prota Makorrian**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dos Días Antes**_

 _ **.**_

\- Estamos todos aquí reunidos para dar el último adiós a un hombre respetable y heróico.

Con esas palabras comenzó el velatorio de Hiroshi Sato. El hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia no era otro que el maestro Tenzin, quien con una sotana de color negro, expresaba en palabras carentes de energías o animosidad el discurso de despedida para aquella alma que se había perdido en las recientes guerras.

Los asistentes, todos con sus atuendos oscuros y sus expresiones decaídas se reunieron aquella fúnebre mañana sobre el verde pasto del cementerio de Ciudad República.

El Avatar Korra, Bolin, Mako y por supuesto, la ahora huérfana de padre Asami Sato estaban en primera fila a pocos metros de la urna sellada y adornada de flores blancas y amarillas que contenía los restos mortales de aquel hombre.

Asami usaba unas gafas de sol grandes tratando de ocultar aquellos ojos rojos, secos e hinchados de tanto llorar la muerte del único miembro de su familia que le quedaba. Su cabello estaba escondido dentro de un gorro del mismo color que desplegaba un corto velo oscuro a la altura de su frente. Su abrigo del color de la noche cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

El avatar Korra a su lado, con un atuendo similar intentaba calmar a su amiga poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y, Mako del otro lado hacía lo mismo.

Era difícil siquiera ponerse a prestar atención a las palabras de Tenzin. ¿Quién querría escucharlas de todas formas? Pero quizás, lo mínimo que se merecía su padre, era un buen discurso de despedida.

\- Todos cometemos errores alguna vez -prosiguió Tenzin. En realidad había pasado un rato desde que había tomado la palabra, pero era hasta el presente momento en el cual los chicos pudieron concentrarse en sus dichos- ¿Quién no los ha cometido? El que nos equivoquemos es solo una de las cosas que ratifican que somos seres humanos, la otra... es la muerte. -exclamó- Nada es eterno, nada dura para siempre, así que no vale la pena el que tratemos de huir de ese crudo final... Lo que sí vale la pena es haber podido hacer algo para contribuir a la buena causa de la humanidad, porque así... al momento de exhalar nuestro último aliento, será más llevadero.

Asami levantó la mirada y observó la urna de su padre. Su corazón se comprimió y no pudo seguir escuchando más. Así que se levantó de su silla y se retiró de aquel lugar.

\- Asami -exclamó Mako al verla irse pero Korra detuvo a Mako diciendo-

\- Hey... Yo iré a ver como está. Tú quédate aquí. -Mako asintió y el avatar fue tras ella-

Mientras las cosas se iban desarrollando en ese lapso de tiempo: El velatorio, las palabras de Tenzin, los posteriores testimonios de los conocidos de Hiroshi, Korra consolando a Asami en la entrada del cementerio... Mako simplemente comenzó a reflexionar en tantas cosas, en cómo la vida es tan efímera, en cómo las cosas que creemos tener se van sin más, tan velozmente como llegaron, quizás incluso más rápido que eso.

¿Para qué se vive? ¿Para sufrir? ¿Para qué nos esforzamos para obtener cosas? ¿Para que luego nos las quiten y seamos miserables por eso? Si todos nos enfrentamos a un final del cual no podemos escapar, entonces por qué nos reprimimos tanto... ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que nos gusta? ¿Por qué no somos quienes queremos ser?

A fin de cuentas... ¿Por qué el miedo siempre está ahí?

Entre ensoñaciones y reflexiones el tiempo se pasó volando y el ojos dorados no se percató de que las personas comenzaban a irse a sus casas.

\- Mako -dijo Bolin mientras lo hacía reaccionar moviendo ligeramente su hombro-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

\- El velatorio terminó.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó confundido- Pero... Pero acabamos de llegar

\- No, no es así... Hermano... ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, lo estoy -contestó Mako mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba el valle de las tumbas, llenas de tantas cruces y epitafios- ¿Dónde está Asami?

\- Ven, te llevo con ella.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Ella se encontraba arrodillada sobre la tumba fresca de su padre, sollozando en silencio. Sus labios temblaban de forma continua como si le susurrara a su padre, cuando en realidad ni siquiera podía organizar las palabras para formar una oración.

Mako se agachó para abrazar a Asami y ella recibió su abrazo.

\- Te acompaño en tu dolor. -le dijo-

\- Gracias. Ahora debo irme -contestó Asami poniéndose de pie y mirando a los chicos-

\- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos? -preguntó Bolin-

\- No, gracias... Voy sola.

Sin ánimos, no de ayudarla, sino de llevarle la contraria, los chicos dejaron que se fuera.

\- Me siento pésimo -exclamó Korra al ver como la descorazonada chica partía. Hubiera querido hacer más, justo como el resto de sus amigos pero no era el momento-

Pero entonces Mako emitió un suspiro largo y antes de marcharse exclamó algo frío.

\- Así es la vida... Lamentablemente.

Korra miró al chico sorprendida por aquel comentario y luego fijó su mirada en Bolin, para entonces exclamar.

\- ¿Qué sucede con él? -Bolin se limitó a levantar sus hombros en señal de no saber-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche no tardó en caer, inundando de oscuridad, si, más oscuridad al mundo de los vivos. El frío, la espesa neblina, todo se unió para hacer de esa noche la más tétrica que hubiese experimentado la Ciudad República en años.

Mako estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando al techo cuando la puerta sonó.

\- Pasa -contesta y Bolin entra a su cuarto-

\- Hey Mako... ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yo estoy perfecto -dijo enseguida. Bolin enarcó una ceja al instante-

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro -respondió.

Había una clara discrepancia entre las palabras de su hermano y lo que realmente demostraba. Estaba más serio de lo usual, incluso molesto, por eso le enojaba que Mako mintiera diciendo siempre que estaba bien cuando era evidente que no era así.

\- No, no lo estás.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que no? -replicó Mako levantándose de la cama para mirar a su hermano a los ojos-

\- No se puede estar 'perfecto' en un momento así. No se puede estar 'perfecto' en ningún momento en realidad.

Mako torció los ojos al ver a su hermano confundirse con las palabras que intentara expresar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Bolin?

\- Traigo una buena noticia... Korra me acaba de avisar que pudo hablar con Asami sobre lo que está pasando y llegaron a la conclusión de que no es bueno que ella se aísle sino que pase tiempo con sus amigos para que no esté tan triste.

\- ¿Ajaaaa? -argumentó Mako confundido-

\- ¡Y sus amigos somos nosotros! -contestó el ojos verdes con efusividad mientras extendía sus brazos al aire-

\- Te daré 10 yuanes si vas al punto.

\- Bueno ok ok señor impaciente. -gruñó- El hecho es que Korra convenció a Asami a ir de vacaciones al mundo espiritual... ¡Con nosotros! -Ahora fue Mako quién enarcó la ceja-

\- ¿Un viaje al mundo espiritual?

\- ¡De nada! Y no es un 'viaje' son 'vacaciones'... Lo que implica que podremos consolar a Asami mientras disfrutamos del mundo espiritual y nos damos un descanso de todas las malas experiencias que hemos vivido últimamente... ¿No es supremo?

\- Y... ¿Asami está de acuerdo con eso?

\- Ehmm... -dijo Bolin pensativo- En realidad ella estaba un poco reacia al principio porque quería estar sola, pero como a Korra se le ocurrió la idea de ir al mundo espiritual, teóricamente vamos a estar solos... ¡Los Cuatro! -exclamó con una sonrisota enorme, casi de idiota-

Mako suspiró algo desencantado, y dijo.

\- Lo siento Bro, pero no voy a ir. -Bolin abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la réplica de su hermano mientras este se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a uno de los gabinetes de la pared-

\- ¿C-Cómo que no vas a ir? P.. Pero Mako...

\- No puedo irme, entiende.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo entender? Es obvio que nos merecemos un descanso de todo lo que nos ha pasado, además Asami necesita de nuestra ayuda ahora más que nunca.

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- ¿ENTONCES? -le gritó-

Mako se volteó nuevamente para darle la cara a su hermano. Lo miró de pies a cabeza con esa mirada estudiosa y hasta criticona suya, para luego vociferar..

\- Tú dices que nuestras vidas son miserables y por eso debemos alejarnos... Yo digo.. ¿Acaso si nos vamos dejarán de serlo? No importa qué suceda, la vida siempre sigue y jamás se detiene... Evadir los problemas no es la solución nunca.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

\- ¡Que la gente muere todo el tiempo! -exclamó tajante, casi de forma cruel, sorprendiendo a su hermano- No podemos más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante... El alejarse no va a cambiar eso.

\- No puedo creerlo... No puedo creer que seas tan mal amigo y tan mala persona de decir que Asami no debe ir al mundo espiritual

\- No estoy diciendo que Asami no deba ir al mundo espiritual, digo que yo no iré.

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ?

\- Porque Ciudad República sigue en ruinas, ¿Recuerdas? Las obras de reconstrucción apenas comenzaron luego del ataque del coloso, hay demasiado crimen en las calles y ahora que el avatar se va de vacaciones no podemos dejar sola la ciudad. La gente nos necesita...

\- ¡Asami también nos necesita!

\- Lo sé -dijo Mako luego de un rato- pero no puedo irme... Tengo cosas que hacer aquí todavía, hay demasiada gente que necesita ayuda.

Totalmente desesperado y lleno de rabia por la incomprensión de su hermano, el ojos verdes comenzó a elevar la voz fúrico.

\- ¡Eres un indolente! ¡Pareciera que nunca hubieses perdido a nadie! Nuestro padre... nuestra madre... Ambos murieron y eso te dolió, sabes lo que es perder a un padre así que no actúes como que no te importara.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Bolin? -le gritó en cambio- Claro que sé lo que es perder a alguien... Pero ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué viva miserable aferrado al dolor y a las tragedias del pasado? La vida sigue... No puedo pasarme el resto de ella imaginando que mi madre está en algún lado mirando todo lo que hago o que pudiera volver a vida... El hecho es que ya no está y lo acepté. Eventualmente Asami hará lo mismo y seguirá adelante porque es parte de la vida, pero hay gente en esta ciudad que ahora mismo duermen en la calle porque no tienen un techo donde vivir... ¡No puedo irme de vacaciones mientras hay personas en ese estado! ¿Entiendes?

Bolin bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con molestia. El silencio invadió la habitación por unos instantes hasta que el joven de ojos verde esmeralda, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para ver a su hermano exclamó en voz débil.

\- Así que sea como sea... Igual no vendrás, No?

\- No, lo siento. -contestó-

\- Bien.

Con esas palabras Bolin dio por terminada la conversación y salió del cuarto de su hermano cerrando abruptamente la puerta detrás de él.

Mako por supuesto que se sentía mal, tanto por haber discutido con su hermano como por no ir con Asami y el resto de los chicos para intentar consolarla, pero siempre firme a sus convicciones sentía que no podía irse y dejar a los demás para ayudar a una sola persona, aunque esa persona fuese Asami, aunque esa persona fuese él mismo.

Sabía también perfectamente a lo que Bolin se refería cuando lo llamaba 'Indolente' porque él sí actuaba como si no le doliera, lo cual era mentira. Sí le dolía y mucho, pero la vida le había enseñado que ciertas cosas son como son y no iban a cambiar aunque se tuviera toda la fe del mundo, una de esas cosas era la muerte. La gente que moría sencillamente se esfumaba, no había nada que hacerle.

El ojos dorados tomó una foto de su madre que tenía sobre el gabinete y observó la foto de ella sonriéndole a la cámara, sonriéndole a él. Entonces lo invadieron los recuerdos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mamá... -lloraba desconsolado un Mako de 13 años quien mirando aquella foto de su madre sonriendo, la llenaba de lágrimas al mismo tiempo- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte y dejarme? ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías!

El niño apretó la foto contra su pecho mientras miraba hacia aquel despejado cielo de noche, tan lleno de estrellas y, completamente lleno de convicción le habló a su madre diciendo...

\- Dame una señal y creeré que no te has ido... Dame solo una señal y creeré que eres una de esas estrellas en el cielo y me estás viendo. Sólo dame una señal... La que sea.

El niño esperó... Y esperó, pero todo siguió exactamente igual. Seguía sin hogar, seguía sin madre, seguía huérfano... nada había cambiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"La gente muere todo el tiempo, es doloroso pero hay que seguir."_ \- Pensaba Mako. _"Creer fervientemente lo contrario es una pérdida de tiempo"_

El chico de ojos dorados, con los ojos algo llenos de lágrimas caminó de vuelta a su cama e intentó cerrar sus ojos y al menos descansarlos un poco, porque sabía que dormir esa noche sería imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad del cielo fue cediendo poco a poco ante el brillo de los primeros destellos del sol. El frío pavimento de la ciudad comenzó a calentarse y ya a primera hora, muchas almas iban y venían por aquellas abarrotadas calles.

\- Detective Mako reportándose al trabajo. -dijo el chico mientras hacía el saludo militar frente a su jefa Lin Beifong al llegar a su puesto de trabajo-

\- Llegas tarde -exclama en un gruñido-

\- Si, es que... -dudó -

\- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

\- Bueno... ehh... -ya estaba bastante nervioso con la primera pregunta, ahora con esta segunda realmente no sabía que decir.-

Mako sabía que Bolin ya se habría ido al portal con Korra y Asami y él se quedaba solo en la ciudad. ¿Cómo iba explicarle eso a Lin? No hacía mucho que su hermano se había alistado en la policía... ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya estaba tomando vacaciones?

Conociendo a Lin, decirle que se había roto una pierna era mejor solución aún.

\- Estoy esperando -presionó Lin-

\- Bueno... La verdad es que...

\- Disculpen la tardanza! -dijo de pronto Bolin apareciendo entre carreras con su uniforme de policía poniéndose justo al lado de su hermano quien lo miró sorprendido- Aquí estoy

Lin volteó la mirada de los chicos y volvió a sus papeles.

\- ¿Bolin...? Pensé que...

\- Aún estoy enojado contigo -le respondió al instante- Pero somos hermanos y creo que lo correcto es que me quede y te ayude en todo lo que pueda. Igual Asami estará con Korra y podrá ayudarla... Ella estará bien.

Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en los labios de Mako quien, emocionado por lo antedicho por Bolin quiso abrazarlo, pero este no se lo permitió.

Sin embargo antes que la escena pudiese continuar su curso, Lin los interrumpió a ambos exclamando.

\- Dejen lo cursi para después. Los necesito para algo urgente.

\- Claro que si jefa, lo que sea -dijo Mako- Por dónde empezamos... ¿Reubicación de los ciudadanos? ¿Reconstrucción? ¿Labor patrullera?

\- En realidad no es en Ciudad República donde los quiero -interrumpió Lin sorprendiendo a ambos chicos-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces dónde?

\- En el reino tierra para ser exactos. -Bolin y Mako se miraron las caras mutuamente- Y los quiero allá por varias cosas... Como saben el reino tierra es el territorio más afectado tras los ataques de Kuvira, el sitio es un caos porque no hay todavía nadie en el trono y además han pedido refuerzos a Ciudad República para normalizar el crimen... Y debido a que el Avatar ha decidido tomarse unas 'Merecidas Vacaciones' necesito alguien de confianza para encargarse de eso. Ustedes dos lo harán.

\- Oh... ¿Y cuándo nos iríamos? -Lin señaló hacia fuera de la oficina y exclamó-

\- Ya los están esperando para llevarlos.

Confundidos, los chicos salieron de la oficina ambos pensando que era una decisión bastante apresurada la de Lin, pero de alguna forma sabían que debían ayudar donde fuere.

El maestro tierra caminó rápidamente hacia el auto que los llevaría hasta el Reino Tierra pero Mako lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo retuvo del brazo.

\- Bolin

\- ¿Qué, Mako?

\- Gracias. -le dijo con una sonrisa. Bolin no respondió y soltó su agarre diciendo-

\- Ni lo digas.

Con eso subió al auto dejando a Mako con la palabra en la boca. Era obvio que su hermano seguía molesto, seguramente por lo que había dicho sobre su madre y no por nada más.

Quizás podría arreglar eso durante el viaje, serían varias horas hasta el Reino Tierra y les esperaba un duro trabajo. No podía dejar de pensar en que sus vidas iban a cambiar mucho a partir de ese día... El antiguo equipo Avatar había vuelto a separarse y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ahora. Nuevamente todos tomaban caminos diferentes para ocuparse de diferentes asuntos.

¿Cómo irían las cosas ahora? ¿Cómo sería el futuro? Mako no sabía eso, pero sí sabía que tal como lo había dicho tantas veces, la vida seguía y él debía ir con ella.

\- Mako -habló su hermano desde dentro del auto- ¿Vienes?

\- Claro -contestó y subió al auto-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korra y Asami estaban frente a la luz del gran portal en el centro de la ciudad cargando mochilas sobre sus espaldas. Parecían algo impacientes. En realidad el sol ya quemaba la piel de las chicas y habían estado allí desde antes que saliera. Habían esperado demasiado.

\- ¿Dónde diablos están Mako y Bolin? -se quejó Korra- ¿Por qué los chicos son tan impuntuales?

\- Quizás no van a venir -contestó Asami- Y no los culpo... Esto es una mala idea, deberíamos irnos y ya...

\- No -exclamó Korra deteniendo en seco a la ojos verdes- No es una mala idea... Ciudad República es solo un montón de ruinas y lo que hay no es más que zozobra, ¿Quieres estar aquí realmente? Los chicos pueden alcanzarnos después... Oye -le dijo- Necesitas esto.

Asami lloró una lágrima pero se la limpió rápidamente.

\- Gracias Korra... eres una gran amiga. -La morena sonrió y entonces de forma más animada dijo-

\- Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?

\- Ok -exclamó Asami también con una sonrisa-

Acto seguido las chicas se voltearon y estuvieron de pie frente a aquella inmensa fuente de luz que brillaba con fuerza ante sus ojos, de forma tan majestuosa e increíble. No podían dejar de pensar cómo sería su estadía en el mundo espiritual y si los chicos aparecerían en algún momento o no. En realidad estaban algo preocupadas por ellos, pero era necesario que siguieran adelante.

Así que, solo porque Asami sintió algo de miedo por no saber lo que pasaría, Korra tomó su mano y con ese impulse, ambas caminaron hacia el portal hasta que la luz las cubrió completamente y desaparecieron en un haz de luz en el cielo.

 **...**

 **Continuará...**

 **...**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejamos el primer cap. ¿Les gustó? ¿Que tal si me dejan un pequeño review con su opinión? De antemano se los agradezco. :D**

 **Bueno, esto aun no toma mucha forma, pero ya se inician las intrigas del fic, sin embargo no es ni el 2% de lo que viene...**

 **Si tienen fe en mi y me leen sería feliz xD (Manipulación modo On)**

 **Naah... Nos leemos la próxima chicos.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Att. Prota Makorrian**


	2. El Pantano

**Wazaaaa!**

 **Les extiendo un gran saludo y agradezco el que se estén pasando nuevamente por acá.**

 **Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta cosa a ver si les gusta. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar el primer episodio.**

 **Nos leemos más abajito. Disfruten. :D**

* * *

 **...**

 **RIP: Descanse en Paz**

 **...**

* * *

En lo alto de las montañas, allí donde emprenden el vuelo las aves del cielo y desde donde se observa el naciente al igual que el vasto horizonte. Desde ese alto paisaje se dejaba avistar una estructura grande hecha de titanio fortificado que tenía todas las características visuales de una prisión de extrema seguridad. Aquel lugar oscuro y desolado permanecía en silencio como si no hubiese atisbo de vida por sus pasillos.

El aire que entraba por las ventanas se arremolinaba por los caminos y la ínfima luz del sol que entraba por las aberturas iluminaba a medias la estructura.

En lo más recóndito y profundo de aquel lugar aislado, comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de pasos no uniformes que venían desde la recámara que estaba al fondo, los sonidos iban y venían... pero era realmente una prisión pequeña... ¿Qué podría estar haciendo su único ocupante?

Piernas bien extendidas, puntas perfectas y la agilidad de un ángel, solo así podían describirse los movimientos realizados por la mujer que iba de aquí para allá en aquella celda fría. Con gracia y elegancia daba saltos y giros mientras que con cada movimiento que daba, parecía contar una historia a través de su baile. Era una historia triste y algo dramática al parecer.

Unos ojos observaban aquella danza desde afuera de la celda, pero la ocupante ni siquiera notó la presencia del espía debido a la concentración que traía en su danza, eso... sumado a que siempre estaba sola hizo que bajara la guardia desde hace tiempo.

Solo hasta que una voz la interrumpió fue que la joven dejó de bailar.

\- Kuvira... Tienes visitas.

La mujer que estaba de espaldas a la puerta volteó su rostro de forma algo fría mientras su figura corporal era sombreada por la oscuridad y, mirando directamente hacia aquella compuerta de titanio que la retenía, respondió.

\- ¿Visitas? ¿Desde cuándo se me concede el privilegio de recibir visitas?

No recibió respuesta ante aquello, más bien, comenzó a escuchar el tronar de los engranajes de la puerta, señal de que la misma estaba comenzando a abrirse para que las personas del otro lado pudiesen penetrar en la celda.

No había peligro de todas formas, Kuvira no podía controlar el titanio así que no podía realizar ningún tipo de control, solo contaba con las fuerzas de una mujer promedio y la celda estaba custodiada por varios guardias... Aunque tampoco era el caso que Kuvira muriera por escaparse de aquel lugar, al contrario, estar allí tanto tiempo sola sin poder hacer más nada que profundizar en su interior le había hecho conocerse de formas que no pudo antes.

A medida que la puerta se abría lentamente, con la mirada Kuvira intentaba descifrar impaciente quien era el dueño de la sombra que se reflejaba en el suelo de titanio.

Entonces, la vio.

\- Tú -exclamó algo sorprendida pero luego recuperó la serenidad en su rostro-

La persona que había estado observando su baile anteriormente no respondió nada, simplemente mantenía su mirada fija en Kuvira.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo la ojos verdes- debo admitir que no esperaba verte aquí. Incluso Raiko, quien me detesta por destruir su ciudad y el responsable de que esté en esta prisión estaba antes en mi lista de posibles visitas que tú... -la miró de reojo y continuó- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Su?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Pantano**

* * *

La matriarca, con su recia expresión facial que denotaba cierta desconfianza... respondió.

\- Yo también me cuestiono el estar aquí. Y no tienes que usar sarcasmos conmigo... no los necesitas.

\- No estoy siendo sarcástica -contestó Kuvira- literalmente pensaba que ahora te dedicabas a pasar cada segundo de tus días odiándome... Me sorprende el que estés aquí.

\- Pues espero entonces que sepas que las apariencias pueden engañarte.

\- No necesito tus filosofías Suyin... ya tengo suficiente con mis pensamientos propios.

\- Sobre eso -interrumpe- ¿Cómo la has pasado aquí sola? Espero hayas tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre las cosas que hiciste y que finalmente hayas claudicado en la tiránica idea de dominación que rondaba en tu cabeza hace solo semanas atrás.

Kuvira suspiró con cierta incomodidad y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de cambiar abruptamente el tema diciendo...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Suyin? No creo que hayas venido para una charla semi sarcástica en mi celda... ¿Qué viniste a buscar?

Suyin miró fijamente a la ojos verdes y contestó tajante.

\- A ti.

Los parpados de Kuvira se abrieron como lunas llenas al escuchar aquello. Esto realmente la había sorprendido.

\- ¿A mí?... ¿Cómo que a mí? Explícate.

\- Vengo a sacarte de esta prisión y llevarte conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué?

\- Antes tenía mis dudas -contesta- pero ahora sé que tomo una buena decisión... Kuvira, sé que hiciste lo que hiciste porque estabas perdida y confundida, en el fondo sé que intentabas ayudar pero no sabías como y, a pesar de que todo lo que hiciste mucho daño... Al final, estabas arrepentida y de verdad. Por eso creo que has cambiado.

Kuvira no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba diciendo la matriarca de Zaofu. ¿Qué era lo que había detrás de sus palabras? Kuvira quería descifrar que era lo que Suyin realmente quería decir... ¿La estaba juzgando? ¿La estaba redimiendo? ¿Simplemente le daba un sermón?

El hecho es que le tomó unos segundos tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber si he cambiado o no? ¿Cómo puedes saber si este tiempo a solas me sirvió para enmendar mi camino? A fin de cuentas la puerta está abierta... ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a golpearte en el rostro y luego tratar de escapar?

\- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho entonces? -interrumpe Suyin- Si quisieras golpearme ya lo habrías hecho... Yo también estoy sin control en esta habitación y tú eres más joven y atlética que yo... Sé que no buscas escapar.

\- Bueno... al parecer ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme... ¿Cómo está eso de que me quieres llevar contigo? ¿Qué opina Raiko sobre que te quieras llevar a su prisionera más exclusiva?

\- Sean muchos o pocos los destrozos en Ciudad República que causaste, eres netamente una problemática interno del Reino Tierra y la nación puede pedir la extradición en cualquier momento, cosa que Ciudad República no puede objetar puesto que está fuera de su jurisdicción.

Kuvira pareció indignarse por el comentario de Suyin. Por mucho que lo ocultase, en el fondo, la seguía viendo como la madre amorosa que sabía que era, esa que la había adoptado y cuidado por tantos años, esa que no le enseñó nada de lo que había realizado en su tiránico regir. Es por ese motivo que le causó cierta irritación el que la tratase ahora como un objeto que pueden llevar de un lado a otro a voluntad de una nación.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kuvira le dio la espalda a Suyin y cruzándose de brazos, refunfuñó.

\- Si lo que vas a hacer es llevarme de esta a otra prisión en el Reino Tierra puedes dejarme aquí, no me interesa ser objeto de disputa entre naciones, además ya igual estoy condenada así que mi pena no va a cambiar y ya me he acostumbrado a este lugar. Así que voy a declinar muy amablemente tu oferta Su, puedes irte.

Esperó que con aquellas palabras llenas de cierto tinte amargo fueran suficientes para ahuyentar a la matriarca, pero lo que no se esperó fue sentir el tibio calor de su mano posarse sobre su hombro. Sí, Suyin la estaba tocando.

\- Kuvira... Si te llevo conmigo no es para ponerte en otra prisión.

La joven se volteó confundida y miró a la matriarca a los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te llevo conmigo para iniciar de nuevo, para que corrijamos tus errores juntas... para que seamos la antigua familia que solíamos ser.

\- Estás jugando... ¿No?

\- No lo hago -contestó seria-

\- ¿Cómo sencillamente vienes aquí con tus ideales de redención a decirme que pasarás por alto todos mis crímenes y me dejarás libre? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

\- No dije que ibas a ser libre, pagarás tu condena, pero bajo mis términos.

\- Al final del día ¿Cómo sabes que no soy la misma de antes? ¿Cómo sabes que cambié?

Suyin permaneció callada un rato mientras organizaba las palabras en su mente, luego mirándola a los ojos, respondió.

\- "La Marcha de los Ángeles Caídos" -exclamó- así le pusiste a la danza que bailabas hace unos momentos... Hace tantos años que no te veía bailar de forma tan libre... Bailar era parte de la antigua Kuvira y ni siquiera estuvo en los planes de la que una vez fue una tirana. El baile era algo que te definía, algo que te permitía expresarte. Pensé que habías dejado ir esa parte de ti, pero al verte hoy, aunque sea unos segundos solamente bailando una pieza de tu coreografía, me reafirma que ya no eres la que fuiste...

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kuvira mientras el resto de su rostro solamente denotaba seriedad.

Entonces miró abrumada como Suyin extendía su mano hacia ella en forma de invitación mientras con una sonrisa exclamaba.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

Kuvira levantó su mirada hacia la matriarca luego de ver su mano extendida. Sentía una presión en el pecho causada por tantos sentimientos mezclados y revueltos en sí mismos como un fuego que la quemaba en su interior. Dudó por un momento, pero entonces tomó su decisión...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El paisaje urbano con tintes metropolitanos se había perdido hace rato en el horizonte. Ahora solo podían observarse caminos de tierra interminables en medio de paisajes cada vez más rústicos. ¿Y cómo no? Si estaban adentrándose en el Reino Tierra donde ese elemento se hacía presente en cada rincón de la nación.

Sin embargo la grandeza no dejaba de sorprender a los hermanos a medida que se acercaban a Ba Sing Se. Sus impenetrables muros eran algo sorprendente, su clasificación y orden exclusivo hasta excluyente dentro de aquella misma ciudad que, aunque no era tan moderna como la Ciudad República que conocían, sí tenía sus rasgos distintivos.

La última vez que habían estado allí la nación se encontraba bajo el dominio de la reina tierra, pero ahora que existía esa vacante la falta de orden se evidenciaba en las calles. Varias veces observaron abusones tomando por la fuerza las pertenencias de los demás para luego salir huyendo, esto pasó con más frecuencia en el lado pobre de la ciudad, pero incluso en el lado más prominente de Ba Sing Se, se podía evidenciar la tensión de que la nación estaba flotando sobre el aire sin nadie que ejerciera una autoridad real en el territorio.

El auto se detuvo frente al antiguo castillo del Reino Tierra en Ba Sing Se y los chicos bajaron del auto. Mako lucía algo cansado por el viaje mientras que Bolin parecía más lozano, esto debido a que durmió casi durante todo lo que duró el viaje.

\- Viajar en Oogi no nos demoraba tanto -dijo Bolin- y tú te ves terrible -señalo a Mako quién le lanzó un pequeño gruñido-

\- No sé cómo haces para dormir por esos senderos de tierra infernales que hacen que el auto diera saltos a cada segundo.

\- Oye, soy un maestro tierra amigo. Lo menos que me molesta… es la tierra.

\- Cómo sea -refunfuñó Mako- solo busquemos un lugar donde recostarnos para poder...

\- MAAAKOOO! -gritó una voz desde no tan lejos de los chicos. Al ojos doraros casi le da un patatús al creer reconocer dicha voz y, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas su rostro casi cae a tierra al contemplar a la persona que agitaba su mano emocionado en forma de saludo-

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -exclamó frustrado-

\- MAKOOO! ¡Qué increíble sorpresa! Arrrhhhh... -gritó aquel moreno mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del detective quien en acto reflejo extendió sus manos para atajarlo pero luego de recapacitar por medio segundo lo dejó caer al suelo-

\- ¿Wu? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El joven se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y diciendo.

\- Bueno, mientras no elijan a un nuevo gobernante del Reino Tierra yo sigo siendo el príncipe. Pero tranquilo Mako, no voy a tratarte como antes, sé que ya no eres mi guardaespaldas -exclamó con cierta picardía suya mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de Mako, quien tomaba su nariz con su mano y arrugaba el entrecejo, señal de que estaba al borde de perder la paciencia-

\- Espera, Wu... ¿Dices que tú estás a cargo mientras llega el nuevo gobernante? -pregunta Bolin y el moreno afirma con la cabeza- Pues no creo que estés haciendo un buen trabajo mi amigo... Esta ciudad es un caos.

Wu deja salir un suspiro de frustración y confiesa.

\- ¿Y para qué decirte que no? ¿A quién podría engañar con eso? ¡La entera nación es un caos! El crimen se disparó en las calles, los poderosos quieren tomar el poder por la fuerza y sospecho que los Dai Li quieren acabar conmigo -dijo aquello último en medio de susurros- No sé por qué no lo habrán hecho.

\- Un príncipe no-maestro temporal que ya ha claudicado de la corona con anterioridad... ¿Bromeas cierto? -dijo Mako-

\- El hecho es que me alegra que estén aquí, los llevaré a dónde se quedarán para que puedan descansar y comenzar el patrullaje cuanto antes... Hay ciertos criminales que es primordial atrapar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Bolin confundido al notar el tono algo sospechoso e incluso sombrío en el que Wu pronunció aquello-

\- La verdad no estamos seguros, algunos creen que se tratan de personas, otros dicen que son espíritus... El hecho es que ahora siempre aparecen peligrosos seres que roban la comida del pueblo y hacen daño a las personas y esto sigue de mal en peor. Pero son demasiado fuertes para que nuestros hombres los atrapen y poder finalmente salir de dudas de qué es lo que son.

\- Te facilitaré el trabajo -exclamó Mako algo seco- si son espíritus no pueden controlar los elementos... -palmeó su hombro y siguió hacia dentro del castillo. Wu no pudo más que lucir sorprendido-

\- Ohhhhhhhh... ¡Él es tan sabio!

\- Por cierto, gracias por tu hospitalidad -continuó Bolín- y disculpa el filoso y punzante sarcasmo de mi hermano, se pone así cuando no ha descansado lo suficiente.

\- Descuida. Los llevaré a sus recámaras.

Con eso, el príncipe temporal los llevó consigo a los aposentos que ocuparían a partir de ese momento.

A los hermanos les fue entregado un departamento decente y algo más grande del que ya tenían cerca del castillo real. Rápidamente desempacaron las pocas cosas que traían en sus maletines del trabajo y se cambiaron los atuendos.

Mako seguía viendo como Bolin actuaba de manera repelente hacia él. Si le preguntaba algo, de seguro le respondería con una sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero entonces volvería a lo suyo sin ponerle el mayor cuidado, como si lo ignorara o no notara que estaba allí.

Eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mal pues no le gustaba estar peleado con él, pero tampoco sentía que debía disculparse por algo, tal vez solo debía dejar que se le pasara. Con todo, ni siquiera tendrían oportunidad de descansar, su patrullaje comenzaba en unos minutos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con sus uniformes de detective y sus sentidos agudizados luego de una comida reconfortante, los hermanos salieron a las calles a hacer un levantamiento de muestras, preguntando a los habitantes de la ciudad su opinión sobre cómo se encontraban las cosas en el Reino Tierra, y casi todo mundo les habló sobre algo parecido a lo que Wu mencionó con anterioridad. Hipótesis iban, hipótesis venían, pero de manera general, la gente del pueblo tenía la misma descripción de aquel misterioso criminal.

\- Y tiene tentáculos que salen de su espalda, controla todos los elementos como si fuese el avatar y además tiene súper-fuerza... No estoy loca ¡Yo lo vi! -decía una mujer de forma frenética a los hermanos que, al momento que la veían con extrañeza no hallaban que copiar en sus libretas-

\- Ehhmm... Gracias Señora -se despidió y alejó con su hermano-

\- Bueno, tal parece que atrapar al rufián que se roba las reservas del pueblo es prioridad -dijo Bolin- Si fuera ese sujeto.. ¿Dónde me escondería?

\- No creo que tengamos que ir a buscarlo... Más bien podemos llamar su atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esto es una genial idea! -dijo Wu emocionado luego de hacer que trasladaran algunos recursos del estado a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad por orden de Mako y Bolin- Ahora sin dudas este criminal vendrá a robar y entonces ustedes lo atrapan.

\- Solo déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y no interfieras, ¿Si? -contestó Mako-

\- No los molestaré, los juro. Es más... me voy a ir a hacer cosas... de.. príncipes... por allá.

Wu se retiró al instante y los hermanos se subieron a la azotea del edificio de al lado para patrullar desde ahí. Ambos se sentaron en el borde del edificio alistándose para las horas de trabajo subsiguientes que vendrían.

¿Pero por qué era tan incómodo? Mako estaba allí al lado de su hermano, sentado en lo alto de un edificio y esperando atrapar a un criminal, literalmente no tenía a dónde ir y con el único que podía hablar era con su hermano y este no hacía más que esporádicamente ignorarlo. Si no se esforzaba, esas horas de patrullaje iban a ser una tortura.

\- Hey... -exclamó el maestro fuego algo penoso-

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Sigues molesto? -Bolin lo mira de reojo-

\- No estoy molesto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué casi no me hablas?

\- No tengo nada que decirte, es todo.

\- Oye -le dijo luego de un rato de silencio- lamento haber iniciado una discusión ayer, no quería hacerlo.

\- No, sí querías -le dijo- siempre inicias una discusión Mako.

\- Bueno... sí, pero eso no significa que me guste pelear con mi pequeño hermano.

Bolin suspiró derrotado y permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, entonces le miró a los ojos y contestó.

\- No estoy molesto contigo Mako, es solo que... estoy un poco decepcionado de que hayas dejado ir a mamá y papá. A mí me gusta creer que ellos están con nosotros... todavía... de alguna forma. -Mako pudo observar la tristeza en el semblante de Bolin al decir tal cosa, casi se sintió culpable de haber dicho lo que dijo antes y definitivamente no quería que su hermano estuviese triste-

\- Entiendo. -contestó el ojos dorados- yo también solía hacerlo.

\- ¡Pues hazlo otra vez! -presionó-

\- No puedo... Hacer eso me hizo mucho daño.

\- Bueno a mí me hace bien -replicó cruzándose de brazos-

\- Es genial porque entonces al menos uno de los dos lo hará.

Mako sonrió y su hermano lo hizo después. Parecía que habían logrado dejar las diferencias atrás y mantener una conversación potencialmente decente luego de evitarse durante todo el camino al reino tierra.

La tarde estaba cayendo, el crepúsculo ya pintaba tintes naranjas en el cielo con otros más rojizos justo donde se pierde la vista en el horizonte, tanta belleza hizo que en lugar de concentrarse en su deber de patrullar las reservas del pueblo miraran embobados aquel atardecer, ¿Y quién los culpaba? estando en lo alto de ese edificio tenían la vista propicia para disfrutar juntos de aquella escena.

Pasaron los minutos y entonces Bolin desvió la mirada hacia abajo y creyó ver una sombra asentarse cerca del edificio de en frente, sin chistar tiró de la manga de la camisa de su hermano y señaló hacia aquel lugar.

\- Mira.

Mako en seguida observó como la sombra pertenecía a un hombre que vestía un abrigo azul oscuro, de cabello marrón algo largo por los hombros y de gruesa musculatura. Con una especie de cuchillo en su mano comenzó a golpear la puerta para intentar abrirla. Inmediatamente los hermanos se vieron las caras con decisión.

\- Es nuestro hombre -dijo Mako- a trabajar!

Rápidamente los chicos se levantaron y casi sincronizando sus pasos se dejaron caer por el borde del edificio siendo succionados por el poder de la gravedad hacia abajo. El ojos dorados rápidamente utilizó sus manos para disparar una llamarada y amortiguar su caída mientras que Bolin hizo que del suelo se levantara una muralla sobre la cual cayó y, apenas tocándola, esta se fue derritiendo en lava mientras bajaba lentamente con la muralla.

Pronto ambos hermanos habían tocado tierra, uno de cada lado del sujeto misterioso quien con los ojos bien abiertos observaba sorprendido como aquellos jóvenes lo habían rodeado.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó el hombre-

\- Somos la ley y venimos a poner orden -dijo Bolin- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede...

\- Hermano -interrumpió Mako luego de golpearse la frente con la mano-

\- Si, Mako?

\- Aun no se dice eso.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuando?

El hombre inmediatamente aprovechó la distracción de los hermanos y en un movimiento certero de brazos sacó un látigo de agua de una cantimplora que traía consigo y golpeó a Bolin luego de crear un movimiento circular con el látigo haciendo que este se devolviera para golpear también a Mako. Ambos cayeron al suelo empapados y el hombre echó a correr.

\- ¡Esto es lo que pasa por corregirme! -se quejó Bolin antes de que ambos se levantaran y fueran tras él-

El hombre misterioso corrió rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad intentando perderse entre los callejones de las casas aledañas pero los hermanos intentaron seguirle el paso y no perderlo de vista en ningún momento.

\- Bolin, ¡Derríbalo! -ordenó Mako, a lo que el ojos verdes levantó ambos brazos e hizo que una gran grieta se abriera en la tierra rápidamente adelantándose a ellos y siguiendo la misma trayectoria que el maestro agua, pero este se percató del ataque y justo antes de salir por la columna de roca maciza que salió justo debajo de sus pies, el hombre balanceó el peso de su cuerpo mientras daba una voltereta hacia adelante quedando por una fracción de segundo de frente a los hermanos. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un chorro de agua a presión hacia ellos buscando derribarlos.

Al instante Mako disparó una llamarada con sus pies que colisionó contra el chorro de agua a presión y generó una nube de vapor. Sin perder tiempo la persecución siguió por unas calles más.

\- Tengo que adelantarme de algún modo -dijo Mako mientras corría junto a su hermano- propúlsame.

\- Bien, espera. -contestó-

Entonces Bolin hizo que una columna de tierra saliera debajo de los pies de Mako y lo elevara por los aires, este luego de estabilizarse en el aire disparó flamas de sus brazos para propulsarse hacia adelante a la rapidez de un misil. Pasó por encima de la cabeza del sujeto y cayó a unos metros frente a él.

El maestro agua atacó a Mako arrojando docenas de púas congeladas hacia él pero este disparó una medialuna de fuego que derritió el ataque y se extendió hacia el misterioso sujeto quien rápidamente creó una pared de hielo para protegerse del calor. Con su pie pateó la columna de hielo haciendo que saliera volando hacia Mako pero el chico utilizó su puño encendido en flamas de fuego para romper el cristal.

El hombre quiso aprovechar la distracción de Mako para golpearlo con un ataque de agua pero antes que siquiera pudiera pensar en hacerlo una roca se le destrozó en la espalda e hizo que se viniera hacia adelante rodando en el suelo. Bolin apareció cerca de su hermano.

\- Ríndete, estás rodeado -advirtió Mako mientras ambos hermanos se cuadraban en posición de batalla.

El sujeto de ojos claros y tez morena miró con el entrecejo arrugado a sus atacantes y con los dientes apretados, exclamó.

\- ¡Nunca!

Rápidamente arrojó un chorro de agua a presión hacia los chicos pero Bolin levantó una muralla para protegerse él y su hermano. Mako saltó la muralla y comenzó a forcejear contra el sujeto en un intercambio de elementos. Colisión tras colisión, la nube de vapor se incrementaba en el ambiente.

Mako entre el forcejeo encontró un punto ciego en el maestro agua y asestó una bocanada de fuego que fue directo a su abdomen e hizo que se fuera al suelo, más sin embargo este recuperó su estabilidad poniéndose de pie y yéndose a las carreras en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Que no escape!

La persecución se reanudó en seguida y tomó nuevas alturas cuando el maestro agua comenzó a utilizar tentáculos para subir hacia los edificios e irse escabullendo cada vez más rápido. Parecía saber que mientras estuviera dentro de los muros de Ba Sing Se no podría escapar, así que su intención de estar escalando cada vez más alto era obvia... quería saltarse los muros y escapar.

Pronto los chicos subieron a la azotea de un edificio y justo en el edificio del frente encontraron al maestro agua parado mirándolos de reojo. Los chicos no se movieron y permanecieron alerta.

Entonces un sonido extraño parecido al de tubos de metal comprimiéndose se escuchó en aquel instante. Los hermanos observaron al sujeto y se percataron de lo que hacía.

El hombre tenía los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo ejerciendo presión sobre dos contenedores de agua inmensos que estaban sobre aquel edificio. El sonido se producía debido a la presión del agua que comenzaba a golpear los bordes de los contenedores, buscando salida del encierro.

Los contenedores siguieron meciéndose hasta que se agrietaron y entonces la presión hizo el resto. Los contenedores cedieron y el agua salió a raudales siendo controladas por aquel poderoso maestro agua que reía de forma demencial controlando aquellas masas increíblemente grandes y haciendo que flotaran en círculos alrededor de su cuerpo. Los hermanos dieron pequeños pasos hacia atrás al ver que aquel hombre podía evocar un tsunami si quisiese sobre ellos y aplastarlos.

\- ¡Ustedes no van a detenerme! -gritó el maestro agua mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los hermanos arrojando una pared de agua sobre ellos, pero ambos se arrojaron al suelo de la azotea y la pared de agua pasó por encima de ellos y se regó por el resto de la ciudad-

El hombre misterioso utilizó el resto del agua que tenía en su poder para crear toboganes de hielo con los cuales se deslizó hasta elevarse por los muros de Ba Sing Se.

Estando de pie sobre ellos, miró por última vez a la ciudad y luego saltó hacia abajo del otro lado. Había quedado libre.

\- Bolin... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mako preocupado mientras mecía a su hermano luego del ataque-

\- Si, lo estoy. -contestó mientras ambos se ponían de pie- ¿Qué ocurre con estos maestros agua y sus instintos asesinos? ¿No que la gente de las tribus agua eran gente de paz? -exclamó horrorizado-

\- Luego tendrás tiempo para meditar en eso... ¡Por ahora tenemos que seguirlo! ¡No podemos perderlo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos hermanos fueron hacia lo alto de la muralla y saltaron del otro lado siguiendo el rastro de aquel peligroso maestro agua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -exclamó Suyin luego de escuchar unos ruidos extraños que provenían desde cerca. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje que las llevaba directo a Zaofu para intentar observar el panorama pero no pudo contemplar nada-

\- Seguro vienen en emboscada para llevarme -contestó la voz de Kuvira desde el otro lado del carruaje. La joven casi no se veía cubierta entre las sombras, pero sus ojos brillaban como lámparas color esmeralda al igual que el blanco de sus dientes-

Suyin miró de reojo a Kuvira y luego esta dejó salir una sonrisa mientras salía del carruaje pisando tierra.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Suyin con voz autoritaria-

\- Pues voy a examinar debido a que tu preocupación me irrita. -la matriarca la miró fijamente sin decir nada- Y quita esa cara -acotó- que tú fuiste la que me dejó libre.

Dicho esto, la joven maestra metal se salió del camino por el que habían transitado desde hacía horas adentrándose en el bosque que bordeaba aquella zona. Sí, Kuvira sabía perfectamente donde estaba, hace unos años había venido a ese lugar y ya podía comenzar a sentir su energía.

Se paró sobre la raíz grande de un árbol y luego de echarle una mirada al inmenso paisaje, exclamó para sí misma en un tono algo irónico.

\- No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi... Querido pantano.

Pero al instante escuchó un sonido, sí, ahora sí había logrado escucharlo. Sus sentidos le decían que no estaba sola, había más gente en algún lugar de aquel oasis boscoso. Así que adentrándose aún más, Kuvira intentó seguir aquellos sonidos para ver de dónde provenían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako y Bolin corrían a toda velocidad, con el viento dándoles en la cara, ni siquiera veían bien que sendero o camino estaban tomando, simplemente seguían colina abajo apurados como si formaran parte de una estampida letal, como si el tiempo se acabara... Como si fuera ahora o nunca.

Llamaradas de fuego iban y venían explotando con fuerza sobre los charcos y manglares, elevando la temperatura y ahuyentando a los otros seres que ocupaban aquel gran bosque de infinitura tremenda.

\- Bolin, apresúrate! -gritó el ojos dorados al ver que su hermano quedaba rezagado en aquella persecución-

\- No le digas a un maestro tierra que no está en su elemento, que se apure... ¡Aquí solo hay agua! -replicó-

Al instante Mako se detuvo mirando a todos lados indeciso y su hermano no tardó en alcanzarlo. Este último lucía exhausto, cosa que fue más evidente cuando se inclinó para apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitado.

Estaban completamente solos al parecer, rodeados de tanta pero tanta vida que parecía no tener sentido aquello. El nivel del agua llegaba por las pantorrillas de los chicos y ni siquiera la luz del sol pasaba por entre las copas de los árboles. Era como si estuviesen encerrados en una cúpula de hierro de la cual no había salida. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí en primer lugar?

\- ¿Tú ves algo? ¿Tú... Tú ves algo? -preguntó Mako nervioso mientras miraba en todas direcciones-

Bolin creyó ver una especie de sombra corretear detrás de los árboles reflejándose a su vez en las aguas del pantano, por lo cual inmediatamente arrancó una roca de una colina cercana y la arrojó en esa dirección.

\- Por allá! -gritó al instante.

La roca se destruyó contra los troncos de los gruesos árboles creando una nube de polvo, pero entonces todo volvió a ser tan calmado como antes. Los chicos estaban comenzando a preguntarse si realmente estaban siguiendo a una persona real o simplemente estaban alucinando o perdiendo la razón.

Porque ese lugar... Ese lugar era diferente a todos los lugares en lo que hubiesen estado. Había algo místico e inexplicable en el ambiente, algo que los llevaba a pensar que había más vida allí de la que creían y no se trataba de cosas efímeras e inertes como los árboles, era algo más allá... Una esencia, una energía. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

De pronto los chicos se voltearon sorprendidos cuando descubren que una gran ola de agua se propulsaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad. En acto reflejo, Mako empujó a su hermano con fuerza sacándolo del medio y creó un escudo de fuego con sus brazos. Ambos elementos colisionaron y Mako fue propulsado hacia atrás con la fuerza de las aguas hasta golpearse contra un árbol.

\- ¡Mako! -gritó Bolin mientras corría a ayudar a su hermano-

\- Estoy bien -contestó al instante mientras se ponía de pie-

Pero entonces una risita burlona comenzó a escucharse en todos los lugares y en ninguno. Ese sonido peligroso podía venir de cualquier lugar y ambos hermanos ni siquiera sabían qué pensar.

Miraban a la izquierda, árboles. A la derecha, más árboles. Aquel bosque parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño y los estaba encerrando a ambos dentro de él, como paredes que se achicaban para aplastar los huesos del ocupante. Sus nervios comenzaron a dispararse, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus frentes sudaban mucho y sus corazones no podían latir más deprisa.

Era esa presencia.

\- Bolin... tenemos que salir de aquí... -dijo Mako tomando a Bolin por el cuello de la camisa-

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó nervioso-

\- ¡AHORA! -ordenó a los gritos, así que levantándose corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, olvidando cualquier misión que hubieran tenido antes, ahora corrían por algo más valioso... sus vidas.

... Lo curioso era que ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban huyendo en realidad.

Sin embargo, el destino se encargó de contestar esa pregunta.

De forma abrupta y violenta, la sombra de una persona apareció sin más de debajo del agua propulsado hacia arriba en un salto justo en la dirección a la que Mako y Bolin se dirigían. Estos últimos frenaron en seco presas del miedo al ver a aquel espectro extraño.

Era una persona como cualquier otra, pero estaba cubierto por un manto de sombra completamente negro, no parecía tener rostro, no parecía tener rasgos... Solo unos ojos rojos que iluminaban su rostro, lo demás, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por la sombra.

\- ¡Ay mamasita ¿Qué es eso?! -exclamó aterrado el chico de ojos verdes

El espectro permaneció inmóvil frente a los chicos quienes solamente podían observar la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, pálidos y sin aire en sus pulmones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira por su parte seguía caminando por aquellos charcos fangosos del pantano, con los ruedos de su pantalón empapados y pesados por la misma causa. Estaba comenzando a pensar que perdía su tiempo buscando a alguien en ese sitio, al fin y al cabo, ese lugar siempre hubo estado lleno de vida, quizás no era precisamente personas las que rondaban por ahí.

Pero entonces se volteó algo sorprendida cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y se encontró con un hombre de tez morena, buena musculatura y ojos claros mirándola de frente. Este hombre se veía agotado y al borde de un colapso. Sus ojos revelaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo por dentro... ¿Qué le ocurría a ese sujeto?

Sin más se fue de rodillas al suelo mientras extendía su mano hacia Kuvira y suplicaba...

\- Por favor... ¡Ayúdame!

De pronto el hombre comenzó a desvanecerse, sí, a desvanecerse. Si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos jamás lo hubiese creído. Este hombre comenzó a desfragmentarse en pequeñas piezas que luego fueron arrastradas por el viento hasta que no quedara nada en aquel lugar.

Confundida y shockeada por lo que había visto, Kuvira se dio la vuelta y entre carreras se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar, de vuelta al carruaje y a Suyin, por temor de que pudiera correr la misma suerte de ese desventurado sujeto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba esa presencia oscura plantada frente a los chicos quienes pálidos y sin habla no sabían exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Sus profundos ojos rojos penetraban en ellos avivando sus miedos más intensos, como si al verlo a los ojos contemplaran al mismo diablo. Ese espectro eventualmente extendió su mano como si intentase señalar a los chicos. Mako de manera instintiva puso a Bolin detrás de él para intentar darle algo de protección.

Entonces escucharon una voz deformada y rasposa, profundamente grave, proveniente del espectro, que dijo.

\- Aléjense... Los humanos no tienen nada que buscar aquí... ¡Lo que ven... es solo el comienzo!

Entonces la palma de la mano del brazo extendido del espectro se abrió de golpe y una fuerte ola se generó desde aquel lago estancado del pantano y golpeó a los chicos arrastrándolos con la fuerza del agua hasta quedar estampados contra el suelo, inconscientes metros más adelante.

El espectro comenzó a hundirse en el agua tan calmada y cristalina del lago, como si traspasase un espejo con su cuerpo hasta que su entera figura terminara en lo profundo de aquel lago. Así como había aparecido, se había esfumado.

Mako y Bolin quedaron tendidos en el suelo con las ropas sucias y llenas de fango sin consciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir y completamente a merced de aquel inmenso bosque lleno de energía del cual habían caído presas.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, ya llegamos a la escena inicial y al presente narrado al comienzo. Pero esto solamente trae más misterios y preguntas al plato. ¿Qué creen que va a ocurrir?**

 **Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su opinión en un review. De antemano, gracias**

 **Espero les esté gustando como se siguen desarrollando las cosas y puedan seguirme en lo que resta de fic.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, sus lecturas, reviews y favs.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. La Noche del Rencor

**¿ONTA MI GENTEEE? (/-\\)**

 **¡AQUÍ TAAAAN! \\(*-*)/**

 **Bueno aquí vuelvo yo con conti para este fic que me tiene motivado a volver a escribir en FF. Por cierto, agradezco a aquellos que han pasado a leerse el fic y me han dejado sus impresiones. Significa mucho para este servidor. Gracias!**

 **Espero les guste este cap. Creo que es el último antes que comience la main trama, donde todas las historias comienzan a mezclarse entre sí. Ojalá sea de su agrado.**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **…**

 **RIP: Descanse en Paz**

 **…**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su visión al principio fue borrosa y pixelada pero entonces comenzó a tomar nitidez de forma igualmente gradual a la que recuperaba el conocimiento.

Su espalda le dolía como si hubiese colisionado duramente contra una superficie dura. Tenía frío, como si hubiese pasado horas con la ropa mojada, además estaba en una posición incómoda que le impedía moverse.

En esas condiciones Mako recuperó la razón para encontrarse con que todavía se hallaba en aquel pantano con su hermano aun inconsciente al lado. Estaba de noche, quizás era de madrugada, a decir verdad no sabía cuántas horas estuvo allí luego del ataque de la sombra. El ojos dorados intentó incorporarse pero pronto confirmó que no podía moverse y no se trataba de un pasajero entumecimiento de sus músculos debido a la mala posición como él pensaba. No, más bien se debía a que estaba atado fuertemente con enredaderas gruesas al tronco del grueso árbol con el cual había colisionado.

Confundido, comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre pero le fue imposible así que volteó su vista para mirar a su hermano y comenzó a chispear con sus labios para intentar despertarlo... de más está decir que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

\- Pss... Bolin... Despierta...

\- No, 5 minutos más... -susurró el joven de manera casi inentendible-

\- ¡BOLIN! -gritó el hermano con impaciencia haciendo que el susodicho despertara de golpe y con un grito. Este parecía más desorientado todavía-

\- Ahhh.. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos atados? -se preguntaba confundido- ¿Nos secuestraron?

\- Apuesto a que fue la sombra -exclamó Mako con los ojos entreabiertos. El joven parecía siempre tener una conjetura ante todo lo que pasaba, quizás ese sentido se agudizó en sus pasados años de trabajo como detective-

\- ¿La sombra?

\- ¡La cosa extraña esa que nos atacó ayer Bo! -refunfuñó con impaciencia-

\- Ahhhh... eso... Podrías haber sido más específico.

Mako simplemente movió su cuello hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás para golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol voluntariamente en sus arranques de impaciencia. Entonces miró a su hermano de nuevo y dijo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí... No creo que nos esperen cosas buenas si nos quedamos.

\- ¿Crees que me quiero quedar? Este lugar es aterrador... Estábamos persiguiendo a ese maestro agua y de repente ¡Boom!... esa cosa extraña aparece y nos ataca. ¿Qué crees que quiera hacernos?

\- No lo sé... pero no quiero averiguarlo.

Los chicos inmediatamente comenzaron a forcejear con las enredaderas haciendo más fuerza de la habitual pero sencillamente no podían zafarse ni siquiera un centímetro. Pero entonces sus nervios se dispararon cuando una voz salió desde la inmensidad de aquel bosque vivo y exclamó.

\- Yo no gastaría energías en liberarme si fuera ustedes.

Mako y Bolin reaccionaron rápidamente al escuchar aquello y mirando al frente, contemplaron una especie de contorno humano bordeado por los oscuros tintes de la noche. ¿Era la sombra la que les había hablado? ¿Era esa cosa la que los había retenido en aquel lugar? Y si ese era el caso... ¿Para qué?

Las dudas se despejaron cuando aquella, por ahora desconocida presencia se acercó más a los hermanos cautivos y un poco de la luz lunar iluminó sus facciones revelando la identidad del captor. Los ojos de ambos hermanos se abrieron de par en par al observar incrédulos aquel rostro.

\- ¡Tú! -exclamó Bolin-

\- No puede ser -siguió el ojos dorados-

Aquella persona que se había revelado como la captora simplemente dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y acercándose más a los hermanos, exclamó.

\- Mako y Bolin... ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Aquellos ojos esmeralda tan penetrantes eran inconfundibles, aquel rostro inexpresivo era inconfundible. Esa temeraria mujer que no creían que verían en muchos años y, con suerte nunca más, estaba frente a sus ojos observándolos con esa mirada tan psicodélica suya. No cabía duda de quién era esa persona: Kuvira.

\- No... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas en prisión? -replicó Mako con los dientes apretados, aunque por fuera proyectara la rabia que le tenía, por dentro estaba realmente nervioso-

\- Eso ahora mismo no es relevante -contesta Kuvira- El hecho es que están frente a mi ahora y no pude haber deseado algo mejor.

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien nos capturó! -gritó Bolin- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Kuvira se tomó el tiempo para sonreír de medio lado y hacer sonar sus palmas de manera tajante, para entonces, solo entonces, decir...

\- ¡Es hora de ajustar viejas cuentas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La Noche del Rencor**

* * *

Así que allí estaban los hermanos.. atados inmóviles a un árbol con su peor enemigo en frente, creían que la habían derrotado pero no era así, allí estaba, mirándoles a los ojos de forma temeraria, siendo ellos las víctimas una vez más.

Sus frentes comenzaron a sudar y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, empezaban a sentir calor. No dejaban de mirar con sorpresa e incredulidad a la antigua Gran Unificadora como si de un fantasma se tratase... ¿Era verdad o solo un mal sueño y seguían inconscientes?

Mako como siempre era el primero en sentirse presionado aunque era el que mejor lo supiera manejar. Aun así, llevado por la frustración, comenzó a replicarle a la joven maestra metal.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste de prisión? ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en el pantano? ¿Tú enviaste al maestro agua acaso?

A Kuvira le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Mako y por extensión Bolin supieran del maestro agua, no lo iba a negar, pero decidió ignorar eso por unos momentos y respondió.

\- A decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en ustedes. Yo simplemente iba camino de vuelta a Zaofu, porque a pesar de lo mucho que les cueste creerlo yo no me escapé de ningún sitio -acotó la ojos verdes- Más bien fui liberada y sacada de allí de forma perfectamente legal.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo? -planteó Bolin-

\- Alguien me prometió un mejor futuro -contestó la mujer mientras alzaba la mirada como mirando al cielo y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo, lo cual parecía un poco contradictorio ahora- Alguien me ofreció un nuevo comienzo y yo le creí.. -continuó- Esa persona dijo... que yo podría reparar mis errores y podría volver a ser la de antes. Sonó hermoso cuando lo escuché, porque yo en el fondo sí quería volver a lo de antes... Aún quiero.

Bolin volteó a mirar a su hermano y viceversa, ambos estaban confundidos sobre cada línea que salía de la boca de Kuvira.

\- ... El hecho es que estaba de camino a Zaofu con la mente abierta, dispuesta al cambio total, entregada a esa oferta de una vida mejor cuando entonces escuché aquel ruido a mitad del camino. Salí del carruaje para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y, buscándolo me adentré más y más en este bosque... Que no es cualquier bosque, yo lo conozco y él me conoce.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba la expresión del rostro de Kuvira iba cambiando sobre la marcha, cada vez tenían más tintes oscuros y siniestros, era como si estuviesen observando a la antigua Kuvira, la tiránica Kuvira.

\- Entonces cuando estaba por volver, una persona se me apareció de repente y dijo unas palabras... antes de que desapareciera de forma súbita -continuó la mujer- asustada corrí tratando de escapar de lo que sea que estuviese pasando a mi alrededor cuando entonces me detuve al verlos -dice mientras señala a los hermanos- Mako y Bolin, ambos tirados en el suelo inconscientes... También estaban en el pantano, se veían tan vulnerables e indefensos... Entonces ya no estaba tan segura de si quería cambiar o no.

\- Orghh... ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? -replicó Mako-

\- Esa persona me ofreció comenzar de cero, hacer cosas nuevas... Pero la verdad es... que no se puede simplemente ignorar el hecho de que antes de algo nuevo existió algo viejo. -con un gruñido y más rencor contenido, Kuvira gritó- ¡Ustedes arruinaron mi vida! Ustedes y el avatar me enviaron a prisión y estuve completamente desconectada del mundo como si hubiese dejado de ser un ser humano, por tanto tiempo. Antes no pensaba en eso, pero al verlos de nuevo ese rencor se despertó en mí.

\- Nosotros no arruinamos nada -interrumpió Bolin- tú bien sabes que hiciste mal y merecías un castigo. Nosotros solo salvamos a cientos de personas de ti.

\- Quizás... Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Yo era grande y ustedes me derrumbaron, son los responsables de mi miseria... ¡Y ahora merecen pagar por eso!

Con aquella amenaza explícita de Kuvira, la noche había llegado a su punto cumbre donde ya no podía haber más oscuridad, dentro de poco tiempo comenzaría a amanecer nuevamente pero, tal como se daban las cosas, ni Mako ni Bolin sabían si ellos vivirían para ver el sol salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suyin estaba recostada sobre la parte de afuera del carruaje con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, simplemente en silencio, pero segundos después dejó salir un suspiro y volteó su rostro hacia el guardia que hubo estado manejando el carruaje y que para ese punto casi se había quedado dormido.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Crees que se perdió en el pantano?

\- Ehhm... Si claro... quizás se perdió matriarca -dijo el guardia pero Su rápidamente captó el sarcasmo en las palabras del hombre-

\- ¿Crees que de verdad cometí un error al liberarla de prisión? ¿Crees que escapó de nuevo?

\- Yo confío en usted matriarca... pero no en ella -acotó el guardia- Es... ¡Es Kuvira!

\- ¡Ella ya no es la misma Kuvira! ¡Ella me lo dijo!

El guardia hubiese querido haberle dicho a Su que su amor maternal hacia Kuvira la había cegado. Era más que obvio que la maestra metal no había cambiado y estaba volviendo a las andadas. A decir verdad, solo la había utilizado para salirse de aquella prisión. Todo eso pudo habérselo dicho, pero como un esclavo que no se atreve a lanzar una crítica directa a su rey, el guardia se calló lo que pensaba.

\- Como usted diga, matriarca -exclamó el guardia-

\- Tal vez deba ir a buscarla -siguió Su luego de unos segundos de pensarlo- No quiero pensar que Kuvira me volvió a traicionar... Pero no puedo ignorar la posibilidad -concluyó antes de adentrarse camino al bosque- Quédate aquí, no tardaré.

Dicho esto, Suyin también se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque pantanoso al cual bordeaban justo como lo habían hecho tantas personas esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, dentro de los muros de Ba Sing Se, la luz de la decreciente Luna seguía alumbrando la ciudad durante sus últimos minutos de vida antes del amanecer. Mirando como hipnotizado dicha luz se encontraba el ex-príncipe Wu desde su balcón y con su bata de dormir puesta. Era obvio que no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche que moría... También era obvio que no estaba simplemente mirando la luz de la luna.

Con el pecho oprimido y una impotencia tremenda, exclamó para sí mismo.

\- Mako... Bolin... Espero estén bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Dijiste que alguien te sacó de prisión y te ofreció una mejor vida -exclamó Mako a Kuvira- ¿Por qué arruinas esa oportunidad haciendo esto?

\- Porque no podré empezar una nueva vida si mis antiguos demonios siguen cazándome día y noche -contestó de forma frenética, arrugando su entrecejo y apretando involuntariamente sus puños- ¿Cómo puedo pretender que todo seguirá perfecto cuando las personas que me destruyeron siguen sueltas por ahí?

\- Kuvira... ¿Estás escuchándote? ¡Es la voz del rencor hablando por ti! -interrumpió Mako- si dejas que los sentimientos negativos te controlen entonces nunca podrás avanzar.

\- Mako tiene razón -intervino Bolin- Tú sabes bien que perdiste el control e hiciste mucho daño... Esa no era la verdadera Kuvira, solo te perdiste en el camino... Ahora que tienes la oportunidad de repararlo ¡No lo arruines otra vez!

\- ¡USTEDES NO SABEN DE LO QUE HABLAN! -gritó con desespero la mujer al momento que su voz pareció quebrarse.

Los hermanos entendieron que Kuvira estaba siendo el epicentro de una batalla de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Por un lado sabían -porque además era evidente- que Kuvira sí quería comenzar desde cero sin hacer más daño a nadie, el hecho de que Mako y Bolin aún estuvieran vivos era prueba de eso. Pero por otro lado, sabía que nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana y algunos ideales y formas de pensar extremistas de Kuvira aún seguían atormentándola. Así que seguía debatiéndose si aceptar la ayuda que Su le ofreció o no.

Por otro lado, Mako detecto inmediatamente que podía usar la fragilidad de Kuvira en su contra, seguirle el juego sería la única forma quizás de salir vivos de allí.

\- Si sabemos -interrumpió rápidamente- Yo también tuve una vida difícil... Con mi hermano tuve que robar y hacer daño a otras personas para sobrevivir, pero luego alguien nos ofreció la oportunidad de cambiar y aceptamos la ayuda. Ahora que sé que tanto mi hermano como yo somos unas buenas personas no tenemos que estar esclavizados a nuestro pasado... Tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Basta! -gritó- Ustedes no saben nada de mí. Solo intentan confundirme para salirse con la suya.

\- No... escucha -prosiguió el ojos verdes- No arruines la oportunidad que te ofrecieron. No vuelvas a ser la de antes.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tendría que arruinar la oportunidad? -dijo Kuvira entonces, extrañando a ambos hermanos mientras recuperaba esa mirada sombría de hace un rato- ¿Qué tal si en vez de decidirme por una de las cosas pueda tener las dos al mismo tiempo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -contestó nervioso el maestro tierra, como si tuviese miedo de escuchar la respuesta-

\- Aun están esperando que vuelva... Fácilmente podría decir que me perdí en el bosque por horas... Y que no encontré a nadie en mi estadía aquí... ¡Lo creerían! -decía Kuvira fantaseando con la idea mientras elevaba sus ojos hacia la parte superior de sus cavidad ocular como si imaginara las escenas al momento que sonreía de forma traviesa y divertida. Era un tanto perturbador verla hacerlo- Si... todo encajaría bien -siguió ella en sus ilusiones- Porque pensándolo bien... estamos en el pantano, nadie viene a este lugar... fácilmente podría matarlos ahora y volver... ¡Nadie tendría que enterarse!

Ya los miedos y escalofríos que sentía Bolin de tan solo tener que escuchar y ver aquello de primera fila eran insoportables y continuos, el no poder hacer nada al respecto lo hundían aún más en la desesperación.

\- ¡Estás Loca! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! -le gritó, a lo que Kuvira rompió a reír.

Preocupado y necesitando un poco de fuerzas extra, Bolin volteó a mirar a su hermano quien había estado callado por un rato... ¿Acaso no estaba aterrado por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Pero al verlo comprendió bien lo que pasaba. Mako había logrado cierta movilidad en una de sus manos al grado de poder al menos extender dos de sus dedos juntos para crear una chispa de fuego que fue quemando las sogas que lo ataban. No había dicho nada porque estaba concentrado en hacerlo, y hacerlo bien.

\- Shhh... -Susurró Mako a Bolin cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Kuvira se había dado la espalda mientras seguía sintiéndose protegida y Mako aprovechó ese momento para apurar su escape. Entonces la voz de la maestra metal habló diciendo.

\- Si... Esta será la última noche que ustedes vivirán.

Pero al instante la última enredadera que tenía sujeto al tronco a Mako cedió y de un salto el cejas arqueadas se incorporó disparando una poderosa flama de fuego hacia Kuvira.

Los reflejos de ella hicieron que se quitara rápidamente si bien no siendo golpeada por la llamarada, aun así estaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo te escapaste?

\- Al parecer no soy el único con habilidades para salir de su encierro.

Rápidamente Mako se elevó saltando con sus piernas y luego extendiéndolas al frente para disparar una bola de fuego hacia Kuvira. Ella al instante eleva sus manos para generar una muralla de tierra que la protegiera del impacto pero debido a la consistencia fangosa del suelo solo una pared de lodo se levantó delante de ella y la bola de fuego explotó bombeándola hacia el suelo metros atrás.

Mako aprovechó haber atinado aquel golpe para ir a liberar a Bolin que estaba amarrado al árbol de al lado, pero Kuvira no tardó en levantarse.

\- ¡Mako, Cuidado! -gritó Bolin. El maestro fuego se volteó y entonces una placa filosa de metal se clavó en el tocón del árbol rozándole la nariz-

Mako vio sorprendido aquella placa de metal y se preguntó al instante de dónde la había sacado si no parecía haber ningún objeto de metal en todo el bosque. Pero una mirada de segundos le bastó para reconocer aquella arma. No era una placa de metal, había sido transformada en una y llegó a esa conclusión cuando vio un pequeño logo de la tribu agua que el moldeado no había logrado borrar. Sí, no hace mucho le había visto un collar de metal con el logo de la tribu agua justo a ese sujeto que perseguían la noche anterior.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron.

\- ¡Tú viste al maestro agua!

Obviamente, Mako no recibió una respuesta a eso de parte de Kuvira, más bien tuvo que quitarse antes de ser golpeado por un cúmulo de fango solidificado que había arrojado en su dirección.

Mako inmediatamente trepó uno de los árboles y luego de tener cierta altura se dejó caer disparando con sus pies una media luna de fuego de la cual se resguardó Kuvira solidificando algo más de lodo.

\- Maldito pantano... debe haber algo de tierra sólida por aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la maestra tierra tomó impulso con sus brazos moviéndolos de forma circular y luego con sus puños golpeó la tierra creando una avalancha de lodo que se disparó hacia Mako bateándolo con fuerza hacia atrás. El joven cayó de espaldas sobre el lago arrastrándose unos metros.

Kuvira tomó la cuchilla clavada en el árbol y la arrojó con fuerza hacia Mako pero este en una acrobacia se incorporó rápido evitando la estocada, entonces disparó fuego de sus manos mientras se propulsaba lejos de ella.

Con un ligero movimiento de brazos, Kuvira hizo que la placa de metal se despegara del suelo y se amarrara al tobillo de Mako, utilizando la fuerza de su elemento Kuvira frenó el vuelo del cejas arqueadas y lo estampó de nuevo contra el piso.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin mientras comenzaba a forcejear con desesperación para tratar de liberarse y ayudar a su hermano quien parecía necesitarlo-

Por su parte Kuvira se plantó frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Mako boca abajo sobre aquel charco de lodo en el que estaba, parecía que finalmente había quedado inconsciente así que lo ataría de nuevo con más fuerza y acabaría entonces con ambos.

Pero cuando Kuvira se inclinó para cogerlo, Mako se volteó de manera veloz disparando una llamarada con sus manos cuyo brillo intenso y calor abrazador cegó por unos instantes la vista de Kuvira quien en un grito desesperado y un salto de impresión se separó del chico.

Mako inmediatamente se puso de pie y lanzó otra llamarada a la boca del estómago de la maestra arrojándola al suelo de nuevo, pero no tardó más de 5 segundos en ponerse de pie de nuevo para el ataque.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, se miraron estudiosos planificando su próximo ataque. Ninguno de los dos estaba a su máximo, Mako estaba empapado, con mucho frío y además era de noche así que su control no era tan fuerte. Por otro lado Kuvira no tenía nada más que una pequeña placa de metal y una blanda e inservible aleación de tierra y agua para defenderse... Eso sin mencionar el cansancio de ambos.

Pronto Mako extendió sus brazos generando brasas de fuego que se extendieron por sus extremidades y rápidamente dio forma de llamarada para arrojar hacia su oponente mientras que ella movió de forma igual de rápida sus brazos en forma circular y pronunciando su movimiento de manos hacia la parte más baja.

Como resultado el suelo fangoso debajo de los pies de Mako se abrió tragándoselo hasta los hombros y encerrándolo dentro al momento que las llamas de Mako quedaban extinguidas de golpe.

Con aquel movimiento bien pensado, Mako estaba fuera de combate nuevamente, Bolin no podía ayudar y Kuvira estaba más enfadada que nunca.

\- ¡YA ME HARTARON LA PACIENCIA! -gritó la perversa mujer mientras recuperaba la hojilla de metal filoso y, sacándole más filo, si es que eso era posible la puso cerca del cuello de Mako-

El cejas arqueadas cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva.

Pero entonces otra voz se coló en la escena a manera de grito diciendo.

\- ¡KUVIRA! ¡DETENTE!

Sorprendida, la mujer volteó y observó a la matriarca mirándola fijamente a pocos metros de allí.

\- Su -dijo en medio de su impresión-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba Mako, respirando aliviado porque seguía con vida pero al mismo tiempo mirando absorto la escena. Entonces comprendió que Su era la persona que había liberado a Kuvira, no entendía muchas cosas pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a mirar lo que pasaba... Era lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Kuvira no disimulando el pasmo que le provocaba ver a la matriarca allí-

Ella, entre molesta y decepcionada la miró para luego soltar un suspiro. Entonces contestó...

\- Venía a buscarte... Tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras perdido en el bosque y no hallaras el camino de vuelta... Pero ahora veo que estabas ocupada haciendo otra cosa.

Kuvira bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba sus facciones. Mordió sus labios y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla al instante. Ahora sus oportunidades de que pudiera comenzar de nuevo se habían ido, ya Suyin, quien era la única que hubo demostrado algo de confianza en ella había sido defraudada... Y era su culpa.

Entonces la ojos verdes comenzó a llorar y a darse cuenta de la escena que la rodeaba.

\- Ay no... ¿Qué hice? -exclamó horrorizada. No podía creer que casi hubo perpetrado un asesinato, por un momento estuvo cegada y ahora que Su había llegado para iluminar su mente... era demasiado tarde-

\- Traicionarme, eso es lo que hiciste -regañó Suyin. Esas palabras fueron como estocadas para Kuvira quien siguió dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos-

\- No... Su... déjame explicarte...

\- ¡No quiero explicaciones tuyas! -le gritó- Era evidente lo que querías hacer... ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Asesinar a Mako y Bolin y luego volver a mí como si nada? ¿Ibas a empezar tu nueva vida con las manos llenas de sangre? ¡Es claro que fue un error sacarte de prisión y es allí mismo adónde volverás aunque tenga que atacarte! -amenazó mientras se cuadraba en posición de batalla, cosa que no hizo Kuvira-

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? -interrumpió la susodicha entre lágrimas- ¿Esperabas que de la noche a la mañana una nueva yo resurgiera e hiciera lo bueno de repente sin más? ¿Cómo magia?

\- No, pero al menos esperaba que lo intentaras.

\- La gente no cambia de la forma en que lo esperamos -contestó tajante- Quizás sí cometiste un error al intentar ayudarme... Porque aunque desee con mucha fuerza volver a comenzar y ser la misma de antes... Sigo dejándome llevar fácilmente por mis rencores y lo de hoy es una muestra de eso-

\- No se diga más -interrumpió Su- Volverás a tu celda y de allí nunca saldrás otra vez. Ahora... ¿Te entregarás o tendré que ir por ti?

Sin responder una sola palabra, Kuvira bajó su rostro y juntó sus muñecas para que rápidamente Suyin se las inmovilizara con unas placas de metal que traía encima. Comenzó a aproximarse hacia Kuvira quien voluntariamente se estaba entregando, cuando Mako interrumpió diciendo...

\- Suyin... espera. -Ambas voltearon a verlo- Creo que debes proseguir en tus planes de llevarte a Kuvira a Zaofu.

Dicho comentario hizo que ambas mujeres miraran de reojo al cejas arqueadas. Ambas sorprendidas, ambas preguntándose por qué pero naturalmente enfocado de forma diferente, pues estaban en zapatos diferentes.

\- ¿Qué dices? -replicó Su- ¡Casi te mata!

\- ¡Lo sé! -contesta- pero creo que Kuvira está arrepentida de verdad. No pienso que haya querido atacarnos, creo que más bien sigue perdida y solo necesita guía y ayuda...

\- ¡No! -gritó Kuvira con desesperación- Sólo déjenme en prisión y ya... ¡Yo no puedo ser salvada!

\- Mako, no es una buena idea. -contestó Suyin- Kuvira no está lista para estar libre.

\- Pero estar encerrada en una prisión no va a ayudarla... Usted sí.

\- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Ella es una criminal y debe ir a prisión! -Con eso empujó a Kuvira para que fuera delante de ella, pero Mako no se dio por vencido y gritó-

\- ¡Entonces métame a la cárcel a mí también!

\- ¿Qué? -contestó la matriarca pasmada por aquello-

\- Yo soy un criminal... Yo también hice daño y nunca pagué por mis crímenes. Si se la lleva a ella, también lléveme a mí.

Kuvira no podía más que contemplar absorta y con los ojos abiertos como platos la forma en la que Mako la estaba defendiendo. No le cabía en la cabeza el por qué, fuese cual fuese el pasado de ambos o cuánto se parecieran, el que él ahora quisiera ayudarla, no después de haber atentado contra su vida.

\- ¿Por... qué estás... ayudándome? -preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras lo miraba incrédulo-

\- La gente merece segundas oportunidades. Yo tuve la mía y supe aprovecharla... Suyin, sé que no quieres encerrar a tu hija en ese lugar para siempre...

La matriarca bajó la cabeza entristecida, porque aunque era verdad que Kuvira merecía volver a prisión, también la consideraba como una hija y eso hacía que el hacer justicia fuera aún más difícil. Punto extra para lo que decía Mako, que tampoco era una locura.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a traicionarnos? -preguntó Suyin con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a Kuvira con cierto desprecio todavía-

\- Inclúyala -aconsejó el chico- El alejarla de todos no va a hacer que cambie ni que mejore en las relaciones con los demás. Pero el incluirla, hacerla parte de la sociedad y hacerla sentir útil es lo que hará que dé un giro... Ya sé... ¡Kuvira! -la llamó- Bolin y yo intentamos reconstruir el reino tierra mientras investigamos ciertas cosas sobrenaturales que están pasando... ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros y nos ayudas?

Aquella oferta la tomó por sorpresa. Su corazón se arrugó y se sintió diminuta, indigna, pero sobretodo conmovida. Las ganas asesinas que tenía sobre Mako se habían esfumado, ya ni siquiera recordaba el por qué le afectó tanto verlo a él y a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo... Yo... no sé. -titubeó-

\- Si me lo preguntan, yo también creo que deberían darle otra oportunidad a Kuvira. -dijo Bolin. Acto seguido todos voltean y se percatan sumamente extrañados como el chico estaba libre de sus ataduras y simplemente los observaba desde una distancia prudente y como si nada. Cientos de preguntas sobre cuánto tiempo estuvo así comenzaron a surgir mientras todos lo miraban raro- ¿Qué? -se escudó- Me acabo de liberar... No espiaba, lo juro! -completó levantando la mano derecha-

\- Parece que todos confían en mi menos tú -dijo Kuvira a Suyin buscando con sus ojos la aprobación de la matriarca quien seguía observándola con cierta duda-

\- Yo confío... todavía. Pero no sé si confías en ti misma lo suficiente para saber que no volverás a ser la misma de antes.

\- Déjame intentarlo -le suplicó- y si no yo misma caminaré de vuelta a mi prisión.

Dos minutos exactos de silencio pasaron hasta que Suyin suspirara derrotada y tomara entre sus brazos a Kuvira para abrazarla con fuerza. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rompió a llorar en el pecho de Su, nunca pensó que podría perdonarla luego de esto.

\- La Kuvira tiránica cuyos vestigios todavía veo en ti debe morir hoy junto con la noche... Y cuando amanezca en unos instantes debe renacer la Kuvira que yo solía conocer. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kuvira cerró sus ojos por esos instantes mencionados antes y contestó.

\- De acuerdo.

Por mágico que pareciera, apenas Kuvira hubo pronunciado esas palabras las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaron a iluminarlos a todos en aquel bosque oscuro. Sí, finalmente la noche había caído y el amanecer había llegado. Esa noche llena de rencores, escepticismos y peligros había acabado.

... Y un nuevo día lleno de esperanzas y buenos expectativas para el futuro había llegado.

Suyin quitó el amarre de las manos de Kuvira para que ella misma sacara a Mako de ese fango en el que lo había hundido y sin importarle ensuciarse al hacerlo, lo abrazó allí mismo en el suelo donde estaba. Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par e incluso se sonrojó un poco... No se lo esperaba, no de Kuvira.

\- Gracias -contestó ella sin ser tampoco demasiado expresiva y acto seguido ayudó a levantarlo-

Suyin los miró a todos con una sonrisa y exclamó.

\- ¡Vámonos a casa!

Con eso, el resto de los chicos finalmente le dieron la espalda a aquel inmenso bosque y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del mismo y... esa vez, si lo lograron.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? *-* A Kuvira le han dado una nueva oportunidad para redimirse.. ¿La aprovechará? ¿Harán estos nuevos personajes un buen equipo juntos? Y... ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Todo y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer como siempre y los espero a la próxima. De antemano agradeciendo sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. El Volcán

**Holaaaaa ¿Cómo les va?**

 **Pues aquí vengo nuevamente con continuación de este fic. Estuve algo desínspirado esta semana pero creo que vengo con fuerzas.**

 **Este capítulo es muy explosivo y revelador, no puedo esperar a que lo lean.**

 **Dicho sea de paso mi agradecimiento por sus lecturas y excelentes reviews. Me animan mucho.**

 **En fin, los dejo con la lectura…**

 **ENJOY!**

… **.**

 **RIP: Descanse en Paz**

 **...**

Las montañas tan imponentes se filaban sobre todo en derredor, tan grandes, tan majestuosas... casi tocando la cúspide de los cielos y protegiendo todo el terreno que bordeaban.

Debajo de aquellas montañas se abría aquel hermoso y extenso valle llamado Zaofu, protegido por la naturaleza y protegido por sus mismos habitantes, la ciudad más segura del Reino de la Tierra y hogar de Suyin Beifong, la hija de la legendaria Toph.

Los primeros vestigios de la mañana comenzaban a aparecer, durante la noche había caído un leve rocío así que el ambiente era templado, algo frío y las gotas que se posaban sobre las hojas brillaban escarchadamente cuando el sol las iluminaba.

A primera hora, se abrieron las placas de metal que protegían a la entera ciudad y estaban todos listos en Zaofu para empezar un nuevo día.

Mako apareció estirándose y dejando salir un bostezo mañanero mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común, había tenido un sueño reparador allí en la mansión Beifong y estaba listo para enfrentar el día. Entonces, cuando llegó finalmente a la sala de estar observó a todos vestidos con sus atuendos habituales tomando algo de té y mirándolo con extrañeza.

Mako se puso rojo de inmediato pues él lo único que vestía era su camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo y sus shorts de pijama a franjas verticales, eso sin mencionar que estaba despeinado y con cara de sueño.

\- ¡Buenos días Mako! -dijo Bolin con voz cantarina. Mako quiso darse la vuelta salir corriendo para ponerse más decente pero hubiese sido maleducado hacerlo, así que algo incómodo se rascó la nuca y continuó-

\- Ehmm... Buenos días... ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son casi las 11 de la mañana, perezoso -contestó Kuvira de forma seria mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de té-

\- ¿QUÉ? ay no... qué pena -titubeó el joven- Yo no acostumbro a dormir tanto, no piensen que soy un manganzón que...

\- Mako, tranquilo -lo interrumpió Suyin mientras se levantaba para poner una mano sobre su hombro- sabemos que estabas cansado, siempre trabajas mucho. Con suerte podrás pasar unos días aquí en Zaofu y descansar.

\- Bueno, sobre eso... no creo que sea posible. Aún tenemos que comenzar a preparar las cosas para la reconstrucción del Reino Tierra...

\- No, vas a descansar -replica Suyin para luego tirar con sus brazos hacia abajo sobre los hombros del cejas arqueadas obligándolo a caer sentado en el sofá. Entonces le sirvió a él una taza de té-

\- Gracias -contestó sonrojado- Aunque creo que no deberíamos descansar tanto, El Reino Tierra...

\- El reino tierra está bien... -interrumpe de nuevo la matriarca- según informes de Ba Sing Se ahora que atraparon al delincuente que robaba los suplementos de comida ha estado más tranquila la ciudad. Y algunos de mis maestros metal están visitando las aldeas para ayudar a la gente en lo que necesite, así que no se apuren tanto.

\- Bueno.

\- Me siguen pareciendo extrañas las cosas que pasaron en estos días -sigue Bolin- Como el hecho de que no volviéramos a ver a ese sujeto o... ¿Qué me dices de esa sombra extraña que vimos?

\- Yo ya no estoy muy segura -contestó Kuvira-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no estás muy segura? -inquiere Mako-

\- Quizás nos imaginamos cosas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Permítanme explicárselos -contestó Suyin- a veces cuando nos sometemos a intensa presión, nuestro cuerpo comienza a sobrecargarse por así decirlo y se altera su funcionamiento, nuestros sistemas se ven afectados y puede que nuestro subconsciente comience a proyectar visiones o en su defecto a alterarlas exageradamente haciéndonos pensar cosas que en realidad no sucedieron.

\- Y... Usted cree que nosotros estábamos bajo presión. ¿No? -pregunta el cejas arqueadas-

\- Estuvieron casi dos días despiertos de corrido y sin descanso, tiempo durante el cual viajaron muchas horas hasta Ba Sing Se y luego patrullaron toda la noche para entonces emprender una persecución por todo el reino tierra hasta llegar al pantano. Quizás la adrenalina no permitía que se dieran cuenta de lo cansado que estaban, pero seguramente estaba sobre exigiéndose a ustedes mismos.

\- Pe... pero la sombra se vio muy real -exclamó Bolin- y yo sí dormí en el viaje a Ba Sing Se

\- Bolin yo también estuve en el pantano... Y Kuvira... ¿Por qué más nadie vio esa extraña sombra? -contesta Beifong- Bordeamos todo el bosque, si hubiese alguien ahí nos hubiésemos topado con él.

\- Bueno... Y ¿Qué me dice de Kuvira?

\- Estuve encerrada en una celda fuera de todo contacto humano por semanas, también viajé muchas horas hasta el pantano... Quizás sí me topé con el maestro agua pero mi mente pudo haber alterado las imágenes haciéndome creer que había desaparecido frente a mis ojos.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! -replicó Bolin-

\- Bolin, la gente no desaparece así como así Bolin... Te aseguro que más absurdo es creer en eso. Es mejor tener un enfoque científico de las cosas -siguió Kuvira-

\- Quizás tengan razón hermano...

\- Pero.. Mako... ¿Tú también?

\- Oye, sabes que soy escéptico a cosas de fantasmas y apariciones. -se defendió el ojos dorados- Quizás sí nos imaginamos las cosas que vimos en el pantano.

\- Sí... ¿Entonces quién nos ató a los árboles?

\- Yo lo hice -alzó Kuvira la mano-

\- Oh.. bien... ¿Y cómo explicas que quedáramos inconscientes luego de ser atacados por la sombra? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

\- Si Suyin tiene razón y estábamos tan cansados, no veo tan raro el que nos hayamos desmayado... Tiene sentido. -contestó Mako- Admítelo Bolin... nos faltan pruebas para demostrar nada.

\- Bueno... Quizás... Como sea... Yo solo sé que no podemos simplemente ignorar lo que pasó.

\- Tranquilo Bolin -exclamó Suyin- sea lo que sea que haya pasado... Lo vamos a descubrir.

De pronto las puertas se abren de golpe y uno de los guardias de Zaofu entra a la residencia apurado, sudado y ciertamente muy cansado, como si viniera de correr un maratón. La interrupción de inmediato incomodó a la matriarca, pero bastó con verle detenidamente por unos segundos para percatarse de que era algo serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede Monar? -inquirió Beifong. El hombre quien estaba inclinado tratando de recuperar la respiración se irguió para contestar aún con agitación-

\- Humo... cubre todo el valle... Nadie está a salvo... La lava llegará aquí en poco tiempo.

Aunque el hombre hacía todo lo que podía para utilizar el poco oxígeno que entraba en sus pulmones para articular palabras entendibles, le era difícil el simple hecho de expresarse, en gran parte por el miedo ligado a la fatiga, pero también por la impotencia que traía consigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Explícate! -presionó la matriarca no pudiendo evitar levantar la voz-

\- ¡Es el volcán Ju-dao! ¡Ha entrado en erupción! -al decir esto, todos abren los ojos como platos quedando fríos al instante-

Sin embargo, el mayor grado de preocupación se notó en el rostro de Suyin, quien llevándose las manos a su rostro, exclamó horrorizada.

\- ... Oh no...

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Capítulo 4: El Volcán**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.**

Una gran nube de humo ennegreciendo todo el panorama fue lo que contemplaron aquellos maestros al salir de la casa de Suyin y caminar por la plaza. Las personas alrededor murmuraban algo inquietas mientras con sus dedos señalaban a la gran masa de humo.

Sí, Zaofu era un hermoso valle rodeada y protegida por cuatro montañas casi impenetrables que aportaban la parte de la belleza y seguridad de la ciudad. Cada una de esas montañas resguardaba Zaofu del mundo exterior, conservándola como si fuera una delicada gema cubierta de metal. Nadie pensó que la misma cosa que una vez hizo que todos en el valle se sintieran seguros ahora haría que temieran por sus vidas.

Una de esas montañas... era un volcán.

\- Esto es más serio de lo que creí -exclamó Kuvira al contemplar la masa de humo que se extendía por todo el firmamento. Pequeños copos de ceniza negros comenzaban a caer como nevada-

\- Eso no puede ser... Es imposible -replicó Su con rabia para sus adentros mientras apretaba los puños y los utilizaba para golpear una superficie sólida que estaba a su lado, provocándole varias grietas-

\- ¿Usted sabía que había un volcán aquí? -preguntó Mako-

\- Si, pero es un volcán inactivo... Lo ha estado por cientos de años.

\- No lo veo muy inactivo que digamos -siguió Bolin-

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -sigue el cejas arqueadas- esa cosa no va a tardar en arrojar mucha lava al valle, hay que sacar a la gente y tratar de evitar que el volcán arruine la ciudad-

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? -replicó la matriarca- estoy pensando en una forma coherente de hacer todo eso.

\- Yo tengo una idea -dijo Bolin levantando la mano- Zaoufu es la ciudad más segura del mundo, quizás no tengamos que sacar a la gente, solo debemos resguardarla, cerremos las compuertas metálicas hasta que el volcán deje de arrojar lava y estemos seguros-

\- Claro, todos encerrados en una cúpula sin salida mientras la ardiente lava eleva a miles de grados el metal ¿No? -contestó Kuvira con cierta rudeza-

\- ¡No suelo ser bueno trabajando bajo presión! -se excusó-

\- Bueno, esto es lo que haremos -dijo Su elevando la voz para acallar a los demás que seguían murmurando- Mako, tú irás con mis hijos a evacuar a la gente tan rápido como puedas, sácalos de aquí. Luego vuelve con nosotros porque necesitaremos algunos rayos.

\- Entendido -dijo el joven antes de salir entre carreras al encuentro con los gemelos de Suyin quienes lo esperaban a unos metros-

\- Kuvira, Bolin -siguió la matriarca- ustedes vengan conmigo a la base del volcán, tenemos que intentar crear muros de contención para la lava y retrasar en cuanto podamos el daño de la erupción.

\- Hecho -dijeron la antigua unificadora y el joven maestro lava al mismo tiempo mientras hacían la señal militar de mano en frente-

\- Bolin... ¿Crees que puedas encargarte del sobrante de la lava? -inquirió la matriarca-

\- Claro que sí -contestó decidido-

La maestra tierra asintió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente corrió junto con Kuvira y el ojos verdes en dirección contraria a la de las multitudes que huían despavoridas de la nube de polvo y ceniza que se volvía más grande cada vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de una casa se abre de golpe luego de que Mako asestara una fuerte patada a la misma y entrando con rapidez miró en su interior. Había una familia sentada a la mesa aparentemente despreocupada. Con la ceja enarcada y elevando la voz, el joven maestro fuego exclamó.

\- ¿Qué hacen allí? Deben escapar con los otros.

Los miembros de la familia observaron a Mako con los ojos bien abiertos como si miraran a un fantasma. Pareciera que el maestro fuego hubiese dado las señales incorrectas al aparecerse de esa forma pues más que sentirse intrigados por sus palabras, más bien estaban inquietos, quizás pensando que era un ladrón que había venido a robar. Pero sin darse por vencido, Mako siguió argumentando impaciente.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Nuevamente, ninguno de los que estaban sentados a la mesa respondió nada a lo antedicho por Mako, lo cual lo desconcertó bastante. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si tendría que sacarlos a la fuerza o algo parecido, pero se limitó a apretar el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo como solía hacer en momentos de frustración.

Pero entonces apareció una señora mayor de cabellos blanquecinos y piel morena que aparentemente venía de una habitación contigua, al verla, Mako recuperó las esperanzas de que le hicieran caso esta vez.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto que oigo? No me dejan dormir -se quejó la anciana-

\- El volcán Ju-Dao ha entrado en erupción y Suyin Beifong ordenó la evacuación de todos los vecinos de la zona... Intento decirle a estas personas que debemos irnos pero no hacen nada al respecto -replicó-

\- Oh... usted no entiende joven -respondió la señora- mi familia todos son sordos, por más que les grite no le entenderán.

Bueno, ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido pero... ¿Cómo iba a decirles que corrían peligro y tenían que irse si ni siquiera le podían entender? ¿Un dibujo? ¿Mímica? A decir verdad, el joven maestro fuego estaba desesperándose otra vez, pero la anciana le sonrió y dijo.

\- Yo me encargo. -Inmediatamente la anciana caminó a la mesa de sus familiares sordomudos y comenzó a hacerle señas con sus manos, Mako simplemente aguardó en silencio hasta que aquellas personas comenzaron a inquietarse luego de comprender la razón de por qué él estaba ahí. Rápidamente corrieron a sus habitaciones y la anciana volvió hacia el joven, diciendo- Fueron por algunas cosas, ¿Adónde debemos ir?

\- Solo salgan de la casa y sigan al resto -ordenó Mako- y por favor corra la voz.

Con esto, el cejas arqueadas salió de aquella casa de la misma forma rápida y abrupta en la que había llegado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El panorama comenzó a oscurecerse, ya ni siquiera la luz del sol podía penetrar la densa nube de ceniza que se cernía sobre la entera ciudad de Zaoufu. Kuvira, Bolin y Su llegaron a la base del volcán y levantaron su mirada para contemplar aquella edificación de la naturaleza, tan imponente, que parecía rugirles... Seguro no tardaría en escupir toneladas de lava ardiente sobre la ciudad. Había que hacer algo y pronto.

\- Chicos, ayúdenme a crear sanjones en la base del volcán. -dijo la matriarca-

Al instante, Suyin golpeó el suelo y este se agrietó, entonces con sus brazos rígidos y precisos hizo movimientos rectos hacia adelante extendiendo sus brazos de golpe, al instante la tierra se abrió delante de sus pies y comenzó a extenderse como una gran grieta bordeando parte de la base del volcán. Bolin y Kuvira en diferentes puntos crearon más grietas profundas. La idea era obvia, que el volumen de lava fuese bajando a medida que quedaban estancadas en las grietas.

Pero de pronto un enorme rugido ensordeció los oídos de los maestros tierra casi separando eso del estallido de lava que ocurrió después por una fracción de segundo.

Sus rostros se iluminaron de un contorno rojizo al contemplar estando tan cerca como una mareada de lava salía disparada como de cañón hacia abajo.

\- ¡No! -replicó Su horrorizada- creí que tendríamos más tiempo.

\- No lo tenemos... pero debemos ganarlo -contestó Kuvira antes de adelantarse a los otros. Entonces se hizo propulsar unos pocos metros hacia arriba en dirección al volcán y, luego de dar una voltereta en el aire, cayó con precisión enterrando sus puños a tierra mientras el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a agrietarse más y dichas grietas a escalar hacia arriba del volcán-

Entonces murallas de piedra comenzaron a aparecer por el contorno del volcán al comando de la poderosa Kuvira. Estos muros de contención eran gruesos y fuertes, pero solo servirían para retrasar unos segundos la erupción volcánica que cada vez se veía peor.

La temperatura comenzó a elevarse, el calor era sofocante. Toneladas de lava comenzaron a desparramarse volcán abajo con la ciudad de Zaofu a pocos metros y en plena evacuación aún de los habitantes. El panorama no era muy bueno.

La lava no tardó en llegar a los muros de contención creados por Kuvira y el líquido ardiente comenzó a acumularse y a acumularse. La erupción pareció frenarse por unos segundos, pero entonces empezó a desbordarse nuevamente tal y como se lo esperaban.

\- ¡Bolin! -llamó la matriarca algo asustada. El joven al instante se propulsó hacia arriba utilizando la tierra control elevándose unos diez metros sobre el volcán.

Al caer desde tan alto y tener la lava tan cerca pudo sentir como casi se le quemaba la piel, pero era el único maestro que podía hacerle frente a todo eso, así que sin perder una fracción de segundo, el musculoso maestro de ojos verdes extendió sus brazos conectándose con su elemento hacia adelante, como si empujara sobremanera una fuerza invisible y desplegando todo su poder.

Entonces la lava frente a él comenzó a oscurecerse y a solidificarse convirtiéndose en roca maciza. La sonrisa de Suyin y Kuvira no se hicieron esperar al momento que el joven se limpiaba su sudorosa frente, se volteaba y les enseñaba el pulgar.

Parecía que finalmente habían logrado vencer al volcán.

Pero entonces una segunda explosión retumbó aún con más fuerza en la cima del volcán arrojando tres veces más lava que antes. Asustado, Bolin se propulsó hacia abajo del volcán en un acto reflejo antes de ser carbonizado.

Bajó unos metros y entonces repitió el proceso de solidificación de la lava vez tras vez sin descanso, era formidable el verlo tener tanta fuerza para seguir teniendo en cuenta que era él solo contra un volcán que no parecía detenerse.

\- ¡Bolin, baja de ahí! ¡Es peligroso! -gritó inútilmente la matriarca al contemplar como el chico guerreaba solo contra la lava.

En ese instante apareció Mako entre carreras, tal y como se lo había ordenado la matriarca.

\- ¿Cómo van? -preguntó.

\- No se ve nada bien -respondió Kuvira- Tu hermano está intentando frenar el avance de la lava pero es demasiado para él.

\- Oh no... ¡Bolin! -exclamó preocupado fijando su vista en el volcán. Su corazón pareció detenerse-

\- Mako... necesito que ayudes a tu hermano creando una avalancha de tierra que tape la lava. -ordenó Suyin-

\- Bien, puedo encargarme de eso, pero necesito que me den una buena posición para hacerlo.

\- Estoy en eso.

Sin perder tiempo, Suyin salta hacia adelante para luego golpear la tierra con sus manos y crear una columna de tierra que subió con Mako varios metros de cara al volcán.

Una vez posicionado y, tratando de actuar con rapidez para ayudar a su hermano, el cejas arqueadas comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma circular al tiempo que comenzaban a chispear luces azules que fueron tomando forma de electricidad, recorriendo sus brazos a cada segundo, centelleando a cada instante.

Con movimientos firmes y precisos, Mako hizo fluir la energía de su chi por sus extremidades mientras agigantaba el relámpago cada vez más y, cuando estuvo cargado, apuntó hacia la cima del volcán y disparó con todas sus fuerzas.

La escena se tornó azul por unos segundos y el rugido del rayo silenció cualquier otro sonido envolvente que se estuviese llevando a cabo de forma simultánea.

Segundos después una enorme colisión retumbó en la cima del volcán con tanto poder que hizo que la tierra temblara un poco y Bolin perdiera la estabilidad yéndose de espaldas por el volcán hacia abajo. Se arrastró varios metros antes de detener su caída por medio de aferrarse a la tierra, entonces miró hacia arriba y contempló como una inmensa capa de tierra se venía encima a forma de avalancha cubriendo la lava que estaba cayendo debajo.

\- ¡Mako! -exclamó esperanzado el joven antes de soltarse cayendo el resto del trayecto que aún lo separaba del suelo. Inmediatamente Suyin disparó una de sus cuerdas de metal y atajó al chico trayéndolo sano y salvo de nuevo consigo.-

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó preocupada-

\- Estoy genial -contestó con simpatía-

La lava que no pudo cubrir la avalancha siguió bajando rápidamente pero quedó atascada entre las gruesas sanjas que ellos habían creado con anterioridad. Quedaron llenas hasta el borde, pero al menos la erupción había pasado... Habían vencido al volcán.

Bolin solidificó la lava estancada y mirando hacia la cima se percató de que todo peligro ya había pasado... No estaba lloviendo más lava.

Mako corrió hacia su hermano y viceversa hasta que se abrazaron.

\- Gracias Mako, me salvaste.

\- Al contrario, fuiste muy valiente -le contestó sonriente-

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de todos -siguió Suyin con alegría- Fue un trabajo en equipo y todos están a salvo gracias a eso. -entonces la matriarca miró a Kuvira por unos momentos y esta pareció cohibirse y hasta sonrojarse penosa cuando Su caminó hacia ella y sin más la abrazó-

\- A... ¿A qué viene esto.. Su? -preguntó nerviosa-

\- Ayudaste a salvar mi ciudad... Sabía que habías cambiado.

Automáticamente, la mirada confundida y nerviosa de Kuvira cambió por una de satisfacción que hizo juego con la espontánea sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios luego de eso.

\- Estoy tan feliz que todo haya acabado... ¡siento que tengo quemaduras de quinto grado! -interrumpió el ojos verdes de forma dramática arrancando una sonrisa de parte de su hermano-

\- Ese tipo de quemaduras no existen, Bo.

\- ¡Bueno yo las tengo! -insistió-

Luego de reír ante aquella escena, Suyin retomó la seriedad y miró de nuevo fijamente a aquel volcán. Frotó su mejilla y exclamó más para sí misma que para los demás...

\- Me preguntó qué habrá hecho que el volcán entrara en erupción tan abruptamente luego de siglos de estar inactivo.

\- Tienes razón... fue repentino. -siguió Kuvira-

La matriarca se agachó a tierra y poniendo su mano sobre el suelo, cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos trabajaran por ella.

Comenzó a sentir la tierra, dejó que le hablara tal y como su legendaria madre le había enseñado a hacer. Escuchando a la tierra se pueden descubrir todos sus secretos, y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Naturalmente los chicos esperaron a que la maestra tierra terminara con eso, pero se sintieron especialmente intrigados cuando el rostro de Suyin comenzó a desdibujarse y a mostrar confusión y hasta preocupación. Quedó helada por unos segundos.

\- ¿Su? ¿Qué pasó?

\- No puede ser... -exclamó a voz de suspiro- pe... pero es imposible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -insistió Mako. Suyin entonces levantó la mirada para verlos a todos y contestó-

\- La erupción no fue debido a que el volcán haya despertado. Este volcán sigue tan inactivo como hace 100 años.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos y, por unos momentos, no supieron qué responder.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no fue el volcán? -replicó Kuvira seguida de Bolin-

\- Sí, ¿Qué es eso? Acabamos de frenar heroicamente una erupción VOLCÁNICA en la que casi por cierto muero... ¡Para que digas que no hubo erupción! -refunfuñó sobreactuadamente-

\- No digo que no hubo erupción -contestó la matriarca sin salir de su estado de shock- solo digo que el volcán no se despertó en ningún momento. De hecho sigue inactivo... así que lo que causó la erupción tuvo que haber sido otra cosa.

No se podía tener menos sentido o lógica en estos momentos. Todos acababan de presenciar una erupción volcánica con sus propios ojos y ahora Suyin estaba contradiciendo la propia realidad. De repente, el dicho 'ver para creer' se convirtió en otra filosofía barata más del montón. ¿Qué era la verdad?

\- Esto no tiene sentido -dimitió Mako pensativo-

\- Lo sé... Es demasiado extraño. -siguió la matriarca. Pronto, el cejas arqueadas volvió a mirar fijamente al volcán por unos instantes para luego exclamar-

\- Tal parece que la verdad detrás de todo este misterio no la encontraremos en ningún otro lugar más que... en el mismo volcán. -finalizó aquella oración viendo el rostro de su hermano y este devolviéndole la mirada-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Más Tarde**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ok... ¿Qué me dices de un Oso panda hormiguero? Son amistosos y totalmente domesticables -exclamó Bolin al momento que tanto él como Mako se impulsaban hacia el último tramo del volcán, tocando la cima al fin luego de horas de subir-

Mako cayó agotado al suelo para respirar unos momentos y luego contestó.

\- Hermano, ya te dije que no puedes tener a ningún animal en nuestro apartamento, es demasiado chico.

\- Está bien -balbuceó a regañadientes- pero piénsalo, eh?

El cejas arqueadas sonrió y luego se levantó mirando hacia abajo del volcán. Estaban de pie sobre la cima y solo veían la oscuridad del hoyo que estaba debajo de ellos.

Mako encendió una flama de fuego en sus manos.

\- ¡Mako, no! -gritó Bolin-

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedes encender fuego aquí ¿estás loco? Acaba de ocurrir una erupción volcánica y debe haber gases que podrían entrar en contacto con tu fuego. ¡Apaga eso!

\- Tranquilízate Bo, no fue el volcán, ya dijo Suyin. Ahora sólo sígueme.

Con eso el chico se deslizó hacia dentro del volcán y su hermano lo hizo luego.

El silencio profundo, casi punzante fue lo primero que pudieron sentir al estar dentro. Parecían solos en el universo, incluso sus pasos creaban un eco, eso los hizo desconfiar, sobretodo Mako quien sabía por experiencia que demasiada calma nunca es buena.

\- Esto está demasiado calmado para haber habido una erupción hace momentos -dijo el ojos dorados-

Acto seguido, extendió sus brazos y creó una poderosa llamarada que salió disparadas hacia la profundidad del volcán iluminando a través de él a medida que pasaba, para hacerse una idea de lo que los rodeaba. Y no era más que vacío.

\- Bueno, este lugar es oficialmente terrorífico -contestó Bolin- lo bueno es que no hay nada... Ya vimos, ya vámonos.

Y se dio la vuelta pero su hermano lo tomó del cuello de la camisa deteniéndolo en seco.

\- Aguarda -le dijo- acabamos de llegar, aún no podemos irnos.

\- ¿Y por qué diantres no? ¡No hay nada!

\- ¿Cómo rayos pretendes trabajar en el departamento de policías si no tienes ánimos de investigar la escena del crimen? Tu instinto detectivesco es cero.

Sin decir otra cosa Bolin solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su hermano, quien rio para sí.

\- ¿Es tu argumento? ¿Harás lo de la lengua?

\- ¡No voy a hablarte! -replicó cruzado de brazos-

\- Ay Bo... mejor sigamos. -contestó el maestro fuego, pero entonces se percató de que no podrían hacerlo cuando se le fue imposible siquiera dar un paso.

De pronto no pudo mover sus piernas, tampoco pudo Bolin, ambos se miraron a los ojos sintiéndose atrapados o algo por el estilo.

\- No puedo moverme... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Nos hundimos? -gritó el maestro tierra. Mako vio hacia abajo y entonces contestó-

\- ¿Arenas movedizas? ¿En un volcán?

\- Oh... pensé que era algo peor, fiuxx...

\- Oye no te relajes... sácanos de aquí -mandoneó Mako-

\- Uy bueno... ya voy.

Pero al segundo se escuchó un ruido, fue algo leve como un simple paso pero debido a la acústica del volcán los hermanos pudieron escuchar muy bien aquello.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Mako encendió una flama en su mano para alumbrar más el panorama pero casi muere de la impresión cuando observa una gran roca volando en su dirección y sin poder siquiera moverse para esquivarla.

\- ¡MAKO CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin antes de despedazarla con su puño. La llama del brazo de Mako quedó apagada nuevamente.

Al encenderla otra vez solo avistó el polvo provocado por la destrucción de la roca. Sin perder tiempo, Bolin solidificó la tierra que los apresaba y luego de un puñetazo la rompió en pedazos para liberar sus pies.

Una vez libres, los hermanos comenzaron a ver para todos lados usando la flama de Mako como iluminación.

\- ¿Hola? -exclamó Bolin- ¿hay alguien ahí?

\- ¡Por supuesto que hay alguien! -interrumpió Mako-

\- Debes dejar que la otra persona responda, tonto.

Otro sonido amplificado por la cueva se dejó escuchar y no tardaron en sentirse en desventaja los hermanos. Como acto reflejo, Mako disparó una llamada en dirección al sonido pero no colisionó contra nada y el silencio volvió a tomar lugar.

\- Bueno... tal vez sí debamos irnos -concluyó Mako sin dejar de estar alerta-

\- Ah sí.. ¿Qué sucedió con lo del sentido detectivesco?

\- ¡Bo! -regaño Mako- ahora no es el momento.

\- Claro, nunca es el momento.

\- ¿Quieres ya parar!?

El grito de Mako se amplificó aún más que los sonidos extraños de antes. Estaban olvidando que hacía solo unos momentos dudaban de que fueran los únicos dentro de aquel volcán.

\- Ufff... hace calor.. No? -exclamó el ojos verdes abanicándose con la mano-

\- Lo siento... pero debo iluminar el camino -contestó Mako- Pero sí, hace calor.

\- Tu llama no puede estar causando todo ese calor, me siento sofocado -se quejó y Mako abrió los ojos de par en par-

\- A no ser que...

\- ¡MAKO, QUÍTATE! -fue lo que escucharon sus oídos para luego ser empujado con fuerza detrás de Bolin.

Su rostro se volvió a iluminar de rojo cuando la cueva entera se iluminó de nuevo al tiempo que una marejada de lava salía disparada hacia los chicos. Bolin lanzó a su hermano detrás de sí y postrándose rápidamente contra el ataque logró solidificarlo a tiempo, pero ambos estaban en shock.

\- Pero... ¿Qué está causando toda esa lava por Raava!? -se quejó el maestro tierra-

\- Suyin dice que no es el volcán.

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué puede ser? No puede ser un maestro lava, soy el único que existe.

\- Quizás no Bo. -exclamó su hermano antes de que otra embestida de lava ardiendo los buscara embestir de nuevo pero Bolin logró frenar el ataque una vez más.

De un puñetazo destruyó la piedra magmática que le impedía el paso y, al momento que los pedazos caían al suelo y se aclaraba el panorama, el contorno del cuerpo de una persona comenzó a aparecer frente a los chicos.

Sus corazones se detuvieron en seco y sus ojos miraron aquello expectantes.

\- ¿Tú? -exclamó Bolin petrificado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Tú? -exclamó Bolin petrificado-

El hombre que estaba frente a ellos dejó salir una sonrisa malsana y luego los miró fijamente.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar. -contestó con su voz gruesa-

Aquellos rasgos eran inconfundibles. Cabello negro y largo casi por la cintura. Anatomía grande y musculosa, de piel morena con muchos tatuajes sobre ella. No cabía duda.

\- No puede ser... -suspiró Mako horrorizado- ¿Ghazan? Pe... pero como... ¿No estabas muerto?

\- ¿Acaso te parece que lo estoy? -contestó-

\- ¡NO! ¡Esto es una visión o algo! Mako, te dije que había gases extraños aquí... No hay forma de que estemos viendo vivo a Ghazan... ¡Tú moriste hace más de tres años!

\- No, espera Bolin... -siguió Mako- la erupción no fue una visión... Tú la causaste

\- Bingo -sonrió ladinamente el maestro lava-

\- No sé cómo escapaste de la muerte Ghazan pero sin duda no te dejaremos ir ahora que sabemos que fuiste tú el que creó la erupción del volcán -con eso Bolin se cuadra en posición de batalla y Mako detrás de él-

Ghazan rompe a reír al ver a los hermanos y entonces contesta.

\- Ni siquiera la muerte pudo conmigo... ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán contra mi? Les haré exactamente lo mismo que ustedes me hicieron... ¡LOS SEPULTARÉ EN ESTE MISMÍSIMO LUGAR!

Ghazan luego de aquel grito golpeó el suelo con ambas manos creando instantáneamente una explosión que llenó de grietas las paredes y el techo de la edificación haciendo que el desmoronamiento de la montaña se acelerara.

\- ¡MAKO, AGUARDA! -gritó Bolin antes de cubrirse con una cúpula de tierra y envolverlos a ambos resguardándose de los pedazos que caían sobre ellos. Ghazan por su parte caminó en la dirección contraria del volcán hasta perderse entre la penumbra-

El derrumbe siguió por un rato más y el desplome de la cima del volcán parecía inevitable. Los hermanos comenzaban a preguntarse si saldrían vivos de ese lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Más Tarde esa Noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Mako! ¡Bolin! ¡Gracias al cielo! -exclamó Suyin emocionada al ver llegar a los hermanos luego de horas de ausencia. Ambos se veían cansados, lastimados y con la ropa y el cabello cubiertos de polvo-

\- Estamos bien Su -contestó Bolin luego de recibir el abrazo cariñoso de la matriarca. Entonces, ella se volteó y dijo a uno de sus hijos gemelos quien estaba presente en aquel lugar junto con Kuvira-

\- Avísenles a los guardias que envié en la búsqueda de Mako y Bolin que ellos acaban de aparecer.

\- En seguida mamá -contestó el joven antes de marcharse-

\- ¿Qué les sucedió? ¡Estaba preocupada!

\- ¿Consiguieron al responsable de la erupción? -siguió Kuvira-

Los chicos se sentaron a recuperar un poco el aire y entonces, Mako contestó.

\- Si...

\- ¿Si?... ¿Y entonces por qué esa cara?

\- Porque nada tiene sentido... todo se torna cada vez más extraño... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

\- Oye cálmate -dijo Kuvira- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Es que... -interrumpió Bolin- Mako y yo estábamos en la cueva cuando de pronto escuchamos pasos y un mar de lava nos atacó.

\- Su.. dijiste que no había sido el volcán. -regaño Kuvira-

\- No lo fue... Y por eso mi hermano está así -siguió el ojos verdes-

\- ¿Entonces quién fue? -inquirió Suyin-

\- No van a creerlo... Pero fue el único maestro lava que había en el mundo aparte de mi... ¡Ghazan!

Como si fueran lunas llenas los ojos de Beifong y Kuvira quedaron abiertos de polo a polo, víctimas de la sorpresa. Sorpresa que les quitó el habla durante unos momentos más.

\- ¿Ghazan? ¿El del loto rojo? ¡Pero si está muerto!

\- Pues al parecer no murió cuando Bolin y yo pensamos que lo había hecho -replica Mako frustrado- todo indica que logró sobrevivir de alguna forma.

\- Eso es malo -se lamentó la matriarca- ¿Estará Ming Hua viva también entonces?

\- No sabemos...

\- Pero... ¿Dónde está Ghazan ahora? Fueron tras él, ¿no?

\- El derrumbó la cima del volcán y tuve que resguardarme con Mako en una cúpula de tierra, luego lo buscamos pero no apareció por todo el lugar. Debe andar aún suelto por ahí.

\- No lo sé chicos pero... -dijo Mako con asombro- están comenzando a pasar demasiadas cosas raras últimamente. Esto es preocupante.

Todos se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron más que concordar que las palabras del maestro fuego eran más que ciertas. Pero antes de que algún otro pudiese decir algo más, se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la habitación de repente.

\- Oye déjame pasar... Yo soy el ex-príncipe de... ¡MAKO! ¡BOLIN! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS! -gritó de pronto Wu al entrar por la fuerza a la habitación y ver allí a los hermanos.

A Mako se le decayó el rostro de inmediato y Kuvira torció la mirada con algo de prepotencia.

\- Hablando de cosas demasiado raras. -balbuceó-

\- Oh... que alegría me da verlos... Me tenían preocupado, hace días que no los veía desde que se fueron persiguiendo a ese sujeto en Ba Sing Se -explicó Wu con alegría-

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? -preguntó Mako indispuesto-

\- Soy Wu bebé, yo lo sé todo... Bueno no lo sé todo, pero sí me entero de todo jajajaja...

\- Wu, ¿Cómo te atreves a ultrajar mi casa de esa forma? -regaño Suyin- ¿No ves que los chicos están cansados luego de lo que acaban de vivir? ¿A qué has venido?

\- Ah si, ya recordé-reaccionó el ex-príncipe- Vine porque, aparte de que estaba muy preocupado, porque pasó algo totalmente desconcertante luego de que Mako y Bolin fueran persiguiendo a ese pillo de Ba Sing Se-

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió Bolin un poco más interesado-

\- Bueno, se que no suelen creerme mucho lo que digo debido a la injustificada poca credibilidad que me tienen, pero juro que lo que digo es verdad.

\- ¡Habla ya Wu! -presionó Mako-

\- Bueno... ¿Recuerdan al sujeto que fueron persiguiendo por las afueras del reino tierra?

\- Como olvidar a ese maestro agua... ¿Ya lo identificaron?

\- De hecho sí. -contestó el ex príncipe- Su nombre era Wootaq y pertenecía a la tribu agua del norte pero se había residenciado por años en Ba Sing Se.

\- Oook... ya tenemos su biografía.. ¿Qué con eso? -refunfuñó Bolin, pero Mako lo interrumpió de inmediato-

\- Espera... ¿Por qué te referiste a él como 'era' y no como 'es'?

Wu tragó saliva y contestó.

\- Esa es la cuestión... Wootaq murió hace 4 años atrás.

\- ¿Qué? -gritaron todos al unísono, unos claro más fuerte que otros-

\- No no no no no... ¿Cómo que está muerto? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada -balbuceó Suyin confundida y ciertamente alarmada-

\- Oigan, yo vi a ese tipo desaparecer de forma misteriosa en el pantano. -contestó Kuvira- Si en realidad estaba muerto debe haber una conexión entre esto y lo otro.

\- Eso explicaría el por qué no lo vimos más -siguió Bolin-

\- ¿Y no mencionaron que Ghazan había desaparecido del volcán también? -apuntó Suyin-

\- Lo que quiere decir que eso también tiene que estar conectado. -agregó Kuvira-

\- Si todo eso es cierto, entonces Ghazan podría estar muerto al igual que Wootaq, al que también vimos como si estuviese vivo, de ser así entonces se explicarían todas las cosas de la forma más absurda e imposible que pueda existir.

Todos se miraron a los ojos y exclamaron al unísono.

\- ¡Los muertos están volviendo a la vida!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Continuará...**

 **.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Y bueno…. ¿Les gustó? ¡Eso espero! Si es así les agradecería mucho que me dejara su opinión en un pequeño review para ver qué les pareció.**

 **En fin… ¡Tará! Esta era la trama central del fic, por eso el título. Vi que algunos de ustedes estuvieron haciendo hipótesis sobre lo que ocurría en capítulos anteriores y bueno ahora ya saben de qué irá todo esto.**

 **Espero que este capítulo (Y el fic en general) haya sido de su agrado y espero me sigan acompañando en los próximos capítulos a venir.**

 **Agradeciéndoles de nuevo su gentileza por leer y dejar reviews, me despido hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Prota Makorrian.**


	5. La Voz en la Tundra

**Hey!**

 **Hace algún tiempo que no actualizaba ninguna de mis historias, esto se debe aun j#dido bloqueo que he tenido, pero finalmente luego de mucho esfuerzo logré sacar al menos la continuación de este fic.**

 **Fue muy difícil sacar o intentar de sacar lo que estaba en mi mente, pero creo que quedó decente. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo de revelaciones gente, no les quito más tiempo.**

 **ENJOY...**

* * *

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

* * *

La vida, tumulto de misterios entrelazados entre sí que dura un lapso de tiempo determinado y luego desaparece como una suave brisa.

Si, la vida está llena de misterios. ¿Quiénes somos? ¿De dónde vinimos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?

Muchas personas dedican su vida entera a tratar de descubrir esas verdades, a tratar de desempolvar la fuente de toda sabiduría y entendimiento, pero la verdad es que apenas podemos provocarle un ligero rasguño a ese conocimiento. Necesitaríamos muchos más años de los que podemos vivir para descubrir todo lo que queremos saber. Algunas personas han logrado descubrir bastante durante sus cortas vidas, pero entonces mueren y se llevan todo ese conocimiento con ellos... Entonces... ¿De qué sirvió tanta lucha?

Otros muchos entienden que los misterios sobre la vida son imposibles de alcanzar y, por ende se limitan a vivir su vida tal y como quieren hacerlo, satisfaciendo cada deseo, experimentando cada sensación, viviendo al límite... atreviéndose. Esto, obviamente, sin pensar en nada más que el ahora, lo que resulta en una vida disoluta y vacía. ¿De qué vale eso entonces?

Algunas personas veían la muerte como un final a las miserias de la vida, un cese de tantas dudas que no podemos contestar o de minutos extra que no queremos vivir. Para algunos la muerte no es tan repelente, otros la desean con ansias, porque significa que finalmente podrán descansar de tantos misterios y de tanto dolor.

¡Pero qué equivocados estábamos!

Ahora resulta que no solo la vida está llena de misterios que no podemos descifrar... Sino que ahora la misma muerte tiene los suyos.

... Y supongo, que estamos a punto de tratar de averiguar esos secretos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Voz en la Tundra**

* * *

\- Mako -exclamó Bolin de pronto en la entrada de aquel cuarto, sacando al joven de ojos dorados de sus ensoñaciones y pensamientos nocturnos.

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y el cejas arqueadas se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo, con los ojos tan abiertos y rojos que parecía no haber dormido en una semana.

El chico dirigió la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta donde estaba su hermano viéndolo fijamente y al percatarse que no dormía, entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto Bolin?

\- No podía dormir -contestó en voz baja, para no despertar a los otros. Aunque quizás ni siquiera ellos podrían conciliar el sueño esa noche-

\- Meeh, yo tampoco.

\- No dejo de pensar en todo esto -dijo Bolin- por más vueltas que le doy a la cabeza no encuentro sentido. Estas últimas semanas han estado llenas de demasiados misterios y cosas que...

\- Lo sé -acalló Mako poniendo una mano en su hombro- yo tampoco puedo ordenar las ideas en mi mente.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En que tiene que haber una explicación... Siempre la hay, no?

\- Quizás -contesta el maestro tierra- pero ¿estás seguro de que no estás buscando una explicación parcializada, que se amolde a tu interpretación de lo que debería o no ser?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Oh vamos Mako... tú eres escéptico a estos temas, tú no crees que los muertos puedan volver a la vida. ¡De no ser por el avatar ni siquiera creerías en la reencarnación!

\- Lo sé. No voy a mentirte... yo todavía no sé qué pensar. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que tenemos son hipótesis no... no hemos logrado confirmar nada. Veré esto de la forma más realista posible hasta que no me quede de otra.

\- Oye... ¿Crees que podamos encontrar las respuestas?

\- No lo sé Bolin. Pero sí sé dónde buscar. -Bolin solo se quedó mirando fijo a su hermano pero no acotó nada más-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esa Mañana**

 **En Zaofu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que debemos volver a ese lugar? -preguntó la matriarca al joven Mako luego de que este contara lo que tenían planeado hacer él y su hermano.

Ambos habían aparecido esa mañana vestidos y preparados como para ir de campamento por una semana, con grandes mochilas sobre sus espaldas y ropa adecuada de camuflaje. Wu habría de volver a Ba Sing Se ese mismo día para encargarse de asuntos internos mientras que Kuvira y la matriarca seguían allí mismo en Zaofu.

\- Creo que es lo correcto -contestó Mako. Kuvira tomó la palabra y exclamó-

\- ¿De verdad piensas que volver al pantano nos ayudará a encontrar la verdad?

\- Bueno, todo comenzó cuando vimos esa extraña sombra en el pantano. Tú también viste al otro sujeto desvanecerse ahí. Es obvio que ese lugar tiene una relación directa con lo que está pasando.

\- El pantano es un lugar peligroso -contestó Suyin- no podemos ir allí sin un plan.

\- Oigan -interrumpe Bolin- sabemos que es peligroso, pero si en algún lugar hemos de descubrir algo... es allí. Así que déjennos ir a averiguar.

Suyin se pone pensativa por unos momentos, deliberando en su mente si era correcto dejar ir a los chicos en aquella misión cuyo objetivo en sí aún seguía muy borroso. Las caras suplicantes de ellos, sobre todo la de Bolin junto con la expectante mirada de Kuvira como exigiendo una respuesta pronta hizo que Su dejara salir un suspiro derrotada y exclamara.

\- Bien. Pueden ir al pantano.

\- ¡Maravilloso! -exclamó Bolin alegre antes de emprender su camino hacia la puerta, cuando entonces la matriarca agarró su brazo deteniéndolo en seco. Cuando este voltea a verla se encuentra con una mirada penetrante y autoritaria de parte de ella, al momento que le decía-

\- Pero no irán solos. Iremos con ustedes -finalizó la matriarca mientras posaba su vista en Kuvira, quien pareció sonreírle de medio lado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako estaba convencido de que algo no cuadraba en la ecuación. O de plano existían estos asuntos sobrenaturales que él por tanto tiempo hubo descartado en su vida o había una buena explicación... Si existía dicha explicación, tendría que ser poderosamente convincente.

Pero el joven sabía que, aunque aún tenía una milésima parte de esperanza de que todo tuviera tintes realistas, sabía que lo más probable era que hubiese vivido ignorando algo más allá de lo que es posible explicar. De hecho le había costado asimilar lo del asunto del avatar y las reencarnaciones en su momento... ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no iba más allá? Ya incluso había entrado en varias ocasiones al mundo espiritual ¿Qué le hizo creer que era todo?

A decir verdad, el realista y metódico Mako estaba desafiando todo en cuanto creía al ir en busca de una verdad que estaba destinada a ser sobrenatural, pero sujeto a su instinto detectivesco de saber todos los detalles, tenía que aventurarse a hacerlo.

Luego de no mucho tiempo, los chicos llegaron a las afueras de aquel mítico pantano. No era como que quedara tan lejos de Zaofu como lo hacía de Ciudad República. En pocas horas pasaron de la seguridad de aquellas cúpulas de metal de la ciudad a sentirse insignificantes frente aquellos árboles inmensos que bordeaban el pantano. Al menos era de día aún, aunque eso no serviría de mucho puesto que la luz solar no solía traspasar la enajenada masa de plantas que cubrían las copas de los árboles sellando herméticamente aquel lugar.

Aún no habían entrado al pantano y ya podían escuchar los sonidos de las creaturas que habitaban aquel lugar, este sin duda rebosaba de vida.

\- Este lugar se hace más tenebroso cada día o qué? -se quejó Bolin. La matriarca afianzó el pequeño bolso que traía a sus espaldas y en voz de liderazgo, exclamó-

\- Les advierto, este sitio es un lugar peligroso así que no se separen. A los espíritus y demás creaturas que viven aquí no les gusta ser molestados así que estén alerta.

\- Entendido -dijo Mako-

Con eso los cuatro maestros se adentraron finalmente en aquel paisaje boscoso. Era inmenso e inhóspito. Cada paso parecía recrear un sonido de eco, estaban solos y rodeados al mismo tiempo, era tan confuso, tan peligroso. Incluso Kuvira, la más metódica de los cuatro, miraba a todos lados de manera frenética buscando detectar peligro lo antes posible.

\- Oye Su... ¿Habías estado en este lugar anteriormente? -inquirió el maestro fuego-

\- Mi madre solía contarnos cosas sobre este lugar

\- ¿Qué... clase de cosas? -inquirió Bolin con cierto temor-

\- Este sitio es un remanso espiritual, hay vida en cada rincón de este bosque... Toda energía espiritual emerge desde un gran árbol en el centro del pantano que se extiende por todo lo que vemos. Es como una parte del mundo espiritual en la tierra.

\- ¿Y este lugar es bueno o malo?

\- Bueno, los espíritus no tienen una buena opinión de los humanos, así que si alguien invade su territorio es obvio que querrán defender.

\- Ahora entiendo la importancia de lo de no separarnos -balbucea Kuvira-

De pronto un sonido profundo, grave y completamente aterrador, parecido al canturreo de un fantasma hizo acústica entre los calmados charcos del pantano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -exclamó Kuvira espantada mientras miraba a todos lados. Entonces el ruido cesó y una calma perturbadora sobrevino.

\- Ahhhh! -oyeron un grito de pronto.

Al voltear los chicos contemplaron cómo Bolin quien estaba detrás en el grupo fue empujado hacia abajo en el charco como si jalaran de su tobillo. Entonces algo lo arrastró alejándolo rápidamente del grupo.

\- ¡BOLIN! -gritó Mako al verlo alejarse, inmediatamente corrió en su auxilio, pero de la tierra cubierta por el agua de esos charcos salieron enredaderas verdes en dirección al maestro fuego, pero este con sus buenos reflejos logró incinerarlas en el acto y seguir corriendo rumbo al rescate de su hermano quien seguía siendo 'arrastrado' por esa fuerza invisible.

\- ¡Hay que ayudarlos! -gritó la matriarca al ver que ambos jóvenes se alejaban, pero pronto más enredaderas comenzaron a salir, muchas en verdad y a intentar de sujetar a las chicas por sus extremidades-

Tanto Kuvira como Suyin controlaron pequeñas placas de metal que traían consigo para cortar las lianas antes que buscaban inmovilizarlas, pero era un trabajo demasiado difícil.

Entonces más lianas cayeron de los árboles y encasquetándose en el cuello de la matriarca de un tirón la levantaron por el aire prensando sus tendones. Un quejido de asfixia se escuchó a medida que le elevaban atada desde el cuello hasta las copas de los árboles.

\- ¡SU! -gritó Kuvira antes de lanzar su placa de metal cortando aquella rama y haciendo que la matriarca cayera al suelo. Al instante Kuvira tomó de la muñeca a la mujer y de un tirón la levantó del charco en el que había caído y la obligó a correr a su paso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Mako seguía persiguiendo esa fuerza extraña que arrastraba a su hermano consigo, cada vez ganando más distancia entre ambos. Entre la desesperación de casi no fijarse qué camino estaba tomando ni cuanto más se estaba adentrando en ese pantano, con la de ver a su hermano alejarse cada vez más, Mako decidió despegarse del suelo y propulsarse hacia adelante con fuego control para acortar distancias.

Pronto pasó por encima de su hermano y aterrizó unos centímetros adelante de él. Entonces, su hermano que venía siendo arrastrado en línea recta hacia él lo embistió de modo que ambos cayeron de golpe al suelo arrastrándose unos metros y deteniéndose en seco.

La fuerza que arrastraba a Bolin había desaparecido.

\- Hermano... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Mako preocupado al instante que ambos se detuvieron-

\- No... no lo sé -contestó asustadizo el ojos verdes- Algo me arrastró del pie y me trajo hasta aquí... -suspira más aliviado- pero sea lo que sea ya se detuvo.

\- Si pero... -titubeó Mako mientras echaba un vistazo a sus alrededores- ¿Adónde fuimos a parar?

Un sonido parecido al de una lechuza hizo eco en todo aquel conjunto boscoso llenando de miedo y desconfianza a ambos hermanos que, bien habiendo escuchado las estrictas órdenes de Suyin de no separarse del grupo era exactamente lo que por la fuerza habían hecho... ¿Ahora qué iban a hacer?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las aguas del pequeño charco sobre el cual estaba arrodillada se tiñeron manchas rojizas cuando Suyin tosió un poco de sangre desde su garganta hacia afuera. Tal parece el apriete de las lianas sobre su cuello le había provocado algunos daños. Kuvira se limitaba a verla sintiendo algo de impotencia al no saber qué más hacer para ayudarla.

\- Su...

\- Estoy bien -dice la matriarca para luego limpiarse el contorno de sangre que aún tenía sobre su boca- gracias por salvarme.

\- Ni lo digas.

\- Los chicos se perdieron, ¿Verdad?

\- Mako se fue tratando de alcanzar a Bolin y no vi a donde fueron.

\- Oh -se lamenta la matriarca- espero que esos muchachos estén bien.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Intentemos buscarlos a ellos y salir de este sitio, es obvio que no debimos venir aquí en primer lugar

Kuvira no estaba de acuerdo del todo, pero decidió no contradecir a Suyin al menos por dos cosas preponderantes. Primero, todavía quería descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con todo este asunto de la aparente resurrección de algunos muertos y, segundo, que ninguna de las dos mujeres conocía el camino de salida y era más probable que terminarán adentrándose más en ese inhóspito lugar que saliendo de él.

Así que con eso en mente, la joven maestra metal se limitó a seguir a su matriarca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Crees que encontremos a las chicas? -pregunta Bolin algo inquieto mientras él y su hermano caminaban por los fangosos senderos del pantano-

\- Eso espero Bo -contestó sin ser demasiado expresivo, estaba más concentrado en tratar de pensar en una forma de sacarlos a ambos de ahí que en responderle a su hermano cada pregunta que hacía guiado por el miedo-

Pero entonces Mako se detuvo en seco de golpe, mirando fijamente a algo... o alguien.

Bolin se percató de que su hermano se había paralizado y comenzó a agitar su mano frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Mako? ¡Ehh, Mako! ¿Qué tanto mi...? -no lo dejó terminar la frase cuando el maestro fuego usa su mano para girar el rostro de Bolin y hacer que se enfocara en la misma escena que él estaba viendo.

Una mujer, o al menos el contorno de una estaba parada detrás de unos árboles mirando disimuladamente a los chicos, como si los espiara, pero al darse cuenta de que los hermanos la habían divisado se dió la vuelta e intentó escapar.

\- Oye! -gritó Mako antes de ir tras ella-

\- ¿Adónde vas!? ¿Te irás a perseguirla? ¿En serio? -regañó su hermano pero Mako sin hacer caso siguió su camino pareciendo hipnotizado por el contorno de aquella mujer-

\- ¡Espera! -le llamó al divisarla de nuevo, pero esta nuevamente quiso escapar del maestro fuego-

El ojos verdes por su parte fue persiguiendo a su hermano, y este a la misteriosa chica como si fuese una cadena. Parecía que nuevamente estaban dejándose engañar por cada trampa que el pantano les tendía para que en vez de salir de él, se adentraran más.

... Era como si el mismo pantano estuviese intentando llevarlos a algún lado.

\- ¡Detente! -gritó molesto el maestro fuego, cansado de tanta persecución. La mujer pareció obedecer ante la orden de Mako pues se paralizó en seco segundos después del grito.

Ella seguía de espaldas así que no podía ver su rostro, pero tenía una larga cabellera negra lacia por encima de su cintura, y un vestido marrón oscuro que vestía el resto de su figura. Parecía ser de tez muy blanca, aunque siguiera cubierta por las sombras.

Mako se aceró lentamente para no espantar a la mujer, en realidad, el mismo ya estaba espantado. Pero algo en ella le parecía familiar, era como si ya la hubiese visto pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. Bolin se mantuvo al margen.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó el ojos dorados a la mujer que seguía callada, inmóvil y de espaldas. Ni siquiera una brisa leve de aire sopló, casi ni se percibía el oxígeno en el aire, y Mako no tuvo contestación- ¿Te conozco? -preguntó de nuevo-

La mujer entonces contestó con voz dulce y angelical, pero con un profundo eco después de cada palabra, lo que lo hacía dudar de que se tratara de un ser humano vivo.

La mujer dijo...

\- Los muertos... Ellos vienen.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Mako confundido-

\- Los muertos... Ellos vienen -repitió la mujer- Algunos ya están aquí.

\- ¿Quién eres? -inquirió Mako- ¿Eres uno de ellos?

Por varios segundos no hubo contestación por parte del espectro. Pero entonces la mujer comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente hacia Mako y Bolin más atrás. El corazón de los chicos pareció acelerarse al momento que iban descubriendo el rostro de la mujer.

Entonces lo vieron.

Los ojos de los hermanos se abrieron como lunas llenas y sus corazones se detuvieron en seco al mirar a esa mujer a los ojos. Su cabello no era negro, era una ilusión creadas por las oscuras sombras, más bien era del color idéntico del cabello de Mako. Sus ojos eran idénticos también al igual que su tono de piel, era como si estuviera viendo a su contraparte femenina... Solo que no era eso lo que veían...

\- M... ¿Mamá? -exclamó con voz frágil y débil al divisar incrédulo y con lágrimas en los ojos a esa mujer frente a él-

Bolin estaba sin palabras y sorprendido al ver ese rostro, no lo recordaba demasiado, pero era evidente que se trataba de su madre biológica.

¿Era real todo aquello?

\- ¿Cómo es... que tú...?

\- Escúchenme ambos... no tengo mucho tiempo. -exclamó Naoki, como se llamó la mujer en vida y acompañada del respectivo eco fantasmal en las terminaciones de su voz- Los muertos están regresando...

A la mujer parecían temblarles los labios como si estuviera conmovida, quizás lo estaba al ver a sus hijos vivos frente a ella, pero condenada a guardarse aquello por el mensaje que estaba dándoles.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con que los muertos están regresando? -indagó Mako con impaciencia. Al parecer Bolin seguía sin habla-

\- No es coincidencia Mako -exclamó Naoki- El ladrón de la tribu agua, el maestro lava, fueron los primeros en cruzar al otro lado... Pero vienen más.

\- ¿Dices que esos dos sí son muertos que resucitaron?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Dónde están ahora?

\- Desaparecieron. -contestó. Tal parece el espectro se limitaba a contestar cosas concretas sin revelar demasiada información-

\- No entiendo -declamó el joven con frustración-

La mujer bajó la mirada y contempló su reflejo en el agua, para entonces decir.

\- El velo que separa ambos mundos ha comenzado a romperse. Algunos muertos descubrieron que pueden manifestarse en este mundo, pero no pueden permanecer en el por mucho tiempo debido a que el velo en parte sigue intacto. Pero el velo -continuó- se resquebraja cada día más. Si el velo cae, las divisiones se eliminan y ambos mundos se fusionarán. Debes impedir que pase... -advirtió mientras le plantaba una mirada decisiva y seria- escúchame bien Mako... El velo no debe caer.

En estado de shock y sin saber cómo reaccionar durante varios segundos, Mako se limitó a mirar fijamente y sin aire en sus pulmones a aquel espectro cuya forma era idéntica a la de su madre.

\- Algunos muertos ya llegaron. -finalizó la mujer con cara de horror-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Segura que este es el camino correcto? -preguntó Kuvira a Suyin quien seguía caminando por aquel pantano y está siguiéndola desde atrás- ¿Por qué no admites que nos perdimos?

\- No estamos perdidas... Solo algo desubicadas.

\- Estoy segura que es exactamente lo mismo. -se quejó-

\- Oye ¿Y por qué no ayudas en vez de estar reclamando tanto? -replicó-

\- Oh, yo no fui la que tuvo la grandiosa idea de venir aquí.

\- ¿Y esperabas que dejara a Mako y Bolin venir solos?

\- Bueno, no has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolos. -contestó la antigua unificadora-

Pero antes que la matriarca pudiera contestar algo más, la tierra pareció mecerse levemente de pronto, haciendo que las mujeres perdieran la estabilidad de manera leve. Entonces escucharon el revoloteo de las aves que salieron en manadas desde los árboles como escapando de algo.

El silencio nunca fue tan profundo.

Entonces ambas se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas.

\- Qué... ¿Qué es eso? -titubeó Kuvira al mirar con terror la escena que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos.

Una especie de sombra oscura estaba saliendo de las poco profundas aguas del pequeño río de aguas estancadas sobre el cual estaban las mujeres. El agua apenas alcanzaba a llegarles hasta debajo de las rodillas pero aquel espectro estaba saliendo por completo de allí como si mas bien estuviera atravesando un portal.

Tenía la forma de un hombre, solo que parecía más la sombra de uno. No tenía color ni rasgos, únicamente dos círculos rojos sobre su rostro que simulaban unos ojos espectrales que las miraban a profundidad. Suyin se paralizó y con ella su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo?

La sombra extendió sus manos hacia el frente y las aguas salieron repelidas desde su frente hacia afuera evocando una poderosa ola que embistió a ambas mujeres enviándolas metros atrás hasta encontrarse de espaldas con el suelo fangoso.

Recuperando la noción del tiempo, ambas maestras metal levantaron la cabeza para contemplar con horror como aquella cosa se acercaba a ellas a paso lento y en silencio, como una declaración de muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- La última vez que yo estuve en el pantano, vi un espectro... era como una sombra -explicó Mako- ¿Es uno de ellos?

\- Es uno de los más fuertes -contestó el espectro de Naoki- Una de las causas del rompimiento del velo.

\- ¿Qué es el velo y por qué se rompe? -dijo finalmente Bolin, haciéndose presente en la discusión-

\- El velo es lo que separa al mundo de los vivos del mundo de los muertos. Mantiene el orden natural de las cosas. Los muertos no pueden rondar como si nada en su mundo, eso desequilibraría ese orden.

\- ¿Qué causa que el velo se rompa? -presionó Mako-

\- Precisamente es el desequilibrio que se causa cuando un muerto traspasa los límites hasta el mundo de los vivos. Mientras más muertos crucen el límite, más se rompe el velo y mientras más se rompa, más tiempo podrán permanecer aquí.

\- Dijiste que nosotros debíamos impedir que el velo se rompiera... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? -preguntó Bolin-

\- Deben impedir que los muertos que regresan permanezcan en el mundo de los vivos, solo así evitarán que el velo se siga rompiendo. Pero hay más -continuó- El velo debe ser reestructurado de nuevo para que exista un balance, ustedes deben reestructurarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podríamos reestructurarlo? -pregunta Mako confundido-

\- Si de verdad quieren ayudar, primero deben entender y comprender la verdadera esencia de la muerte y de los que ya no están. Solo una vez que descifren los secretos de la muerte podrán saber los pasos para reestructurar el velo.

\- No creo que... podamos hacerlo -dudó Bolin-

\- Yo confío en ustedes. Yo confío -exclamó-

\- ¡Espera! -interrumpió Mako al ver que el espectro de Naoki comenzaba a deformarse como si fuera simple humo- Dijiste que los muertos podían volver por un lapso de tiempo al mundo de los vivos... ¿Significa que tú cruzaste el portal para advertirnos? ¿En este momento estás viva?

Naoki sonríe.

\- Me alegra haber usado el poco tiempo que pude estar aquí para verlos de nuevo y decirles que los amo. Pero me toca regresar a mi mundo.

\- ¡Madre, no te vayas! -gritó Bolin con desespero pero la mujer ya se había deformado bastante, solo el contorno de su rostro seguía intacto y alcanzó a repetir la última frase antes de desaparecer por completo-

\- Yo confío en ustedes... Yo confío.

Con eso se esfumó como por el aire y ambos hermanos quedaron descorazonados y tan desamparados como la primera vez que su madre los hubo dejado. Mako estaba inmóvil lagrimeando mientras Bolin si había roto en llanto. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo productos del desespero y la frustración.

Segundos después sintieron como alguien más se había plantado frente a ellos. Alzaron la mirada sin saber con qué más iban a encontrarse... Y entonces la contemplaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira elevó sus brazos al momento que una masa de lodo levitaba a su comando. La solidificó de inmediato y la arrojó con fuerza hacia la sombra pero esta levantó una masa de agua que cortó la piedra a la mitad y luego envió una poderosa ola hacia ella, pero Suyin creó una pared de tierra que bloqueó el ataque y protegió a la antigua unificadora.

Kuvira inmediatamente se propulsó hacia arriba de la muralla y disparó docenas de placas metálicas a toda velocidad rumbo a la sombra, pero el espectro levantó una pared de agua y la congeló al momento, encerrando las placas dentro de la panela de hielo.

Al instante la sombra disparó látigos de agua que aprisionaron los brazos de ambas mujeres y tirando de esos látigos comenzó a aventarlas en el aire y golpearlas contra los árboles cercanos, finalmente las estampó contra el suelo a unos metros de distancia. Entonces el espectro extendió de nuevo sus brazos y el agua frente a él comenzó a congelarse formando un camino de púas filosas que se fueron extendiendo peligrosamente hacia las chicas.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y esperaron el impacto.

Pero de repente el ataque se detuvo en seco y el camino de púas se paró. La sombra comenzó a perder sus poderes y a desvanecerse lentamente como si de humo se tratara. Las masas de hielo se descongelaron hasta desaparecer justo como lo hizo aquel espectro segundos después.

Aquel oportuno incidente les había salvado la vida a ambas, pero ya sin fuerzas y severamente golpeadas, ambas chicas cedieron a la inconsciencia y todo se tornó en oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que contemplaron fue fuego, el fuego llameante de una pequeña fogata que buscaba aportarles calor. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban mojadas ni cubiertas de lodo, ni tampoco a merced de cualquier peligro en aquel pantano, más bien estaban dentro de una cueva.

Sus miradas, aun borrosas, comenzaron a tomar nitidez al igual que el resto de sus sentidos cuando reconocieron la voz de Bolin decir.

\- Oh... ya despertaron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? -exclamó en voz débil la matriarca-

\- Fuimos salvados -contestó Bolin mientras Mako se le acercaba junto a otra persona-

Suyin miró de reojo y la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Madre?

Sus ojos grises se postraron sobre su hija, aunque estos no vieran nada. Sus pies sintieron la confusión de ella y de Kuvira a su lado y su sereno rostro cobró vida con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Se está haciendo un hábito conseguir gente desmayada en el pantano. La última vez fue al avatar Korra, ahora ustedes. ¿Qué sigue? -se quejó-

\- Toph nos encontró a mi hermano y a mi, y luego usó las enredaderas del gran árbol para encontrarlas a ustedes -contó Mako-

\- Por cierto... ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió Bolin-

\- Algo nos atacó -contestó Kuvira de inmediato- y creemos que fue la misma sombra que vieron la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Mako y Bolin se miraron los rostros al escuchar aquello pero no dijeron nada.

\- ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no nos están diciendo? -replicó la matriarca-

\- Es que... -exclama Bolin- nosotros también vimos algo.

A eso siguió la explicación detallada de lo que los cuatro chicos habían vivido y experimentado luego de ser separados en aquel pantano, hasta momentos antes de ser rescatados por Toph. Esta por su parte, los alimentó con algo de sopa que hirvió con el fuego de la fogata mientras seguían expresándose.

\- Sabía que este lugar siempre había tenido ciertos tintes sobrenaturales -dice Toph eventualmente- pero no estaba enterada de que los muertos estuvieran involucrados.

\- Esto se escucha y no se cree -exclamó Suyin- nunca había escuchado nada sobre el mundo de los muertos, ni tampoco del velo que separa ambos mundos... Ahora parece que todo lo que está pasando allá nos afecta directamente a nosotros

\- Bien lo dijo nuestra madre -hizo pausa Mako, aun algo nostálgico- el que estén aquí afecta el equilibrio del mundo... de ambos mundos.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo... -interrumpe el ojos verdes- apartando todo el asunto del equilibrio del universo. Hoy pudimos ver de nuevo a nuestra madre y hablar con ella... La resurrección de los muertos no es algo que suene tan terrible. ¿No sería hermoso que podamos volver a tener con nosotros a esos seres que nos han abandonado?

\- Lo sería si resucitaran las personas correctas -interrumpe ahora la anciana ciega- pero con el velo a medio romper y la puerta abierta para que cualquier muerto cruce los límites de su mundo cambia completamente la perspectiva de las cosas.

\- Parece que los muertos siguen forzados a solo presentarse en el mundo de los vivos por poco tiempo, por eso el espectro que nos atacó desapareció sin más, al igual que su madre -siguió Suyin-

\- Pero según lo que dijo la madre de Mako y Bolin -siguió Toph- aún les falta mucho por descubrir sobre la muerte si de verdad quieren ayudar a reestructurar el velo y con él, el equilibrio del mundo. Mientras la puerta siga abierta más muertos seguirán volviendo... Algunos volverán movidos por el amor, otros por venganza, pero ya sean buenos o malos los motivos por los cuales los muertos decidan regresar... No pueden permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. ¿Están listos para enfrentar esta nueva misión que el destino les ha asignado?

Los hermanos se vieron los rostros y luego miraron los de Kuvira y Suyin. Acto seguido Mako devolvió su mirada a la anciana y, tomando la palabra por los cuatro, dijo decidido.

\- Vamos a hacer lo posible por evitar que se pierda el balance entre ambos mundos.

Toph sonríe.

\- Muy bien dicho -contestó, y luego finalizó con estas palabras- Que los vivos vivan entonces... y los muertos... _que en paz descansen_.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me apoyarían dándome su opinión en un pequeño review? Se los agradecería con el alma.**

 **En fin, muchas cosas se han revelado en este capítulo. El velo que separa a ambos mundos se está rompiendo y los muertos están pasándose al lado de los vivos, lo cual afecta el equilibrio. Mako y Bolin reciben la tarea de evitar que el velo se siga rompiendo y la sombra misteriosa ataca de nuevo. ¿Quién es la sombra? ¿Qué sucederá en los siguientes caps? ¡Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo! xD**

 **Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y reviews. Son lo máximo. Nos leemos la próxima vez que lo hagamos xD**

 **Salu2.**

 **Prota Out.**


	6. Genocidio Nuclear

**Hola A Todos!**

 **Pues aquí estaba preparándome para el fin del mundo pero pues, como nunca llegó ¿Por qué no actualizar RIP?**

 **Así es como llegué acá con actualización para este fic, como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por su ferviente apoyo. Se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Particularmente me gustó este cap, espero a ustedes también :)**

 **DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que la vida era un tumulto de misterios que se entrelazaban entre sí y que era casi imposible descifrarlos? Pues ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás eso tenga su propia razón de ser. Quizás nuestra raza no esté destinada a encontrar las respuestas.

¿Por qué será que aunque pasemos toda una vida preparándonos para algo, cuando finalmente lo tenemos, no sabemos cómo reaccionar? Parece que nos confiamos en nuestra propia fuerza de voluntad y nos embriagamos en nuestra propia soberbia, y entonces cuando algo nos desafía a nosotros y lo que creemos saber, es cuando nos damos cuenta de lo pequeños que somos y de que en comparación, no sabemos nada.

Quizás por eso nunca encontremos las respuestas, ni el sentido a nada, porque... en un caso hipotético que las encontráramos... ¿Estaríamos preparados para enfrentar la verdad?

... Yo creo que no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ZaoFu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las primeras horas de la mañana llegaron disipando las densas neblinas de la noche y el templado clima veraniego. Había caído un rocío la noche anterior así que la humedad en el ambiente regulaba la temperatura.

Aquel parque con sus matices de colores diferentes y las diversas sensaciones para los sentidos hacía que los corazones de Kuvira y Suyin se alegraran al visitar de nuevo aquel lugar luego de tantos años. Las sonrisas de los niños, el sonido de algunos juegos, los abrazos en fin, la felicidad de aquellas personas era algo que ambas envidiaban.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? -preguntó Su, rompiendo el silencio luego de que ambas estuviesen bordeando ese hermoso lugar durante un buen rato-

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -exclama la joven con cierta pesadez- la vida era otra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Solo míralos Su -respondió Kuvira señalando a los niños que daban vueltas felices en uno de los carruseles del parque- yo era igual a ellos... Tan inocente, tan ignorante de los peligros de afuera... Pero siendo feliz. -Con eso la ojos verdes voltea su mirada hacia la matriarca y continúa- ahora me he vuelto más consciente pero a cambio he perdido mi felicidad. Ya no tengo metas en la vida ni un objetivo... ¿Qué sigue?

Suyin decidió escuchar todo lo que aquella chica, a quien consideraba como una hija tuviera para decir, y entonces, luego de pensar un poco en su respuesta, decidió tomar la palabra.

\- La felicidad no depende de si nos va bien o mal, Kuvira. Depende de que hagamos lo que sabemos que sabemos nos hará felices... Así que sólo hace falta que tengamos la libertad para hacerlo.

\- Pero..

\- ¿Sabes por qué te saqué de esa prisión? -la interrumpe- Para que recuperaras esa libertad.

Por la mente de la antigua unificadora pasó al instante un pensamiento negativo sobre lo irónico que era el que ella misma fuese quien la aprisionara y luego dijera eso, pero la matriarca nunca iba a saberlo, porque sabía que si de la justicia se tratase, ella seguiría encerrada. Así que se limitó a decir.

\- ¿La libertad de hacer qué? Ya nadie cree en mi. -esbozó desanimada y con cierto rencor-

\- Yo creo en ti -le dijo, pero Kuvira le dio la espalda de inmediato evitando a toda costa su mirada y bajando la cabeza-

\- No es cierto. Te fuerzas a ti misma a creerlo, pero sabes que no es cierto, ni siquiera yo creo en mí.

Pero entonces se volteó nuevamente para buscar la mirada de la matriarca y confesar.

\- Pero quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí. Sé que recuperar mi vida no será fácil pero... Debo tratar.

Suyin se limitó a sonreír y extendiendo sus brazos tomó a Kuvira para abrazarla, cosa que impactó a la chica al instante, aún no estaba acostumbrada a esas repentinas muestras de cariño, que sí experimentó en un momento, pero que olvidó luego de tantos años siendo despreciada por todos. Pero entonces aceptó el abrazo de Suyin y se sintió mucho mejor al escucharle decir...

\- No sé si seguirás pensando que no creo en ti... pero al menos mis abrazos son sinceros.

Kuvira cerró los ojos y quedó a merced de aquel abrazo al tiempo que exclamaba.

\- Lo sé.

Suyin permaneció pegada a Kuvira por unos segundos, esta última se encontraba de espaldas al parque mientras que la mirada de la matriarca si alcanzaba a avisarlo, es por eso que se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

Docenas de personas venían corriendo en su dirección muy alarmadas y gritando, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma en aquel parque, entonces el sentido sísmico de Suyin percibió algo, todo fue tan rápido. Miró al frente y contempló una luz, al instante tomó del brazo a Kuvira con todas sus fuerzas quien seguía de espaldas y la tiró con violencia detrás de ella. Entonces en la última fracción de segundo elevó una gruesa muralla para cubrirse y a Kuvira.

Fue entonces cuando una gran y masiva explosión llenó de fuego y cenizas a aquel parque. Todo explotó y se hizo pedazos, las ondas expansivas salieron disparadas y, en un segundo ya no había nada.

... Todo de golpe hubo sido arrasado por aquella explosión.

 **Capítulo 6: Genocidio Nuclear**

En el patio de la ciudad de metal, ambos hermanos Mako y Bolin estaban de pie mirándose a los ojos en pleno entrenamiento mañanero, como solían hacerlo en sus tiempos del probending.

Ambos vestían solamente pantalones de mono de color gris con la diferencia de un cinturón de color rojo distintivo de Mako, que se convertía en verde en el caso del maestro tierra.

Bolin vio venir una bola de fuego hacia él así que alzando los brazos creó una rampa de tierra que desvaneció el ataque y además le sirvió de impulso para dar un gran salto para luego, en un movimiento de piernas en el aire, el ojos verdes arrojó una gran roca a su hermano pero este lanzó una patada de medialuna de fuego cortando aquel pedazo de roca a la mitad.

\- Aún no puedo creerlo! -esbozó Mako antes de lanzar varios golpes de fuego seguido de una doble media luna creada por cada una de sus piernas en un salto circular-

Bolin hizo acrobacias hacia atrás de manera atlética para luego levantar un muro delante de él cubriéndose de las media lunas de fuego. Acto seguido golpeó la muralla y esta sale disparada hacia Mako mientras respondía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Lo que escuchó a continuación fue un gruñido de dolor de parte de su hermano al este extender sus brazos para detener esa muralla con sus propias fuerzas. Sus pies se arrastraron un poco hacia atrás y algunos de sus huesos estuvieron a punto de quebrantarse. Bolin había imaginado que iba a evitar encontrarse con esa pared ¿Cuál era el afán de detenerla? ¡Estaba loco!

Pensó en detener la pelea para cerciorarse de que su hermano estuviera bien, pero al ver esa misma muralla venir de regreso hacia él como un proyectil lo hizo regresar a su modalidad de batalla, destrozándola con un certero golpe, sin evitar que le quedaran doliendo los nudillos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la contestación de Mako.

\- Todo esto. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca pueden ser normal? ¿Muertos volviendo a la vida? ¿En serio?

\- Mako... sé que aún estás sensible por ver a mamá ayer...

\- No, no es así -interrumpió algo brusco- Estoy perfectamente bien... De hecho no puedo esperar a ver como todos regresan a excepción de la tranquilidad en mi vida.

Dicho esto, Mako encendió sus brazos en llamas y lanzó una llamarada rastrera lo que obligó al maestro tierra a saltar para evitar quemarse los pies, pero cuando miró al frente ya tenía a su hermano disparándole otro golpe de fuego a la altura del estómago que lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso segundos después.

\- Oye, Oye -gritó algo molesto el maestro tierra- ¿Por qué la brusquedad?

Mako se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a extender la mano para ayudar a que se levantara, entonces le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar en una esquina solo.

Bolin respiró profundo y se fue a sentar a su lado.

\- Oye... Sé que estás mal -dijo Bolin- También sé que el tema de la muerte y de nuestro pasado te asustan...

\- ¿Cómo sabes? -preguntó con desconfianza-

\- Siempre te haces el fuerte, el sabio, el que no tiene miedo... Solo yo sé las atrocidades que tuviste que pasar para protegerme antes así que entiendo que no quieras seguir sufriendo y menos si se trata de desenterrar cosas que creíste superadas... Pero aquí estoy yo... ¿No? Siempre lo he estado -le sonríe-

\- Lo sé -dice algo más calmado-

\- Si algo te molesta solo dímelo en vez de hacerme caer desde dos metros de espaldas al suelo, ¿Si?

\- Eres genial Bolin -confiesa- y perdóname por eso.

\- Descuida. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo frío luego de este entrenamiento? ¿Qué dices?

\- Suena genial

Con eso Bolin se levanta en un salto y ayuda a su hermano a levantarse, aunque este no lo hubiera requerido. El maestro tierra pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano y ambos se dan la vuelta para ir a su destino, pero entonces ambos quedaron paralizados en seco al ver aquello.

El suelo estaba teñido de sangre... Sus cuerpos también. La mano extendida de Kuvira y en busca de ayuda mientras que con la fuerza de su otro brazo sostenía a Suyin quien parecía aún más debilitada hizo que los hermanos se sobresaltaran. Sus ropas estaban algo calcinadas y literalmente arrastraban sus pies por el suelo. Gotas de sangre caían desde sus frentes entremetiéndose en el espacio de sus ojos entorpeciendo su vista.

Al borde de la inconsciencia, Kuvira, en voz casi nula y de susurro, dijo...

\- A...yuda...

Entonces se desplomó en el suelo y Suyin junto con ella. Los hermanos corrieron a ayudarlas al instante, pero todo pasó tan rápido, ni siquiera sabían qué les había pasado o si seguían vivas... o estaban muertas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas que sobrevinieron se asemejaban más como a eternidades. El intenso y continuo sonido del minutero del reloj retumbaba en aquel pasillo prácticamente vacío llenándolo de una punzante acústica que inundaban los oídos de Mako y Bolin, quienes a su vez eran los únicos ocupantes de la sala.

El toqueteo de la suela del zapato de Mako revelaba su impaciencia, así como la mirada fija de Bolin en la ventanilla de la puerta blanca que estaba frente a ellos. Por suerte, Zaofu contaba con los mejores curanderos del Reino Tierra así que no les costó mucho el que consiguieran un médico que atendiera a la matriarca y su hija adoptiva.

Aun así, la espera era tormentosa y hasta dolorosa.

Minutos después el rechinar de la puerta avisó a los chicos que alguien iba a salir a dar noticias así que de golpe se pusieron de pie y prácticamente acorralaron al cirujano maestro del metal frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están? -preguntó Mako con impaciencia-

\- Afortunadamente las trajeron a tiempo y pudimos sacarlas de peligro. -Al escuchar eso los chicos pudieron al fin respirar tranquilos- Además nuestras maestras agua están sanando sus heridas con rapidez, pero aún así deben descansar bastante, no es como para que realicen ningún tipo de actividad -aclaró-

\- ¿Podemos verlas? -inquirió el ojos verdes. El médico lo pensó un poco pero la intimidante mirada del cejas arqueadas lo hizo dudar un tanto-

\- Bueno... pero solo un momento.

Sin pedir permiso y realmente muy preocupado por ellas, los hermanos entraron a la sala y observaron a Kuvira y Suyin acostadas en camillas separadas. Sus brazos estaban conectados mediante una inyectadora que les transfundía algún tipo de líquido en sus venas, y en sus rostros una máquina que les facilitaba la respiración. Aún con eso, ambas estaban despiertas.

\- Mako... Bolin -dijo con voz débil y algo rasposa la matriarca-

\- Me alegro de que estén bien... estábamos preocupados -exclamó Bolin-

\- ¿Qué les pasó? -interrumpió Mako aún muy confundido-

\- Alguien hizo volar el parque de la ciudad -contestó Kuvira- fue una explosión muy grande.

\- ¿No saben quién fue?

\- No -contestó Su- tal vez sea algún tipo de atentado terrorista. Deben ir al parque y ver si consiguen algún tipo de artefacto explosivo... De algún lugar tuvo que haber salido esa explosión.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos -dijo Mako- ustedes limítense a descansar. Vamos Bo -agregó mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida. El ojos verdes se despidió de las mujeres con una sonrisa nerviosa y siguió a su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parque de Zaofu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Así que hoy seré como un policia Junior? -preguntó el ojos verdes emocionado a su hermano mientras llegaban a la escena del crimen-

\- Bo, tú ya fuiste una especie de policía mientras fuiste lo que se supone que eras cuando trabajabas con Kuvira.

\- Pero yo quiero ser un policía así como tú, sabes? -Mako volteó a mirarle y le sonrió más no dijo nada.

Entonces ambos hermanos se detuvieron y contemplaron la escena.

Un gran agujero en el suelo rodeado de hollín negro y muchos destrozos se dejó avistar. Era como si hubiese estallado una bomba nuclear en ese lugar. Si alguien realmente había cometido un acto terrorista en Zaofu, esto era proporcional a una proclama de guerra subliminal.

\- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? -exclamó el detective sorprendido-

\- Y este parque es muy concurrido -se lamenta Bolin- no me sorprende que hayan tantas personas heridas... ¿Crees que hayan querido asesinar a Kuvira, no sé, quizás por venganza?

\- Es que no sé -dudó- Si yo quisiera matar a alguien lo haría directamente y ya... ¿Por qué hacer volar todo un parque rodeado de gente? ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Por qué lastimar a los demás? Eso sin mencionar que al hacerlo público te estás exponiendo a que te descubran.

\- Es cierto.

\- Hola Mako, Bolin -dijo una tercera voz, que resultó ser la de Wei, uno de los hijos de Suyin quien, al parecer estaba inspeccionando ese lugar como líder de la guardia de su madre en sustitución de ella-

\- Wei.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo que nos ayude a aclarar esto? -preguntó Mako. El gemelo niega con la cabeza-

\- No hay nada más que las ruinas. Pero seguiremos buscando y si encontramos algo no dudaremos en avisarles.

Dicho esto se da la vuelta y se reúne con su equipo nuevamente. Mako se puso pensativo y Bolin miró a Mako ponerse pensativo.

\- ¿Ya descubriste al culpable? -preguntó con insistencia-

\- ¡Así no funciona Bo! -replicó-

\- Ow... -se calló al instante y entonces decidió dejarlo tranquilo por unos momentos mientras examinaba el lugar.

No tardó en darse cuenta que detrás del cerco policial que se puso en el sitio por seguridad habían algunas personas mirando horrorizadas la situación, entonces, el ojos verdes contempló algo curioso.

\- Mako, mira a ese sujeto -señaló-

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ese de allá... El de la ropa roja... Esa ropa parece ser distintiva de...

\- Un maestro fuego -completó sorprendido-

\- Exacto... ¿Qué haría un maestro fuego en Zaofu merodeando luego de la explosión si esta ciudad no acoge extranjeros a menos que seas amigo de Suyin?

\- Tienes razón -felicitó Mako mientras despeinaba el cabello de su hermano- tal vez no seas un mal detective después de todo.

Bolin sonrió nervioso por el cumplido y Mako se adelantó para ir en dirección al sujeto que estaba mirando. Era un hombre de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con gel, su piel era blanca y pálida, con ojos dorados distintivos de un maestro fuego y, a decir verdad, unas fachas no muy amigables.

\- Hey, amigo -lo llamó Mako- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

El hombre pareció exaltarse al ver al uniformado chico venir hacia él, así que luego de parecer dubitativo mirando a todos lados, se dio la vuelta y emprendió la huida.

\- ¡Espera! -gritó antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

Mako saltó el cerco policial y lo siguió por las desoladas calles aledañas al parque. Ese maestro fuego era muy rápido pero Mako mantenía el ritmo. Inmediatamente comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego pero el sujeto las esquivaba con maestría. Finalmente dobló una esquina y se perdió de vista por unos segundos. Cuando Mako alcanzó a doblarla también se encontró con que era un callejón sin salida y que el sujeto estaba atrapado.

Mirándolo como a un enemigo, el maestro fuego disparó varias llamaradas que Mako después bloqueó con movimientos circulares en sus brazos. Acto seguido, el sujeto saltó y extendiendo ambas piernas hacia adelante arrojó una bola de fuego muy poderosa hacia el cejas arqueadas, quien con algo más de esfuerzo pudo bloquearla también.

Pero cuando las llamas se disiparon contempló sorprendido como el sujeto se le había venido encima con una patada voladora justo a la altura de la cara. Afortunadamente los reflejos de Mako lo hicieron arquear su espalda en C haciendo que el sujeto pasara por encima suyo. Inmediatamente Mako se lanzó al suelo y dibujó una media luna de fuego que tumbó a su oponente que recién estaba aterrizando.

Mako intentó acercarse pero este otro disparó mucho fuego en su dirección y lo hizo alejarse mientras recuperaba su posición estable. Frente a frente, ambos se vieron por unos segundos. Mako ya se había percatado de que era un sujeto ágil, no podía confiarse con él.

El maestro fuego nuevamente se abalanzó encima del detective con un puño en llamas, más sin embargo Mako moviendo su tronco esquivó el ataque para luego arrojar un golpe a su cara que también fue esquivado por su oponente al agacharse rápidamente. Este intentó tumbar a Mako lanzando una patada rastrera, pero Mako saltó a tiempo y con sus piernas intentó golpearlo con una llamarada, al final, no logró hacerlo por la rapidez de ese maestro fuego.

El cansancio comenzó a arropar a ambos maestros fuego, y eso se sentía en sus respiraciones. Pronto, el poderoso maestro fuego extendió su brazo derecho a un lado y unas chispas azules comenzaron a parpadear. Mako abrió sus ojos como platos al contemplar el siguiente movimiento de su atacante.

La electricidad comenzó a recorrer los brazos del sujeto mientras el callejón se iluminaba de azul. Las risas cizañeras de aquel hombre parecieron escucharse por debajo del ruido del relámpago. Entonces cuando estuvo listo para atacar se abalanzó sobre Mako extendiendo su mano para dejar salir el poderoso ataque, pero conservando la calma y anticipando sus movimientos, el cejas arqueadas atrapó su mano con la suya propia para servir como un conductor del rayo y con su brazo libre disparó el relámpago hacia el cielo para no herir a nadie en ese espacio tan cerrado. Una vez hecho esto, Mako tiró del brazo del hombre para darle vuelta y torcerlo detrás de su espalda, a lo cual siguió un grito de su parte. Lo estampó contra la pared y le gritó.

\- Así que intentabas volarnos a ambos con ese relámpago, no?

\- Lo siento... pero suéltame ya... Me duele -se quejó-

\- ¿Por qué huiste cuando te llamé? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con la explosión del parque? ¿eh? ¡HABLA! -replicó tirando más de su brazo y arrancándole otro grito-

\- Espera... ¿Crees que tuve algo que ver con eso? No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué huías?

\- Estaba robando cosas de la gente que miraba sin que se dieran cuenta... Pensé que me habías descubierto y por eso corrí, pero juro que no tengo nada que ver con la explosión.

Mako le dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos y lo volvió a estampar contra la pared tomándolo de la ropa.

\- Entonces... Si tú no causaste la explosión... ¿Quién fue?

No había terminado la oración cuando el suelo se estremeció al momento que otra explosión, una muy cerca de allí resopló con gran fiereza casi ensordeciendo a ambos maestros fuego.

Alarmado Mako esposó al hombre a un tubo y salió corriendo a ver qué había sucedido. El parque en la otra calle estaba normal, las llamas venían de una parte aledaña a esa y la explosión había derribado varias casas que la bordeaban, pero entonces Mako se horrorizó sobremanera al contemplar a su hermano Bolin tendido en el suelo de una carretera no muy lejos de la explosión.

\- ¡BOLIIN! -gritó pasmado mientras corría hacia él, agachándose y mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. El joven estaba un poco golpeado pero consciente-

\- Mako... -exclamó débil-

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Viste algo?

El ojos verdes no contestó nada, más bien se limitó a levantar su brazo y señalar atrás de él. Mako voltea y contempla a una persona de pie frente a él, pero antes de que siquiera lograra visualizarla apropiadamente para reconocerla, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente y apagó cualquier luz que iluminara sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al instante vio a su hermano Bolin mirándole fijamente. Él estaba encadenado a una pared frente a su hermano y lo miraba preocupado, aunque más calmado al verlo despertar. Mako no tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma posición.

Miró alrededor y era un lugar oscuro, como una casa abandonada o algo, en realidad no sabía dónde estaban.

\- Al fin despertaron -clamó una voz que aterrorizó a Mako. Al parecer Bolin ya la había escuchado y por eso se limitó a bajar la cabeza con miedo- Ya era hora.

El contorno de alguien alto era bordeado por una sombra negra debido a la falta de iluminación de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué atacas Zaofu? -esbozó Mako-

\- No estás en posición de hacer preguntas, joven detective Mako. -contestó con una voz que raya entre lo cantarina y lo burlona-

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? -preguntó sorprendido-

\- Sé quién eres -contestó- ambos... Por eso me sorprendió verlos aquí solos sin el avatar -hizo una pausa dramática- y dime... ¿Dónde está ella?

Mako arrugó su frente presa de la confusión. Algo en esa persona se le hacía familiar pero limitarse a ver su sombra no ayudaba mucho, hubiese querido arrojarle una llamarada al rostro solo para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero estaba inmovilizado, así que se limitó a preguntar.

\- ¿Te conozco?

\- Si, de hecho -contestó en medio de risitas-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dime por qué hiciste volar el parque? ¡Muchas personas resultaron heridas! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- ¡MI PROBLEMA SON USTEDES! -gritó- ¡USTEDES Y ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO! Pueblo al que voy a reducir a cenizas... y junto con él, a su fundadora.

\- ¿Suyin? -exclamó preocupado Bolin- ¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño?

\- ¡Espera!... Ahora sé quién eres -contestó Mako luego de pensar por unos segundos- todo tiene sentido ahora. ¡Eres una de ellos! ¡Volviste!... ¡P'Li!

Al instante, la maestra combustión se plantó frente al rostro de Mako clavándole una mirada aterradora mientras su rostro se iluminaba y su boca profería las palabras...

\- ¡Eres el primero que me ve y no piensa que soy un fantasma!

\- ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA A SUYIN! -gritó Bolin a un lado-

\- Oh cariño... No creo que puedas detenerme... Ni siquiera la muerte pudo hacerlo.

\- Vienes a vengarte de Suyin... ¿No es cierto?

\- Ella me confinó al mundo de los muertos -gritó fúrica- No sé qué habrás oído pero no es un lugar agradable... Ahora le devolveré el favor y la arrastraré conmigo al infierno.

Con eso P'Li caminó hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes decir.

\- Y luego iré por el avatar.

Al escuchar aquello, ambos hermanos se vieron las caras con preocupación, y no era para menos. P'li había vuelto al mundo de los vivos e intentaba acabar con la matriarca de ZaoFu. Aquella mujer parecía no tener escrúpulos y eso se demostraba en cómo parecía importarle poco el volar la ciudad con cientos de personas ahí. Ahora recordaba muy bien las palabras de Toph que les había dicho en el pantano... Algunos muertos habrían de volver por venganza... Y P'li era uno de ellos.

\- Bolin, tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudar a Su

\- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?

Mako miró impaciente a cada lado de la casa buscando algo que pudiera sacarlos de allí, al final, respiró a profundidad y miró de vuelta a su hermano diciendo.

\- Este lugar está construido enteramente de tierra, si lo echas abajo quizás podamos sa...

\- ¿Estás loco? -interrumpe el ojos verdes- No voy a derrumbarnos este lugar encima, moriremos aplastados.

\- No hay alternativa, con P'Li suelta en la ciudad mucha gente está en peligro. Hay que hacerlo.

\- Pero...

\- ¡BOLIN HAZLO YA!

Segundos después a lo lejos se avistó una explosión seguida de una nube de humo y todo se calmó de repente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira estaba recostada en su cama mirando al techo cuando escuchar un leve gruñido de parte de la única acompañante de su habitación la hizo mirar adónde se encontraba, allí contempló a la matriarca levantándose hasta quedar sentada sobre su camilla. Se comenzó a ver los moretones en sus brazos y suspiró profundamente, entonces extendió sus pies para ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando Kuvira replicó.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- He tenido un mal presentimiento durante todo el día -confesó Su- Sobre los chicos.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Mako y Bolin están trabajando en el caso, seguro están bien.

\- No puedo explicarlo pero... -continuó la maestra metal en tono preocupante- siento que este mal presentimiento no solo se debe a Mako y a Bolin, presiento que hay algo más... Y que necesitan ayuda.

\- Estuviste a punto de morir Suyin, estás viendo cosas -exclamó con una sonrisa inocente, dando por sentado lo antedicho por Su- mejor sigue descansando, no estás en condiciones de salir.

\- Tengo que ir a cerciorarme para estar tranquila. -declaró firme, entonces Kuvira supo que la matriarca estaba hablando en serio y fue entonces cuando tomó la situación aún más a pecho, aunque no sabía si era tonto o inteligente confiar en un presentimiento, pero imitando a Su, ella también se sentó sobre la camilla a base de mucho esfuerzo.

Suyin por su parte se arrimó al borde de la camilla y extendió sus pies descalzos hacia abajo para ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando su piel tocó el frío piso del hospital. Casi como un rayo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al activarse de golpe su sentido sísmico.

Lo que siguió a aquello fue una violenta explosión que sacudió los cimientos del hospital arrojando fuego y destrucción por doquier. Las ventanas se rompieron y parte de la estructura cedió. Una nube de polvo y cenizas se elevó sobre las ruinas del hospital luego de aquel intenso estruendo que dejó esa explosión.

Allí, de pie sobre una colina cercana, estaba una sonriente P'Li mirando el panorama que para sus ojos era una delicia de contemplar. El hospital donde se encontraba confinada la matriarca había sido destruido y estaba segura de que ella había muerto en la explosión.

El revuelo causado atrajo a varios guardias de la ciudad a inspeccionar las ruinas del hospital buscando sobrevivientes, estos parecían hormigas inquietas y desesperadas en busca de la matriarca. Aquello hizo que P'Li rompiera a reír descaradamente.

Detrás de P'Li, Mako y Bolin apareciendo corriendo en su dirección para luego detenerse en seco al contemplar que aquel lugar había sido reducido a escombros.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Bolin horrorizado-

\- Es muy tarde -sentenció la maestra combustión- Suyin se ha ido, tiene lo que merece... Ahora estamos a mano.

Preso de la ira y el recelo Mako arrojó una poderosa patada de fuego hacia P'Li pero ella bloqueó el ataque con un simple movimiento de brazos y luego contrajo su abdomen para disparar con su frente directamente hacia el maestro fuego pero de un fuerte empujón Bolin lo sacó de peligro, yéndose ambos al suelo.

La fuerte explosión sacudió toda aquella colina, sin embargo.

Bolin se puso de pie y golpeó la tierra con sus puños mientras una oleada de lava ardiendo salía disparada hacia P'Li quien retrocedió para no ser calcinada por aquello. Pero Bolin siguió derritiendo el suelo para convertirlo en una laguna de lava en forma circular, confinando a P'Li a un círculo de tierra en el medio sobre el cual estaba parada y de resto era una piscina de lava que la contenía.

\- ¡Buen trabajo Bolin! -felicitó el hermano mayor al ver que la peligrosa criminal estaba atrapada.

Ella por su parte miraba con desespero a todos lados, tratando de idear una forma de escape en su cabeza. Pero entonces notó también como ambos hermanos se plantaba contra ella en posición de pelea y, para sacárselos de encima antes que atacaran, volvió a disparar varias veces hacia ellos.

Bolin rápidamente creó grandes murallas que los fueron protegiendo de cada explosión que retumbaba con más fuerza siempre. Finalmente, los hermanos se escondieron detrás de una de esas murallas para intentar pensar.

\- Muy bien, ya la tenemos -dijo Bolin- Ahora ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?

\- Nuestra madre dijo que hay que intentar devolverlos al mundo de los muertos ya que cada segundo que está aquí el velo se rompe más y más.

\- Ajá, pero ¿Devolverla? ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Matarla?

\- Es lo que parece significar.

\- ¡Pero ella ya está muerta! ¿Cómo matas a alguien que ya está muerto? -replicó frustrado-

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguar cómo hacerlo antes de que pase más tiempo en nuestro mundo.

Dicho aquello Mako salió de la fortaleza disparando un poderoso rayo directamente hacia P'Li. Aquella mujer se pasmó unos instantes por el ataque, pero logró mover su tronco hacia un lado evitando ser impactada, inmediatamente arrojó un rayo explosivo hacia el maestro fuego, pero de un salto este logró evitarlo.

\- ¡Intenta noquearla como la última vez! -gritó Mako a Bolin.

El maestro tierra inmediatamente tomó una roca y la arrojó con fuerza hacia ella, pero esta dejando que se acercara un poco, disparó haciendo la roca pedazos.

P'Li notó como los pedazos de roca destruida por la explosión cayeron sobre la piscina de lava cubriendo parte de ella. La mujer sonrió de medio lado y luego miró a Bolin perdiendo el interés en Mako.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes maestro tierra? ¿Por qué no intentas noquearme una segunda vez?

Sintiéndose ofendido, Bolin arrancó otra enorme roca y la arrojó hacia ella de nuevo gruñendo por el esfuerzo implicado. P'Li repitió el proceso destruyendo la piedra cerca de la piscina para que los pedazos de roca taparan la lava. Entonces, los reflejos le hicieron rápidamente arquear su espalda en C para esquivar otro rayo proveniente de Mako. P'Li se irguió nuevamente y muy irritada arrojó un rayo explosivo hacia Mako que impactó cerca de sus pies y lo hizo volar metros atrás debido a la onda expansiva. Al final, Mako quedó lastimado en un montículo de rocas cercano.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó el maestro lava horrorizado-

\- ¡Así como acabé a tu hermano, voy a acabarte pequeña pestilencia! -gritó burlona la mujer.

Lleno de rabia interna y deseos de acabarla cuanto antes, Bolin golpeó el suelo con sus puños cerrados, resquebrajando el mismo delante de él y evocando una poderosa avalancha de tierra que arrojó cientos de rocas en dirección hacia P'Li quien, aún estando encerrada en aquella piscina y, sin escapatoria alguna, pareció esperar el ataque confiada

La nube de humo bloqueó la mirada del chico unos instantes, instantes en el cual el silencio fue el claro dominante. El lugar donde estaba P'Li ahora era un montículo de tierra luego del poderoso ataque del maestro lava y debido a la calma del ambiente, este concluyó que finalmente hubo derrotado a su oponente, lo cual le permitió encorvarse y respirar.

Pero de pronto escuchó un paso y volvió a fijar su mirada al frente para contemplar lleno de pánico a P'Li salir de la nube de polvo con una sonrisa ladeada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- No... puede... ser... -exclamó el ojos verdes-

\- Ya estoy muerta, tú no puedes hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho! -gritó para luego disparar un poderoso rayo hacia el joven quien elevó sus brazos para crear rápidamente una pared que si bien contuvo un poco la explosión, también fue destruida en la misma dejando al chico a merced de la onda expansiva que lo bombeó con fuerza hasta caer casi inconsciente muy cerca de donde estaba su hermano.

P'Li sonrió de forma macabra al contemplar a ambos hermanos fuera de batalla y derrotados en el suelo, su poder destructivo no tenía límites y estaba orgullosa de ser un arma nuclear de destrucción masiva, pues eso le había hecho obtener la victoria y finalmente completar su venganza.

Pronto, la mujer se acercó hacia los hermanos quienes apenas y se mantenían conscientes y entonces los miró con ese instinto asesino en sus ojos mientras decía...

\- ¿Qué tal recibirá el avatar la noticia de que sus dos mejores amigos murieron a sangre fría? ¿Creen que sea suficiente para hacer que entre en estado avatar y así poder asesinarla a ella también? ¡Pues hay que averiguarlo!

Entonces, una luz blanquecina parecida a un flash comenzó a salir de la frente de P'Li mientras ella comprimía su abdomen para otra explosión, dispuesta a acabar con los hermanos en un santiamén.

Pero entonces un pedazo frío de metal se amarró al cuello de P'Li desde atrás apretando fuertemente su tráquea. Pronto, como si este objeto fuese magnétizado, P'Li fue lanzada con fiereza al suelo donde se arrastró unos metros. Consternada, la mujer ve al frente y observa con los ojos abiertos como platos a la imponente Suyin Beifong frente a ella manipulando el metal.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -exclamó Su- ¿Vienes por el segundo round?

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -gritó fúrica la maestra combustión antes de buscar dispararle un rayo explosivo a la matriarca, pero ella inmediatamente hizo que P'Li se diera vuelta manipulando el metal ataco a su cuello y entonces golpeó la tierra haciendo que una columna semi puntiaguda saliera del suelo y se estancara en la espalda media de P'Li arrancándole un alarido de dolor al momento que la explosión salió disparada hacia arriba a cielo abierto-

Suyin le dió la vuelta de nuevo a su oponente para que esta recibiera de frente la roca que terminó partiéndosele en el rostro a la maestra combustión y arrojándola de espaldas al suelo.

Mientras ambas mujeres peleaban, Kuvira, quien también estaba presente fue en auxilio de Mako y Bolin.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar viva tú!? -replicó frustrada P'Li al ver con el ceño fruncido a la matriarca frente a ella dándole batalla-

\- Ser una Beifong tiene sus ventajas -contestó- y puedo sentir a ratas como tú a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¡TE ACABARÉ!

P'Li contrajo su abdomen para volver a disparar, pero a Su le bastó con elevar sus manos hacia arriba para que el metal que estaba presionando el cuello de la mujer la obligara a elevar su cabeza junto con ella, como si estuviese controlando un títere. Nuevamente, el rayo explosivo fue a parar a los cielos.

Pronto, Suyin despegó una roca del suelo y pateándola con fuerza la encajó en el estómago de P'Li arrojándola al suelo nuevamente tosiendo y casi sin aire.

\- Tú... ¡TÚ NO VAS A VENCERME! -reprochó-

\- Sí, sí lo haré. -contestó tranquila la matriarca mientras retiraba el metal del cuello de la mujer-

Los segundos que prosiguieron parecieron hacerlo más lento de lo normal. En dicho lapso de tiempo (en el que incluso no sopló ni un poco de brisa) P'Li se puso de pie con su ceño fruncido de tanta rabia interna y odio por Suyin, mientras que esta moviendo sus brazos y evocando el poder de la tierra se preparaba para recibir el ataque de P'Li.

Esta contrajo su abdomen y su frente comenzó a brillar. Entonces cuatro paredes se levantaron rodeando a P'Li y encerrándola en una cúpula de tierra instantes antes de que el rayo explosivo saliera y conteniéndolo allí dentro.

El sacudón de aquella explosión seguido por la poderosa onda expansiva que lanzó al suelo a todos aquellos que estaban de pie fue enorme. Lo que antes era el lugar donde se encontraba P'Li parada ahora era el sitio de donde salía una cortina de humo negro mientras que a su alrededor todo era cenizas.

Kuvira hizo que los hermanos se pusieran de pie y se reunieran con la matriarca.

\- Se acabó. -dijo esta.

\- ¡Suyin! ¡Estuviste increíble! -exclamó el ojos verdes sorprendido mientras abrazaba a la mujer, quien aun estando acostumbrada a las efusivas muestras de afecto del joven, seguía siendo un poco inesperado en cada ocasión-

\- Buen trabajo Su -dijo Kuvira-

\- Me alegra que todos estén bien... Temimos lo peor. -siguió Mako-

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien al igual que ustedes.

Mako volteó a mirar la cortina de humo y luego exclamó un poco más calmado.

\- Creo que le hicimos justicia a mi madre y ayudamos a que el mundo se siga manteniendo en equilibrio.

\- Claro que sí -le contestó en una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro-

\- Aunque hay muchas cosas que aún desconocemos sobre este tema... -siguió Mako- me refiero a que... Hemos mandado a P'Li de vuelta al mundo de los muertos pero... El velo sigue roto, ¿Significa que puede volver? ¿Cómo acabamos esto de forma permanente?

\- Tranquilo Mako... Lo iremos averiguando -lo calma la matriarca-

\- Sería más fácil si tuviésemos un poco de ayuda. -Finalizó-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esa Noche en ZaoFu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bolin entra al cuarto de Mako cuando este se estaba preparando para dormir, el maestro fuego sin embargo lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hola

\- Hola -sonrió Bolin-

\- ¿Qué día el de hoy no?

\- Ya lo creo.

Un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos se suscitó hasta que Mako aclaró su garganta y, mirándolo a los ojos dijo.

\- Bolin, creo que te debo una disculpa.

\- ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siento que a veces me la paso menospreciándote y haciéndote ver como si fueras inferior... Me refiero a que, suelo tratarte a veces como si no fueses capaz de hacer las cosas cuando solamente quieres ayudar, y entonces se me olvida lo increíble que eres. Hoy, fuiste un mejor detective que yo, un mejor maestro y de paso salvaste mi vida... No lo digo mucho pero, me alegra tenerte.

Escuchar aquello de parte de su no tan emotivo hermano, hizo que al ojos verdes se le agrandara la mirada y lo abrazara fuertemente, Mako recibió su abrazo gustoso.

\- A mi también me alegra tenerte, hermano. -dijo el menor- Pero nadie es mejor detective que tú. -Ambos sonríen- Y ya deja de preocuparte por las cosas... Poco a poco iremos descubriendo las respuestas y podremos ayudar al mundo... Solo ten paciencia.

\- Claro. -finalizó.

Bolin dejó salir un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos y decía.

\- Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir, mucha adrenalina por hoy.

\- Descansa hermano.

\- Descansa igual -dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Mako se acomodó sobre su cama y apagó las luces para luego acostarse sobre su almohada y cerrar sus ojos, buscando el descanso luego de aquella larga jornada, estaba tan cansado que casi no sintió aquella voz llamarle la primera vez.

\- Mako... Mako...

El joven abrió sus ojos y contempló el contorno de una sombra parada justo frente a su cama. El chico dejó salir un grito de susto y se hizo una pelotita con su cuerpo. Pero entonces contempló a aquella persona con más claridad, pues comenzó a emitir una luz brillante parecida a la del aura que iluminó su cuerpo.

\- Ma... ¿Mamá? -exclamó pasmado.

Naoki le sonrió a su hijo mientras se mostraba por segunda vez al cada vez más confundido chico.

\- Pero... ¿Pero cómo?

\- Encontré una forma de comunicarme contigo sin tener que traspasar los límites.

\- ¿Eres una aparición?

\- Podría decirse que sí -contestó Naoki- solo de esta forma puedo estar contigo sin afectar el velo. Por cierto, gracias por traer de vuelta a P'Li al mundo de los muertos, el velo casi no sufrió daño.

\- Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo y necesito respuestas si de verdad quieres que sea de ayuda.

\- Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí... -contestó la mujer-

Acto seguido lo miró a los ojos de la forma más penetrante que jamás lo hizo en vida o en la muerte mientras con su voz aún incrementada por los ecos fantasmales propias de una aparición, le dijo.

\- ... Así que escucha con atención.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, el primer ataque real a la ciudad de parte de los muertos vino a manos de la antigua miembro del Loto Rojo... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Ahí me cuentan en sus reviews :)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y pues agradezco de antemano el que hayan leído y mucho más si me dejan su opinión.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o idea será bien recibida. Gracias de nuevo y saludos.**

 **Prota Out.**


	7. Lazos de Sangre

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están todos?**

 **Acabo de darme cuenta que mi User abreviado es PM xDD (Ignoren eso)**

 **Vengo a traerles la continuación de este raro proyecto mío, espero les guste y lo disfruten ya que es un capítulo con bastantes revelaciones y algo pesado emocionalmente.**

 **Aprovecho para dedicar este capítulo a la hermosa Devil In My Shoes que tanto aprecio y admiro. Ella me inspiró el amor por Kuvira y ahora me encanta tratar este personaje en mis historias, y creo que debido a lo que sucede en este capítulo, será de tu agrado Devil ;) para ti.**

 **De una vez aprovecho para agradecer a todo el que lee mis historias, como siempre y de antemano, muchas gracias.**

 **No les quito más tiempo. ENJOY.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

¿Cuantas horas dura la noche? ¿Cuantos minutos tiene? ...¿Y cuantos segundos?

Ciertamente se pasa volando cuando tienes a una aparición de tu madre muerta frente a ti, mirándote con esos ojos fríos y esa mirada penetrante que te hiela. Mi piel se congeló, y mi lengua se secó dentro de mi boca, igual... no hubiera podido decir nada.

Siempre imaginé que, cuando nos encontráramos sería diferente, que podría abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y cómo me hizo tanta falta durante sus años de ausencia. Pero a cambio de eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar porque ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba viendo. ¿Ella estaba viva o muerta? ¿Ambos, quizás? El hecho era que no lo sabía y el no saber me estaba matando.

La buena noticia era que mi madre no venía a escuchar, sino a hablarme..

... Y al parecer, tenía que decir algo muy importante.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Capítulo 7: Lazos de Sangre**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Un suspiro largo y profundo lo trajo a la vida, o al menos eso parecía. Había despertado en una especie de charco y en medio de la nada. Al principio estaba ciego, pero luego comenzó a ver de forma pixelada y borrosa, cosa que gradualmente se fue acomodando. Sus articulaciones le dolían como si hubiese dormido acurrucado en una caja durante semanas y su cabeza parecía que iba a reventar.

Miró a un lado y miró al otro pero no sabía dónde estaba. Ese niño de cabello castaño claro, piel pálida y ojos profundamente verdes se levantó sintiéndose perdido entre el eco del universo y cada vez estaba más confundido. ¿Cómo había llegado a parar allí?

Solo la imagen de una persona se le vino clara al tumultuoso desorden que era su mente.

\- ¿Mami? -llamó el niño pero no obtuvo más respuesta que su misma voz regresando en forma de eco- ¿Mami? -llamó de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta-

A punto de romper al llanto y con frío y enfermo, aquel niño cayó de rodillas apretando sus dientes con fuerza, para luego exclamar.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

Y el eco, las trajo de vuelta de entre aquella inmensidad.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _... "¿Dónde estás?"_

 _... "¿Dónde estás?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba Mako, pasmado, ansioso, confundido, sin saber qué esperar viendo el reflejo brillante de su madre frente a él iluminando con esa aura blanca el resto de la habitación. Aún no entendía muchas cosas, pero le era casi imposible articular palabra para formar oraciones... muchos menos interrogantes.

\- Mako -llamó Naoki-

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? -escupió aquellas palabras, que era lo primero que le vino a la mente-

\- Ya te lo he dicho. -contestó-

\- ¿Eres un fantasma?

\- Soy una representación de la entidad mía que yace en el mundo de los muertos y debido a que el portal entre ambos mundos está entre abierto he podido lograr contactar contigo como una aparición sin tener que cruzar el portal a tu mundo, sólo tú puedes verme, sin embargo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo -exclamó Mako- me dijiste que debía detener a los que volvían y evitar que se quedaran mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos para evitar que el velo se siga rompiendo... Pero luego desapareciste y nos dejaste en las mismas... No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, no sé si lo hago bien o si ha servido de algo mi esfuerzo. Además, dijiste que debía entender el verdadero significado de la muerte y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

\- Te entiendo -contestó con su voz de eco la madre del maestro fuego- Es por eso que he venido aquí. Es necesario que comiences a conocer el verdadero estado de los muertos si de verdad quieres ser de ayuda. El velo se sigue rompiendo a medida que vuelven más personas, pero el deseo de salir de ese lugar es muy intenso por parte de quienes lo habitan.

\- ¿Por qué quieren irse?

\- Porque el mundo de los muertos es un lugar horrible -confesó Naoki con firmeza en su voz- nadie quiere estar allí, todos quieren regresar.

Luego de pensar un poco, Mako exclamó.

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar a conocer el verdadero estado de los muertos? ¿Dónde consigo esa información?

\- Aún no estás listo para descubrir por ti mismo lo que es ese estado Mako, pero vine contigo para que lo vayas descubriendo a través de mí.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó confundido. Naoki le miró a los ojos de la misma penetrante forma que lo hubo estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, mientras decía-

\- Te diré lo que pasó justo después de intentar salvar a tu padre de las manos de ese maestro fuego, y fallé. Te diré lo que pasó justo después que crucé al otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Desperté en un lugar oscuro, frío"_ -narra Naoki _\- "estaba sola y confundida. Los recuerdos de lo que estaba pasando justo antes de morir estaban todavía muy vívidos en mi cabeza, tanto, que no me di cuenta que ya estaba muerta."_

\- ¡MAKO! ¡BOLIN! ¡NO! -gritaba desesperada Naoki luego de despertar en el otro lado. Su frente sudaba y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero simplemente no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera, sino porque le era imposible hacerlo. Sus ojos no segregaban lágrimas, su rostro no parecía tomar la forma del llanto, sus labios no podían temblar y su voz no podía emitir gemido alguno.

Era como si estuviese quemándose por dentro pero no fuese capaz de exteriorizarlo.

 _"Me sentí extraña inmediatamente, como si no fuera yo. Algo inhumano había en mí, no me sentía igual. Esa fue la primera señal de muchas otras que vinieron las cuales me convencieron de que ya no estaba consciente y mi cuerpo no estaba respirando más. Ahora solo quedaba esto, esto que era, en medio de eso, eso donde estaba"_

\- No temas -dijo de pronto una voz que espantó a Naoki. Ella voltea y observa pasmada a aquella aparición-

 _"Era como un ser humano cubierto por las sombras, no podía distinguir ninguno de sus rasgos pues todos estaban cubiertos por esa especie de velo negro. Solo podía ver sus ojos, que eran como faros rojos, semejantes a brillantes rubíes que se posaban sobre mí y me aterraban"_

 _"La sombra"_ -razonó para sí Mako mientras seguía escuchando la historia-

 _"Para ese momento"_ -continúa Naoki _\- "todavía no sabía qué era eso que estaba frente a mi, pero de una cosa si estaba segura: No era humano."_

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta Naoki a aquel hombre cubierto de sombras-

\- Mi nombre no es importante. Lo importante aquí es que acabas de cruzar el portal y mi trabajo es darte la bienvenida y hacer que te adaptes a este nuevo lugar donde pasarás el resto de tus días.

Naoki miró confundida a todos lados, no pudiendo ver nada más que nieblas negras y un panorama para nada claro. Miró de nuevo a esa entidad y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Al instante, sintió como el brillo de esos ojos rojos se incrementó casi dejándola ciega y helando su ser entero, al tiempo que con esa voz algo deformada, contestó la aparición.

\- Bienvenida al mundo de los muertos.!

 _"Sus palabras me helaron el alma"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **En ZaoFu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Detesto madrugar -se quejó Kuvira mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Suyin la miró de forma un tanto juzgona y luego exclamó-

\- Aprovechar los primeros rayos del sol es lo mejor, porque no solo tu día rinde más sino que también consigues los mejores vegetales.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en una tienda en medio de aquel fastuoso mercado de la ciudad, tan surtido y colorido, tan lleno de sabores y artículos de toda clase.

El vendedor dejó articular su más inmensa sonrisa ante las mujeres que se habían detenido en su tienda, y aún más al darse cuenta de quiénes eran.

\- Oh, pero qué sorpresa... Matriarca Suyin, Kuvira. ¡Qué honor recibirlas en mi tienda!

\- A la gente de este pueblo le gusta adular -replicó Kuv un tanto despectiva. Aun le costaba controlar un poco su genio y Suyin era consciente de ello-

\- ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy, Chin? -preguntó la matriarca-

\- Tengo las frutas y hortalizas de su encargo frescas y bonitas. Me acaban de llegar -afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa-

\- Muy bien, más tarde mis hijos Wing y Wei vendrán a llevarse la comida, mientras tanto te las dejo pagas -contestó mientras pasaba un fajo de yuanes a aquel hombre quien recibió el anticipo del dinero con una sonrisa aún más grande-

\- Muchas gracias matriarca. -finalizó el hombre. Esta le sonrió por cortesía y se dió la vuelta para irse con Kuvira-

\- Oye Kuv -dijo la ojos verdes- no hemos comido nada.. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. -Argumentó emocionada- Aquel sujeto de allá hace una comida sabrosa.

Con la sugerencia de Kuvira, ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño tarantín en la esquina del mercado. Apenas llegaron el delicioso olor a comida recién preparada invadió sus fosas nasales. Podían oler el fresco aroma a tamales de carne recién preparados lo cual hizo que las hambrientas mujeres se encadenaran a la silla.

\- Deme dos platos por favor. -pidió la Matriarca y no tardó en llegar la comida. Pronto, ya habían dado el primer bocado.-

\- Oye Su -llamó Kuvira-

\- ¿Si?

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida, aquella vez -confesó a secas, como si le costara decirlo, o si por el contrario, le diera mucha pena admitirlo-

\- ¿De cuándo hablas?

\- Hablo del ataque de P'Li, de no ser por tu sentido sísmico creo que no lo hubiésemos contado... También salvaste la vida de Mako y Bolin... Eres una especie de...

\- ¿..De? -presionó al verla dubitativa-

\- ... Heroína -soltó- Me gustaría ser como tú.

\- Ow... -suspiró enternecida- Kuv, tú también eres una heroína.

\- No... No he hecho nada grande por nadie todavía.

\- Escúchame -interrumpió mientras ponía la mano sobre su hombro y la miraba a los ojos- los héroes de verdad no lo son por hacer cosas grandes. Los verdaderos héroes son aquellos que se preocupan por los demás así sea en cosas pequeñas que nadie note. ¿Sabes? Las cosas insignificantes nadie quiere hacerlas, por eso, quién las hace desinteresadamente, es un héroe de verdad.

A Kuvira parecieron abrírseles los ojos de inmediato y, aunque lo hubiese negado, también se aguaron un poco. Ya casi había olvidado lo que es que alguien te anime cuando crees que no vales nada, por muchos años ella solo había recibido insultos y traiciones de parte de quienes la rodeaban, y aunque se lo mereciera o no, igual dolía. Pero ahora que Suyin siempre actuaba como una madre para ella, siempre tan atenta y cariñosa, le hizo recordar lo valioso que es tener a alguien, aunque ese alguien no tuviera sus mismos lazos de sangre, para Kuvira era como si los tuviera.

La joven maestra se ruborizó un tanto e iba a agradecer, pero entonces otra voz, una tercera entró en escena interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas, al decir...

\- Señorita... ¿Me darían algo para comer?

Era un niño, de cabello castaño claro, tez clara y ojos verdes quien estaba frente a ellas con mirada perdida y algo vacía. Estaba un poco sucio y su ropa lucía descuidada y un poco carbonizada. Ambas mujeres dedujeron que se trataba de uno de tantos niños pobres que salían a pedir.

\- Claro -respondió Kuvira mientras le daba lo que sobraba de su tamal y el niño lo tomó de manera casi grosera, arrancándoselo de la mano y comiendo como animal- ¡Vaya! ¡Calma!

\- Lo siento... -se disculpó el pequeño- es que tengo mucha hambre.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó Su-

\- No lo sé -respondió el niño mientras terminaba de comer- mi mamá se me perdió y la estoy buscando.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -inquirió Kuvira-

\- No recuerdo mi nombre -confesó el niño con algo de desgano, pero luego pareció encendérsele el foco y mirar a las mujeres con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando- pero mi mamá me llama Tommy

\- ¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá? -siguió Kuvira, pero el niño nuevamente pareció recuperar esa mirada perdida y expresión confundida que tenía antes-

\- No lo recuerdo.

Una lágrima pareció salir del contorno de los ojos de aquel niño a medida que agachaba la cabeza. Kuvira miró a Suyin y viceversa, ambas conmovidas por aquel niño desconocido y necesitado. Sobretodo Kuvira sintió pena por él, ya que se veía a sí misma en su situación, de estar sola sin saber nada de sus padres.

Entonces el estómago de aquel niño volvió a rugir y este les mira apenado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Descuida -calmó Kuvira mientras volteaba a ver al sujeto de la tienda- Oye... prepárale uno al niño ¿Quieres?

Pronto, un tamal recién hecho y rico le fue entregado de manos de la maestra metal a aquel niño que veía la comida casi babeándose, pero esta vez, agradeció antes de tomarla y comenzar a comer.

\- Y... ¿Dónde perdiste a tu mamá? -preguntó Suyin-

\- Ella estaba conmigo, supongo que me descuidé y me caí, porque me desperté a unos metros de este lugar y mi mamá ya no estaba. -contestó- Tampoco sé dónde estoy, no recuerdo este lugar. No los había visto antes.

\- Y... ¿Tú mamá vive aquí en Zaofu?

\- Vivíamos en una cabaña de madera en el bosque, no recuerdo que hubieran ciudades tan cerca. -mordió el tamal- ¿Zaofu? ¿Así se llama?

\- Así que no conoces Zaofu y vives en el bosque... -pensó Kuvira- ¿Crees saber dónde queda tu casa?

\- No lo tengo muy claro, sé que es por el bosque subiendo una colina, pero no lo recuerdo bien.

\- Pues qué dices si te ayudamos a buscar a tu madre -propone Kuvira con una sonrisa y el niño se sobresaltó de emoción-

\- ¿Lo harían?

\- Claro -afirmó-

\- Primero me alimentan y ahora me ayudarán a buscar a mi mamá... ¡Ustedes son muy buenas!

Las mujeres se limitaron a mirarse las caras y sonreír.

\- Me llamo Suyin Beifong, por cierto... Y soy la matriarca de Zaofu. Y ella -señala a Kuvira- es Kuvira.

\- Mucho gusto -dice el niño- ¿Ella es tu madre? -preguntó unos segundos después-

\- No -contestó Kuvira un tanto sonrojada, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa- pero es como si lo fuera.

Entonces, quien se sonrojo esta vez, fue Su.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hola Mako -tocó Bolin la puerta de la habitación de su hermano-

\- Oh.. hey -contestó dejando sus ensoñaciones-

\- Estás acostumbrándote dormir hasta tarde

\- No no, solo estaba pensando un poco.

Bolin notó enseguida que su hermano estaba algo ido, como si acabara de recibir una mala noticia o algo parecido. No lucía muy enfocado como era costumbre en él.

\- ¿Pensando..? ¿En qué?

\- En cosas... -contestó a secas para luego quedarse callado unos segundos, luego dijo- Oye, ¿Cómo crees que sea el mundo de los muertos?

\- Ehhm... No había pensado en eso... -exclamó para luego ponerse a pensar- Que se yo... un lugar muy... ¿Muerto? -Mako le lanzó una mirada retrechera entonces- ¡Aburrido al menos! -agregó-

\- ¿Crees que la gente que está allí esté sufriendo?

\- ¿Sufriendo? ¿En qué sentido? Ya están muertos... ¿Cómo van a sufrir?

\- Algo me dice que no es un lugar bonito. Tengo una especie de presentimiento amargo... sobre ese lugar.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Mako? -preguntó segundos después, claramente preocupado-

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo P'Li sobre que el mundo de los muertos era un lugar horrible? Es claro que su motivación para volver fue la venganza, pero ella nunca mencionó que quería vengarse de Suyin por haberla separado de Zaheer o que le haya volado los sesos... Más bien pareció preocuparle más el hecho de haberla mandado a ese lugar, y P'Li quería devolverle el favor.

\- Estás diciendo que...

\- ¿Qué tan horrible debe ser ese lugar para que ella quiera vengarse de quien la envió allí haciéndole lo mismo?

\- Supongo que muy horrible. -razonó Bolin- pero algo me dice que no estás así solo por eso. ¿Hay algo más que no me estás contando?

Mako dudó unos momentos, en los cuales Bolin sintió que su hermano sí sabía pero debatía entre sí decirlo o no.

\- Bueno, digamos que tuve un sueño anoche -contestó Mako, sabiendo dentro de sí que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no se hubo tratado de un sueño, pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle que su madre había vuelto a aparecer-

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Si, un sueño -replicó a voz intermedia-

\- Está bien... ¿Y qué viste en tu sueño?

\- Vi el mundo de los muertos. -soltó tajante sorprendiendo a su hermano por lo horripilante que le sonó eso en sus oídos-

\- ¿Y cómo era?

\- Era oscuro, frío... No se veía nada -contestó Mako, simplemente parafraseando lo que le había escuchado relatar a su madre sobre su propia experiencia- estaba perdido y confundido, aún tenía recuerdos de cuando estaba vivo y por eso no me daba cuenta... de que ya no lo estaba. -hizo pausa- Y... ya no recuerdo mucho más.

Mako cortó cuando Bolin estaba más metido y preocupado por el sueño de su hermano.

\- ¿Seguro no hay nada más?

\- No creo recordar más -confesó, omitiendo el asunto sobre la sombra que recibió a su madre al morir. Decidió hacerlo, pues ni siquiera él entendía mucho ese asunto-

\- Qué sueño tan raro. -esbozó Bolin- pero quizás sea porque estás muy presionado y paranoico con todas estas cosas de muertos y realmente ese sueño no signifique nada.

\- O... -interrumpió- ese sueño sea una señal

El maestro tierra miró la mirada penetrante de Mako y, no lo iba a negar, le dio un poco de miedo. Mako actuaba cada vez más extraño.

\- ¿Una señal? ¿Cómo que una señal?

\- Bro, piénsalo... Vimos esa extraña sombra en el pantano mientras perseguíamos a un sujeto que resultó estar muerto. Luego gente comienza a regresar a la vida y nuestra madre nos habló sobre que el velo se rompía... ¿Crees que todas esas cosas son casualidad? ¡Todo está conectado! Ahora yo estoy teniendo estas... premoniciones.

\- Dijiste que eran sueños -interrumpe Bolin-

\- ¡Lo que sea!... El hecho es que eso también puede estar conectado. Escucha esto -continúa- Yo no recuerdo muy bien como siguió mi sueño, pero sí recuerdo como inició.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo morí. -dijo tajante, preocupando al joven de ojos verdes-

\- ¿Y cuál es el punto? ¿Cómo el que hayas muerto en tu sueño es una señal?

Mako miró fijamente a los ojos a Bolin, y exclamó serio.

\- ¿Qué tal si no estamos buscando las respuestas en el lugar indicado? Quizás... la única manera de saber sobre lo que pasa en el mundo de los muertos... es en el mundo de los muertos.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del ojos verdes al deducir lo que su hermano de ojos dorados estaba planteando.

\- Espera -dijo inquieto- No me digas que estás pensando en... ya sabes... morir...

\- No es que quiera -acotó de inmediato- ¿Pero qué tal si es la única forma de saber?

\- ¡Estás Loco! -replicó.- Mako, supéralo, es sólo un sueño, no puedes confiarte tanto.. Además, si nuestra madre dijo que podríamos descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte y obvió el hecho de que para hacerlo teníamos que morir, tiene que significar que no es necesario.

Mako cayó y solo intentó rememorar la voz de su madre hablándole la noche anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar a conocer el verdadero estado de los muertos? ¿Dónde consigo esa información? -preguntó Mako a su madre-

\- Aún no estás listo para descubrir por ti mismo lo que es ese estado Mako, pero vine contigo para que lo vayas descubriendo a través de mí.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó confundido. Naoki le miró a los ojos de la misma penetrante forma que lo hubo estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, mientras decía-

\- Te diré lo que pasó justo después de intentar salvar a tu padre de las manos de ese maestro fuego, y fallé. Te diré lo que pasó justo después que crucé al otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Mejor olvida lo que dije y vuelve a la cama, necesitas un descanso -dice la voz de Bolin haciendo reaccionar al cejas arqueadas de golpe. Lo último que vio fue a su hermano saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

 _"Mi madre me mostró lo que ELLA vivió en el mundo de los muertos porque sabía que para descubrirlo por MI mismo tendría que estar en su lugar..."_ -sentenció Mako en su mente- _"¿Será que en la muerte... están todas las respuestas?"_

Y se quedó dubitativo y pensante callado en aquella habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caía la tarde y el viento veraniego del este soplaba con fuerza moviendo las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo. Los árboles se apiñaban en forma paralela como si se alinearan en un sendero. Demás está decir que ese bosque era muy callado, y en realidad, a Kuvira y Suyin les costaba mucho creer que alguien viviera tan alejado de la civilización. Aun así, ambas seguían a aquel niño que, enfrentándose a sus lagunas mentales repentinas, a veces recordaba qué camino seguir y otras, simplemente se hallaba perdido.

\- Oye Tommy... ¿Puedo llamarte así? -preguntó Kuvira-

\- Claro Kuvira.

\- Dijiste que no conocías la ciudad de Zaofu... ¿Qué nunca habías dejado este bosque?

\- Mi mamá es muy protectora conmigo -contestó- no me deja salir mucho. Generalmente ella sale a hacer las compras y yo me quedo en casa.

\- Pero dijiste que estabas con ella cuando te perdiste, ¿verdad?

\- No lo tengo claro. Solo sé que ella siempre estaba conmigo y cuando desperté ya no estaba.

\- Quizás fue que escapaste de casa para salir a descubrir el bosque sin permiso de tu madre, caíste y quedaste inconsciente en ese charco.

\- Puede ser... pero ¿Por qué escaparía de mi madre? -pregunta el niño- es una mujer muy buena... Como ustedes.

\- Bueno... -dice Suyin- a veces las madres son un tanto restrictivas y los jóvenes suelen rebelarse.

La matriarca aprovechó aquello para rememorar los días en los cuales le dificultaba la existencia a su madre Toph y a su hermana Lin por las andanzas y la rebeldía que caracterizaron esos años.

Las tres personas siguieron caminando colina arriba por unos momentos. Como Tommy iba adelante de Kuvira y Suyin, estas se limitaban a seguirlo con la mirada y examinar cada uno de sus movimientos. Notaban como a momentos iba a paso decidido por un camino, y a otros se detenía y miraba a otros lados, como dudando. Sí que era un niño raro.

En una de esas, el niño se detuvo y no volvió a avanzar más, cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

Kuvira fue la primera en acercarse y tocar su hombro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es que no puedo recordar donde quedaba mi casa. -exclamó el niño sollozante- Todo se ve diferente, es como si nunca hubiese estado aquí... ¿Qué tal si mi mamá se fue y me dejó?

\- Eso no va a suceder ¿Me oíste? Vamos a encontrar a tu mamá.

\- Al menos dinos cómo es ella... ¿Cómo la recuerdas? -siguió Su-

El niño pensó unos segundos y luego respondió.

\- Su cabello es largo y muy negro. Tiene pecas en el rostro y en sus hombros, sus labios son grandes... Y sus ojos son verdes como los míos -finalizó el niño-

\- ¿Cómo qué edad tiene tu madre?

\- 30 y tantos. -contestó-

Kuvira miró el cielo con profundos tintes anaranjados anunciando el crepúsculo que había empezado a caer. Miró a Suyin con cara seria e inexpresiva, sin saber qué esperar. Y luego volteó a mirar a Tommy, sintiéndose mal consigo misma al decirle...

\- Tommy, no creo que consigamos a tu mamá en este lugar... Míralo, es un bosque abandonado, nadie vive aquí.

\- ¡NO! -replicó el niño- Sé que mi mamá vive aquí, no estoy loco. Yo sé que tiene que estar en algún lado. -continuó mientras seguía soltando lágrimas de sus ojos-

\- Esperen, tengo una idea -dijo Suyin-

Inmediatamente la matriarca descubrió su pie descalzo, cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo y luego hundió su pie en la tierra conectándose con su elemento y dejando que su sentido sísmico actuara como ojos y oídos. Las vibraciones comenzaron a extenderse por todo aquel bosque, detectando cada cosa viva y no viva que rodeara el lugar. Su rostro reflejaba la concentración y la paz interior que tenía que poner en práctica para lograr realizar tal técnica.

Kuvira no pudo evitar pensar que aprendió aquello de su madre. Parecía que cada vez todo se relacionaba a los lazos fraternales de las personas. Como Toph había sido una madre para Su, Su para ella y de cierta forma, ella misma para Tommy en su búsqueda de su verdadera progenitora. Aquello le pareció resaltante en ese segundo.

Momentos más tarde Suyin abrió los ojos, y dijo.

\- He detectado algo al norte, parece ser una casa abandonada, pero podemos ir a ver.

\- Si, vamos... Tiene que ser mi casa -dijo Tommy antes de que aquellos tres siguieran su camino-

Sendero arriba y otros 20 minutos de camino les tomó llegar a un punto alto de aquel bosque, desde donde podía verse a lo lejos una cabaña hecha de madera.

\- Miren, allá hay algo -señaló Su antes de usar el control de la tierra para propulsarse ella y a los otros con rapidez rumbo a la cabaña. Más temprano que tarde habían llegado-

\- WOW ¿Son maestras tierra? -exclamó el niño emocionado-

\- Y metal -agregó Kuvira son una sonrisa un tanto lúcida-

\- Es increíble.

Entonces los tres individuos voltearon la mirada y contemplaron aquella cabaña. Desde lejos no podían notar los detalles que ahora apreciaban con claridad.

Ese lugar realmente parecía abandonado, la madera estaba húmeda y algo podrida. El piso de la entrada rechinaba con cada paso que se daba sobre él y toda aquella aura oscura de ser la única casa en todo el bosque hacía parecer que nadie habitaba allí desde mucho tiempo.

\- Quédate aquí -ordenó Suyin a Tommy mientras ella y Kuvira iban a la entrada de aquella casa y tocaban la puerta-

Los primeros segundos fueron de silencio total, así que volvieron a tocar una segunda vez. La carita suplicante e impaciente de Tommy hizo que Kuvira tocara una tercera vez, pero nadie contestó.

\- Lo siento Tommy, pero en esta casa no vive...

Kuvira fue interrumpida por el sonido rechinante de la puerta que pareció abrirse, y de hecho, aunque a medias había sido así.

Unos dedos arrugados se posaron sobre el marco de la puerta y entonces, cubierto por las sombras de aquella cabaña, el rostro de esa persona se avistó a medias. Se trataba de una anciana muy avanzada en días. En realidad, ni Kuvira ni Suyin se esperaban aquello.

\- ¿Qué quieren? -dijo la voz desconfiada de la anciana mientras las analizaba con la mirada-

\- Ehm... disculpe, quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas. -dijo Kuvira-

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Mi nombre es Kuvira y ella es Suyin... Suyin Beifong.

La anciana abrió un poco más la puerta para alcanzar ver el rostro de Suyin al lado de la joven que había tocado su puerta. Aun así parecía desconfiar.

\- No queremos hacerle daño -siguió la matriarca- solo queremos una información y quizás usted nos la pueda dar.

\- Pasen -exclamó la señora, a lo cual Suyin antes de entrar le hizo señas a Tommy de que se quedara y esperara fuera, pues, a decir verdad esa señora tenía un aura muy oscura.-

Ver la cabaña por dentro y percatarse de que era exactamente cómo se la habían imaginado fue lo que experimentaron las chicas al momento que pusieron un pie dentro. Mesones polvorientos, telarañas colgando de los techos, una mesa de madera vieja y desgastada en el centro de la sala y una cama modesta en los cuartos sin puertas.

\- ¿Les sirvo un poco de té? -preguntó la anciana-

\- No hace falta, gracias -sonrió Su-

\- ¿No sabe que es descortés decir que no cuando le invitan un té? -La matriarca volteó a mirar a Kuvira y viceversa. Esa señora no solamente parecía sombría, sino también amargada-

\- Disculpe, sí queremos té. -corrigió Kuvira-

\- Bien -sonrió la anciana mientras iba a la cocina a llenar dos tazas para cada una y la suya propia- Hace muchos años que nadie me visita... ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- Bueno... La verdad es que estábamos ayudando a un niño a buscar a su madre... Creímos que alguien diferente vivía aquí -exclamó Kuvira-

\- ¿Un niño? ¿Qué niño?

\- Está perdido, nos buscó en el mercado cerca de Zaofu y lo alimentamos, entonces nos dijo que había perdido a su madre y quería encontrarla... para serle sincera, creímos que la mamá de ese niño viviría aquí.

La anciana rio por lo bajo.

\- No, aquí no vive la madre de ningún niño -dijo la anciana mientras ponía las tazas de té en la mesa frente a las mujeres- Solo soy una pobre anciana sin esposo que ha vivido en su soledad por años... esperando que la muerte finalmente venga y me lleve.

\- ¿Está segura de que no hay otra casa cercana? No sé... ¿Dónde pueda vivir la madre del niño? -indagó Suyin-

\- En su camino aquí debe haber notado que no hay muchas casas en este bosque ¿verdad?

\- Es cierto, disculpe -corrigió la matriarca- es evidente que buscamos en el lugar equivocado, quizás solo debamos...

Suyin estaba levantándose de la silla, durante ese alzamiento de la mirada pudo contemplar finalmente fuera del panorama que obstaculizaba la anciana con su cuerpo, como, detrás de está estaba parado el niño mirando fijamente a la anciana dueña de la casa.

\- Oye niño, te dije que esperaras afuera. -regañó Suyin-

Al escuchar la palabra niño, la anciana volteó a mirarlo para percatarse de que ese era el susodicho del que tanto hablaban, lo cual le pareció chistoso y volvió a reír por lo bajo.

Sin embargo el niño seguía mirando de forma fija y centrada a esa señora, como hipnotizado por ella, también parecía confundido.

\- Te ves diferente -dijo Tommy- Tu cabello... se ha vuelto gris.

La anciana se extrañó al escuchar al niño decir aquello, a hablarle como si en realidad la conociera. Esto sorprendió también a la matriarca y a Kuvira, quienes no sabían que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué dices niño? -replicó la anciana-

\- Tu rostro... está arrugado -siguió el joven- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

\- ¿La conoces? -preguntó Kuvira extrañada-

\- ¿Conocerla? ¡Ella es mi madre!

Aquella revelación no pudo más que sorprender a los presentes en esa cabaña. Todos parecían anonadados y en shock, el único que parecía estar convencido de algo era ese niño que, según dictan la lógica y la razón, era quien probablemente estaba más equivocado.

\- ¡Yo no soy tu madre! ¡Yo no tengo hijos! -replicó la anciana-

\- Dijiste que tu madre tenía 30 años y que era joven -completó la matriarca-

\- Así la recuerdo -sostuvo el niño- pero ahora está diferente. Yo... yo no entiendo.

La anciana, sorprendida se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia aquel niño mirándolo como si de un espanto se tratara, con desconfianza y hasta terror. ¿Cómo esa cara angelical podía darle tanto miedo y nervios?

Se plantó frente a él arrodillándose como pudo para estar a su altura. Usó una de sus manos para tocar su cabello y sentirlo mientras lo veía a los ojos, aun con sorpresa para luego inquirir.

\- Niño... ¿Quién eres tú?

El niño la miró firme y confiado, respondiendo...

\- Mami... Soy Tommy.

De repente los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de par en par y recordó escenas que parecían haber sido borradas de su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

Llovía a cántaros, los truenos resonaban con fuerza en el firmamento y los vientos azotaban a cuanta cosa firme intentaba plantarse en su contra.

Una mujer de unos 30 años, con cabellera larga y ojos profundamente verdes salió de una cabaña a mitad del bosque viéndose desesperada y aterrada gritando como loca y empapándose por el agua de lluvia.

\- ¡TOMMY! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Se adentró más en aquel bosque buscando al pequeño, ni siquiera había notado que él ya no estaba dentro de la casa ni cuando la había dejado.

A decir verdad a aquella mujer le aterraba perder a su único hijo así como había perdido a su esposo años atrás. Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que bajaba la fangosa colina, inundada por grandes charcas de agua debido a aquel diluvio. Cada segundo que buscaba y no lo encontraba era comparable a la peor tortura que alguien hubiese podido experimentar.

\- ¡TOMMY! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? -gritaba aterrada-

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para seguir buscando en otro lado, creyó ver algo.

Un cuerpo flotando bocabajo en una laguna cercana. Su corazón se destrozó como por una explosión y las lágrimas se hicieron incluso más que las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro.

\- ¡TOOMMMYYY!

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

La mirada de asombro, incredulidad y horror de aquella anciana que miraba fijamente a aquel niño nunca podría ser retratada por algún dibujante experto, una emoción tan genuina y profunda solo podía verse si se experimentaba en carne propia o se veía en alguien más.

Una lágrima bajó certeramente por la mejilla de aquella mujer mientras parecía no poder emitir palabra alguna por varios segundos.

\- No... No puede ser -titubeó- ¡TOMMY!

Y lo abrazó con fuerza para romper a llorar en su hombro. El niño abrazó a su madre y con una sonrisa feliz y satisfecha porque finalmente había podido reunirse con su madre.

\- No importa que estés vieja mami... Igual te quiero. -Confesó el niño mientras la anciana lo revisaba de pies a cabeza-

\- Ese... ¿Es su hijo? -preguntó Kuvira-

\- ¿Cómo pasó? -preguntó anonadada. Y era de esperarse, su hijo muerto estaba frente a ella y eso era imposible-

Kuvira y Suyin se vieron las caras antes de que esta última respondiera a la pregunta de la anciana.

\- El portal que separa ambos mundos está abierto y como consecuencia algunos muertos están volviendo.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que vuelven?

\- Algunos lazos son tan fuertes que les dan razones a algunas personas motivos para volver. En este caso, es el lazo fraterno que existe entre ambos, el amor que su hijo siente por usted lo trajo de vuelta. -Finalizó Kuvira-

\- Hijo mío. -exclamó gozosa la anciana antes de besarlo muchas veces en cada parte de su rostro y este reía feliz-

\- Si no le importa que preguntemos, podría decirnos... ¿Cómo pasó? -indaga Suyin-

\- Murió ahogado en un lago -contestó la anciana- cinco años después de que su padre muriera a causa de una enfermedad. Fue hace 50 años.

Kuvira miró al niño y todo cobró sentido en su mente. Por eso no lograba reconocer la ciudad de Zaofu, porque esta no existía todavía en su tiempo. También explicaba el hecho de que el niño no recordara qué camino tomar, pues con los años las cosas cambian o se ven diferentes, pero más importante que eso, explicaba el hecho que buscaran a una mujer de 30 años y consiguieran a una anciana de 80 años y aún se tratase de la misma persona.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -dijo Suyin-

\- Tengo sus cenizas aquí -exclamó la anciana trayendo un jarrón de la parte más recóndita de su cocina. Lucía polvoriento y algo agrietado- es mi posesión más preciada -continuó-

\- ¿Usted lo cremó? -preguntó Kuvira recibiendo un asentir de parte de la señora. Esto explicaba a su vez el hecho de que la ropa del niño pareciera en parte quemada, cosa que le había llamado la atención desde un principio-

\- Bueno, creo que todo terminó bien entonces. -sonrió Su-

Al instante, el niño fue corriendo a abrazar a Kuvira con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego decirle.

\- Gracias Kuvira... me ayudaste a encontrar a mi madre... Te lo agradezco mucho a ti.. Y a usted -dijo mirando a Suyin-

\- Fue un honor pequeño. Disfruta a tu madre todo el tiempo que puedas... Y adiós. -finalizó.

Luego de recibir abrazos y gratificaciones de la madre, ambas maestras tierra salieron de la cabaña mirando al mundo de una forma distinta y dejando a esa madre con su hijo dentro de la casa.

\- No tienes idea de cuántas veces le pedí a los espíritus la oportunidad de verte al menos una vez más... -dijo la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo- y muchos años después, creo que finalmente ellos me escucharon. No sabes cuánto has alegrado mis días.

\- ¿Crees que tenga que irme otra vez? -preguntó el niño luego de unos segundos de estar callado-

\- Si -contestó la señora- no es natural que estés aquí pero descuida... -lo calmó- pronto, más rápido de lo que crees, voy a reunirme contigo y estaremos juntos por la eternidad.

Un abrazo finalizó aquella promesa de amor.

Por su parte Suyin miró como Kuvira se limpiaba algunas lágrimas a medida que caminaban de vuelta la ciudad, era obvio que la había conmovido aquella experiencia.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta Kuvira?

\- ¿De qué cosa?

\- De que hoy hiciste algo bueno… De que hoy fuiste esa clase de heroína que te dije que eras.

Kuvira asintió y se llevó las manos al corazón mientras mantenía una sonrisa de orgullo sano consigo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la matriarca-

\- En que algunos lazos son fuertes, incluso más fuertes que la muerte -contestó- Y creo que no existen lazo que sea más poderoso que el que ata a una verdadera madre con su hijo. Por eso agradezco el que hayas sido como una madre para mi todos estos años Suyin. -ambas se abrazan para luego despegarse de nuevo- Debo confesar que aunque nunca me llamó la atención saberlo antes, creo que ahora es el momento de saber muchas cosas que postergué por años.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Suyin, quiero que me digas dónde están mis padres.

Los ojos de la matriarca se abrieron de par en par y, por varios minutos la mujer quedó sin habla, y permaneció así durante todo el camino de vuelta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esa Noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Wow... eso es tan conmovedor -dijo Bolin luego de escuchar de voces de Kuvira y Suyin lo que habían encontrado y experimentado durante ese otro día- me hace reflexionar tanto -continúa-

\- Sé que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo -exclamó la matriarca-

\- Y hablando de paraderos... ¿Dónde diablos está Mako? -preguntó la antigua unificadora-

\- Ha estado encerrado en su cuarto todo el día durmiendo, iré a llamarlo para que al menos coma algo.

Dicho esto Bolin se levanta de su silla y se pierde de vista de las mujeres. Fue entonces cuando Kuvira puso su mano encima de la de la matriarca y esta voltea a verla de inmediato.

Con mirada suplicante, Kuvira exclamó.

\- ¿No me dirás?

\- No sé si estés preparada para saber la verdad. -respondió en voz forzada-

\- Suyin... Lo estoy.

Debido a la presión y la insistencia de la joven, Suyin no pudo más que tomar su rostro con desespero al recordar todo el sufrimiento de esos días. Apretó su entrecejo y sus dientes para luego suspirar derrotada, segundos después...

\- Kuv... la verdad es...

Al instante y de forma repentina ambos escucharon un grito aterrador que sacó a ambas de su tranquilidad. Inmediatamente reconocieron que se trataba de Bolin así que ambas mujeres corrieron a toda prisa directo a las habitaciones no sabiendo a qué se debía aquel espantoso grito.

Entonces cruzaron el pasillo y llegaron al cuarto del hermano mayor de Bolin y vieron a este último pálido sentado en el suelo mientras miraba horrorizado dentro del cuarto. Al entrar, un grito similar al de Bolin salió de boca de ambas mujeres al contemplar la horripilante escena.

El cuerpo de Mako yacía colgando en el aire siendo sostenido por una soga en su cuello.

Mako estaba muerto.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

 **Continuará...**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

 **¡Capítulo corta venas servido! T-T**

 **Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poqueeeeto y de ser así apreciaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión en un pequeño review.**

 **Muchas cosas han pasado y muchas cosas van a pasar. Mako entró en dudas por las revelaciones de su madre y decide suicidarse para descubrir las respuestas por sí mismo. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? ¿Se esperaban ese final? Ahora me toca a mi leerlos a ustedes**

 **Gracias por siempre estar conmigo y apoyarme. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Salu2**

 **Prota Makorrian Out**


	8. La Ciencia de la Muerte

**Holaaaa. Qué alegría que aún siguen conmigo.!**

 **Acá les traigo un capítulo más de este fic raro que escribo. Ya con este cap se marca el final de la primera fase del fic. Nuevas cosas comenzarán a aparecer luego de esto.**

 **Es un capítulo lleno de drama y espero que haya quedado decente.**

 **A LEER!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"La muerte, se entiende como el cese de la vida, como la detención inmediata del Yo consciente. Ya no respiramos, ya no nos movemos... ya no podemos sentir más. Cuando alguien se duerme en la muerte lo primero que se nos viene a la mente es que no lo volveremos a ver jamás, otros comienzan a armar teorías para tratar de explicar lo que pasa después mediante la filosofía y la religión. Pero ¿Quién ha muerto y luego escrito sus memorias sobre ella y lo que pasa estando en ese estado? Entonces... ¿Cómo es que aceptamos lo primero que se nos enseña?

La verdad es que no sabemos nada de la muerte, y digo que no sabemos nada porque ASUMIMOS cosas que no podemos demostrar. Porque damos POR HECHO algo que ni siquiera es factible. El resultado de eso es que al final terminamos sabiendo menos que antes de empezar a buscar las respuestas.

¿Quién dijo que la muerte es simplemente el cese de la vida? ¿Quién dijo que no hay nada más después de ella? ¿Cómo es que creemos que no hay nada más? Nuestro error fue creer que la muerte es el final de todo, tan simple como eso. ¡Por favor! Incluso nosotros decimos que el principio de la vida se vino a dar por complejos e interminables procesos que nos trajeron hasta donde estamos... ¿Cómo podemos pensar que el 'final de la vida' es menos complejo entonces?

La verdad, es que la muerte es más compleja de lo que podamos haber imaginado. La muerte no es simplemente algo ocasional y desordenado que llega a cualquier persona en cualquier momento y, aun así, por decirlo de alguna forma, funciona.

Aquí va una de las verdades sobre la muerte que aprendí de mi experiencia.

¡La muerte es compleja! Está formada por procesos metódicos y exactos que llevan a la persona consciente a un plano diferente. No se puede forzar la muerte, no es así como funciona.

Nosotros no condicionamos la vida, la vida nos condiciona, es por eso que aunque no pedimos vivir, aun así estamos aquí. Igualmente, nosotros no condicionamos la muerte, ella nos condiciona. Por eso, en raras ocasiones tratamos de forzar el proceso del cambio de plano. Pero, repito, como la muerte nos condiciona, ese proceso a veces falla...

... Y somos expelidos."

Bolin estaba inclinado de rodillas frente a aquel sofá verde que estaba a mitad de la sala de la casa de Suyin Beifong. Ella también estaba allí observando, ella y todos los demás presentes. Observaban a Bolin estar de rodillas frente al sofá, lo observaban llorando. Pero no llorando por llorar. Él estaba llorando por lo que estaba encima del sofá verde que estaba a mitad de la sala de la casa de Suyin Beifong.

El cuerpo muerto de Mako.

Las lágrimas del joven se resbalaban de su rostro entre gemidos hasta el punto de que sus ojos quedaron secos. Las lágrimas cayeron en la ropa del difunto creando pequeñas porciones de humedad en la tela. Los otros no sabían qué decir.

Todos estaban tan metidos en el sufrimiento del hermano menor, en la zozobra y la desdicha del momento que no se dieron cuenta de las señales.

... Entonces sucedió.

De golpe, e inspirando una profunda bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones, Mako se levantó de repente hasta quedar sentado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos como platos... Y todo el mundo no pudo más que quedar en shock ante aquel raro acontecimiento.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Capítulo 8: La Ciencia de la Muerte**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

\- M... Mako..? -exclamó luego de unos instantes de quedar petrificado y sin la habilidad de proferir palabra alguna aquel maestro tierra de ojos verdes, al ver a su hermano despertarse de la muerte como si de un simple sueño se tratase.-

Si no fuese por algo desconocido que lo obligaba a permanecer despierto, se hubiera desmayado, o quizás muerto de la impresión. Simplemente, lo que acababa de ver era imposible o, dicho de forma más correcta, creyó que era imposible.

Sí, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos pero aún así le resultaba difícil distinguir lo que realmente sucedía. ¿Ese era su hermano o era una aparición?

Kuvira y Suyin también estaban petrificadas mirando lo acontecido sin poder darle crédito a sus ojos. ¿Acababan de presenciar una resurrección? ¿O se trataba de otra cosa?

\- No puede ser... -exclamó en un suspiro pronunciado Bolin sin poder retirar la vista de su hermano.

Por su parte, el maestro fuego parecía exaltado, confundido, algo asustado también. Su frente estaba sudada, incluso su ropa estaba empapada. Su cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse y a recuperar su tibieza habitual de manera inexplicable. Su piel también recuperó la lozanía y la rozagancia propia de un ser vivo. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Mako confundido mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente-

Mako contempló que todos estaban callados y pálidos, mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -modificó el tiempo de la pregunta-

\- Tú... Tú estás... ¿Vivo? -profirió Bolin-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que estoy vivo! ¿No me ves?

\- No recuerdas lo que pasó, ¿Verdad? -inquirió Kuvira y Mako desvía su mirada confundida a ella-

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Moriste -sentenció-

Al escuchar esa palabra, los ojos de Mako se abrieron al igual que su mente y recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Imágenes lo golpearon tan fuertemente como el retumbar de una centella sobre el suelo, creando un estremecimiento en sus sentidos parecidos al de una explosión. Lo vio todo tan claro, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, la forma en la que filosofó consigo mismo sobre la interpretación de las palabras de su madre, la decisión que tomó después y cómo la implementó.

Recordó cómo lanzó una cuerda sobre una de las vigas del techo, cómo puso un pequeño banco debajo de la viga y se subió a él. Recordó también como amarró la soga a su cuello y respiró profundo por última vez.

Incluso llegó a recordar cómo hacía todo aquello, casi era por impulso, como si fuera un robot que solo ejecutaba la acción ordenada. Era como si recordara que no estaba pensando con claridad, como si solo se tratase de un momento de locura e irrazonabilidad.

Recordó finalmente cómo pensó en su madre y empujó el banco a un lado hasta que su cuerpo se viniera abajo y quedara colgando.

Mako todo lo recordó de golpe. Entonces miró shockeado a su hermano y a las mujeres para luego comenzar a tocarse a modo de examen su cuello para comprobar que estaba bien, sin ningún tipo de rasguño. Incluso él no lo podía creer. Sabía que estaba vivo, pero también sabía que había muerto y el estado en el que estuvo suspendido durante un tiempo lo ratificaba. Pero... ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?

El cejas arqueadas no pudo más que mirar a su hermano, cuya expresión era indescifrable y exclamar para sí.

\- ¿Qué fue... todo esto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tardó unas dos horas el que todos se recuperaran al menos un poquito del shock inicial por la súbita "resurrección" de Mako. Un tiempo, para que todos pudiesen acercarse a él de nuevo y poder entablar una conversación sin sentir que estaban hablando con un fantasma.

\- Entonces déjame ver si entiendo... -Decía Suyin, quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala a Mako, quien seguía sentado en el sofá- Hace unas horas te encontramos colgando del techo muerto y luego simplemente despiertas... ¿Tiene eso sentido?

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? -indagó Kuvira-

\- No... No recuerdo nada -contestó confusamente el chico- No tengo imágenes, recuerdos, experiencias de algo que haya sucedido durante el tiempo que estuve muerto... No hay nada. Es como si durmiera.

\- ¡Pero esto no tiene sentido! ¡Contradice todo lo que sabemos sobre la muerte! -esbozó Suyin algo frustrada- Sabemos que con la muerte no acaba todo, sino que hay un mundo de los muertos al que van las personas que mueren... ¿Por qué eso no se cumplió en ti? ¿Qué hiciste mal?

\- Te juro que no lo sé.

\- ¿Pero estás bien? -dijo entonces Bolin quien hubo estado algo apartado durante esas horas-

\- Si, lo estoy -contestó Mako. Bolin se aceró-

\- ¿No te duele nada?

\- No.

\- ¿Te sientes normal? ¿Crees que el peligro ya pasó?

\- Ehhmm... ¿Si?

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, Bolin lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Mako que lo hizo irse al suelo y no tardar mucho para empezar a sangrar a borbotones por la nariz.

\- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? -gritó Bolin enojado quién quería seguirlo golpeando, pero Suyin lo retuvo- ¿POR QUÉ TE MATASTE A TI MISMO?

\- Bolin... Yo no... Lo siento... -la verdad, no sabía qué decir-

\- ¿SABES LO QUE SENTÍ AL VERTE ALLÍ COLGADO? ¿LO SABES?

\- Lo sé, debí pensar en eso...

\- AH, ÓSEA QUE NO LO PENSASTE!?

Nótese, que todo lo que decía Bolin era a gritos.

\- Yo sólo intentaba buscar respuestas a todo el asunto de la muerte.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! ¡TE DIJE QUE ÍBAMOS A PROBAR OTRAS COSAS!

\- Lo sé, pero es que tu no entiendes... Mi ma... -se detuvo en seco extrañando a todos-

\- ¿Tu... qué? -indagó Kuvira-

\- No, olvídenlo, no es nada.

\- ¡Mako! No juegues con nosotros... -advirtió Suyin-

\- Es que tuve... sueños.

\- ¡Y dale con los sueños! ¡Esto es increíble! -replicó Bolin antes de soltarse del agarre de Suyin y subir corriendo a su cuarto.

Mako al verlo irse tan enojado no pudo más que decaerse en semblante y suspirar dolido. Odiaba verlo así, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero en su defensa, él solo estaba buscando las respuestas solo que no pensó en nada más que eso, y no vio el resto de las cosas.

\- Bolin, espera -lo llamó Kuvira mientras iba detrás suyo, dejando a Mako y a Suyin en aquella habitación mirándose el uno al otro y siendo arropados por ese incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Crees que me odie? -inquirió el ojos dorados, eventualmente-

\- Sólo diré que... yo hubiese hecho más que romperte la nariz -argumentó la matriarca.

Completamente desmoralizado y sin ya nada de dignidad o respeto por sí mismo o por las decisiones que tomaba, Mako agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños con frenesí. ¿Todo lo que había hecho no serviría de nada al final? ¿Sólo arruinaría todo con sus amigos y familia?

Mako estaba llamándose a sí mismo estúpido en su mente con fuerza por las cosas que hacía, renegando de cada acción que ejercía y no dándose ningún crédito por ellas. Pero cuando se sentía más miserable, fue cuando Suyin puso una mano sobre su hombro y completó.

\- ... Pero luego te diría que eres un genio.

Mako levantó la mirada y contempló a Su entre sorprendido y confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mako... siempre sigues tus instintos y te aferras a lo que crees... ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros hubiera descubierto lo que tú acabas de descubrir? Todos parecen querer jugar a la segura y eso está bien. Pero tú no piensas y sólo haces las cosas como crees correcto.

\- Pero... Yo no sé que descubrí. -contestó él-

\- Entonces... Descubre eso también! -animó ella-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Oye, Oye, Oye ¡Cálmate! -replicó Kuvira al ver como Bolin golpeaba la pared de su cuarto y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, parecía querer llorar pero no se dejaba-

\- Déjame tranquilo Kuvira -advirtió- tengo mucha rabia reprimida.

\- No, no es rabia lo que sientes... -contestó mientras se acercaba a él buscando su mirada- es miedo.

Bolin le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tienes miedo de perderlo... ¿Verdad? Es tu única familia.

\- Me molesta que no me haga caso y luego solo me haga sufrir.

\- Tu hermano no busca hacerte sufrir... Simplemente busca soluciones, pero no siempre se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez. -Dijo Kuvira- creeme, yo intente hacer que Suyin me viera con más respeto a la vez que seguía mis instintos y lo único que logré es que llegara a detestarme.

Bolin intentó pensar con claridad unos segundos, segundos que le sirvieron para dejar que sus ánimos se caldearan y recuperara la calma. Con esa misma calma miró a Kuvira con ojos suplicantes y dijo.

\- Kuvira... Ayúdame. -Ella lo mira extrañada- Mako ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Creo que se está obsesionando con este asunto de la muerte y no piensa con claridad.

\- ¿Qué me quieres pedir?

\- Quiero que lo retengamos hasta que descubramos algo que nos sirva de verdad... Mako solo está poniéndose a él mismo en peligro y ¿Cómo eso nos va a ayudar?

\- Bolin -interrumpe ella- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás dejando que tus sentimientos interfieran? Entiendo que es tu hermano, pero tampoco podemos descartar cualquier teoría sólo porque sea peligrosa.

\- No voy a ver a mi hermano matarse a sí mismo una y otra vez. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda... No permiso -finalizó el joven con autoridad-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después Suyin observó a Bolin y Kuvira bajar del piso de arriba mientras ella tomaba una taza de café mostrándose calmada en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Mejor? -inquirió la matriarca refiriéndose al estado de ánimo de Bolin-

\- Si -contestó algo apenado- fue algo shockeante para mi ver a mi hermano morir y luego despertar como si nada... Pero después de todo, nada malo terminó pasando así que me siento listo para abrazarlo e ir a pedirle perdón. ¿Dónde está él?

Suyin bebió otro sorbo de café sin perder la abrumante calma que traía encima, y sin apurarse demasiado, dijo segundos después.

\- Cuando eres un chico los demás pueden controlar lo que haces. Pero entonces esos chicos crecen y toman sus propias decisiones y no puedes pararlos.

Los ojos de Bolin se abrieron de par en par y un punzante escalofrío atacó su espalda baja expandiéndose por todo el camino hacia arriba al momento que se daba cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en aquella casa y, por la aparente tranquilidad de Suyin, ella no estaba interesada en buscarlo. Entonces sintió pánico.

\- Oh no...

Corrió a la puerta para ir en busca de su hermano pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos. Apenas al salir divisó que el cejas arqueadas estaba de pie en la transitada carretera que bordeaba la ciudad, en el medio de la vía, y un auto enorme veía a toda velocidad en su dirección.

\- ¡MAKO! ¡NO! -gritó frustrado mientras corría para sacarlo de la vía, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. A penas pudo reaccionar instantes después que el cuerpo de su hermano saliera volando por los aires y cayera metros más adelante ensangrentado y sin respirar.- ¡NOOO! -gritó Bolin horrorizado-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una** **s** **Hora** **s** **Después**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un sobresalto lo trajo a la vida de golpe. Estaba empapado en sudor y completamente confundido. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer luego de despertar fue lidiar con las miradas de todos los presentes quienes miraban al maestro fuego de forma fija y, ciertamente penetrante.

Bolin rápidamente suspiró aliviado al verlo volver y sin más abrazó a su hermano, más por impulso que por ganas de demostrarle afecto, como un acto reflejo.

\- Gracias a los espíritus.

\- Y bien... Ahí está -esbozó Suyin a lo que el ojos verdes volteó a verla molesto- Oye, no me veas así... ¿Quién crees que soy? Sabía que volvería... sino ¿Por qué crees que lo dejé hacerlo?

\- ¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Acaso te divierte? -replicó él-

\- Claramente no, pero no se trata de eso -respondió la matriarca- Se trata de que algo muy extraño y sobrenatural está pasando con tu hermano y ni siquiera te detienes a pensar en qué puede ser... Mako ha muerto dos veces ya y resucita sin más, no tiene recuerdos de haber ido al mundo de los muertos por lo que es probable que ni siquiera haya estado allí y... sí -confirma luego de mirar su reloj- esta vez tardó menos en regresar a la vida que la última vez.

\- Por alguna razón que desconocemos siempre que Mako muere regresa de vuelta... Es como si la muerte lo repeliera y resucitara sin siquiera pasar al otro plano -indagó Kuvira en voz alta para sí misma, y por extensión, para todos-

\- ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO! -gritó el ojos verdes- ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO! ¡DEJEN DE APROVECHARSE DE SU INESTABILIDAD MENTAL PARA ALENTAR SUS LOCURAS!

\- ¡Bolin! -Interrumpió Mako llamándolo con voz dictatorial a lo cual el joven se calló de inmediato y simplemente le fijó la mirada, una herida mirada- Déjennos solos chicas -pidió Mako a lo cual ambas salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta-

\- Mako... Ya basta... -suplicó con ojos brillosos y llenos de lágrimas-

\- Escúchame... -interrumpió nuevamente- sé que te duele el ver que haga esto, perdóname por causarte sufrimiento... pero tengo que saber por qué siempre que intento morir estoy regresando de vuelta a la vida.

\- Ya has muerto dos veces con el mismo resultado... Es claro que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir así... ¿Acaso crees que puedo soportar el estar viendo cómo te liquidas frente a mis ojos cada vez?

\- No lo sé... Quizás no estoy muriendo de la forma debida. -razona Mako-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya probé el suicidio y también morí por la acción de otros en un accidente, son dos tipos de muerte diferente... Quizás no es de esa manera en la que debo morir... Quizás alguien tenga que asesinarme directamente.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? -replicó incrédulo- ¿Cuál es tu afán en ir al mundo de los muertos? ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? Y no me digas que a buscar las respuestas porqué sabré que estás mintiendo... Hay algo más que no me has dicho, me lo ocultas y eso me hace enfurecer. -confrontó mirándolo a los ojos- No necesariamente tienes que morir para encontrar la verdad, Mamá no dijo nada sobre morir, solo dijo que teníamos que entender el significado de la muerte... ¡Así que basta ya!

\- ¡Basta tú! -le gritó Mako- ¿Crees que yo quiero morir? ¿Crees que no valoro mi vida? Porque sí lo hago. De hecho... me dio un miedo terrible cuando tuve que ponerme esa soga al cuello y estaba muerto de pánico cuando vi a ese auto venirse sobre mi... Yo temí por mi vida. ¡Pero es que esto no se trata de mi! -continuó- El velo se rompe, hay un gran desequilibrio en el universo y muchas personas pueden morir a menos que arreglemos este desastre, así que no se trata de mi, se trata del mundo. Por una vez intento anteponer mi bienestar por el de los demás y lo único que sabes hacer es juzgarme y criticarme como si fuera un enfermo mental y un suicida!

\- ¿Y no lo eres? -indagó-

\- No lo entiendes...

\- ¿Qué no entiendo?

\- Para ayudar a los demás hay que hacer sacrificios a veces... Si sigues dejando que los miedos y los lazos fraternales te aten nunca harás nada por miedo y no estarás dispuesto a sacrificar nada... Jamás ayudarás de verdad a la gente porque sigues aferrado a ti mismo y a lo que tienes.

\- Dices que... ¿Debo resignarme a que tienes que morir?

\- Bolin -dijo Mako mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para agarrarlo con fuerza buscando hacerlo reaccionar- Cada vez que vuelve un muerto a nuestro mundo todos corren peligro y si el velo se rompe entonces todos los muertos volverán y no podremos detenerlos. En ese caso... ¿No moriría de todas formas? Yo no quiero morir... Pero si tengo que hacerlo entonces quiero que lo valga.

\- Mako...

\- Estoy decidido a descubrir el por qué la muerte sigue bloqueándome -exclamó tajante- Aun tengo que probar otro tipo de mortandad... Un asesinato, alguien debe matarme directamente a ver si de esa muerte también regreso. -Con eso Mako tomó un cuchillo y lo puso frente a su hermano para que este viera el brillo que se reflectaba sobre la filosa hoja de metal- Si no vas a ayudarme entonces encontraré a alguien más que lo haga.

Bolin agachó la cabeza y permaneció sin contestar, por lo cual Mako concluyó que su hermano no le daría muerte. El cejas arqueadas acto seguido observó a su hermano resquebrajarse como un edificio que se viene abajo. Estar a punto de llorar porque no puedes hacer nada para que tu hermano decline de hacer una locura, así se sentía el ojos verdes.

Mako simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que tomó por sorpresa al joven maestro tierra quien también lo abrazó fuerte, y duraron así unos minutos.

\- Todo estará bien bro... Si muero, igual podré volver, el velo sigue abierto ¿Recuerdas? -le dijo mientras seguían abrazados- pero si tengo una oportunidad de saber qué pasa cuando uno muere y cruza el portal, debo hacerlo... Quizás sea el primer paso para entender el verdadero significado de la muerte. Así que es mi decisión Bolin -sostuvo el maestro fuego- No espero que la entiendas.

\- Pero sí la entiendo -contestó el menor sorprendiendo a Mako, quien lo miró fijo por unos segundos y le sonrió-

\- Gracias.

Mako se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, entonces sucedió.

Bolin, al darse la espalda su hermano lo golpeó en la cabeza con una roca moderada haciendo que este perdiera la consciencia y se desvaneciera en sus brazos. El maestro tierra atajó a su hermano antes de que tocara el suelo y sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había hecho, pero aun así decidido, exclamó.

\- Lo siento hermano... pero es por tu propio bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche. La habitación de sótano dónde Mako había sido atacado por su hermano era la misma habitación que lo seguía conteniendo. Nadie se atrevió a criticar la decisión de Bolin en aquella casa, al final del día, era su hermano y entendían su punto de vista.

Mako despertó estando atado a una silla sin poder moverse. Miró de un lado a otro para percatarse de que estaba solo y, que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un prisionero de su propio hermano. Fúrico, dejó salir un gruñido de rabia mientras intentaba liberarse a la fuerza pero aquellas ataduras simplemente no cedían. Forcejeó y forcejeó hasta que sus fuerzas lo hubieron abandonado, y aun así siguió luchando.

\- No te liberarás, Bolin te ató fuerte -dijo entonces la voz de Kuvira al fondo de la habitación, al parecer, el joven no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Pronto, Kuvira se puso frente al maestro fuego para que este pudiese verla-

\- Él no entiende... Ustedes no entienden...

\- De hecho, sí te entiendo -contestó Kuvira- a él también... Ese es el problema. Por eso Suyin y yo estamos atadas de manos, porque ambos tienen parte de la razón.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco? -preguntó él sintiéndose arrinconado y muy presionado por sí mismo y por todos-

\- No, al contrario -le dijo mientras se agachaba frente a él para estar a una altura más o menos equitativa y, por ende, poderse mirar a los ojos- Me parece que eres un chico decidido, firme y considerado. Creo que tienes miedo pero no intentas pensar mucho en eso. Sabes que hieres a tu familia más cercana que es tu hermano al hacer todo esto, pero sabes que es la única forma de intentar ayudarlos a todos, es un sacrificio que estás dispuesto a correr, por eso no piensas mucho en el miedo y haces las cosas por impulso. Yo admiro eso de ti -confesó la templaria mujer sorprendiendo un poco al chico quien, si bien no se sonrojó, fue algo muy parecido a eso. En realidad no creía que la antigua unificadora pudiese tener una opinión semejante sobre él-

\- Creí que estaban de parte de mi hermano.

\- También lo entiendo a él -sigue Kuvira- él también tiene miedo solo que no lo sabe ignorar como tú. Mako, él no quiere perderte, esa es toda la motivación de sus actos. No es que quiera sabotearte ni criticarte todo, es que tiene miedo de que ya no estés más con él.

\- Lo sé -reconoce-

\- Yo creo que deberías darle tiempo al tiempo -sugiere entonces la ojos verdes- quizás no necesites morir para descubrirlo todo, o quizás mueras y no descubras nada... ¿Entonces de qué sirvió? Su y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos, estamos juntos en esto pero... Te necesitamos -confesó- no puedes seguir haciendo cosas a nuestras espaldas, no puedes seguir tomando decisiones excluyentes por más heroicas que sean. Somos un equipo y merecemos saber las cosas... Sino... ¿Cómo vamos a ayudarte? ¿Estás seguro que tu afán por morir es para "buscar las respuestas", o te obligas a pensar eso mientras buscas algo o... a alguien más?

Mako agachó la cabeza derrotado al escuchar las palabras de la maestra metal. Muchas cosas cobraron sentido entonces y por primera vez se detuvo a pensar antes de actuar por impulso como solía hacerlo.

Eventualmente, luego de todo ese silencio solo respiró profundo y dijo.

\- Mi madre volvió a contactarse conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella me contó su experiencia de cuando murió y fue a parar al mundo de los muertos, gracias a ella comprendí muchas cosas pero igualmente hay otras más que no sabe y es mi deber descubrir.

\- ¿Ella cruzó el portal?

\- No, me habla desde dentro proyectándose como un fantasma. -contestó Mako- dijo que me ayudaría a descubrir el significado de la muerte para poder arreglar las cosas.

\- A raíz de eso te asesinaste, ¿Verdad? Por lo que te dijo ella -Mako asiente-

\- Pero no contaba con que iba a volver sin más de la muerte cada vez que muriera... Ahora debo saber el porqué de eso primero, se ha vuelto primordial.

\- Bueno, si las cosas son así.. Es obvio que no lo vas a descubrir poniendo tu vida en peligro otra vez. ¿Qué tal si meditas un poco en eso y más tarde te traigo la cena? Quizás cuando estés más calmado y no intentes hacerte daño Bolin acceda a soltarte.

Mako no contestó a eso y Kuvira se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, la oscuridad nuevamente arropó al maestro fuego, haciéndole compañía a ese frío sepulcral que emergía desde ese metálico sótano.

El maestro fuego comenzó a divagar entonces, yendo y viniendo sobre las cosas que hacía y dejaba de hacer. ¿Valían la pena? ¿Eran inteligentes? ¿Le estaban ayudando en algo? Mako no lo sabía. Por un lado sentía que todos en el mundo tenían razón menos él, que lo que hacía era tonto y debía dejarlo. Más por otro lado, sentía que si se quedaba de brazos cruzados jamás haría algo que probara que se equivocaban. Entonces... ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Dejarlo así... O arriesgarse?

Mako desvió la mirada y observó aquel cuchillo en una mesa cercana a dónde estaba y nuevamente, sus deseos de curiosidad le ganaron a su subconsciente maduro y medido, lo que comenzaba a pasar muy seguido.

Dio pequeño saltos con la silla, acercándose cada vez más a la mesa e intentando coger la filosa arma con su boca en un esfuerzo por liberarse. Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el cuchillo una luz blanca y cegadora brilló desde aquella habitación haciendo parpadear aquel aura fantasmagórica frente a él.

Naoki se le había aparecido a su hijo.

\- Mako... ¡Basta!

\- ¿Madre? -exclamó sorprendido-

\- ¿Por qué intentas hacerte daño una y otra vez?

\- Quería comprobar por mí mismo lo que era estar en el mundo de los muertos, tú me dijiste que...

\- Te dije que aún no era tu momento. -interrumpió Naoki- Mako, no es tu destino el que mueras hoy, sea de la forma que sea, seguirás volviendo a la vida. No puedes forzar a la muerte.

\- ¿Por qué otra gente muere y yo no entonces?

\- Porque... porque tú eres especial -aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza del maestro fuego- Y sino... ¿Por qué crees que te busqué a ti para ayudarnos con todo este asunto en el mundo de los muertos?

Mako permaneció callado unos momentos, digiriendo lo que acababa de decirle su madre.

\- Algo me dice que querías ir al mundo de los muertos por otra razón... ¿Cuál es?

Entonces una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Mako a medida que él levantaba la mirada para ver a Naoki directamente y decirle de forma dolida.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

\- Dímelo entonces.

\- ¡Quería ir por ti! ¡Para buscarte a ti!

\- ¿A mí? -se notó sorprendida-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo diferente? Madre, tu partida me destrozó por completo y arruinó toda mi vida, soy un fracaso en todo lo que hago debido a las heridas que me provocó tu muerte y la de mi padre. Entonces, cuando finalmente vuelves ni siquiera pareces emocionada de verme sino que estás obsesionada con que ayude a todos en el otro lado -las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del chico conforme iba hablando, y su voz comenzaba a tambalear- Perdóname por tener sentimientos encontrados al verte luego de tanto tiempo y que ni siquiera menciones que te alegra verme o que quieres estar conmigo... Lo único que quieres es que arregle la situación en ambos mundos pero no has mostrado ni el más mínimo interés en mi. ¿Acaso no has pensado que desde que el velo se abrió y los muertos pueden regresar lo único que tengo entre ceja y ceja es traerte de vuelta? ¡Me importa una mierda el mundo! ¡Yo solo quería ir y traerte conmigo! Lo demás lo iríamos descubriendo después... -se quebró un momento y no pudo seguir hablando durante unos segundos- Solo quería tenerte conmigo... Pero veo que no te importa.

\- Mako... Yo... -exclamó sorprendida-

\- ...Y ahora puedo entender exactamente el por qué Bolin le duele tanto el que yo ponga en riesgo mi vida, porque teme perderme así como yo te perdí a ti. Mi muerte lo devastaría de la misma forma que me devastó a mi tu partida. El miedo nos vence a ambos en ocasiones, y mi miedo es perderte otra vez cuando tengo un chance de recuperarte.

\- Mako -dijo Naoki acercándose a él- Yo te amo muchísimo. Eres mi logro más preciado y te quiero de formas que no imaginas... Solo que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por el hecho de que intentaba ignorar los míos y actuar impulsivamente por hacer lo correcto... ¿Te suena eso?

\- Suena mucho a mi -confiesa él-

\- Pero descuida. Si hay alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, lo haremos juntos hijo mío. Pero por ahora, no atentes más contra tu vida. Hay algo bloqueándote y te traerá de vuelta aunque intentes morir.

\- ¿Por qué está sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué no puedo morir?

\- La primera razón es que el mundo se alteró bastante desde que el velo comenzó a romperse. Antes, se suponía que quien moría iba directamente al mundo de los muertos pero estos no podían cruzar al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, desde que el velo se abrió se intercambiaron los papeles, los muertos están volviendo y, en una forma de buscar su propio balance, el universo no permite que los vivos mismos mueran deliberadamente para cruzar al otro lado a menos que sea su destino. Siempre es una ruta unidireccional, no tiene dos sentidos.

\- Así que no importa de qué forma intente morir, seguiré regresando, ¿verdad?

Naoki asiente.

\- Dijiste que yo era especial...

\- ESA es la segunda razón -interrumpió-

\- Pero espera... ¿Qué significa?

\- Como dije antes, no es el momento de que sepas todas las cosas. Las irás descubriendo poco a poco, pero no fuerces nada, todo llegará por sí solo.

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué más tengo que...?

El cejas arqueadas ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración cuando una voz, una tercera la interrumpe sacando a ambos de la concentración entre ambos.

\- ¿Mako? -el susodicho voltea y divisa a su hermano Bolin luciendo confundido en el marco de la puerta- ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Mako miró a Naoki y esta le devolvió la mirada. Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la habitación volviéndola aun más fría de lo que ya estaba. Para Bolin, solo estaba Mako hablando con él aire, sus ojos solo reflectaban eso, pero desde hace tiempo había dejado el escepticismo, era evidente que había alguien más allí con él, pero ¿Quién?. Eso era lo que se preguntaba el joven maestro lava.

Mako ahora contempló de forma seria y decidida al espectro de su madre y exclamó.

\- Si de verdad quieres ayudarnos entonces tendrás que comenzar a hacerlo de la forma correcta. Le voy a decir -amenazó. Naoki guardó silencio y segundos después asintió-

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -insistió Bolin-

\- Bo... La verdad es... -Dudó por unos segundos. No importa cuán decidido estuviera, aun así era difícil admitirle a la persona que se supone es más cercana a ti y a quien solías contarle todo, el que ahora le ocultaba cosas. El joven tuvo que tragar saliva y respirar profundo antes de retomar- ... Que no he estado teniendo sueños raros como te dije antes.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- La verdad es que nuestra madre ha estado contactando conmigo para ayudarnos a arreglar todo este asunto, y no te lo dije porque...

\- Espera... ¿Nuestra madre? -pareció sorprendido al principio- ¿Está aquí?

Mako asiente.

\- Ella es la razón de por qué no intentaré atentar contra mi vida otra vez. -afirmó- Está aquí... en esta misma habitación.

\- Pero... -exclamó el maestro lava sin saber qué más acotar. Todo estaba borroso en su mente y, parte de su corazón estaba lastimado, y con razón- ¿Y por qué no puedo verla yo?

\- Naoki solo se proyecta para que yo pueda verla -dijo Mako sintiendo gran pesadez en admitirlo-

\- ¿Madre? -siguió Bolin desviando la mirada de su hermano y mirando a todos lados y ninguno- ¿Por qué no me dejas verte? ¿Acaso no me quieres ya?

Mako observó cómo los ojos fantasmales de Naoki parecieron volverse brillosos, conteniendo lágrimas al contemplar conmovida a su hijo el menor exigiéndole explicación de lo que él veía como un rechazo. Ella nunca quiso herirlo, ni a Mako, pero lo había hecho y ya comenzaba a pesarle. Era momento quizás de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

\- Aquí estoy Bolin.

Dijo y esta vez el ojos verdes pudo escuchar su voz, volteó y contempló cómo una luz blanca iluminaba la habitación a medida que el reflejo de su madre iba apareciendo frente a él. Era ella, su madre.

\- No podrás tocarla, no ha cruzado el portal, solo es una proyección -dijo Mako solo de manera informativa al joven que seguía sorprendido-

\- Perdóname por no hablar contigo antes mi pequeño -dijo Naoki- pero intento mejorar.

\- Ya casi había olvidado tu rostro -confiesa Bolin con lágrimas en los ojos- hace tanto tiempo y, finalmente no te habías ido.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ambos -exclama Naoki- se han convertido en lo que sabía exactamente que serían, unos héroes. Estoy feliz de que hayan seguido sus vidas sin mi o su padre y hayan superado las dificultades, todo esto que son... es obra de ustedes mismos. Por eso sé que son los indicados para resolver este desbalance entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos. Intentaré ayudarlos en lo que pueda, tienen consigo a alguien en el otro lado. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible ahora que la situación empeora.

\- ¿Empeora? -indagó Mako con preocupación-

\- No solo vine aquí para evitar que Mako atentara contra su vida otra vez... Hay... Hay algo más -exclamó ella en voz firme-

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Verán. El mundo de los muertos está dividido por varias secciones. Cada sección tiene un velo que lo separa de la otra y todos esos velos en conjunto son los que ejercen influencia sobre el velo mayor, que es el muro definitivo entre ambos mundos. Cuando uno de los velos menores se rompe, el velo mayor se va deteriorando.

\- No sabía que había varios velos -dice Bolin sorprendido-

\- Cada sección contiene a un grupo definido de muertos. Los más olvidados y peligrosos son los que están más adentrados en el mundo de los muertos, significa que cada vez que un velo se rompe, otra clase de muertos tiene la oportunidad de volver a su mundo y el peligro entonces es mayor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Nos preocupas.

\- El segundo velo menor acaba de caer liberando a los muertos que estaban confinados a esa sección. Necesito que estén preparados, lo que hasta ahora conocen no se compara a lo que verán. El mundo de los muertos ejerce su influencia entre los que lo ocupan y dicha influencia es mayor mientras más tiempo se esté allí. Olvídense de lo que creen que saben de la muerte, los que han regresado eran solo los que estaban en la entrada del otro mundo, pero ahora que se ha abierto la segunda compuerta, una nueva generación de resucitados comenzará a aparecer en su mundo. De ustedes depende el que no se sigan rompiendo los otros velos. Díganme... ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

Los hermanos no pudieron más que verse a los ojos, comprensiblemente preocupados por lo que acababan de escuchar. A partir de ese momento todo comenzaría a cambiar. Se habían dado cuenta que lo que habían descubierto solo era una verdad superficial sobre la muerte y aún tenían mucho más que descubrir y, a partir de esa noche, comenzarían a experimentarlo.

Sí, la muerte no era algo desordenado o efímero. La muerte estaba resultando ser tan compleja como la vida misma, quizás un poco más.

¿Qué les depararía el futuro? No lo sabían, pero tampoco iban a dejar que el miedo les impidiera enterarse.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros -contestaron los hermanos al unísono-

 **Continuará...**


	9. Turbio Tormento

**Wazaaaaa XP**

 **Saludos desde el planeta Makorriano de dónde vengo (?) Naah... ¿Cómo están?**

 **Bueno aquí he aprovechado uno de estos salvajes arranques míos de inspiración y me senté a escribir y me obligué a no detenerme hasta terminarlo.**

 **Fue duro xD pero el resultado valió la pena, puesto que pude acabarlo y que este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Dedico esta pieza a mi fiel lector Elmundosabe... Gracias por apoyarme, al igual que mis lindas Sunchi y Alo. Daddy las ama.**

 **No les quito más tiempo ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

* * *

Una mujer de cabello blanco encimado sobre su rostro sin orden alguno apareció en el lejano bosque a las afueras del reino tierra corriendo como aterrada por aquella universo verde. Tenía varios moretones en las piernas como si hubiese sufrido varias caídas durante su escape. Ni siquiera sabía de qué escapaba, no podía pensar con claridad, solo escuchaba esa voz... ¡Esa maldita voz! La misma voz que había escuchado desde el momento en el que se durmió y, desde entonces esa voz la había seguido a donde quiera que iba, sin dejarla un segundo... como si se tratase de un tormento que nunca acababa.

\- ¡NO! -emitió un quejido la chica mientras no dejaba de correr. Su voz sonaba frágil, casi a punto de quebrarse. Ella tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que en el primer día, quizás más.

\- No podrás escapar de mí, Noria.

Y he ahí la voz. Esa voz grotesca que tanto odiaba. Ella miró hacia atrás solo para percatarse de que nadie la siguiera, pero con eso solo logró tropezarse con una roca en el sendero y caer colina abajo, rodando su cuerpo mientras seguía cayendo. Finalmente algo maltrecha se detuvo en seco e intentó levantarse con rapidez, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

Su visión era borrosa, podía ver como ese árbol que estaba frente a ella se multiplicaba en dos, luego en tres, y luego volvía a ser uno otra vez. Su oído solamente podía escuchar ese zumbido penetrante que era única y exclusivamente acallado cuando la voz le volvía a hablar.

\- Fue tu culpa... ¡Todos murieron por tu culpa! -reclamó la voz-

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! -gritó Noria con lágrimas en los ojos y golpeando la tierra con sus manos debido a la desesperanza y la frustración que tenía encima-

Ni siquiera había notado cuando los cielos comenzaron a nublarse y los densos nubarrones absorbían cualquier vestigio de claridad que todavía existiera en el firmamento. Apenas y estaban a media tarde, pero estaba tan oscuro como una noche de invierno.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la arena mientras sus ojos parecían cambiar de color a medida que lloraba. Chispas de electricidad comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro a través de su cabello, el cual comenzó a tensarse y a elevarse debido a la estática.

\- ¡YO NO HICE NADA! -replicó Noria en un grito, grito que fue acompañado por el retumbar de un enorme trueno en el cielo. Entonces una fuerte brisa del este se unió a la de por sí ya extrema escena-

\- De no ser por ti aún estarían respirando... Tú los mataste -dijo la voz- Tú tienes la culpa.

\- No... No... -se excusó ella en medio de sus incontenibles gemidos-

De pronto una aura negra parecida a la de una persona apareció detrás de Noria, justo desde dónde parecía venir esa voz. El aura tomó la forma de una persona cubierta por sombras cuya única diferencia entre tanto negro eran los dos círculos sobre su rostro que brillaban de un penetrante rojo.

Aquel hombre sombra extendió sus manos hacia Noria quien estaba delante y de espaldas a él hasta ponerlas centímetros cerca de las sienes de ella. Los truenos ya casi estaban tocando tierra y eran cada vez más y más continuos.

\- Déjame mostrártelo...

De pronto las manos que estaban a cada lado de las sienes de la mujer ejercieron una especie de magnetismo que atrapó a la mujer haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y su espalda se arqueara hacia atrás.

Comenzó a llover y luego la lluvia se detuvo. Luego llovió de nuevo y se repitió el proceso. El universo y los elementos nunca estuvieron en un desbalance semejante a este, parecía que era el final de los tiempos.

Por último, la mujer abrió su boca para proferir el más sentido y desesperado grito de horror que consumió lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas e hizo que se adentrara violentamente en la inconsciencia.

Su cuerpo cayó como una torre de legos y su cara encontró la tierra sólida poniéndole fin a su tormento. Nuevamente se había dormido.

Y solamente cuando estaba dormida, era que el tormento cesaba.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Turbio Tormento**

* * *

Mako salió de aquel caluroso cuarto suyo con rumbo al balcón del segundo piso desde donde solía verse siempre un hermoso paisaje de los valles de Zaofu y las montañas que guardaban dichos aposentos naturales alrededor. Cuando cruzó la puerta cristálica del balcón, el ojos dorados observó que, a diferencia de cómo esperaba no iba a estar solo. Tal parece que el joven tendría que compartir aquel nebuloso paisaje con esa otra persona.

Una camiseta verde ajustada a su figura, manchada de algo que ni siquiera sabía con qué asociar... ¿Jugo de mango?. Su cabello despeinado y desparramado sobre sus hombros pero echado a un lado ponía el toque curioso al hecho de que se trataba de una de las personas más pulcras y arregladas que había visto. Ella estaba callada mirando ese cielo gris profundo y fuertes ventarrones, ni siquiera había notado que el joven se acercaba detrás de ella.

A decir verdad, Mako no se sentía tan cómodo con Kuvira como lo hacía con Suyin o los otros del grupo. Ya habían compartido varias misiones y aventuras (con sus respectivas desventuras) pero hasta ese día aún sentía que no la conocía bien, por ende, no sabía lo que sentía por ella.

A Mako se le terminó el camino y tuvo que detenerse en el borde del balcón, poniendo sus manos blancas sobre el barandal. Fue entonces cuando Kuvira se enteró de su presencia.

Ella se limitó a echarle una mirada rápida, solamente para saber quién se había acercado y luego volvió a lo suyo, entiéndase por lo suyo el ver el nubarroso cielo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Él aclaró su garganta antes de romper el hielo.

\- Lo curioso es... que según el pronóstico del tiempo hoy sería un día soleado. -Sonrió nerviosamente al decir aquello- Es divertido ver como la naturaleza a veces se burla de nosotros... ¿No?

Volvió a sonreír intentando llamar su atención. Ella, eventualmente, suspira.

\- Yo creo que el cielo está triste -esbozó Kuvira en la profundidad que solo su rostro podía transmitir-

\- ¿En serio? Wow... yo solo lo veo como que va a llover. -contestó el maestro fuego lo primero que se le cruzó por su mente-

\- No es tan simple -interrumpe esta- el cielo está triste, quiere llorar pero no se permite hacerlo, eso hace que se enoje más y más, por eso los relámpagos -seguía ella diciendo con la vista fija en el firmamento- cada trueno es un grito de desesperación y cada segundo que pasa en ese estado es una tortura. Eventualmente, el cielo cede y comienza a llorar llenándonos a todos con sus lágrimas... de ahí la lluvia.

Ella guardó silencio y siguió en su seria e inexpresable facción. Mako guardó silencio también, pero más porque estaba un tanto shockeado por lo antedicho por la maestra tierra.

\- Wow... nunca lo vi de esa forma tan... peculiar?

\- ¡Es tonto! eso piensan todos -dijo eso último mirándole a la cara- Toda esa manifestación de sentimientos internos y para nosotros solo es lluvia. Solemos dar las cosas por sentado porque no podemos entenderlas y es por eso que nunca estamos completamente conectado a los demás, porque no estamos dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlas.

\- Bueno... -titubeó él- algo me dice que toda esta charla depresiva sobre la lluvia es porque... te sientes así. -argumentó entonces el joven mientras punteaba al cielo-

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy hablando de esto a ti -dijo ella un tanto brusca mientras se daba la espalda para marcharse.

En acto reflejo Mako, más por impulso que por otra cosa, extendió su mano y sostuvo la de ella deteniéndola en seco. De pronto, solo pasó.

Ella volteó a mirarlo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, como horrorizada o sorprendida, difícil de descifrar. La de él, era como de impactado, ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos y separaron sus manos como si un corrientazo los hubiese repelido.

Un trueno fuerte los sacó de sus ensoñaciones y los trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Ella, sin perder esa expresión emocional se dio la vuelta para salir del balcón pero en camino a ello se cruzó con la persona de Suyin quien iba en dirección contraria.

La matriarca se limitó a argumentar unas pocas palabras para explicar su presencia en ese lugar.

\- Tenemos trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Otra ha vuelto? -preguntó Bolin en voz baja al ver como al fondo los gemelos Wing y Wei estaban atendiendo a una chica de cabellos blanquecinos y tez muy blanca que habían encontrado en el bosque desmayada-

\- Tal parece. -contestó Suyin- Pero ella es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente en qué sentido? -inquirió Kuvira-

\- ¿Ven todo eso a su alrededor? -señaló a los árboles movidos, las grietas en el suelo, el hollín por doquier, y entonces continuó- fue obra de ella misma.

Un trueno retumbó fuertemente y Mako miró al cielo y luego a la mujer que parecía asustada, como si saliera de un trance. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Bolin interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo...

\- ¿Dices que ella está causando todo este descontrol climático?

\- ¡Es una de ellos! -dijo Mako entonces y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él- Mi madre dijo que el segundo velo del mundo de los muertos se había roto abriendo la puerta para otro tipo de muertos... ¿Qué tal si ella...? ¡Tiene sentido!

\- Pero... -interrumpe Su- nunca vi algo como esto, no es un control conocido. La gente no solo maneja el clima a su voluntad. Esta clase de poder es extraño para mí.

Mako se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mujer, intentó mantener una sonrisa en todo momento para no parecer descortés y se acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la mujer-

\- Mi nombre es Mako -contestó- venimos a ayudarte. Te encontramos desmayada. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- Acabas de decirlo... Me desmayé -responde ella. Mako intuyó que no estaba siendo grosera, simplemente no iba a abrirse a la primera-

\- Debes tener frío y hambre... ¿Podemos llevarte a un refugio temporal para que comas y descanses un poco?

Ella mira a un lado luego al otro, y entonces asiente débilmente con la cabeza.

Así fue como los chicos sacaron a aquella mujer del bosque y la llevaron a la mansión de Suyin, donde le ofrecieron un baño tibio, luego una comida reconfortante y por último, una de las más cómodas habitaciones para que pudiera dormir.

Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo la mujer pareció más reservada de lo común, no perdiendo en ningún momento esa extraña aura ennegrecida por algo que claramente la afectaba. Parecía tener miedo, miedo a estar, a no estar, a hablar, a estar callada. Parecía tener miedo hasta de su propia sombra, pero no lo comentaba con nadie.

Finalmente, cuando la mujer cuyo nombre era Noria fue a dormir los chicos se reunieron en la sala para decidir cómo iban a tratar esa situación.

\- Siento un poco de pena por esa chica -dijo Bolin- parece afectada. ¿Será causa de lo que vivió en el mundo de los muertos?

\- Ciertamente hay cosas que no sabemos de ella y tenemos que averiguar. Después de todo, se trata de alguien que no quiere destruir el mundo, así que si con alguien podemos averiguar cosas sobre el otro lado y que nos diga, es con ella. -Acotó la matriarca-

\- A mi aún no me cabe en la cabeza el asunto del... ¿Cómo lo llamaron?... ¿Clima control? -indagó Kuvira-

\- Recuerdo que mi madre dijo algo sobre que mientras más tiempo se está en el mundo de los muertos, más grande es la influencia que ese lugar tiene sobre nosotros. Quizás ese tipo de poder se despertó en Noria debido a estar expuesta al otro lado, a fin de cuentas, es un mundo diferente... Una energía diferente.

\- Es cierto Mako. -apuntó Bolin- mamá dijo que "Una nueva generación de muertos" -enfatizó con los dedos- iba a venir... quizás con nueva, se refería a... Nueva.

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos saber lo que ella sabe -insistió la matriarca-

\- Lo mejor será darle tiempo para descansar, y luego veremos qué pasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mujer de cabellos blancos yacía acostada sobre las también blanquecinas sábanas de la cama que cubrían el suave colchón. Aunque parecía dormitar, su frente seguía arrugada como si incluso sus sueños la persiguieran. De pronto, en acto reflejo las manos de ella se agarraron de las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en la tela, y su frente comenzaba a sudar.

 **...**

 _\- Es tu culpa -decía una voz tétrica que provenía desde el interior de esa sombra de ojos color rubí profundo a la chica quien estaba arrodillada frente a un cadáver y sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre-_

 _La mujer, quien lloraba desconsoladamente miró hacia el cuerpo muerto y contempló sus facciones. Se trataba de un niño de unos 12 años de tez blanca, labios rosados y cabello castaño muy lacio. Efectivamente, ese niño era muy parecido a la mujer del cabello blanco._

 _Los tintes carmesí que provenían de una herida profunda en la cabeza del niño comenzaban a pintar el suelo a medida que caían las gotas._

 _\- Kem... ¡Despierta!... ¡Kem! -lo llamaba Noria entre lágrimas, pero ella y la sombra ya sabían que el niño había muerto-_

 _\- Si no fuera por ti él aún estaría vivo -acusó la sombra- tú lo dejaste morir... No lo protegiste como debías... ¡Es TU culpa!_

 _\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡CÁLLATE! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras pegaba la cabeza del muchacho a su pecho sin importar el llenarse ella de la sangre de su hermano menor-_

 _Las risas de la sombra se elevaron formando una acústica casi perfecta, amplificando el sonido de las acusaciones que cada vez eran más profundas. Todo ese tormento se prolongó por horas, horas y más horas._

 **...**

\- ¡NOOOO!

Con aquel grito de terror Noria se paró de golpe de la cama. Miró hacia la ventana que tenía en frente y notó como los rayos se agudizaban afuera con violencia.

El sonido de sus gritos rápidamente atrajeron a Mako, Suyin, Bolin y Kuvira quienes irrumpieron en la habitación casi al segundo.

\- Noria... ¿Estás bien? -inquirió la matriarca notablemente preocupada-

Noria se dió unos minutos para respirar y pasar por el trago amargo que ese sueño le había dejado. Su se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza, poniendo un mechón de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oreja y repitiendo.

\- Tranquila... solo fue un sueño.

\- No -interrumpió ella tajante- No sólo está en mis sueños... está en todos lados... ¡Siempre! -decía con los ojos bien abiertos y aun tratando de conseguir oxígeno que respirar con rapidez-

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- Hablo de esa... esa ¡cosa! porque no sé cómo más describirla. Me ha perseguido desde que tengo memoria culpándome por la muerte de mi hermano, culpándome de su deceso.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? -indagó Kuvira-

\- Ya no tiene forma... ahora es solo una sombra.

\- ¿Sombra? -susurraron todos al mismo tiempo-

\- ¿Por sombra te refieres a un sujeto envuelto en un manto negro y cuyos ojos brillan de rojo como si no durmiera en décadas? -preguntó el ojos verdes-

\- Si. ¿Saben de lo que hablo?

\- Nosotros vimos esa sombra hace unos días y queríamos saber qué es lo que o quien era... No pensábamos que también te atormentaba -respondió Mako-

\- No, es imposible que sea la misma sombra -dijo ella- la mía jamás se separa de mi, es MI sombra, como la que tienen ustedes estando vivos.

\- Pero... ¿Espera? ¿Hay más sombras en el mundo de los muertos? -exclamó Su algo sorprendida-

La mujer miró consternada a la matriarca y con esos ojos llenos de dolor y tormento, exclamó en voz que pareció sepulcral las siguientes palabras...

\- Hay cientos...

Todos se miraron las caras al escuchar aquella revelación.

\- Ok, escucha Noria -siguió la matriarca- nosotros estamos intentando descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo en el mundo de los muertos para poder solucionar el problema que afecta a ambos mundos... Debes decirnos todo lo que sabes para que podamos ayudar... ¿Puedes?

\- ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando moriste?

Noria respiró profundamente y luego respondió diciendo...

\- Morí cuando estaba yendo en busca del asesino de mi hermano, que murió a manos de un imbécil enmascarado. Estaba llena de rabia y quería su sangre. Estaba tan concentrada en matarlo con mis propias manos que no me di cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en una parte horrible de la ciudad... Una chica de clase alta en uno de los peores barrios que había... -titubeó un poco antes de seguir. Sus ojos también estaban vidriosos- ellos hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo y luego solo me dejaron tirada en el pavimento...

\- Siento mucho oír eso... De verdad... -se lamentó el maestro tierra- ¿Cómo es el mundo de los muertos?

\- No es un lugar agradable. Imaginen este lugar pero sin nada, solo un vacío interminable, con un eco tan profundo de silencio que hace que tus oídos sangren. Al principio estás solo y no sabes dónde estás. Entonces aparece una de estas...

\- ¿Sombras? -interrumpió Mako por impulso al confirmar que la historia contada por su madre era casi idéntica a la de Noria-

\- Sus nombres correctos son Parcas. -dice Noria- Hay todo tipo de parcas en el mundo de los muertos, ellas no distinguen las divisiones que allí hay así que sobrevuelan sobre toda el lugar a voluntad. Hay parcas "buenas" que se encargan de recibir a cada nuevo muerto que llega. Ellas nos explican que hemos muerto y nos ayudan a integrarnos en el nuevo plano en el que ahora existiremos. Esas parcas también velan porque haya cierto orden en el mundo de los muertos y son las encargadas de evitar que los muertos se rebelen.

\- Si... hay parcas buenas, entonces debo asumir que también hay...

\- ¿Malas? ¡Por supuesto! -afirma- estas se encargan de hacer todo lo contrario a las otras parcas. Intentan crear revuelo para que los muertos quieran rebelarse, de hecho, son las culpables de por qué ese lugar sea tan horrible, hacen querer que los muertos no quieran estar allí y crucen el portal a este mundo. Otras se empeñan en atormentar a los otros muertos, como es mi caso. Sin embargo, las parcas buenas y malas nunca chocan entre sí.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la naturaleza de las parcas? ¿Son acaso entidades que pertenecen al plano del otro mundo... como los espíritus en el mundo espiritual? -preguntó Kuvira-

\- No. Ciertamente el mundo de los muertos tienen sus entidades, pero las parcas no son necesariamente exclusivas de allí.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Cuando una persona muere comienza el trayecto por una serie de fases que lo irán adentrando cada vez más en el mundo de los muertos y definirá el lugar que ocupará allí por siempre.

\- ¿Como las divisiones que hay allí, no? -dijo Bolin y Noria afirma-

\- Cuando un muerto lleva demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los muertos se va adentrando más en él. Pero también influye el grado de olvido que esa persona tiene para con los suyos en el plano real.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dice Su-

\- Cuando una persona fallece, sea por el motivo que sea, deja personas en este mundo que lloran su muerte y los recuerdan sin importar qué, y ese recuerdo influye sobre el que se encuentra del otro lado. Mientras mayor sea el olvido de parte de sus familiares, mas irá adentrándose en el inframundo y su esencia se irá perdiendo. -aclaró Noria- cuando ya un muerto no tiene recuerdos y se encuentra confinado en la parte más profunda del inframundo, entonces comienza su transición hacia Parcas, y dependerá de la motivación de cada persona, si serán buenas o malas una vez comenzada la transición.

\- Suena horrible -exclama Suyin con horror- con razón muchos muertos desean volver... Qué terrible final.

\- Yo lo único que quiero es dejar de ser atormentada... ¡QUIERO DESCANSAR EN PAZ! -gritó Noria luego de ponerse las manos sobre la cabeza.

Un estruendo sacudió la casa y varias grietas comenzaron a dibujarse en las paredes mientras que el vendaval de rayos se disparaba afuera de la casa.

\- ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ OTRA VEZ! -volvió a gritar, y la casa se volvió a sacudir-

\- ¡Puedes controlarlo! -le gritó Suyin mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros y la mecía- ¡Puedes sobreponerte a eso!

\- ¡DÉJENME EN PAAAZ!

De pronto una onda expansiva de aire se produjo desde el interior de Noria hacia afuera bateando a todos los ocupantes de la habitación y golpeándolos contra la pared. La ventana del cuarto se destrozó en pedazos por el impacto.

Noria escapó de aquella habitación y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos buscando la salida y escuchando estruendosamente en la pata de su oreja la voz acusadora de esa sombra otra vez, repitiéndole lo mismo que le había repetido luego de tantos años. Noria estaba cansada, destruida, llevada hasta el límite, no podía soportarlo más. Solo imaginar a su hermano muerto le provocaba una profunda herida y mucho dolor, pero el ser acusada de su muerte una y otra vez era algo con mucho peor, un tormento del que daría lo que fuera por escapar.

Escuchó los gritos detrás de ella suplicándole que aguardara, pero esos gritos no se comparaban a los de la parca y su interminable tormento. Giró la manija de la puerta de salida abriéndola de golpe y al instante una poderosa ráfaga de viento entró a la mansión arremolinándose dentro. Miro afuera y contempló atónita como todo su desbalance mental había hecho que sus poderes se salieran de control.

Varios tornados se veían a lo lejos. La fuerza del viento era tal que los árboles cedían ante su poder. Los rayos tocaban tierra en diferentes puntos a cada segundo. Llovía, la lluvia se detenía y luego volvía a arreciar. El estruendo de los truenos era repetitivo y cada vez más ensordecedor e incluso la tierra parecía rasgarse ante sus pies.

Pero Noria ni siquiera se fijaba en lo lejos que había llegado, sus ojos estaban más bien prendados de otra escena.

Allí, a unos metros en línea recta desde la puerta de la mansión de Suyin y sobre un montículo de tierra contempló el cadáver de su hermano sosegado en el suelo mojándose con el agua de lluvia. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Noria a medida que corría hacia él y, cayendo de rodillas frente a él lloró sobre su pecho gritando el llanto, ya no le importaba.

Entonces comenzó a llover aún más fuerte y el viento se hizo más incontenible.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Y pensar que pudiste evitarlo -dijo la parca que apareció frente a ella-

Noria abrazó a su hermano con fuerza manchándose de su sangre que luego fue lavada por la misma lluvia.

\- ¡Noria! ¡Enfrenta tus miedos! ¡Tú puedes sobreponerte! -gritó Bolin desde atrás de ella mientras que tanto él como los chicos intentaran acercarse pese a la fiereza de las ventiscas-

\- ¡Es tu culpa!

\- ¡BASTA! -gritó la peliblanco- Yo no maté a mi hermano.

\- Pero permitiste que muriera -acotó la sombra- y aún teniendo al asesino de tu hermano frente a ti aun así no lo distingues.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó ella confundida-

La parca extendió su dedo sombrío y cubierto por tinieblas y Noria lo sigue con la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- El asesino de tu hermano es una rata de las calles... Un maestro fuego... ¡Ese maestro fuego!

Mako se convirtió en objeto de las miradas de Noria quien, dejando a su hermano en el suelo se levantó sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el cejas arqueadas, con la parca hablándole detrás en forma de susurros.

\- ¿Quieres que el tormento acabe? Entonces haz justicia.

\- ¡NO LO ESCUCHES, NORIA! -gritaba el grupo a lo lejos-

\- ¡Escúchame Noria! -insistió la parca- ¡Sabes que digo la verdad! ¡Acaba con el asesino de tu hermano!

Los ojos de Noria comenzaron a volverse rojos debido a los sacos de sangre acumulándose alrededor de sus pupilas. Su cabello comenzó a elevarse mientras pequeñas chispas recorrían cada hebra. Su mente ya no tenía balance ni orden, solo el deseo intenso de hacer justicia para acabar de una vez por todas con ese turbio tormento.

\- Osea que después de todo este tiempo habías sido tú -exclamó Noria casi con una voz amplificada mientras varios rayos chocaban contra el suelo a su lado-

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó Mako sorprendido. Ni él, ni ninguno de los otros veía el cadaver del hermano de Noria ni a la sombra que la atormentaba, pues ambos eran partes de ese mismo tormento-

\- ¡TÚ ASESINASTE A MI HERMANO! -le gritó-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No escuches a la sombra! ¡Te miente!

\- ¿Y OSABAS DECIR QUE IBAS A AYUDARME?

Entonces la mujer elevó sus brazos y una ventisca levantó a Mako en el aire con la misma fuerza con la que lo estampó contra el suelo metros adelante.

\- ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

\- Chicos, hay que ayudar a Mako.. ¡AHORA! -ordenó Su a medida que los tres maestros tierra elevaron fragmentos de roca y lo arrojaron con fuerza hacia Noria.

Pero la mujer volteó e hizo que estos fragmentos se rompieran por la presión del aire. Acto seguido extendió su brazo y un tornado de aire en forma de rayo los golpeó embistiéndolos haciendo que atravesaran con sus cuerpos las paredes de la mansión Beifong.

Con eso, Noria fijó su vista nuevamente en Mako, quien estaba levantándose del suelo luego del último ataque.

\- Noria... Por favor... No dejes que te controle -dijo él- No dejes que tus miedos te dominen... ¡Lucha!

\- Con lo único que tengo que luchar es con el hecho de que vivo este infierno por tu culpa... ¡ES TU FIN!

La peliblanco extendió ambos brazos a las alturas y el cejas arqueadas escuchó de pronto un sonido penetrante de silbido. Miró al cielo y contempló horrorizado como este ahora pintaba tintes rojos como los de la sangre y cosas parecidas a meteoritos estaban cayendo a todos lados de aquella ciudad. Bolas de fuego inmensas venían con velocidad astronómica rumbo a colisionar contra él.

Mako corrió lo más que pudo para evitar la primera colisión que evocó una explosión en cadena que calcinó todo el suelo contra el cual chocó y envió al maestro fuego al suelo. Entonces tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para evitar ser impactado por otro meteoro. Noria parecía utilizar toda su furia para dominar todos los elementos en conjunto con su clima control en su máxima expresión. Parecía que se estuviese llevando a cabo el apocalipsis.

Mako quiso lanzar una llamarada de fuego pero la densa lluvia que las llamas se apagaran deprisa, incluso las de los meteoritos, pero de alguna forma tenía que defenderse, pero no sabía cómo, así que se limitó a esconderse detrás de una de las rocas espaciales y pensar.

Entonces cientos de placas filosas de metal salieron disparadas desde dentro de la mansión y Noria volteó con rapidez para percatarse de aquello. Entonces arqueó su espalda hacia atrás en C haciendo que las placas de metal pasaran a centímetros de su rostro sin mayores consecuencias. Entonces se acopló nuevamente y fijó su mirada en los maestros tierra.

Movió sus manos hacia adentro y luego hacia afuera mientras desencadenaba una fuerte avalancha de tierra que se originó centímetros adelante de sus pies y se fue acrecentando a medida que se dirigía hacia sus oponentes.

Rápidamente Suyin, Kuvira y Bolin unieron fuerzas para crear dos grandes murallas contra las cuales impactó la avalancha pero debido al poder de esta última comenzaron a ser arrastrados hacia atrás.

\- ¡YO LA CONTENDRÉ! ¡ATAQUEN! -ordenó Suyin.

Al instante Kuvira y Bolin utilizaron columnas de tierra debajo de sus pies para propulsarse hacia arriba. Kuvira disparó cables de metal hacia Noria en un intento por atraparla mientras que Bolin golpeó con fuerza la tierra e hizo emerger una vaguada de lava ardiente justo hacia la maestra clima.

Noria se hizo a un lado evitando los cables de metal que terminaron enterrándose en el suelo y entonces usó una cortina de viento para golpear a Kuvira y hacer que diera una vuelta al rededor del eje de Noria y terminara embistiendo a Bolin, ambos terminando en el suelo.

Luego movió su brazo hacia arriba para hacer que Suyin se elevara ejerciendo la presión del aire en el punto de su cuello apretando más sobre esa area y robándole el poco aliento que aún tenía. La matriarca comenzó a forcejear, era la única que quedaba porque Bolin y Kuvira ya estaban fuera de combate.

Pero entonces, la voz de Mako habló de forma autoritaria y firme a Noria diciendo.

\- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MIS AMIGOS!

Escuchar su voz hizo que la maestra clima se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para contemplar a Mako en todo su esplendor haciéndole frente pese a lo huracanado del viento o lo inclemente de la lluvia.

\- ¿Ahora sí piensas defenderte? -masculló Noria-

\- No debiste meterte con mi familia -respondió Mako-

\- Pues ya sabes lo que se siente!

Al instante Noria extendió sus manos y de sus dedos un rayo muy parecido a un relámpago de maestro fuego salió disparado con mucha potencia hacia Mako quien extendió su brazo y atrapó aquel rayo. Sin embargo este era el más fuerte al cual tuvo que hacerle frente así que sus pies resquebrajaban el suelo a medida que se arrastraba hacia atrás intentando contener el poder de ese rayo.

Mako podía sentir el cosquilleo picante y ardiente que le provocaban esas chispas al contacto con su piel, casi calcinándola por completo. Nunca sintió tanta adrenalina recorrer sus venas, ese rayo podía acabar con él o viceversa, pero el maestro fuego no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Intentó devolver el rayo en una dirección recta pero el rayo, siendo más poderoso que sus propias fuerzas hizo que su pulso vacilara y saliera disparado hacia un lado perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Noria arrojó otro rayo aún más poderoso que el anterior y Mako nuevamente lo atajó con la punta de sus dedos, buscando redirigir los voltios de un lado de su cuerpo al otro evitando rozar su corazón, tal y como le habían enseñado años atrás. El cansancio se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y por eso no debía tratar de contener tanto los ataques, con desviarlos era suficiente, así que este lo dejó ir hacia atrás cuando extendió sus brazos en dirección a su espalda.

\- ¡MUERE! -gritó Noria mientras seguía arrojando más rayos hacia el maestro fuego quien logró esquivar algunos por medio de saltar y hacer acrobacias. Pero uno de esos rayos lo sorprendió estando en el aire así que extendió sus dedos para atajarlo pero la fuerza del rayo lo bateó hasta la tierra por donde se arrastró otros metros.

Logró incorporarse y desviar el rayo una vez más para luego caer sobre sus rodillas cansado y sin energías para continuar. Noria miró al debilitado maestro fuego y entonces la voz de la parca le habló una vez más.

\- Es todo tuyo... ¡Acábalo! -ordena la sombra-

\- Con gusto. -contesta ella-

Con eso, Noria extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y del cielo mismo dos rayos cayeron hacia abajo y ella los atrapó con sus manos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo para luego reunir aquel montón de energía eléctrica en sus manos dándole forma de relámpago. Cuando estuvo propiamente cargado, extendió su brazo y lo dejó salir con fuerza.

Mako cerró sus ojos y expiró profundamente, entonces los abrió y enfrentó el relámpago con la mirada eliminando todos sus miedos y plantándose con fuerza frente al fenómeno natural. Extendió sus dedos una vez más y atrapó el relámpago no pudiendo evitar dejar salir un grito de dolor y frustración al comenzar a sentir los rayos recorriendo cada parte de su piel.

Mako ya tenía una gran cicatriz en el brazo por intentar ir más allá de sus límites al controlar los rayos y ahora, nuevamente estaba a punto de experimentar una situación similar, pues estaba llegando a su límite.

Sus pies se arrastraron casi dos metros solo para comenzar a tomar control de aquel rayo y entonces, solo entonces, empezó a luchar para redirigir el poder de la manera más direccional que pudo. Gruñidos, dolores en todas las partes de su cuerpo y mucho sacrificio al final dió resultado, pues antes de darse cuenta estaba señalando hacia Noria, y el rayo siguiendo la dirección de los dedos de Mako salió disparado hacia el frente.

Mako había logrado redirigir el rayo.

Los ojos de Noria se abrieron de par en par al contemplar aquel monstruoso poder venir de forma indetenible hacia ella. Lo único que sus reflejos le permitieron hacer fue crear una muralla de tierra frente a ella que explotó con violencia cuando el rayo impactó sobre el muro y, cuya onda expansiva la arrojó de espaldas al suelo.

Cansado, Mako logró incorporarse de nuevo y se dirigió hacia Noria, pero esta reaccionó también a tiempo y convocó una poderosa ráfaga de viento que iba en dirección contraria a la del maestro fuego. Este, tuvo que luchar con la fuerza del elemento para dar pasos de forma lenta mientras se acercaba a ella, parecía el fin de todo.

Noria comenzó a llorar gotas de lágrimas que se rociaron sobre sus mejillas a medida que Mako iba acercándose hacia ella pese a la fuerza del viento, y no supo cómo más reaccionar.

Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente el ojos dorados logró acercarse hacia Noria y extendiendo su mano hacia ella, tocó su frente y entonces su espalda se arqueó en C nuevamente mientras de sus fosas se escapaba un horrible grito de sufrimiento que la hizo irse de rodillas sin más fuerzas en su cuerpo ya muerto. Entonces, toda la fiereza de los elementos cesó de golpe y la calma arreció de manera tan súbita como hubo desaparecido en su momento.

Noria permaneció con la vista fija en el suelo como si estuviera hipnotizada o, como si por el contrario, estuviera muerta en vida, de una forma incluso mucho más profunda que ahora. La sombra seguía detrás de ella gritándole que matara a Mako con fuerza, pero su voz ya no llegaba a los oídos de Noria quien, a su vez, no escuchaba nada más que la calma y luego, la voz de Mako al decirle.

\- Ya no tengas miedo... Libera tus penas y rencores. Déjalos ir.

Noria respiró profundamente y entonces se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y por primera vez en todos esos años miró directamente a los ojos rubí de aquella sombra y los enfrentó directamente. Su entrecejo se arrugó y a forma de grito autoritario, dijo.

\- ¡Tú ya no me das miedo! ¡DESAPARECE!

La tierra pareció mecerse con tal grito y, con ella, la sombra comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire y a perderse entre el horizonte. Al instante, el tormento hubo desaparecido y Noria dibujó su primera sonrisa en décadas.

Como último acto se volteó para mirar a Mako, sus ojos parecían diferentes, ya no estaban vacíos ni acomplejados, tampoco llenos de dolor. Por primera vez, estaban lleno de... calma.

Finalmente Mako le sonrió en cambio a Noria y exclamó.

\- Ya todo acabó... ¡Descansa en paz!

Y el cuerpo de ella se desvaneció en sus brazos y luego se desfragmentó hasta desaparecer.

El maestro fuego miró al frente y contempló a sus amigos despertándose de la inconsciencia en la que habían caído, pero al menos estaban vivos. Se vieron y a distancia, se sonrieron.

Todo había acabado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esa Noche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- No puedo ni imaginar lo horrible que ha de haberse sentido Noria al ser sometida a ese tormento por tantos años -exclamó Su, quien como todos estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala común-

\- Pero al final pudo liberarse de su tormento, y ayudarnos a revelar más secretos sobre la muerte -siguió Bolin- ahora sabemos que hay más parcas y cuál es la naturaleza de ellas, también que estos muertos desarrollan otra clase de poderes inusuales, al menos en este plano y que ahora es más urgente que nunca el tratar de solucionar todo este desbalance antes que empeore.

\- Lo haremos Bolin -dice Kuvira, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole- lo haremos.

Con eso, la ojos verdes se levanta y camina hacia el segundo piso yendo por los pasillos hasta dirigirse al ventanal que daba paso al balcón. Allí, en el barandal divisando la estrellada noche, finalmente despejada, estaba el maestro fuego, callado y concentrado observando el brillo de cada una de las estrellas.

Kuvira se acercó y le hizo compañía. Segundos de silencio sobrevinieron, hasta que Mako dijo.

\- Tenías razón sobre la lluvia. El cielo a veces se pone triste.

La maestra metal le echa una mirada al firmamento y agrega.

\- Pero justo ahora está feliz. -Mako la mira, pero no de forma superficial, sino que... la observa- ¿Qué? -dijo ella un poco apenada-

\- Sé que crees que la gente no te entiende... Yo no te entendía antes, porque no te conocía y por eso te pre-juzgaba. Pero ya no eres esa, ahora eres diferente... Y yo quiero conocer a ESTA Kuvira -confesó-

La ojos verdes no pudo más que abrir sus ojos y ruborizarse al instante, volteando su rostro para que no se notara hasta que estuviera segura que este hubo desaparecido.

\- Oye -la llamó el maestro fuego- Nunca te agradecí por tus palabras de aliento allá atrás cuando estaba en fase suicida. No esperaba que tuvieras esa opinión de mí.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que me defendieras tanto allá en el pantano cuando todos, incluso Suyin dudaban de mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Sentí que debía hacerlo, algo dentro de mí me movió a ello. Y tú... ¿Por qué lo hiciste conmigo?

\- Por lo mismo. -admite-

Entonces Mako levantó su mano y la puso al alcance de la vista de ambos, mientras proseguía.

\- ¿Sentiste eso... cuando nos rozamos?

Ella duda un poco, pero luego pierde la tensión y cede.

\- Si... y.. fue extraño.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Podemos volver a tocarnos? -propone Mako mientras extiende su mano hacia ella-

Esta miró la mano del maestro fuego por unos segundos y luego miró en sus profundos ojos dorados y hermosos, que parecían brillar en aquel momento mientras la veía. Entonces, Kuv extendió su mano y lenta y temblorosamente fue acercándola a la de Mako, hasta que por fin las juntaron.

¡Y lo volvieron a sentir!

¿Qué era lo que sentían? No lo sabían y tampoco lo podían explicar, solo estaban seguros de que estaban sintiendo ALGO.

Y lo sintieron con más intensidad al entrelazar sus dedos y unirse aún más. Él la miró con una sonrisa y ella lo miró maravillado.

\- Es.. es... como si ya nos conociéramos. -dijo Mako-

\- ¿Lo hicimos?

\- Quizá en otra vida. -finaliza-

Entonces él volvió a mirarla sin dejar de sentirlo. Y ella le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. No sabían qué era eso que estaba pasando entre ellos, comparable a una chispa intensa y placentera que calentaba sus venas y aceleraba sus corazones.

Por mágico que parezca, una estrella fugaz pasó justo en ese momento iluminando aún más el cielo.

Sí, el cielo ya no estaba triste.

El tormento se había ido al fin...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno díganme... ¿Será que les gustó? Agradecería mucho el que me dejaras una pequeña opinión en mi cajita de reviews. :)**

 **Bueno, como vemos, muchas cosas se van descubriendo y las tramas se entretejen entre sí. Dimos un vistazo al mundo de los muertos y ahora sabemos las identidades de estas funestas sombras. Al parecer, lo que vieron los chicos al principio NO es el Main Villain... ¿O si? xD *Prota ríe diabólicamente***

 **Y pues ahora está esta extraña ¿Conexión? entre Mako y Kuvira. ¿O solo es una atracción pasajera? En fin, más de RIP pronto cuando escriba por partes o me agarre otro violento ataque de inspiración.**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por leer, se les quiere. :)**

 **ProtaOut.**


	10. La Feria

**O.O *Se asoma* ¿Holu?**

 **Jajajajaja ¿Cómo están? PM here! Siento la demora en actualizar pero mi inspiración estaba en estado crítico, pero finalmente pude terminar este nuevo capítulo.**

 **En este capítulo comienza lo buenoooo xD Preparen los feelings porque la wea viene fuerte D:**

 **Por cierto, dedico este capítulo al amore de mi vida Alo-Chan. For U baby**

 **No los interrumpo más… A LEER!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Su espalda estaba hincada sobre el suelo sintiendo pequeñas astillas que se clavaban a través de su piel. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar con una presión que se agudizaba en la coronilla. Hacía un frío tremendo lo que a su vez hizo que el dolor en sus huesos fuera más intenso y sus ganas de despertarse aún más nulas.

El ojos dorados abrió los ojos en ese estado y solo observó un vacío interminable rodeándolo, al principio no pudo entender. Vio nebulosas yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones, un vacío tan pronunciado que sus oídos hubiesen podido sangrar. Mako se puso de pie mientras extrañado miraba en todas direcciones. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había despertado en ese estado? y... más importante aún... ¿Dónde estaba?

Las respuestas comenzaron a llegar a él de manera súbita, violenta y horrible cuando una especie de sombra negra sin forma comenzó a fragmentarse frente a él generando la imagen formada de una persona cubierta en un velo negro y dos ojos brillantes sobre su rostro. Sí, era una de las parcas del mundo de los muertos.

Mako dio unos pasos atrás intimidado al ver a ese espectro. Este lo superaba en tamaño alcanzando la estatura de 2 metros y medio, además parecía robusto y peligroso.

El maestro fuego entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y comprendió lo que había pasado. Imágenes y testimonios con audio vinieron a su mente, la voz de Naoki, la de Noria, todas ellas contando cómo se suponía era el mundo de los muertos y, al ver a su alrededor, eso era lo que Mako veía.

Finalmente, fija su vista hacia adelante y ve a la parca extendiéndole la mano, y entonces lo entendió todo.

\- Bienvenido al mundo de los muertos! -dijo el espectro-

De un grito ahogado Mako se levanta de la cama empapado en sudor y temblando de miedo.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Capítulo 10: La Feria**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Mako baja las escaleras del segundo piso mientras frotaba su nuca y dejaba salir un bostezo de cansancio, cansancio que esos recurrentes sueños sobre la muerte le habían causado durante varias noches. Lo primero que vio al bajar fue a la matriarca en la sala y un sinfín de paquetes rodeándola. Ella sostenía unos papeles en sus manos los cuales firmó y los entregó a otros sujetos que entraban y salían de la casa.

\- Ehmm... ¿Buenos días? -dijo el joven confundido-

\- Buenos días Mako. ¿Qué haces aún en pijamas? Vamos, tenemos mucho qué hacer hoy.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -siguió perdido. Suyin le lanzó una mirada un tanto molesta y argumentó-

\- Mako... Te dije hace unos días que hoy es la gran feria del reino tierra. Es un evento que se lleva a cabo todos los años para celebrar lo mejor de nuestra cultura, hay juegos, bailes, presentaciones y más. Este año, Zaofu es la sede de la feria y tenemos muchas cosas que alistar.

\- Nadie me lo mencionó.

\- Si, si lo hicimos.

\- No, no lo hicieron. -porfió-

\- Si, si lo hicimos. -contestó con voz mandona y mirada intimidante haciendo que Mako perdiera todo interés en discutirle-

\- Bueno, quizás sí lo hicieron. Es que no he sido yo estos días. Todas las noches sueño con el mundo de los muertos, parcas, cosas relacionadas al otro lado... siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar.

\- Tranquilo Mako -lo calma ella- has estado bajo mucha presión. Esta feria también es importante y nos ayudará a caldear un poco esos ánimos. Ahora creo que es mejor que intentes distraer un poco tu mente.

De pronto Mako, quien vestía una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo y unos shorts cortos con franjas recibió una nalgada que lo hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia adelante, al momento que la voz de su hermano Bolin le hablaba desde atrás y luego se ponía frente a él con una sonrisa.

\- Si Mako, debes distraerte un poco.

\- ¡Bolin! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mako no había terminado propiamente de hablar cuando recibe otra nalgada que lo hace casi perder la estabilidad. Esta vez, es Kuvira la que pasa al frente y lo mira con una expresión divertida mientras el maestro fuego se convierte en un tomate rojo de la pena.

\- ¿¡KUVIRA!?

\- Lo siento -rio ella- Bolin dice que soy muy seria y debo divertirme más...

\- ¿Y qué mejor forma de divertirse que dándole de nalgadas a tu emocionalmente inestable maestro fuego hermano mayor?

Todo lo que recibió fue un gruñido de parte del mayor de los hermanos.

\- ¿Se divierten? -interrumpe la matriarca-

\- Lo siento Su, ¿En qué podemos ayudar? -responde Kuvira-

\- Necesito que lleves estos paquetes a la plaza y se los entregues a los organizadores. Baatar Jr. está encabezando el montaje del escenario.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kuvira no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña presión en el corazón como si este se hubiese detenido por un segundo. Luego de tanto tiempo, aún le dolía verlo a los ojos, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había disculpado con él.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó Mako a Kuvira al ver como agachaba la cabeza-

\- De hecho, te necesito aquí para...

\- ¿Por favor? -insiste él, entonces Su deja de 'ver' la escena y la 'observa'. El rostro de Kuvira lucía decaído y Mako intentaba ofrecerle apoyo moral. La matriarca se limita a suspirar y decir- está bien, supongo que puedo pedirle a Huan que se quede conmigo ayudándome a organizar todo.

Con la luz verde dada por la matriarca de Zaofu, los chicos tomaron algunos paquetes en los brazos y salieron de la mansión Beifong rumbo a la plaza de la ciudad de metal. Los tres maestros podían ver cómo la gente iba y venía con sus rostros radiantes y llenos de felicidad, luciendo aquellos trajes con tintes verdes y marrón, que eran distintivos del reino tierra. El patriotismo parecía reinar ese día.

Desde muy temprano, Suyin ya había organizado todo. Los gemelos Wing y Wei estaban en la entrada de la ciudad recibiendo a los cientos de personas que venían de todas partes del reino tierra a disfrutar de la feria. Ella recibía los paquetes en su mansión que funcionaba de almacén que serviría para reabastecer a los diferentes puestos y tarantines que habría por todas las calles de la ciudad. Baatar Jr. estaba a cargo del escenario principal y los chicos le ayudaban supervisar la obra. Todo parecía estar bajo control.

\- ¡Cuánta gente hay por aquí! -dijo Bolin emocionado al ver las calles abarrotadas-

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que la feria del reino tierra no tocaba en Zaofu -contesta Kuvira- creo que la locación de este año propició el que hubiese tantos visitantes.

\- Aunque me siento un poco fuera de lugar -admitió Mako intimidado- Soy el único maestro fuego en medio de tantos maestros tierra.

\- Descuida Mako, la feria recibe a turistas y miembros de otras naciones que quieran venir a disfrutar.

\- Oye... ¿Esa no es Lin? -señaló el ojos verdes al ver a la hermana de Su parada hablando con otras personas no muy lejos de allí, y fue en su encuentro con Mako y Kuvira siguiendo sus pasos- ¡HOLA JEFA LIN! -dijo emocionado mientras le daba un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la dejaba sin aire-

\- ¡Muchacho! ¡Suéltame! -se quejó-

\- Qué bueno verla de nuevo, jefa Lin -se reverenció Mako y esta le sonrió-

\- Es igual verlos de nuevo a ustedes... -contestó y entonces desvió su mirada hacia Kuvira y su sonrisa desapareció del rostro- Sigo ignorando el porqué de las decisiones que toma mi hermana, pero es su ciudad, ¿Qué autoridad tengo yo aquí?

Kuvira apretó sus puños en acto reflejo, pero Mako tocó su mano disimuladamente y cuando ella volteó a verlo, él le hizo señas de que se tranquilizara, y de alguna forma, la joven lo hizo.

\- ¿Quiénes más vinieron contigo? -inquiere Bolin-

\- Invitamos a Kya como representante de la tribu agua y al general Iroh II de la nación del fuego.

En ese momento ambos aparecen detrás de la jefa Beifong con una brocheta picante en sus manos.

\- Saludos... ¿Cómo están? -dijo el apuesto maestro fuego vestido con su distintivo uniforme rojo de las fuerzas unidas. Kya se limitó a hacer una señal de Paz con sus dedos-

\- ¡General! ¡Tiempo sin verlo! ¡Kya! ¡Qué emoción! -seguí Bolin reaccionando sobre manera ante casi cualquier cosa que veía. ¿Quién lo culpaba? Una fiesta y algo de distracción luego de tanto drama y presión no le caía mal a nadie-

\- Amo las ferias del reino tierra -dice el general- y más cuando Zaofu es el epicentro. Creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

\- Yo voy con ustedes y les enseño el lugar -argumentó inmediatamente el reino tierra tomando de brazos al general y a Beifong llevándoselos casi a la fuerza-

Mako y Kuvira sonrieron por lo bajo mientras lo veían irse, entonces ella volteó la mirada y suspiró preocupada. Mako fija la mirada también y se da cuenta que ese suspiro tuvo un culpable: Bataar Jr., él estaba dando órdenes a los demás trabajadores mientras iban montando la tarima que parecía muy fastuosa y llena de luces. Sin decir palabra alguna ella caminó pasos adelante a su encuentro con él, este, al primer segundo que la vio pareció sorprendido, luego adoptó una actitud fría hacia ella.

\- Suyin mandó estos paquetes por si los necesitabas.

\- Gracias -los tomó él casi de manera brusca y se dio la espalda-

\- Oye...

\- ¿Qué? -aunque le fue difícil, Kuvira articuló una sonrisa cosa que no era muy propia de su acostumbrada seriedad-

\- Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, eres bueno en eso.

\- A ver Kuvira... -replicó él- ¿A qué juegas?

\- Ehh? -se sorprendió, aunque en teoría no debiera-

\- ¿A qué juegas? -repitió la pregunta de manera enfática- Todo este asunto de que ya eres buena es toda una farsa, ¿verdad?

\- No dije que fuese buena ahora.

\- ¡Por qué no lo eres!

\- ¡Intento mejorar! -interrumpió-

\- ¡NO! Tú no intentas nada bueno por la gente, solo buscas tus propios intereses. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estoy vivo de milagro? De ser por ti estaría enterrado en algún cementerio o peor. Podrás engañar a todos, pero yo sé que cuando nos descuidemos nos vas a traicionar justo como lo hiciste conmigo, rechazaste el amor que te di y me sentenciaste a muerte, eso es lo que eres... Ese es tu legado.

Kuvira bajó la cabeza sin objetar nada al segundo que Mako aclaró su garganta detrás de ella para dejar en claro que él estaba presente. Bataar Jr. lo miró con una sonrisita y exclamó.

\- ¿Ahora tienes guardaespaldas?

\- Ella no necesita guardaespaldas -replicó Mako- Tú por otro lado, deberías conseguirte uno.

\- Tú también casi mueres cuando Kuvira nos atacó -contestó a continuación el hijo de Suyin con un tono cizañero- De hecho.. eras el que más cerca estaba de la ventana, pudiste ver la monstruosidad de Kuvira más de cerca... ¿Cómo es que ahora te engaña su falsa premisa de bondad?

Mako dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de Bataar Jr y poder encararlo.

\- Tú no sabes nada de la vida ¿Verdad?, No conoces el dolor o el sufrimiento. Un niño nacido en cama de oro, de buen renombre y posición ¿qué puede saber acerca de luchar? Quítate por una vez la burbuja protectora que te rodea y prueba un poco de realidad, entonces te darás cuenta que ninguno de nosotros es un santo. Ni siquiera tú.

Con estas palabras a las cuales Bataar Jr. no pudo responder, el maestro fuego de cejas arqueadas se dio la espalda y caminó fuera de ese lugar, Kuvira miró callada la expresión en el rostro del primero por unos segundos y luego siguió a Mako. Bataar Jr apretó sus puños al instante.

\- Oye... Mako -lo detuvo Kuvira- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Por qué hice qué?

\- Hablarle así a Bataar Jr. -contestó- Yo me merecía todo lo que me estaba diciendo, por eso me quedé callada. Él tiene la razón, yo no.

Entonces pasó algo que ella no se esperaba. Mako extendió ambas manos y las deslizó por sus mejillas entremetiendo sus dedos en su cabellera negra y tomando con firmeza su cuello para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Su toque tibio hizo que la joven se sonrojara y se mostrara nerviosa e incluso frágil de que esos imponentes ojos dorados se posaran sobre ella.

\- Escucha una cosa Kuvira, todos nosotros cometemos errores, pero cuando intentamos seguir adelante y la vida nos perdona, esos errores quedan borrados porque eso es el perdón. La vida te ha perdonado y te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, tus errores del pasado ya no importan, así que hasta que tú misma entiendas que no tienes que sentirte menos ante nadie, yo estaré aquí para hacer que vuelvan a respetarte como antes, cuando creían que eras perfecta.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces mientras ella lo observaba. No recordaba siquiera cuento tiempo estuvo contemplando callada al maestro fuego ¿Unos segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Ni siquiera le importaba, solo sabía que se sentía tranquila, en paz, nadie aparte de Suyin le había ratificado lo importante que era pero incluso con la matriarca no lograba sentirse así. Miró en sus ojos y era como si ya los conociera de toda una vida, algo se despertó en su estómago y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en él... ¿Serían las fulanas mariposas? Kuvira no lo sabía, pero por primera vez estaba experimentando un sentimiento que no había sentido en tantos años.

Por primera vez se sintió frágil, sumisa y arropada por unos brazos y una entidad que la protegiera. En sus años de gloria, Kuvira nunca hubiese dejado que otro hombre la dominara en ninguna forma, ella simplemente no se sometía, pero ahora sentía que podía quedarse dormida en los brazos de Mako durante una guerra y aun así ella estaría bien cuidada, sentía que podía confiar en él. Mako incluso era más joven y ya hasta lo había vencido en batalla, no le sería muy difícil ser la que dominara de los dos pese al carácter del maestro fuego. Aun así, ella quería dejar que él tomara la delantera, que jugara a ser el fuerte y ella, ella quería experimentar al menos por una vez lo que era cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Me entendiste? -dijo Mako momentos luego.

Kuvira abrió sus ojos debido a que los tenía entrecerrados como si delirara. No tenía idea si Mako se refería a lo que había dicho antes o si, al contrario había dicho algo más y ella en sus ensoñaciones no hubiera prestado atención. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y decir.

\- Gracias. -Mako le sonrió-

Las horas pasaron y la tarde comenzó a caer con su manto naranja y rojo entremezclado en el firmamento. Las luces de los letreros de bienvenida se encendieron y la música comenzó a inundar los lugares más recónditos de la plaza en la cual se llevaba a cabo la feria. Las luces multicolores que adornaban los edificios metálicos alrededor de la plaza iluminaban bellamente de forma contrastada con la oscuridad que llegaba a medida iba cayendo el crepúsculo.

Cientos de personas iban y venían por las tiendas y los diversos lugares de juego. Sonrisas, carreras y mucha felicidad se respiraba en aquella feria de Zaofu.

De pronto toda la atención se centró en el escenario principal cuando la matriarca de la ciudad subiera a la tarima y diera las palabras inaugurales.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la feria anual del reino de la tierra! -aplausos pronunciados prosiguieron a aquellas palabras- En nombre de mi familia y amigos, queremos darle una calurosa bienvenida a Zaofu, capital del futurismo y la seguridad, esperemos todos puedan divertirse y pasarla bien con sus seres queridos.

\- Oye Mako... -dijo Bolin cuando el ojos dorados se acercara a uno de los puestos de comida y viera a Bolin y al general de la nación del fuego con los uniformes manchados de una salsa roja mientras el maestro tierra sostenía una salchicha en su mano- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al reto de salchichas picantes? Consiste en comer la mayor cantidad de salchichas picantes sin beber agua, por ahora Iroh y yo estamos empatados a 15.

\- No gracias Bo, sigan ustedes... No tengo ganas de manchar mi ropa.

\- Mm... Te lo pierdes -contestó el chico antes de meterse más comida a la boca-

El maestro fuego rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando los pasillos. Lo hacía como algo de costumbre, algo natural, se suponía que debía dejarse llevar y disfrutar la noche pero no podía evitar tener ese afán suyo de supervisar las cosas, ese sentido agudizado por estar en la policía. Bien había visto a Lin hacer eso varias veces, caminar por ahí pretendiendo divertirse mientras realmente se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien.

Mako llegó a una de las esquinas menos concurridas, casi afuera de la plaza y miró a todos lados pero no vio nada así que se dio la vuelta para seguir su recorrido, pero entonces escuchó un ruido y volteó otra vez.

De la oscuridad que cubría aquel sitio pudo divisar dos ojos rojos que brillaban con la intensidad de un Rubí y luego corrieron hacia la izquierda. Alarmándose, Mako corrió hacia el lugar por el cual habían ido los ojos, creyendo firmemente haber visto a una de esas parcas que tanto odiaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Y ahora, con ustedes Wun-Yu, el asombroso maestro metal traga sables -exclamó Suyin con micrófono en mano para luego bajarse de la tarima mientras los presentes aplaudían fuertemente.

Al instante un hombre de tez tostada y buena musculatura subió al escenario. Tenía una bolsa amarrada a su espalda la cual contenía varios sables filosos dentro. Inmediatamente el hombre luego de unos movimientos de brazos introductorios, hizo que los sables flotaran controlando el metal en ellos haciéndolos mover de forma ingeniosa. El público estaba eufórico, no podían esperar al momento en que ese sujeto empezara a tragarse los sables.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako podía escuchar el sonido de la muchedumbre alejarse cada vez más mientras seguía el rastro de aquella sombra llevándolo hasta los corredizos más oscuros de Zaofu. Estaba casi seguro de lo que había visto, no estaba loco, era una de esas parcas.

Sintió algo moverse a una velocidad inhumana hasta doblar la esquina silenciosamente como si de una simple brisa se tratara. El maestro fuego siguió el rastro hasta doblar la esquina pero entonces se detiene en seco cuando una pared de concreto se interpone en su camino. Ese era un callejón sin salida y estaba seguro que la sombra había ido en aquella dirección pero justo en ese momento no había nada, estaba solo.

\- ¿Qué? -se preguntó confundido para sus adentros al intentar buscar una explicación para lo ocurrido. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado paranoico? A decir verdad ni siquiera tenía que estar por allí patrullando de noche, se suponía que tenía que divertirse como todos los demás, incluso había visto a Lin (Jefa de la paranoia) tomarse unos tragos... ¿Por qué él era el único que como siempre no estaba siguiendo la corriente?

Dejó salir un suspiro y culpó mentalmente a su poca concentración y cansancio debido a las noches en vela por culpa de sus pesadillas. Él sabía reconocer bien cuando algo se pasaba de los límites de lo normal y, esto no era normal.

Se dio la vuelta para poder regresar a la fiesta y hacer un esfuerzo por divertirse con sus amigos, pero nuevamente quedó petrificado al hacerlo pues esos ojos rojos estaban mirándolo fijamente desde la entrada del callejón, ahora, el arrinconado era Mako.

Tan rápido que le fue imposible reaccionar, la parca salió disparado hacia él embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta golpearlo de la pared. Algo parecido a un gruñido de ultratumba, casi como una especie de lamento infernal salió de la inexistente boca de la parca al tiempo que un terrible olor a carne podrida, a muerte, llegaba a sus fosas nasales pasmando sus sentidos y sintiendo un miedo indescriptible.

\- ¡Suéltame! -gritó el maestro fuego intentando forcejear con la parca, pero esta era fuerte. El espectro sepulcral por su parte pareció examinarlo con sus ojos rojos para luego exclamar en esa tétrica y rasposa voz, casi susurrante..-

\- ¿La reencarnación perfecta? ¿Podrá ser?

\- ¿Quién eres!? -replicó el maestro fuego-

\- Desde que el segundo velo se rompió ahora más como nosotros pueden pasar a este lado para causar problemas. Hoy será un día trágico para la ciudad de Zaofu.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella horrible sentencia de "boca" del espectro maligno que lo sujetaba contra esa pared. No pudo más que mover su tráquea para que pasara algo de saliva y decir...

\- Oh no...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La multitud aplaudía eufóricamente a medida que alentaban al maestro metal quien llevaba medio sable dentro de su orificio bucal. Era algo sorprendente de ver, pero aun así entretenido. Suyin miraba complacida la forma en la que todo se estaba llevando exitosamente en aquella feria, incluso la sonrisa de Kuvira a su lado mientras veía el espectáculo fue una confirmación de ello.

De entre la multitud comenzaron a aparecer personas cubiertas con largas sotanas negras que cubrían sus rostros y la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Se fueron mezclando y abriéndose paso con la multitud, era un buen número, aun así las personas estaban como hipnotizadas por el espectáculo y no se daban cuenta de nada en absoluto.

Uno de esos misteriosos seres de sotana negra caminó a la primera fila de la muchedumbre donde se veía en posición privilegiada al traga sables quien ya casi había devorado la primera espada. Entonces el ser que estaba cubierto por la sotana negra comenzó a levantar lentamente su mano y a extenderla hacia el traga sables como si quisiera señalarlo pero todos su mano y dedos apuntaban al hombre, de pronto giró su mano bruscamente hacia un lado y un pasmo sacudió al traga sables al momento que un grito de horror se escuchó.

Los asistentes lo primero que pensaron era que algo había salido mal al intentar practicar algo tan peligroso, pero entonces el hombre que tenía la mano extendida torció sus dedos y el traga sables se torció con él. Mucha sangre comenzó a salirle de la boca y a caer al piso del escenario.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -exclamó Suyin aterrada por lo que veía, Kuvira a su lado sin embargo, no tenía respuesta-

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el hombre de sotana a medida que seguía moviendo su palma lentamente. Entonces el mango del sable que no había sido tragado por aquel hombre comenzó a moverse, por ende, la filosa hoja dentro de su cuerpo también. Su estómago pareció inflarse como si algo estuviese tratando de salir, una grieta en su abdomen al siguiente segundo se convirtió en un mar de sangre cuando la hoja filosa salió de su piel hacia afuera.

Un grito de terror generalizado sacudió la plaza entera al tiempo que el hombre caía muerto de espaldas. El tiempo pareció detenerse entonces a cámara lenta. El asesino del traga sables extendió sus manos hacia arriba de su cabeza quitando el manto que la cubría, al mismo tiempo, sincronizando movimientos el resto de los hombres con sotana hicieron lo mismo.

La multitud quedó fría al contemplar a hombres cubiertos por espesas capas de sombra negra aparecer de repente, con ojos rojos del mismo color vibrante que la sangre que ahora brillaba en el suelo del escenario. Acto seguido, las parcas saltaron hacia arriba como cuervos negros que emprenden el vuelo alcanzando las alturas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, una de ellas extendió sus brazos y varios relámpagos de color negro profundo salieron disparados hacia la muchedumbre.

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó la matriarca a medida que junto con Kuvira creaban una cúpula de tierra que los protegió de aquel relámpago-

Pronto, las parcas comenzaron a caer una a una sobre la cúpula de tierra y otras sobre los almenajes de los edificios y casas cercanas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban rodeados.

\- ¿Qué.. es... esto? -exclamó Kuvira sin aliento-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako salió disparado hacia afuera del callejón cayendo en la carretera contigua y rodando con su cuerpo unos metros. Casi fue arrollado por un auto que venía pasando si no fuera porque los reflejos del conductor le hicieran girar.

\- ¡Cuidado idiota! -gritó el hombre quien luego de detener su auto se bajó para regañar al maestro fuego, pero entonces escuchó un sonido detrás de él que lo obligó a voltear- ¿Qué mier...?

La parca había levantado en peso el auto de aquel sujeto para luego arrojarlo hacia Mako quien saltó rápidamente para evitar el golpe. Aquel auto traspasó la pared del edificio contra el cual colapsó. El dueño del auto salió corriendo atemorizado al ver aquello.

La parca por su parte volvió a moverse a esa velocidad inhumana y tomó a Mako de la camisa para estamparlo de nuevo contra la pared, pero el ojos dorados elevó sus manos disparando flamas de fuego que incendiaron la parte delantera de la sombra y lo hicieron retroceder.

Acto seguido el espectro extendió sus manos hacia el suelo y este comenzó a abrirse en una grieta que se agudizaba.

\- Tú eres maestro tierra. -dijo para sí Mako antes de propulsarse en el aire y disparar una flama de fuego la cual aquella sombra evitó.

El espectro movió sus brazos y su cuerpo dando vueltas como un remolino mientras creaba un efecto en cadena en la cual arrancaba una roca del suelo, la arrojaba hacia su oponente y luego daba otra vuelta para repetir el mismo proceso. Mako logró destrozar algunas de esas rocas con su fuego control y evadir otras hasta caer al suelo. Entonces la parca retrocedió y a mucha velocidad se perdió de vista. Mako no se esperó eso, pero quizás fue mejor así, ahora podría ir corriendo de nuevo a la plaza, temiendo de lo que pudiese pasar en los próximos minutos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Ehmm... ¿Suyin? -dijo Bolin luego de acercarse a ella pasmado del miedo- ¿Estás viendo a un sinnúmero de parcas rodear toda la plaza como yo estoy viendo?

\- Desearía que no -responde ella-

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -exclamó Lin-

\- Son muertos -dijo Kuvira-

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No hay tiempo de explicar, necesitamos evacuar a toda esta gente rápido porque es obvio que estas cosas vinieron a causar problemas... Solo quieren ver el mundo arder.

Inmediatamente cuatro parcas que estaban sobre el techo de una de las casas aledañas se arrojaron hacia abajo cayendo de pie y golpeando el suelo con sus manos al tiempo que una especie de llamarada de fuego en forma de ola tomó un tamaño impresionante y salió disparada hacia ellos.

El general Iroh II tomó posición en frente de todos y uniendo sus palmas mientras cerraba los puños y extendía los dedos índice y medio de cada mano agujereó la rola y la contuvo al tiempo que el fuego se iba por los costados sin dañar a los demás, sin embargo el general no podría contener ese poder por mucho tiempo, incluso unos segundos después de haber comenzado, ya estaba cediendo terreno.

Bolin rápidamente corrió hacia una de las casas del frente y extendiendo sus manos una inmensa cantidad de lava subió de abajo hasta arriba en intento de calcinar a las parcas que estaban en el techo, pero estas saltaron y dispararon con sus brazos golpes de viento que impactaron a Bolin, Suyin, Kuvira y al general quienes terminaron en el suelo.

\- ¿También aire? -replicó Suyin luego del ataque-

Rápidamente la matriarca y Kuvira se levantaron y creando columnas de tierra se elevaron varios metros para luego disparar cientos de hojas de metal filoso hacia las parcas, pero una de estas creó una cortina de viento que sacudió las placas metálicas.

Otras dos parcas saltaron al ataque de Kuvira y Suyin pero entonces los pies de cada una fueron sujetados por dos gruesos brazos de agua controlados por Kya e inmediatamente los hizo girar en el aire para luego estamparlos contra el suelo con fuerza.

\- ¡EVACÚEN A TODOS YA! -gritó la hija de Katara en voz de mando. Lin y Bolin abrieron un agujero en la tierra a la entrada de la cúpula protectora por donde comenzaron a entrar las personas rápidamente-

Suyin se lanzó a tierra golpeando el suelo con sus manos y generando una poderosa avalancha que arrasó con el escenario llevándose algunas parcas en el trayecto. Kuvira por su parte tomó control de una solución líquida de metal que eran comunes en la ciudad y creó un chorro a presión que atrapó la cabeza de otra de las parcas y convirtiéndolo en un látigo lo arrojó muy lejos por los aires.

Los seres oscuros siguieron abalanzándose sobre los presentes con sus ataques de fuego, aire y rayo siendo en su mayoría rebatidos por los maestros presentes.

Suyin saltó hacia un lado para esquivar una bola de fuego que fue arrojada en su dirección. Apenas tocó el suelo fue protegida por una muralla de tierra que Kuvira levantó frente a ella, una vez que la matriarca se puso de pie la empujó con sus manos haciendo que saliera disparada como un misil y luego pisoteó el suelo creando una columna debajo de los pies de Kuvira para elevarla y que esta pudiera lanzar placas de metal que se amarraron en las muñecas de al menos unas cinco parcas. Al caer al suelo comenzó a ejercer control sobre las placas de metal que se magnetizaron hacia ella arrastrando consigo a las sombras aprisionadas. Valiéndose de ello y con gran maestría, la poderosa Kuvira los hizo impactar contra el suelo y las paredes varias veces antes de soltarles el agarre y buscar nuevas víctimas.

Kya por su parte surfeaba sobre una inmensa ola de agua que había extraído de la fuente de la plaza y con ella creó un escudo de hielo delante del general Iroh II quién luchaba solo contra varias parcas para luego caer delante del escudo y descongelar el hielo mientras los embestía con una poderosa ola de agua que alejaron a aquellas parcas del camino.

Inmediatamente algunas parcas se lanzaron desde los techos hasta el suelo enterrando sus manos en el piso y sacando a las personas que intentaban escapar por debajo de los túneles. Una a una fueron cayendo y sacando a más personas del túnel.

Un agujero se abrió en el suelo entonces y Bolin salió en un salto de aquel lugar y con una patada rastrera circular generó una medialuna de lava ardiente que alejó a las parcas que atacaban el túnel.

Una de las parcas disparó un poderoso rayo azul y Iroh saltó extendiendo sus dedos para atajar aquel rayo y poder desviarlo pero este le explotó en la cara y lo envió al suelo a los pies de Bolin.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó el maestro tierra mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

\- No puedo desviar esos rayos, son muy poderosos.

\- Orrg... ¿Dónde está Mako cuando se le necesita? -se quejó Bolin antes de hacer crecer una inmensa pared de tierra de unos cinco metros y luego con la ayuda de Kuvira y Suyin empujarla hacia adelante triturando todo a su paso.-

Mako llegó a la plaza y observó el caos inmediatamente. Flamas de fuego, relámpagos, rocas y lava iban y venían. Zaofu se había convertido en el epicentro de una guerra sin precedentes pero al menos ya casi no había ciudadanos merodeando por la superficie porque todos se hallaban huyendo en los túneles al comando de Lin Beifong.

De pronto una parca apareció sobrevolando sobre Mako y cayó detrás de él disparándole un golpe de viento pero el joven logró evadirlo y contraatacar con una patada circular de fuego creando una medialuna ardiente. Pero entonces más parcas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo y atacarlo, lo que no le dejó más remedio que intentar escapar. Pero entonces las parcas generaron un golpe rastrero para intentar derribar al maestro fuego, más sin embargo este hizo una acrobacia hacia adelante en el aire evadiendo el ataque y cayendo sobre sus manos. Una vez en el suelo giró sus piernas y creó un vórtice que despidió llamas en todas direcciones impactando a todas las parcas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto otra de las parcas arrojó una roca hacia Bolin como si de un misil se tratara pero este la detuvo con su mano y la hizo añicos para luego golpear el suelo y generar una marejada de lava hacia la parca, pero esta se elevó hacia arriba disparando otra enorme roca, pero entonces Iroh II entró en juego y cortó aquella piedra en dos en un acto de defensa.

Las parcas iban disminuyendo a cada segundo, pero también las energías y las fuerzas para luchar de los maestros que oponían resistencia.

Mako inmediatamente comenzó a generar un relámpago con sus manos cuya luz comenzó a chispear iluminando toda la escena de un brillante blanco azulado. Las parcas comenzaron a ver aquella cegadora luz y volaron hacia ella como si de moscas se trataran, pero entonces Mako soltó el rayo y este las embistió arrojándolas hacia uno de los edificios cercanos que ardió en llamas.

La calma apareció de inmediato.

\- ¿Están bien? -preguntó Mako mientras ayudaba a Suyin a recuperar la estabilidad-

Más ni siquiera pudo responder ante aquello la matriarca cuando un grito proveniente de Kuvira prorrumpió diciendo.

\- ¡MAKO, CUIDADO!

Este volteó y observó como la parca que había asesinado al traga sables venía disparada hacia él extendiendo la daga ensangrentada en su mano peligrosamente. Kya reaccionó creando una pared de agua que congeló segundos antes que la parca llegara, pero de igual modo esta logró destruir la pared y pasar adelante. Mako cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero segundos después estaba cayendo al suelo de golpe.

Intentó recuperar la razón pues en ningún momento sintió la estocada, miró hacia el frente y contempló una horripilante escena...

Suyin estaba parada delante de él atravesada de un lado al otro con el filoso sable por el área del abdomen. Su vista parecía perdida y una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su blanca mejilla encontrando el vacío y luego deshaciéndose en el suelo. Sangre comenzó a salir por la boca de la matriarca de Zaofu al momento que la parca retiraba el sable de la carne de Suyin y esta se desplomaba al suelo.

\- ¡NOOOO! -gritó Kuvira con terror y desconsuelo al momento que golpeaba la tierra y elevaba cientos de rocas en una poderosa estampida-

Nuevamente el tiempo pareció detenerse a cámara lenta. Mako, petrificado miró fijamente a la parca que sostenía consigo el arma homicida y está mirándolo a él exclamó...

\- Te dijimos que esta noche iba a ser trágica.

Entonces la parca desapareció entre la nube de sedimentos que lo cubrieron gracias al ataque de Kuvira y todo se oscureció de golpe.

Kuvira cayó de rodillas frente al cadáver de Suyin y abrazándola con fuerza lloró desconsoladamente mientras gritaba improperios que eran acto reflejo del dolor que sentía. El resto de los maestros comenzaron a acercarse de a poco callados sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar... En especial Mako.

Suyin se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **En el Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un lugar cubierto por las tinieblas, una especie de castillo se energía en la cima de una montaña desértica y rocosa quedaba paso a un valle cubierto de huesos muertos. Los gritos y lamentos se oían por doquier, el cielo era rojo oscuro, casi vino tinto y siempre estaba relampagueando.

Una persona camina por los pasillos oscuros de aquella estructura hasta llegar a una cámara secreta que daba lugar a un trono ocupado por una entidad que las sombras no permitían revelar. Aquel espectro que irrumpió en la sala era una de las parcas que había participad en el ataque, como un simple sirviente, se arrodilló besando el suelo a pocos centímetros del trono de aquel ser y exclamó.

\- Mi señor... Creo que en nuestro ataque al mundo de los vivos lo he divisado...

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó la voz en las sombras-

\- ... A la reencarnación perfecta!

\- Ya veo -contestó la voz- Entonces supongo... que la profecía ha comenzado a cumplirse. Es momento de que el velo mayor caiga!

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 ***Huye de la turba molesta* D: D: D: NO MAMES! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! xD**

 **Se de dos personitas que me insultaran tanto por review jajajaja .**

 **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Como dije, este capítulo abre la brecha para que las cosas grandes comiencen a pasar en el fic. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sunchiiii… I'm sorry for screwing up your day T.T**

 **En fin, espero puedan dejarme su pequeña opinión en mi cajita de reviews. Saludos para la próxima y como siempre, agradezco a todos por leer.**

 **Saluditos!**

 **PM (jajajaja no lo supero) Out.**


	11. La Transición

**HEY! Hola de nuevo.**

 **Prota Makorrian reportándose al trabajo y trayendo Conti.**

 **Este es un capítulo de RE-VE-LA-CIO-NES así que espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Gracias de antemano por tener la gentileza de leer. ENJOY.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **RIP: Descanse en Paz**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Despertó de golpe en medio de sus suspirar profundo, estaba apilonada sobre las rocas y podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de cortinas de agua cayendo al vacío. Estaba sudando pero tenía frío. Su mente daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa al principio, luego fue recuperando la razón lentamente. Sus ojos le dolían como si hubiese llorado toda la noche y sus energías eran tan escasas como si llevara años peleando una guerra contra quién sabe qué.

Miró a su alrededor algo confundida pero lo único que pudo ver fue neblina empañando todo el panorama, y lo único que sus oídos captaban eran esos sonidos casi de ultratumba que parecían estar tan lejos y, a la vez, tan cerca.

Llevó la mano a su estómago cuando lo escuchó rugir ni siquiera recordando absolutamente nada de lo anterior, de más está decir que no tenía ninguna herida en toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Suyin se levantó del suelo y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, pisoteó fuerte y desprendió una pequeña roca que flotó a su comando. Entonces la dejó caer.

\- Todavía tengo el control de la tierra. -dijo para sí misma- ¿Pero dónde estoy?

Entonces miró al vacío de aquella colina y se percató que había como el contorno de algo flotando en el aire. El contorno era negro y se mantenía firme sobre la nada como si pisara suelo. Algo sosegada por el miedo Suyin dio unos pasos atrás pero tropieza con una roca y cae.

La presencia se fue acercando.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó aterrada-

El espectro de ojos rojos aterrizó en el suelo y extendiendo una mano hacia Suyin, exclamó.

\- No tengas miedo.

\- ¡Ni creas que voy a darte la mano!

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte -dice la parca-

\- Entonces dime qué es este lugar.. ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Es normal que no lo recuerdes, acabas de pasar de un plano al otro, te tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarte. ¡Ven! -extendió su mano nuevamente hacia Suyin- Yo te ayudaré a recordar aquello que olvidaste.

Temerosa y dubitativa Suyin extendió su mano lentamente hasta tocar la mano fría y rígida de la parca mientras la miraba a los ojos y parecía perderse en su mirada.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Capítulo 11: La Transición.**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Kuvira estaba sentada en una silla con los ojos rojos y un rostro tan rígido que la única emoción que representaba era seriedad. En esa posición permaneció inmóvil durante todo el acto velatorio y de entierro de Suyin Beifong. La ciudad se había llenado más por el velorio que por la misma feria, gente de todos lados había venido a despedir a la matriarca de una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo... Aunque "segura" ya no significaba nada.

Mako estaba a su lado intentando calmarla pero sin saber qué hacer. Kuvira parecía no sentir ninguna emoción, ni siquiera había llorado una sola lágrima durante el acto. Mako intentó, pero no encontró palabras.

El acto terminó y todos volvieron a casa. Los hijos de Suyin sin embargo, se quedaron un rato más llorando en la tumba de su madre la cual adornaron con flores, velas y una foto.

\- Kuvira..! -llamó Mako a la joven que se marcaba desesperanzada arrastrando ese traje negro que llevaba consigo en señal de luto. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz del chico y entonces se volteó lentamente, manteniendo la expresión rígida de su rostro-

\- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó él-

\- Lejos de este lugar.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

\- No, ellos te necesitan más. -contestó la joven de ojos verdes aludiendo a los hijos legítimos de Suyin que permanecían en la tumba de su madre- Yo sólo soy la hija recogida de la mujer que ya no está.

\- Ellos ya tienen quienes lo consuelen... pero tú estás sola. Déjame estar contigo -rogó Mako, pero ella solo río por lo bajo-

\- He estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida, tanto, que aprendí a amar la soledad. Cualquier compañía que pudiese tener ahora sería un estorbo.

\- No dejaré que te vayas -advirtió-

\- No es tu decisión -respondió ella antes de darse la vuelta e irse lentamente hasta perderse de la vista el joven, quien no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro y cayera al suelo finalmente confundiéndose con las gotas de rocío que caían sobre el césped-

De pronto Naoki apareció al lado de Mako, también observando como la chica se había perdido del panorama. El ojos dorados notó la presencia de su madre, pero estaba más enfocado en Kuvira.

\- Siempre es duro este momento -dice Naoki- Los que quedan vivos sufren más que aquellos que han muerto.

\- ¿Algún consejo? -pregunta Mako-

\- Déjala. Al menos por un rato para que pueda despejar su mente. Y entonces, cuando esté lista... está ahí para ella.

\- Me duele ver que sufra.

\- Igual a mí me dolió -dijo Naoki y Mako voltea a verla confundido-

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Verlos a ustedes llorando mi ausencia sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Es uno de los sufrimientos más grandes que experimentan las personas del otro lado. Es por eso que algunos muertos quieren que el velo caiga, para volver a reunirse con sus seres queridos.

\- Si todos los muertos fueran como tú, no hubiera peligro alguno de que volvieran todos ellos. -exclama Mako-

\- Quizás, pero de todos modos habría un gran desbalance. Y existen muchos muertos que solo quieren volver para causar daño.

\- Mamá... ¿Por qué no me advertiste sobre el ataque de las parcas?

\- No lo sabía -responde ella segundos después- Pero vine aquí por una razón. Sé que no es un buen momento, pero es tiempo de que vayas comenzando a poner acción para evitar que los velos se sigan rompiendo.

\- Ahora no es un buen momento, además no puedo hacer nada más de lo que ya he venido haciendo hasta ahora. ¿Por qué es tan urgente?

Naoki miró a los ojos a su hijo vivo y respondió.

\- Los principales del otro lado están tramando un rito para hacer que el velo mayor caiga. El velo está débil y vulnerable, sin alguien que lo proteja, seguramente lograrán su cometido y todo será para mal. Debes evitar que eso pase Mako, no dejes que pase.

Mako no pudo más que comenzar a sentir esa presión que casi le impedía respirar. Estaba triste por la partida de Su, aún más porque sabía que había muerto para salvarlo. A su vez estaba en una deuda moral con sus familiares quienes seguramente le guardarían rencor, también quería estar con Kuvira, pero ahora tenía que guardarse todo dentro y ayudar al mundo.

Por una vez... solo por una vez, el joven quiso descansar en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bolin entró hacia la mansión Beifong que era la casa de Su. El general de las fuerzas unidas, la hija de Katara y Lin Beifong venían junto con él.

Las suaves brisas de afuera movían las delicadas cortinas de seda verde que cubrían las ventanas, frente a ellos, el gran despacho ahora desolado era un buen ejemplo del vacío terrible que estaba experimentando la ciudad entera. Los hijos de Suyin: Bataar Jr, Opal, Wing y Wei estaban desparramados sin esperanza sobre los sofás del despacho de su madre llorando de forma desconsolada. Acababan de perder a su madre ¿Quién podría juzgarlos?

Lin sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho al tener que lidiar con esa escena y Bolin no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos en lágrimas.

\- Chicos... -dijo Lin mientras se sentaba frente a ellos en el sofá- Necesitamos hablar.

\- No queremos hablar, mi alma está vacía, como el vacío está vacío -dijo Huan casi de forma poética pero sin perder la tristeza que lo embargaba-

\- Ahora que Su... -se detuvo Beifong para luego soltar un suspiro- La ciudad de Zaofu está desamparada y con falta de liderazgo, justo en estos momentos este pueblo necesita alguien que les diga qué hacer...

\- Lamentamos molestarlos -continuó Bolin- sé lo que se siente perder a una madre, pero debido a los constantes problemas que el mundo viene experimentando necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo del ejército, y los poderes de la ciudad que hasta ayer estuvieron a cargo de su madre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos quieren decir? -dijo Opal-

\- Que uno de ustedes, por ser herederos de Suyin, tiene que asumir el liderazgo de la ciudad -prosiguió el general-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie puede reemplazar a mamá! -dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo-

\- Además, ¿Qué podríamos saber nosotros?. -prosiguió Bataar-

\- Por ser el hijo mayor, te correspondería a ti llevar la delantera -continuó Lin-

\- ¿Yo? Yo no puedo. La gente del pueblo me odia y nunca confiarían en mi. Además saben que yo ayudé a Kuvira a apoderarse de la ciudad. No obligaré a que la gente tenga que tenerme como líder... Ni siquiera conozco lo que es sufrir -exclamó en voz baja finalmente el mayor de los hijos Beifong, citando las palabras de Mako que todavía resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza-

\- Yo no puedo -dijo Opal- tengo mi responsabilidad con la nación del aire. Amo Zaofu pero mamá sabe que yo elegí otro camino, ni siquiera soy una maestra tierra.

\- Oh vamos chicos, uno de ustedes tiene que tomar las riendas -presionó Bolin-

\- Yo sólo soy el talentoso escultor y metodista pensativo de gran cerebro Huan -dijo el chico punk- no el rey.

\- Eso deja a... -decía Lin mientras fijaba su mirada en los gemelos pero entonces quedó shockeada de lo que vio-

\- ¡Papa quemada!

\- No.. ¡Papa quemada! -decía uno mientras tocaba al otro y se repetía al proceso. Ambos soltaron una risita divertida y entonces uno de ellos, Wing, dijo- A mi mamá le gustaba vernos jugar eso.

\- ¡Waaahhh Mamaaa! -esbozaron estos al mismo tiempo antes de abrazarse y ceder a las lágrimas-

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -exclamó Beifong con mirada desesperanzada como aquellos chicos eran los únicos considerables para el cargo-

\- Me recuerdan a ese chico... El rey del Reino Tierra... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

\- Ahh.. Hablas de Wu -contestó Bolin al general- es un gran chico, pero menos mal que claudicó, no era el indicado para gobernar.

\- Bueno, Wing y Wei -siguió Lin- ustedes por unanimidad serán quienes tomen el cargo de matriarcado que su madre dejó en la ciudad. Me tocará entrenarlos para que sepan que hacer. Por favor, no lo arruinen.

\- Ehmm... ¿Arruinar qué? -preguntaron perdidos y Beifong no pudo más que darse en la frente con la palma de su mano-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **En El Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Suyin mientras caminaba al lado de su parca por un sendero rocoso cuesta arriba, con algo de dificultad y cansancio-

\- Digamos que es otro plano.

\- ¿Otro plano?

\- Si, existen varios mundos o planos en el universo. El mundo humano es solo uno de ellos. El mundo espiritual es un ejemplo claro de ello.

\- ¿Y qué es este mundo?

\- Es el mundo al cual las personas vienen a parar cuando dejan de estar en uno de los dos mundos anteriores -contestó la parca- Suyin, a partir de este momento, este lugar será tu hogar.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo es que vine a parar aquí. -decía confundida- Yo no puedo dejar el otro mundo, tengo familia, amigos y muchos conocidos allá. Aquí no tengo a nadie.

\- Te equivocas -dijo la parca logrando captar la atención de Su quien la miró fijamente-

\- Aquí también están algunos de tus amigos y familiares que has perdido y volviste a recuperar. Por ejemplo, tus abuelos.

\- Suyin entonces recordó aquellos vagos recuerdos de cuando su madre Toph contaba historias sobre sus abuelos. El cómo era de una familia adinerada y sobreprotectora, pero que dejándolo todo atrás fue a buscar el balance del mundo uniéndose al equipo del avatar Aang y, al mismo tiempo junto con eso, también su libertad-

Recordó también que solo eso podía recordar, puesto que nunca vio a sus abuelos físicamente. Suyin no supo nunca si era porque no llegaron a vivir lo suficiente o si por el contrario, la autoritaria maestra fundadora del metal control nunca pensó que a sus hijas les pudiese interesar conocerlos. Hasta ese momento, nunca tomó en cuenta esos detalles.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu juventud de delincuencia? -preguntó la parca a Suyin-

\- Si.

\- Algunos de tus en ese entonces, amigos, también están aquí. -Suyin abre los ojos de par en par-

\- ¿Están? -la parca afirma-

\- Más personas de las que creen habitan en este lugar y cada día más vienen llegando. De una cosa es segura -decía el espectro mientras volteaba a mirar a Suyin- en el otro mundo, eventualmente vas perdiendo gente hasta que te quedas solo. En este lugar, siempre los tendrás a tu lado-

Suyin pareció pensativa por unos momentos. No sabía cómo había llegado allí y la parca tampoco había explicado qué tipo de mundo era ese, pero sin lugar a dudas parecía sonar mejor de lo que esperaba.

La antigua matriarca de Zaofu levantó su mirada para darse cuenta que el sendero cuesta arriba aún continuaba y, algo cansada, miró a su acompañante sombrío y preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que subir hasta allá?

\- Tú quieres saber el por qué estás aquí, no? Pues, todo se puede ver con más claridad cuando estás en las alturas.

Con esas palabras la parca se dio vuelta y siguió su camino lo cual no le dejó más remedio a la ojos verdes que seguir sus pasos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una seria y callada Kuvira entró en un bar que consiguió en las afueras de Zaofu en medio de una de las salidas desérticas que llevaban a Ba Sing Se. Ese era el lugar en el cual los salteadores y viajeros se detenían para pasar el rato y reponer las fuerzas. La mujer, con la frente enrojecida por la penetrante luz del sol y deshidratada por no haber podido probar una sola gota de agua, entró en aquel recinto y, con solo dar el primer paso dentro ya comenzaba a sentir el alivio pues la sombra del techo comenzó a cubrirla.

Kuvira solo quería estar sola, así era como había llegado a ese lugar. Estaba deprimida, enojada, impotente y sin esperanza. Solamente quería vivir aquel luto de agonía de la forma más calmada y excluyente posible. Si hubiese podido aparecer en una isla lejana y deshabitada lo hubiese hecho, pero literalmente, ese bar (O intento de) fue lo primero que se cruzó en su camino.

La maestra metal caminó por el pasillo casi con la cabeza gacha y los ojos completamente perdidos en su dolor, ni siquiera notando que las miradas de todos esos sujetos de mal aspecto, borrachos y pendencieros se fijaron en ella.

Kuvira tampoco se dio cuenta de que era la única mujer en todo aquel bar.

\- Dame un trago de lo más fuerte que tengas -dijo ella sin interés, ni siquiera levantando la mirada para ver al cantinero, su voz algo gruesa y autoritaria era suficiente-

El hombre detrás de la barra que tenía una cicatriz en su frente se quedó mirando a la mujer por unos segundos sorprendido de que alguien como ella estuviera en un lugar como ese.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? -preguntó Kuvira fijando esta vez su muerta mirada sobre aquel hombre quien de inmediato le trajo una botella. La ojos verdes bebió el primer sorbo directamente de la botella.

Risitas y murmuraciones comenzaron a escucharse detrás de su espalda, pero Kuvira decidió ignorarlas, hasta que le fue imposible.

\- Oye primor -dijo una voz ronca y grave detrás de ella. Kuvira no reaccionó pero sabía que le hablaban- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Nuevamente, de boca de la mujer no salió palabra alguna- ¿Qué hace una linda y deseable chica como tú en un lugar de mala muerte como este?

La ojos verdes tomó la botella y bebió un segundo sorbo tan rápido que provocó la sorpresa de los demás hombres que estaban allí, tanto que comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de su silla.

\- ¿Qué no eres tú Kuvira? ¿La gran unificadora? -dijo otro sujeto, seguido de otros más-

\- ¿Gran unificadora? El avatar la derrotó, ya no ostenta tal título.

\- ¿No deberías estar presa? ¿Acaso escapaste de prisión?

\- ¿Te comieron la lengua las ratas? ¡Habla!

Ante tantas risas y provocaciones Kuvira parecía no reaccionar, era como si realmente estuviera muerta en vida. Pero entonces el primer sujeto deslizó la mano sobre su espalda comenzando muy arriba a la altura de los hombros hasta casi la curvatura de su trasero. Esta vez, Kuvira sí levantó la mirada.

\- Mmm.. -se saboreó el sujeto- creo que ya que no pareces oponer resistencia, será incluso más fácil que nos sirvas como fuente de diversión. ¿No querrías bailar para nosotros, primor?

\- Vamos... levántala... Que baile.

\- Déjame en paz... -advirtió Kuvira, pero los hombres rieron-

\- No seas arisca preciosa. Danos lo mejor que tengas. -Finalizó esa sentencia poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Kuvira, muy cerca de su entrepierna-

Rápidamente con la velocidad de un rayo Kuvira tomó la botella que estaba en la barra y volteándose la quebró en la frente del hombre que perdió el equilibrio en ese instante y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Entonces Kuvira pateó su pecho y este salió volando hasta caer sobre una mesa de madera la cual destrozó con su espalda.

\- ¡Maldita! -gritó el hombre que, levantándose rápidamente extendió sus manos creando varias columnas de tierra en dirección a Kuvira pero esta desarticuló el poder rápidamente creando una masa de polvo luego de hacer desmoronar la roca-

Inmediatamente Kuvira, quien parecía tener una mirada llena de molestia y resentimiento, levantó su mano al tiempo que una prenda de metal que aquel hombre llevaba sobre su cuello comenzó a elevarse y a presionar su tráquea levantándolo en peso y haciéndolo flotar en el aire.

\- Ese collar luce de muy buena calidad -dijo Kuvira- ¿A qué ciudadano inocente se lo robaste?

Naturalmente el hombre que se asfixiaba no contestaba nada más que quejidos en busca de oxígeno. Con un movimiento circular de brazos, Kuvira empujó a aquel sujeto hacia afuera con tanta fuerza que destrozó la pared de tierra y salió disparado del bar en una nube de polvo.

Kuvira quedó rodeada por el círculo de hombres que seguían murmurando luego del atrevimiento de aquella mujer.

\- Hirió a Livú. ¡Maten a esa perra! -gritó uno de ellos.-

Pero los brazos de Kuvira fueron más rápidos y estos, contrayéndose desde afuera hacia adentro hizo que todas las prendas de metal que esos hombres que la rodeaban el círculo tuvieran salieran flotando hacia ella como si de un magneto se tratara. Prendas brillantes y de mucho valor, con diferentes diseños y obviamente pertenecientes a la clase alta de Ba Sing Se fue lo que vieron a primera vista los ojos de la maestra metal, quien cada vez odiaba más a esos sujetos.

\- Todos ustedes son unos ladrones -dijo ella.

Le bastó con abrir sus brazos como un abanico para que las joyas (algunas de ellas puntiagudas) salieran disparadas con fuerza y se clavaran en la carne de esos sujetos al mismo tiempo, arrancando un grito de dolor conjunto. Inmediatamente creó varias columnas de tierra que enviaron a varios sujetos por el aire para luego destruir varias rocas que habían lanzado contra ella.

Pronto, con la precisión y la eficacia de una bailarina, Kuvira fue esquivando cada ataque por medio de acrobacias y movimientos sincronizados. El lugar comenzaba a convertirse en un desastre por culpa de aquellos mismos hombres que aunque daban lo mejor que tenían no podían tocarle ni un cabello a la mujer.

Rápidamente Kuvira desgarró varias rocas del suelo y se las destrozó a los sujetos dándoles en la cabeza de lleno y durmiéndolos en un sueño profundo. A otros los clavó del techo haciendo salir columnas de tierra debajo de sus pies hasta que quedasen aprisionados contra el nivel máximo de ese bar.

Luego de entre tanto polvo y destrucción el silencio reinó por unos segundos, pero Kuvira sabía que no estaba sola, así que arqueó su espalda en C hacia atrás en acto reflejo y una poderosa roca pasó rozándole el mentón, roca que había sido arrojada por el último sujeto que aún quedaba en pie. Al erguirse nuevamente, Kuvira pisoteó el suelo varias veces mientras sacudía sus brazos hacia adelante convocando una poderosa avalancha de tierra que embistió al sujeto con una fuerza descomunal, destrozando otra pared y sacándolo varios metros del bar.

Kuvira, cansada, respiró. Pero entonces una pequeña piedra le golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de golpe.

Ella voltea sumamente molesta y ve allí en la entrada del bar al primer sujeto que la había manoseado.

\- Nadie pone en ridículo al gran Livú. ¡Vas a morir!

Inmediatamente el hombre arroja una poderosa roca hacia ella pero Kuvira saltó hacia un lado evitando el ataque y al mismo tiempo magnetizando varios cuchillos que estaban detrás de la barra y los arrojó como misiles hacia el sujeto quien tuvo que ponerse detrás de la puerta para que estos quedaran clavados allí y no en su piel.

Una poderosa explosión que derribó las paredes y lo que restaba de aquel bar arrojó a Livú metros hacia afuera cayendo débil al suelo mientras que Kuvira salía con los cabellos alborotados, llenos de tierra y una mirada malsana, parecida a aquella que se apoderaba de sus ojos durante sus días de tiranía.

\- ¿¡Sigues pensando que soy una fracasada!? -replicó la mujer antes de golpear el suelo con sus manos haciendo que una masa de tierra elevara a aquel sujeto al mismo tiempo que lo aprisionaba como una estatua viviente solo dejando parte de sus brazos y su cabeza libres-

\- ¡Kuvira! ¡Basta! -se escuchó de pronto una tercera voz. La molesta maestra metal volteó y se detuvo en seco al ver allí a un maestro fuego-

Y no cualquier maestro fuego... Mako.

\- Déjalo ir -advirtió él-

\- Sí, escúchalo princesa, o te haré pedazos cuando salga de aquí -replicó Livú-

\- Mako, estos sujetos son míseros ladrones, causan daño, arruinan vidas, ¡Merecen castigo! -dijo en voz casi de gruñido antes de despegar una roja del suelo y estamparla contra la estatua viviente rompiendo la estructura y arrojándolo al suelo con varios cortes que comenzaban a sangrar-

Sin perder tiempo, Kuvira magnetizó los cuchillos y los arrojó en su dirección, estos se clavaron en sus piernas y brazos, agudizando los cortes y el sangrado.

Pero entonces una desafiante llamarada se cruzó entre Kuvira y el débil sujeto y esta volteó a mirar al ojos dorados.

\- No dejaré que lo hagas.

\- ¿Qué haga qué? ¿Justicia?

\- ¡Qué te conviertas en la de antes! -dijo Mako, palabras que paralizaron a la antigua gran unificadora- Kuvira, sé que estás dolida, enojada y con mucha rabia interna, pero si no te controlas ahora terminarás cometiendo un asesinato y eso arruinaría todo por lo cual has trabajado-

\- No intentes darme lecciones de vida, y apártate de mi camino.

Kuvira arrojó un ataque de tierra hacia Mako pero este logró esquivarlo y correr hacia ella quien se había abalanzado contra el sujeto para darle muerte con uno de los cuchillos, pero entonces el brazo de Mako detuvo la estocada.

Kuvira abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar como el maestro fuego se había interpuesto entre ambos y la hoja filosa estaba a centímetros de tocar su brazo, casi hubo terminado hiriéndolo.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! -dijo Mako al sujeto que estaba protegido detrás de su espalda. Este no puso reparos en dificultosamente ponerse de pie e irse cojeando hasta salir de la zona de peligro-

\- No me desafíes.

\- Suelta el arma -dijo Mako con tanta autoridad, que segundos después, ella lo hizo-

La ojos verdes se dio la espalda y alejó unos pasos de Mako diciendo.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, no lo necesito.

\- Kuvira, escúchame...

\- ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí! He cometido demasiados errores, no soy la buena persona que intentas que sea, yo soy la que daña a la gente, la que las esclaviza, la que acaba con ciudades enteras, la que es temida por todos... Yo soy la mala ¿Recuerdas? Y la única persona que confiaba en mi verdaderamente ahora está muerta. Para el resto del mundo sigo siendo ese horrible ser que devastó el reino de la tierra. ¡Deja de intentar ser Suyin!

\- Dije que no. -dijo él mientras le tomaba el brazo con fuerza, ella lo miró desafiante- Suyin fue la primera persona que confió en ti y yo al principio no entendía su decisión, me parecía que estaba loca, pero entonces vi que realmente querías cambiar y ser diferente... Entonces yo también confié en ti. Y lo hago de la misma forma que Suyin lo hacía, incluso con más intensidad.

La ojos verdes intentaba no parecer como si estuviera a punto de ceder a las lágrimas pero le era imposible.

\- Sé que es mi culpa que Suyin esté muerta -se lamentó Mako- por eso quiero prometerte dos cosas en este mismo día y en esta misma hora. Lo primero, es que no voy a dejar que vuelvas a ser la de antes... No, yo nunca voy a darme por vencido contigo, Suyin no querría que te convirtieras en la tirana otra vez, así que en memoria de ella, no dejaré que pierdas el control.

Entonces tocó su mejilla y limpió las lágrimas que se desplazaban por ellas.

\- Y segundo... Prometo que no importa lo mucho o difícil que me sea, o los días que tenga que invertir sin descanso para hacerlo, pero yo te voy a devolver a Suyin, sana y salva.

Con aquella promesa, Kuvira se permitió ser frágil y se desplomó a llorar en los brazos de Mako, quien la cubrió con ellos aportándole toda aquella protección que ella misma no podía darse. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo desde el funeral, se permitió sentir, dejar salir, llorar y toda esa opresión en su pecho fue desapareciendo. Nunca se hubiese permitido llorar tan abiertamente frente a alguien, pero junto a Mako, estaba descubriendo a una nueva Kuvira... Una, que se sentía más completa cuando él estaba a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Necesito descansar -replicó Suyin antes de detener la caminata y respirar agotada-

\- No falta mucho para llegar a la cima.

\- No voy a dar un paso más hasta que me digas qué lugar es este. Dijiste que me darías conocimientos de por qué estoy aquí y no has hecho nada más que caminarme por los alrededores como si de un paseo turístico se tratara. Dime ya qué está pasando -presionó-

\- ¿De verdad crees estar lista? -preguntó la parca-

\- Necesito saber qué lugar es este.

\- En el plano universal -contestó el espectro- existen tres fuentes milenarias que aunque originalmente proceden del mismo origen, se dividen en tres manifestaciones de lo mismo. Uno es el mundo espiritual adónde van todas aquellas cosas no físicas ni materiales. El segundo es el lugar en dónde tú estabas, el mundo humano. Y este, es el lugar al que irremediablemente toda persona llega cuando termina su existencia en tu mundo. Suyin -dijo en voz firme- Bienvenida al mundo de los muertos.

Inmediatamente los ojos de la matriarca se abrieron y lo recordó todo, imágenes vinieron a su mente de golpe sobre sus últimos minutos en la tierra, recordando vívidamente la feria infestada por parcas, los ataques y destrozos que ellas causaron y, finalmente el acto reflejo de interponerse entre Mako y el sable que segundos después le dio muerte a ella.

Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas de la impresión.

\- Yo... morí -exclama Suyin para sí misma-

\- Temo que sí, intentaba decirte la verdad en un modo más sutil que este.

\- Entonces... este es el mundo de los muertos. -dijo con miedo- Debes decirme como salir de aquí... ¡No quiero estar aquí! Debo volver con mis amigos.

\- No puedes. Este es tu nuevo plano ahora.

\- Este lugar es horrible... ¿Quién querría pasar una eternidad aquí? -exclama ella horrorizada-

\- En realidad, lo que ves ahora es solo una ilusión, una representación que da tu mente según interpreta el lugar en donde está. Cómo apenas acabas de realizar tu transición tu mente aun no reconoce este lugar y no sabe que mostrarte, es por eso que ves el mismo interminable desierto que ven todos cuando cruzan el portal, pero una vez que tu transición esté completa te darás cuenta de que no todo es lo que crees que ves.

\- ¿Entonces, qué es?

\- ¿Recuerdas el por qué subíamos este sendero? -Suyin entendió la esencia de su pregunta e inmediatamente caminó el trayecto que faltaba hasta llegar a la cima, entonces, estando allí divisó desde su cumbre más alta, al mundo de los muertos-

Un valle inmenso rodeado de neblina comenzó tomar diversas formas y paisajes. El suelo comenzó a brillar como si rocas preciosas de diferentes colores estuvieran parpadeando. Vio primero un lago congelado que se extendía cientos de kilómetros y sobre el cual hacía un frío eterno. Al este vio la entrada de un bosque inmenso lleno de árboles parecido al pantano del mundo humano. Al oeste contempló un sendero que llevaba a otras formaciones rocosas y al sur el lugar del que venían.

Pero entonces la parca apuntó con su dedo y señaló cómo debajo de ellas caía una inmensa y poderosa catarata, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta Suyin que esa formación rocosa era nada más y nada menos donde rompía el agua y empezaba la caída. Ver hacia abajo era ver un infinito y ver oscuridad. Desde allí abajo parecían escucharse gritos, lamentos y clamores, era espeluznante.

\- ¿Qué es ese lugar? -preguntó Su-

\- Estamos en el punto más alto. Pero abajo están las diferentes divisiones del mundo de los muertos, pronto, la compuerta se abrirá para que pases al segundo velo o división y no podrás volver a este lugar. Cada vez te irás adentrando más en él, a medida que lo hagas, comenzarás a encontrarte con más personas que igual están en este mismo sitio, entre ellos, algunos de personas que conociste alguna vez.

\- ¿No podré volver alguna vez? -la parca negó con su cabeza y sus pies se despegaron del suelo a medida que comenzó flotar en el aire frente a aquella inmensa cascada mientras decía-

\- Acepta tu nuevo estado, esto es lo que eres ahora y no puedes cambiarlo. Busca la forma de que ningún tormento te alcance... Intenta... Descansar en paz.

En ese momento parte del suelo en el que Suyin estaba de pie se resquebrajó y se vino abajo, cayendo directamente por aquella cascada rumbo al inmenso infinito que estaba debajo y siendo arrastrada por la fuerza del agua. Pronto, todo se volvió incierto y oscuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Kuvira en la mansión Beifong se abrió y el maestro fuego de ojos dorados entró en la habitación cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo de Kuvira que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Con cariño la puso sobre su cama y quitó sus zapatos para liberar sus pies mientras miraba su tranquilo rostro.

Mako arropó medianamente el cuerpo de la chica y acomodó sus manos a los lados de su tronco. Entonces echó a un lado un mechón de cabello que se encimaba en su rostro y aprovechó aquel momento para mirarla fijamente.

El ojos dorados no se sentía así desde hacía mucho, desde que solía mirar de esa misma forma al avatar Korra, perdiéndose en su belleza y creyendo que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener la oportunidad de simplemente contemplarla. Pero aun así, el chico nunca se había sentido de esa forma, pues Kuvira intensificaba mil veces más lo que sintió cuando miraba a Korra haciendo que ese fuera un terreno inexplorado por él. Era como un fuego que buscaba devorarlo, y al que él no parecía importarle que eso pasara.

Se acercó lentamente y con cuidado para despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente, lo cual hizo con cariño. Pero entonces miró sus carnosos labios tan cerca de él y tan provocativos. Se sintió como esa fuerza de atracción era más fuerte que él y su mente y razón parecían ceder ante la fuerza de su corazón, ese que no pensaba bien las cosas.

Bajó unos centímetros y sin importarle nada más en ese momento, juntó sus labios con los de ella probándolos suavemente. Eran húmedos, suaves, tersos y tibios. Aquel roce, aquel beso elevó a un millón ese fuego que sentía dentro. Sin dudas, Kuvira era única y él comenzó a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente, se estaba enamorando.

Mako se levantó de la cama para no ir más lejos y salió de la habitación de Kuvira, sin darse cuenta (Ni jamás hacerlo) de que al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de la maestra metal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako entró en su cuarto aun pensando en Kuvira mostrándose muy distraído, por eso, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando contempla frente a él de golpe la brillante presencia de su madre mirándolo fijamente.

\- Mamá... Me asustaste. -reclama Mako-

\- Supongo que no vas a centrar tu cabeza en otra cosa que en cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a esa chica verdad? Aun cuando sabes que los velos siguen rompiéndose.

\- Lo siento madre, pero Kuvira es mi prioridad ahora. -contestó el joven-

\- Si, lo supuse. -respondió Naoki- es por eso que temía que una ve que te enamoraras comenzarías a perder tu facultad de razonar. Es por eso que quiero ayudarte a ayudarme.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a que traigas de vuelta a Suyin, pero lo haré con la única intención de que luego me ayudes a evitar que el velo mayor se siga rompiendo. Sigo sin apoyar el que los muertos vuelvan a este plano, pero eres la única persona que puede solucionar el problema con ambos mundos, así que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar algo de balance universal para que evites un problema mayor.

\- Espera... ¿Cómo es que vas a traer a Suyin de vuelta? Aunque el velo esté abierto y ella pueda volver, igual sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva a regresar al mundo de los muertos así que su estadía aquí no sería permanente. ¿Cómo entonces, la vas a traer?

\- Porque conozco la clave para que los muertos vuelvan a vivir. No sirve de nada que los muertos crucen el portal si el velo no ha caído en su totalidad. Pero si una persona aun viva del mundo humano entra en el mundo de los muertos y la trae de vuelta, entonces esa persona volverá a vivir.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendido- Hablas de... ir al mundo de los muertos y traerla conmigo. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? ¿Conoces cómo puedo resucitar a Suyin?

Naoki se limita a sonreír de medio lado mientras decía.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horas después**

 **Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por aquellos pasillos oscuros del castillo que estaba en la empinada cumbre occidental del mundo de los muertos, una persona con sotana negra se adentraba en los aposentos reales hasta que se postraba ante el trono del ser supremo.

\- Dame noticias -dijo la voz detrás de la sombra-

\- De muy buena fuente le confirmo que la reencarnación perfecta tocará tierra del mundo de los muertos mañana.

\- Perfecto. La profecía de la reencarnación perfecta apenas está comenzando a cumplirse y es demasiado temprano para que sea infalible, podemos detener su cumplimiento. Una vez que la reencarnación perfecta cruce el portal, estará perdido.

\- Así será su majestad -dijo la persona arrodillada ante su trono-

\- Ahora dime... ¿Estás seguro de que puedo confiar en tu palabra? ¿De quién es la buena fuente de la cual me haces llegar estas noticias?

Al instante la persona que para ese tiempo estuvo arrodillada respetuosamente, se puso de pie y apartó la cachucha que cubría su rostro, revelando su identidad y diciendo.

\- Yo soy la fuente.

Naoki sonrió luego de dar aquella afirmación.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

 **D: D: D: ¡No mames! xD**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora ya sabemos que el mundo de los muertos no es simplemente un infierno desértico. Igual más adelante seguiremos aprendiendo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y agradecería mucho el que me dejaran un pequeño review con su opinión. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Prota Out.**


	12. Burlando A La Muerte

**Holaaaaa xD**

 **Seeh Seeh, ya sé que estoy desaparecido . pero here I am.**

 **Luego de pasar por 1000 y una crisis existenciales sobre mi vida y de decidir no continuar mis fics para luego desechar esa decisión, creo que me he resuelto a terminar lo que ya inicié por varias razones de peso. Admito que como hace ya un año que acabó la serie, ya no es igual escribir sobre ella y también teniendo en cuenta que el fandom ha mermado bastante. Pero sigo amando con locura a mi baby así que esa es una razón, la otra es el Makuvira. Si se tratara de Makorra u otra pareja con la que ya he trabajado quizás no hubiera retomado, pero me está gustando mucho esta pareja y pues como se podrán dar cuenta, no hay mucho de ellos, así que es la segunda razón. Y la tercera y más importante, es que me han pedido mucho que actualice, y pues aquí está.**

 **Mi laptop sigue dañada y escribir en el pc sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza para mi, pero intentaré actualizar esta historia en tanto pueda.**

 **En fin, este capítulo está infartante creo yo :O espero les guste, y pido disculpas desde ya por los errores que se que debe tener ya que hasta revisar y corregir me da flojera jajajajaja xD**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **RIP: DESCANSE EN PAZ**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente a medida que iba saliendo de aquel prolongado y pesado sueño suyo. Sin embargo, sus sentidos estaban en calma, había logrado descansar lo suficiente durante la noche para levantarse con buen pie esa mañana. La hermosa maestra metal cuya cabellera estaba desparramada sobre la almohada blanca que apoyaba su cabeza extendió los brazos hacia arriba mientras dejaba salir un bostezo.

Se sentó sobre su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con aquella bata de dormir de seda esmeralda que colgaba del perchero a un lado. Miró al frente y su imagen se reflejó en el espejo que estaba puesto sobre la mesa de noche. Contempló su rostro por unos segundos y pareció sonrojarse de repente, llevó sus dedos medio e índice y con ellos tocó sus labios, cerró los ojos y recordó aquel beso.

Era el primero que había recibido de él. Aún no sabía qué sentía, solo sabía que había sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que le hubieron pasado estos días, de resto, lo demás no estaba muy claro en su mente.

Kuvira se levantó de su cama y metió sus pies en las pantuflas debajo para ir rumbo al baño, pero entonces se detuvo al contemplar sobre la mesa de noche un pedazo de papel rectangular con el nombre de la maestra metal en él. Kuvira, algo extrañada tomó la hoja de papel y la desdobló para así poder leerla.

 _"Buenos días Kuvira, espero hayas podido descansar._

 _Te hice una promesa el día de ayer y quería que supieras que lo que dije fue en serio, no para tratar de obtener nada de ti. He conseguido a alguien que puede ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa y debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, quizás esto me sirva para terminar de descubrir lo que no sé._

 _Voy rumbo al mundo de los muertos. Descuida, no tendré que matarme esta vez, sé que igual será peligroso pero estaré bien. Al final del día, traeré a Suyin de vuelta y cumpliré con mi palabra. Por favor no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien._

 _Att. Mako"_

Leer aquello le provocó un escalofrío por su espina dorsal que hizo que sus brazos se entumecieran, soltando la hoja que estaba entre sus dedos y abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Mako? -exclamó ella para sí en medio de su éxtasis-

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Burlando a la Muerte**

* * *

Mako estaba en medio de aquel corazón boscoso desde muy temprano, podía escuchar como a sus oídos llegaban los cantos de las aves que se posaban sobre los inmensos árboles, eso sin mencionar los otros sonidos de los demás seres espirituales que desde la penumbra de aquel bosque al cual no penetraba la más mínima luz del sol inundaban el lugar de la misma forma.

El ojos dorados comenzó a mirar a todos lados y ninguno, mientras decía.

\- Estoy aquí, tal como pediste. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí -dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda sacándole un ligero respingo y haciendo que el maestro fuego se volteara. Allí, estaba Naoki frente a él-

\- ¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea? -preguntó Mako segundos después-

\- ¿Quieres rescatar a Suyin o no? -exclamó en seco pero sin lucir brusca-

\- Dime cómo funciona esto.

Naoki le miró a los ojos y dijo.

\- En toda casa antigua, toda edificación milenaria, incluso todo laberinto por más místico que este sea, tiene pasadizos y puertas secretas que llevan a lugares al cual solo tienen acceso aquellos que lo hallan. El que ese tipo de caminos escondidos no estén a plena vista no significa que no existan -argumentó- Yo conozco una de las puertas que sirven de entrada al mundo de los muertos, si decides hacerlo, podrás cruzar el portal sin tener que morir en el intento, así, una vez que salgas seguirás estando igual de vivo que ahora.

\- ¿Es seguro?

\- Todo tiene su dosis de peligro pero, yo creo que lo único que podría ser un problema es con el tipo de personas con el que te puedas encontrar en tu visita al mundo de los muertos. Algunos de ellos tienen un mal carácter. Yo estaré allí para guiarte de todas formas, no sé dónde está Suyin pero conozco bien el mundo de los muertos y con mi ayuda será más fácil encontrarla.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Naoki dijera a su hijo.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Mako por su parte no podía dejar de dudar, pero sabía que si dejaba que la duda penetrara en el como una gotera sobre una hendija, nunca sería capaz de atreverse a hacer nada, así que simplemente dejó de pensar y actuó.

\- Otra cosa -dijo entonces Naoki y Mako la miró con los ojos bien abiertos- Recuerda que soy una proyección desde el mundo de los muertos, tal vez una vez que entres, me tome un tiempo hacer que mi yo real del otro lado te encuentre. No puedo proyectarme de ese lado, así que tendrás que esperar a que llegue.

\- Está bien -dijo algo dudoso-

Con su cabeza Naoki dio un gesto afirmativo acompañado de una sonrisa, entonces lo llevó consigo a la puerta hasta que ambos desaparecieron de este lado del plano terrenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zao Fu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡BOLIN! -gritó Kuvira mientras salía en medio de carreras al patio de la mansión Beifong, allí encontró el hermano practicando su tierra control disparando varios discos con suma precisión, a pesar de que el último tiro lo falló debido al grito de la ojos verdes-

\- ¿Qué sucede Kuv?

\- ¿Has visto a Mako?

\- ¿Mako? ¿No sigue dormido en su habitación?

\- ¡No! -replicó con cierta desesperación-

\- Oye, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mako me dejó una nota, fue en busca de Suyin al mundo espiritual.

\- ¿QUÉ? -replicó sorprendido- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Va a intentar suicidarse de nuevo?

\- No, mira -exclamó mientras le daba la nota a Bolin, quien comenzó a leerla- según dice encontró otro modo de hacerlo, pero no dice mucho más.

\- Esto es malo.

\- ¡No sé por qué sigue empeñado en hacer las cosas por él solo! -dijo con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños y ojos, una pequeña lágrima de frustración comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas-

\- Conozco a mi hermano, seguro se siente culpable porque Suyin murió para salvarlo y ahora se siente en la necesidad de traerla de vuelta.

\- ¿Pero por qué no nos dijo nada para ir a ayudar? No sabemos NADA sobre el mundo de los muertos, quizás es peligroso. Si le pasa algo a Mako por aventurarse por su cuenta a ese lugar no sé qué haré.

\- Oye -la abrazó de pronto el maestro lava, cosa que no se esperó Kuvira- Cálmate. Vamos a encontrar a mi hermano.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Se me ocurre una idea -sonríe Bolin- aunque quizás sea peligrosa.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Hasta ahora, los únicos que han cruzado el portal aparte de los muertos son las parcas. Quizás si logramos capturar a una de esas parcas y le sacamos información, nos diga cómo ir al mundo de los muertos y traer a Mako.

\- Sería más fácil pedirle esa información a un muerto que no quiera asesinarnos.

\- ¿Ves alguno acaso?

\- Bueno... no -balbuceó-

\- Mi pregunta ahora es... ¿Dónde nos podríamos topar con una de esas parcas? -inquirió pensativo frotándose la barbilla. En ese momento Kuvira abrió los ojos de par en par mientras decía-

\- ¡Creo que sé exactamente el lugar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En El Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Suyin! -se escuchó un grito perdido entre la inmensidad de aquel valle infinito a medida que el ojos dorados intentaba abrirse paso por la espesa niebla que lo rodeaba- ¡Su! ¿Estás ahí? -seguía llamando pero sus palabras regresaban a él en forma de eco-

"Qué lugar tan deprimente" -pensó mientras seguía caminando.

El piso comenzó a hacerse inestable y sus zapatos comenzaron a hundirse como si de fango se tratara.

\- Yo no me pararía ahí mucho tiempo si fuera tú -dijo una voz algo chillona de pronto detrás del maestro fuego, quien muerto de la impresión se voltea para ver a la dueña de la voz-

No pudo divisar nada al primer segundo, luego el contorno de la sombra de una mujer algo rechoncha y bajita detrás de la espesa neblina.

\- Estás sobre el fango de la perdición -volvió a decir la anciana, casi entre risas- si te hundes irás a parar al centro del inframundo... donde todo es más oscuro aún.

\- ¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Mako aterrado de no poder ver el rostro de aquella mujer al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su pierna para sacarla del fango, pero le era imposible, estaba atrapado- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

\- ¿No sabes que debes tener cuidado donde pisas en el mundo de los muertos, niñato? Hay trampas por doquier que aceleran la podredumbre de tu alma, debes tener cuidado. O... -siguió la mujer- ¿acaso no eres uno de nosotros?

\- ¡Ayúdeme! -gritó Mako con brusquedad al notar que el fango ya había cubierto sus rodillas incluso-

La anciana rompió a reír.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí... Un vivo en el mundo de los muertos. Dime... ¿Cómo has cruzado?

Mako ya estaba hundido hasta las rodillas pero por alguna razón intuyó que si quería recibir alguna ayuda potencial de esa mujer misteriosa, tendría primero al menos que contestar a sus estúpidas preguntas.

\- Utilicé uno de los portales, el velo está abierto, no? Y qué clase de recibimiento es este? No que cuando uno llega aquí hay una parca que te muestra todo el lugar? No creo que ella haya dejado que me hundiera en este maldito fango -replicó-

\- Bueno, tú no moriste así que no estás en la lista de los que deben ser atendidos por las parcas. Probablemente ellas ni sabrán que estás aquí... Y no estarán felices cuando lo descubran.

Mako abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo un escalofrío penetrante en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Si las parcas descubren que un vivo ha pasado a nuestras tierras mientras su corazón sigue latiendo, entonces buscarían la forma de encargarse de ti.

\- A qué... se refiere con eso? -preguntó con miedo-

La mujer le clavó una mirada penetrante y con su sombría presencia y voz que casi rayaba en lo amenazante, respondió.

\- Para estar aquí tienes que estar muerto... Pero tú estás vivo... ¿No es así?

La mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Mako ya estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Con sus brazos tomó una de sus piernas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlas del fango pero sentía como era halado hacia la parte central del inframundo y esa fuerza de atracción era mayor a la de extracción que él podía ejercer. Entonces miró a la anciana y su panorama comenzó a aclararse.

\- Las parcas no estarán felices si descubrieran que un vivo cruzó la frontera entre ambos mundos...-dijo el ojos dorados entrando en razón- Claro... por eso no has querido ayudarme.

La anciana dibujó una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja mientras lo primero que se transformó fueron sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar de un penetrante rojo a su vez que el contorno sombreado de su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y tomar la forma de un hombre fornido y alto. Una parca.

La voz también había cambiado, y lo notó cuando le habló.

\- Te enseñaré lo que le pasa a los vivos que se atreven a cruzar!

Una especie de neblina negra comenzó a generarse de las manos de aquella parca, dicho humo negro parecía emitir pequeños hatos de luz parecidos a mini relámpagos, como si contuviera un pequeño ciclón en su mano. El ojos dorados sintió como su corazón latía a millón, estaba completamente inmóvil y no podía escapar del castigo de aquella parca. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero entonces...

\- ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz! -se escuchó una firme voz detrás del espectro oscuro, voz que rápidamente reconoció el maestro fuego-

Este abrió los ojos y contempló casi sin aliento a su madre Naoki frente a él cubierta con una sustancia negra en sus manos, parecido a un fuego de color oscuro que ardía con intensidad sobre sus palmas. Ella parecía decidida, no tenía miedo. Su mirada se enfocó en la parca que acechaba a su hijo y esta última desvió la atención del cejas arqueadas para un tanto titubeante, respondiera.

\- Na... Naoki. ¿Es este tu hijo?

\- ¿Ibas a dejar que fuera a parar centro del inframundo? ¿¡IBAS A DEJAR QUE SE PUDRIERA SU ALMA!?

\- No... De ninguna forma -contestó el espectro volviendo a su primera forma, la de anciana ahora luciendo indefensa-

\- ¡Márchate! -ordenó Naoki a lo que la sombra se difuminó en un hato de luz-

Mako estaba paralizado boquiabierto contemplando a su madre quien seguía plantada con firmeza en el suelo con pose amenazante. ¿Acababa de pasar lo que acababa de pasar? Los ojos del maestro fuego estaban bien abiertos como lunas llenas y su pulso comenzaba a temblarle, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el pantano que lo estaba succionando se había secado de repente y solo bastaba de un tirón para sacar sus piernas.

Naoki miró a su hijo fijamente, notando la expresión de incredulidad de su hijo. Suspiró y comenzó a pensar en qué le diría.

\- ¿Qué... Eres..? -dijo Mako primero, sin embargo-

\- ¿Creíste que las personas permanecían exactamente igual muertas a cuando estaban vivas?

Esa pregunta perfectamente formulada hizo que Mako se sorprendiera más. Hasta ahora hubo estado pensando en conspiraciones en contra de su madre, pero había ignorado el punto central de todo: Él ya no estaba en el mundo que conocía, ahora pisaba territorio que jamás imaginó y, ahí, las cosas no funcionaban como él hubiese querido.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -reformuló la pregunta el joven-

\- El mundo de los muertos cambia a las personas desde el primer momento en que están aquí. El aura oscura modifica nuestras almas y, generalmente nos corrompe. Tú me conociste siendo una dulce y cariñosa mujer de la nación del fuego que amaba a su esposo y a sus hijos. Pero esto es lo que soy ahora, una mujer herida que perdió todo en un momento, que llegó a este lugar teniendo el trauma de haber dejado solos a sus hijos, teniendo que enfrentar toda la basura oscura y deprimente que hay en este lado del portal y vagando desesperadamente por más de una década. ¿Crees que sigo siendo la misma mujer? -le preguntó- Acaso, ¿Tú eres el mismo niño que tuvo que quedarse con su hermano en las calles luego de esa fatídica noche? ¿O tuviste que cambiar radicalmente para sobrevivir? Quizás ahora eres más duro, más determinado... Tú cambiaste debido a las circunstancias, yo también lo hice. Sé que puedes estar desconfiando de mi justo ahora, pero ten en cuenta que no sería la misma si todo esto no me hubiese pasado... También soy víctima de las circunstancias.

Mako seguía paralizado escuchándola. Todo era verdad, cada palabra. Él ya no era el mismo niño llorón y tristón que pasó los últimos años de su infancia en las calles. Tampoco era el mismo pequeñín cariñoso y optimista que creía más en la suerte que en la lógica. La lógica le decía que si no peleaba por sobrevivir, entonces él y su hermanito morirían de hambre porque nadie les iba a regalar nada. Tener suerte o no era irrelevante en casos de vida o muerte.

Así que sí, Mako estaba confundido y hasta incluso pasmado de ver a su madre invocar poderes que jamás conoció y más aún, presenciar el hecho que hasta las parcas parecían temerle... Pero todo debía tener una explicación, no iba a rechazar de plano a su madre a la primera.

\- Si ya no quieres verme o escucharme luego de esto lo entenderé -siguió Naoki viendo que su hijo seguía sin proferir palabra- pero te prometí que te iba a devolver a Suyin y voy a cumplirlo... Solo te pido que, por esta única vez, confíes en mí.

Dicho esto extendió su mano hacia Mako quién la miró por unos segundos y entonces, con el pulso tembloroso tomó la mano de ella. Naoki sonrió feliz.

\- Te creo -dijo Mako-

\- Te sacaré de ahí -contestó Naoki en referencia al hecho que Mako seguía atascado en aquel barro seco-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira y Bolin caminaban por un estrecho sendero de tierra que era bordeado de árboles de inmenso tamaño. Habían caminado bastante y el hecho de ser los únicos en aquel lugar se evidenciaba en el silencio profundo que se extendía por el sendero.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se esté sintiendo ahora? -rompió el hielo Kuvira luego de horas de camino-

\- ¿Ehh? -atendió tosco el maestro tierra-

\- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo -respondió algo seca- cada que lo pienso, me convenzo más de que todos sus actos son reprochables pero quizás sea porque no lo conozco como tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo no le pedí que fuera por Suyin al mundo de los muertos. Yo no lo culpé por la muerte de ella, lo único que quería era que ninguno de nosotros siguiera sufriendo pero él ahora nos hace sufrir a todos tomando decisiones que nos dejan por fuera.

Bolin se detuvo en seco y con mirada perdida en el suelo contestó rato después...

\- Mi hermano es un estratega, suele analizar cada punto de enfoque antes de decidir algo, pero cuando lo hace no hay quién lo haga cambiar de opinión... Cuando estábamos en la calle, él solía llegar muy malherido al callejón donde vivíamos sosteniendo un pedazo de pan y simulando una sonrisa pese a sus dolencias. No entendía qué era lo que él hacía para conseguir ese pedazo de pan, pero sabía que lo hacía para que nos alimentáramos... ¿Crees que me gustaba verlo llegar así todo el tiempo? Si de mi dependiera se lo habría prohibido, pero no, el me dejaba fuera de sus decisiones pero igualmente tenía mucho que agradecerle.

\- Ya veo

\- Lo que digo es -interrumpe Bolin- que mi hermano es y siempre ha sido un incomprendido. Él no decide cosas para que la gente diga 'Oh, pero que brillante y desinteresado es', sino que las toma porque HAY que tomarlas. A veces sus decisiones no gustan o parecen extremistas y, tampoco estoy diciendo que siempre sean buenas, pero, te aseguro que él piensa en todos nosotros al pensar en su próximo movimiento, así no nos consulte.

\- Vaya -razona Kuvira- es la persona más íntegra que he conocido.

\- Si mi hermano tomara las decisiones que todo mundo quisiera que tomara, quizás sería un mártir... pero todos los mártires están muertos ¿O no? -exclamó Bolin-

\- Entonces ¿Qué haces cuando, a pesar de todo, crees que lo que decidió él fue un error?

Bolin se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y dijo...

\- Yo no estoy aquí para cuestionar sus decisiones, estoy para ayudarlo cuando lo necesite y a que salga de problemas... Creo que para eso están los hermanos.

Kuvira siguió caminando y no dijo nada más por un rato. Todo el día estuvo muy molesta con Mako por la decisión que había tomado pero ahora que lo veía desde otro punto, su forma de pensar estaba cambiando. El maestro fuego no estaba buscando devolverle a Suyin para hacerla feliz y conseguir algo de ello, sino que se la iba a devolver porque según él TENÍA que hacerlo, porque le gustara o no, era lo correcto. Su moralidad lo precedía y eso tuvo un impacto profundo en Kuvira desde ese mismo momento. Ella ya no iba a cuestionar las decisiones de Mako, simplemente iba a estar allí para cuando él necesitara su ayuda.

De pronto, la voz de Bolin la interrumpe diciendo...

\- Llegamos

Kuvira salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró al frente observando la enmarañada ramificación en forma de arco que anunciaba la entrada a ese lugar que Bolin había propuesto como la forma de ayudar a su hermano.

\- El pantano -dijo Kuvira para sí-

\- Solo las parcas que salen y entran de nuestro mundo pueden saber dónde están los portales de ida al mundo de los muertos. Con suerte, será el mismo que Mako usó para cruzar. También el pantano es donde mi hermano y yo vimos a la primera parca y yo sigo pensando que este lugar y el otro mundo están conectados, así que es más probable que encontremos a una parca en este lugar.

\- Te creo... pero debemos estar alerta -dijo la ojos verdes mirando a todas direcciones- este lugar es tan peligroso como siniestro y... si tu idea es luchar contra una parca, debemos estar preparados.

Bolin tragó saliva, entre tanta firmeza de su decisión no se había percatado del peligro que estaban corriendo. Imágenes de la primera vez que él y su hermano se encontraron con una de ellas comenzaron a inundar su mente. Muy dentro de sí, tenía miedo, pero debía hacer lo que fuera para rescatar a su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En El Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué fue eso que te vi hacer? Parecía fuego control -dijo Mako mientras él y Naoki se abrían paso por los adentros del mundo de los muertos-

\- Verás, en este mundo también existe el control, pero no como en el mundo de los vivos. Muchos de los poderes que hay en este lugar son una versión oscura y corrompida de bending conocido porque su energía viene de otra fuente... Una más oscura y peligrosa. Incluso algunos que no tenían control mientras estaban vivos, los adquirieron después de venir aquí... Porque estás en otro plano... Todo funciona diferente.

\- Ya veo -esbozó Mako- He visto que las parcas manejan una especie de humo negro o algo parecido.

\- Eso es Ceniza Control, una versión corrompida de la tierra control -contestó Naoki- Esa ceniza a veces tienes propiedades ácidas y descomponen la materia, otras solidifican todo lo que tocan convirtiéndolo en masas rocosas de carbón, todo depende de la parca y el grado de poder que tenga.

\- ¿Lo que tú tienes una versión corrompida del fuego control? -Naoki se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta de su hijo-

\- No exactamente -dijo, para luego seguir caminando adelante. Mako solo eventualmente se apuró para alcanzarla-

\- Tengo otra pregunta

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hace unos días las parcas atacaron el pueblo y al verme me llamaron la 'Reencarnación Perfecta' -Naoki volteó a verlo rápidamente- ¿Sabes qué significa?

\- Eso es un mito... Al menos eso creo

\- Pero varias parcas ya me han dicho lo mismo... Que soy la reencarnación perfecta y estoy seguro de que eso y todo lo demás está conectado. Incluso tú misma dijiste que yo era especial y por eso habías buscado mi ayuda... ¡Tú sí debes saber qué es lo que sucede!

\- ¡LA PROFECÍA DE LA REENCARNACIÓN PERFECTA NO TE GUSTARÁ! ¿ENTENDIDO? -gritó Naoki de repente con desesperación luego de darse la vuelta para darle la cara a su hijo, quién quedó paralizado al oírla-

 _"¿Es una profecía?"_ -pensó Mako- _"¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?"_

Antes que pudiera decir nada más, Naoki siguió diciendo con la voz entrecortada como si contuviera las ganas de llorar...

\- La profecía de la Reencarnación Perfecta es sólo un mito espantoso que no hace más que sumir en desgracia al mundo... La persona elegida tendrá que sufrir mucho dolor y no acepto que digan que eres tú.

\- M...Madre...

\- Ya te perdí una vez y no dejaré que la podredumbre llegue a tus huesos por el simple hecho de creerle a esas parcas cuando dicen que tú eres ese personaje que forma parte de una leyenda.

Mako intuyó que de momento no debía seguir con el tema.

\- Ahora, sigamos buscando a Suyin -continuó Naoki siguiendo adelante-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Creo que este es el lugar dónde Mako y yo nos topamos con la primera parca -exclamó Bolin mientras llegaba a los pies de un pequeño lago- ¿Podrías detectar si hay alguien más o estamos solos?

\- Es difícil detectar una presencia en específico cuando estás en un lugar rodeado de tanta vida -respondió Kuvira-

Algo contristado, Bolin golpeó el suelo agrietándolo un poco y exclamando.

\- ¡Rayos! Tiene que haber una forma de pasar al otro lado. Cada minuto que pasa mi hermano podría correr más peligro y estamos estancados en este lugar.

Kuvira intentó calmar al joven pero este respondía con más nerviosismo. No se percataron ambos que en el lago las aguas comenzaban a agitarse lentamente mientras que un espectro salía de allí como si de un espejo reflector se tratara. Silenciosamente, el espectro cubierto por sombras contemplaba con sus ojos rojos a los maestros de espaldas a él intentando recuperar la calma.

\- ¡Traeremos a Mako de vuelta! ¡Y a Su! Pero debes tranquilizarte -le gritó Kuvira al ojos verdes quien frente a ella la miraba con cara de petrificado. Perdió el color de su piel rápidamente hasta parecer una paleta de hielo. Kuvira lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Cu... CUIDADO! -espetó Bolin en voz quebradiza para luego creaba una muralla de tierra que los resguardó de una poderosa ola de agua disparada por el espectro-

\- ¡Es una parca! -exclamó la unificadora protegiéndose detrás de la muralla a Bolin quien en respuesta, afirmó con la cabeza.- ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Rápidamente Kuvira saltó propulsándose sobre la muralla pero la parca respondió con rapidez lanzando un chorro a propulsión hacia la maestra tierra, sin embargo ella elevó una roca en el aire y la usó como escudo para luego arrojarla como una bala de cañón hacia la parca quién se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Ni siquiera se había puesto estable cuando aquella muralla salía disparada hacia la parca, pero esta usó el agua como cuchillas y logró partir la pared en dos. Kuvira cayó de pie al lado de Bolin con la parca aún sobre el lago y la ojos verdes dijo.

\- Yo lo distraigo, tú elimina todo su medio de ataque.

Con eso Kuvira se separó de Bolin y corrió hacia la parca sacando algunas cuchillas de metal filosas y arrojándolas hacia el espectro quién levantó un escudo de hielo que contuvo el ataque. Entonces la parca movió sus brazos y con ellos, el eje de su cuerpo para que el agua del lago lo siguiera y la devolvió a Kuvira en forma de una poderosa ola que tenía la fuerza para arrasar con todo, pero en respuesta Kuvira pisó el suelo con toda sus fuerzas y levantó la pared más grande y gruesa que pudo para contener el ataque. Aun así, el choque agrietó la pared y hacía que la mujer retrocediera.

\- ¡BOLIN! -gritó ella con desespero-

\- Estoy en eso.

El chico de ojos verdes corrió hacia la orilla del lago y apartando las aguas de la tierra creando barreras de contención, golpeó el suelo con su puño creando un agujero que luego con sus manos abrió más y más. Entonces abrió profundidad con cada movimiento de brazos hasta crear una especie de túnel subterráneo. Pronto, eliminó las barreras de contención y el agua del lago comenzó a descender por el agujero y, por ende, a secarse.

La parca se percató de que sus reservas de agua se agotaban, por eso dejó de atacar a Kuvira e intentó tapar el agujero que Bolin había creado con hielo, pero este destrozó el cristal y contraatacó con varias rocas.

Con movimientos ágiles la parca evadía fácilmente los ataques de Bolin, pero ya sin agua, era difícil hacer algo distinto a evadir.

\- ¡Lo tenemos rodeado! -gritó Kuvira luego de golpear el piso y crear una avalancha de rocas que fue directo a la parca embistiéndola con fuerza hasta que fue detenida contra un árbol-

El silencio sobrevino entonces.

\- ¿Le has dado? -se preguntó Bolin sorprendido-

Sin ser vista directamente, la parca extendió la mano hacia el árbol contra el cual se había golpeado y comenzó a extraer el agua de este hasta formar una bola sobre su palma. Salió en medio de una explosión que envió arena a todos lados del montón y arrojó un poderoso chorro a presión hacia Kuvira, pero esta, con buenos reflejos extrajo partículas de arena del suelo y las ligó con el agua antes de que este la golpeara y cayó al suelo como pantano. De forma sincronizada, Bolin atacó lanzando un mar de lava hacia la parca encerrándola en un círculo ínfimo del cual no podría escapar. Sin agua y sin salida, la parca estaba derrotada.

\- Te tenemos -sonrió el ojos verdes-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Mako al llegar con Naoki al confín de un risco debajo del cual no se veía más que espesas neblinas blancas que empañaban todo el horizonte. Naoki se tardó un poco para responder-

\- Es el limbo -contestó- aquí suelen llegar las almas que se pierden vagando por el mundo de los muertos, aquellos que no logran adaptarse como deberían y terminan acelerando la podredumbre de su alma... Siento la energía de Suyin muy cerca de aquí.

Con eso, Naoki tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y abrió sus brazos como un abanico, entonces una fuerte brisa sopló desde el este y la neblina comenzó a despejarse, y la escena a divisarse.

Mako abrió los ojos de par en par al observar un valle lleno de huesos, montañas de huesos humanos y seres con la piel negra y ligeramente espesa como el petróleo, como si se estuvieran derritiendo. Otros vagaban como zombis sin alma ni velocidad con el torso encorvado y las manos colgando en el aire. Era sorprendente de ver.

\- Suyin está aquí... puedo sentirlo -dijo Naoki-

A unos metros de aquel lugar, una mujer de cabellos grisáceos y ojos esmeralda caminaba por aquel valle mirando con horror a los otros muertos que iban y venían de todos los sentidos. Aunque estaba muerta, sentía que era la única que tenía todavía una chispa de vida en ese lugar. El frío palidecía su piel y hacía que sus huesos rechinaran, aunado al aliento gélido que salía de sus fosas nasales con cada respiración.

Suyin estaba confundida, cansada e incluso hambrienta (No realmente hambrienta, solo sentía algo en el estómago y lo relacionaba con el hambre). Había vagado por días sin parar y no había hecho más que adentrarse de forma súbita en aquel lugar, cuando hubo querido encontrar la salida en cambio.

¿Cómo podría pedir ayuda si los otros se veían más desorientados que ella? A decir verdad, parecía que se habían cansado de intentar salir de allí, era como que habían perdido las esperanzas. Suyin sentía terror y quería salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

Pero entonces...

\- ¡CARNE FRESCA! -gritó un sub humano que se le encasquetó en el brazo y la miraba con demencia, era uno de esos seres con piel como el petróleo-

Suyin pegó un grito y se apartó rápidamente. Tal parece que ese sonido bastó para que el resto de los seres que estaban en aquel valle se fijaran en ella, pues la maestra metal observó con miedo como todos esos muertos estaban de pie sobre sus posiciones viéndola fijamente. Ella estaba muerta, pero juraría que su corazón estaba palpitando de forma acelerada en ese momento.

Entonces, los muertos comenzaron a caminar hacia Su y acorralarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡ALÉJENSE! -gritó aterrada-

\- ¡CARNE FRESCA! ¡FRESCA! -gritaron los sub humanos con sus humanidades más podridas-

Su creó una pared de tierra para protegerse, pero entonces una mancha negra apareció en la pared una vez que esos sub humanos la tocaran y esta comenzó a podrirse y a derrumbarse.

\- ¡ALÉJENSE! -gritó con más fuerza, pero los susurros de los muertos exigiendo carne fresca se acrecentaban más y más-

Pero entonces unos tintes rojizos y anaranjados aunado a un calor térmico aparecieron en escena cuando de la nada una bola de fuego explotara cerca de los muertos que arrinconaban a Suyin despedazara sus cuerpos. La mujer vió al frente y observó al joven maestro fuego en posición de ataque.

\- ¡MAKO!

\- Descuida Suyin... Te sacaré de aquí -dijo Mako mientras comenzaba a crear más ataques con fuego e irse deslindando de aquellos sub humanos que los rodeaban, pero cada vez aumentaban en número y el maestro fuego no tardó en verse en problemas-

Naoki sin embargo, miraba atenta desde aquel risco sin hacer nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amarrado entre dos árboles, con las manos inmovilizadas con lava seca y con el cuerpo cubierto hasta más abajo de los hombros por una prisión de piedra la parca contempló a los dos maestros que los habían capturado anteriormente adoptar poses amenazantes para con él.

\- Muy bien, esto funcionará de la siguiente forma -dijo Kuvira recuperando esa mirada psicópata de antaño que solía tener- Tú nos dices lo que queremos saber y no sufrirás. No nos dices nada y te aseguro que haré que este sea el peor día de tu vida... Tengo tanto mal humor y rencor guardado que quiero dejar salir hoy... Tú decides.

\- ¡Ya estoy muerto! ¡No me pueden hacer daño! -gritó la parca-

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre matarte? -contestó Bolin-

\- Al contrario -siguió la ojos verdes- queremos que estés lo más vivo posible, así sentirás mejor cada herida que te abramos. -con eso, ella sacó una cuchilla de metal filoso y la ondeó sobre el rostro de la parca- Me pregunto su los de su clase sangran cuando los apuñalan...

\- No ¡Espera! -dijo la parca- ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- Mi hermano, con la ayuda de otro muerto logró cruzar a tu mundo para traer de vuelta a alguien que fue asesinado... Queremos saber cómo y dónde encontrar esos portales.

\- ¿Qué? Están locos... Los vivos no pueden entrar al mundo de los muertos.

\- No juegues con mi paciencia, te lo advierto -amenazó Bolin con el ceño fruncido-

\- Sabemos que existen portales secretos que llevan de vuelta al mundo de los muertos, son los mismos que ustedes toman para regresar a su mundo luego de penetrar al nuestro -completó Kuvira-... ¡Habla, espectro!

\- Si, existen varios portales... pero se los digo... son para gente muerta como nosotros -afirmó la parca- los vivos no deben cruzar esos portales.

\- ¿Por qué no? -indagó Bolin-

\- Porque el universo pierde balance si los de ambos lados comienzan a penetrar a mundos que no les corresponden. El velo del otro lado está roto y eso hace que los del mundo de los muertos logren pasar a este mundo, pero aun así no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo o simplemente desaparecen. No es usual que un vivo cruce al mundo de los muertos, pero no dudo que se cumpla la misma regla.

\- ¡Déjate de palabrerías y habla ya! -amenazó Kuvira poniéndole el metal frío en el cuello al espectro-

\- ¡Deben sacar rápido a su amigo de allí! Cada momento que pasa dentro del mundo de los muertos es un momento que se apaga su energía vital... Si no lo sacan pronto, él morirá y quedará dentro para siempre.

Los ojos de Bolin se abrieron de par en par sumido de horror mientras que Kuvira estaba casi sin palabras.

\- ¡DINOS CÓMO CRUZAR PARA SACARLO! ¡DILO YA! -gritó el joven con desespero-

\- ¡Los lagos! -respondió- ¡Los lagos del pantano son la clave! Son el portal que usamos para cruzar y volver. Este ya no les sirve porque lo secaron, deben buscar otro lago que esté dentro del pantano y sumergirse completamente en él aguantando la respiración por alrededor de un minuto con los ojos cerrados. Entonces ábranlos y estarán del otro lado. Para salir deben repetir el proceso con algún lago que vean cuando estén allá.

\- Vamos Bolin -presionó Kuvira y ambos salieron disparados en busca de algún otro lago para pasar al mundo de los muertos-

La primera incógnita había sido revelada: La relación del pantano con el mundo de los muertos, es que es la puerta de entrada y salida de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras Tanto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako disparó una media luna de fuego rastrera y arrojó al suelo a una docena de muertos que venían hacia él. Suyin inmediatamente levantó una gran roca y, dejándola caer sobre ellos los pulverizó. Entonces, la hábil maestra tierra comenzó a levantar pequeñas bolas de tierra del tamaño de canicas y las disparó tan fuertemente como si de balas se trataran traspasando los cráneos de algunos muertos mientras Mako carbonizaba a otros más.

Luego de unos momentos más de intensa lucha, todos los que estaban de pie contra Mako y Suyin fueron derrotados.

\- ¡Mako! -gritó Su abrazando fuertemente al joven y cediendo a las lágrimas, en parte por el horror que había vivido esos días sola en el mundo de los muertos y en parte por estar feliz de verlo- No puedo creer que estés aquí... ¿Cómo pasó?

\- ¿Cómo pasó qué?

\- ¿Cómo moriste?

Mako sonríe de medio lado.

\- No, tú no entiendes Su... Yo sigo vivo, pero crucé el portal para buscarte y sacarte de aquí. No podía solo dejarte morir cuando te sacrificaste por mi.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo hiciste? -preguntó confundida-

\- Mi madre -contestó Mako con una sonrisa- ella me ayudó en todo. En cómo encontrar el lugar de entrada y también a encontrarte una vez dentro.

\- E hicieron un buen trabajo -contestó Naoki luego de haber bajado del risco y encontrado con los chicos-

\- Ella nos va a ayudar a salir de aquí Suyin -dijo Mako emocionado mirando a los ojos a la Beifong- no tengas miedo, volverás a estar con Kuvira en el mundo de los vivos...

Entonces ocurrió...

Naoki abrió la boca y dijo...

\- Si, este es el momento en el que te traiciono.

Aquellas palabras desgarraron la esperanza de Mako como los cuchillos de los carniceros desgarran la carne de los animales que son cazados en terrible dolor. El ojos dorados miró incrédulo a Naoki quien, sonriendo como si estuvieran ante la presencia de alguna tira cómica, era rodeada también de un aura negra que se acrecentaba según su rostro iba haciéndose más sombrío.

\- Ma... ¿Madre? ¿Cómo que me traicionas?

\- Verás, en mis planes nunca estuvo el ayudarte y mucho menos el sacar a Suyin del mundo de los muertos -declaró la mujer haciendo que ambos quedaran aún más pasmados- Solo necesitaba atraerte a este lugar.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? -inquirió con voz quebradiza, que revelaba incredulidad y miedo-

\- Porque todas tus sospechas eran ciertas -contestó- la profecía de la Reencarnación Perfecta es cierta y ha comenzado a cumplirse. Y tú eres el elegido.

\- Pero... tú dijiste que era un mito.

\- Te mentí, como todo lo demás que te dije para que vinieras a este lugar.

\- ¿POR QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE VINIERA A ESTE LUGAR? -le gritó descorazonado. Ni la rabia, ni el rencor, ni siquiera la decepción se comparaba con el dolor que le causaba el ver a su propia madre revelando las artimañas que tramó para eliminar a su hijo-

\- ¿No te lo viste venir, Mako? Los vivos no pueden cruzar al mundo de los muertos y seguir viviendo. Cada minuto que pasa, es un minuto más en el que estás muriendo. Te ofrecía ayudarte a encontrar a Suyin como pretexto para que cruzaras el portal y, una vez allí me encargué de adentrarte más y más en el mundo de los muertos para que no te resultara tan fácil salir.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? -preguntó Su enojada-

\- Frenar la profecía -admitió- Al Mako ser la Reencarnación Perfecta está destinado a devolver el equilibrio a todos los mundos, y será invencible. Pero todavía es vulnerable porque la profecía apenas está comenzando a cumplirse, si mueres ahora, ella jamás se cumplirá y nunca podrás eliminarnos.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, las piernas de Mako le fallan y este cae de rodillas sintiendo como si le faltara el oxígeno, como si lentamente estuviera comenzando a morir.

\- Debí... desconfiar de ti... debí hacerlo desde el primer momento que vi que las parcas te obedecían, que hacías ese raro control, y que tenías otros poderes sobrenaturales como cuando quitaste la neblina... ¿Por qué no lo hice entonces?

\- Porque soy tu madre y se supone que no desconfíes -rio Naoki- Y ahora estás acabado porque tu nivel de mortandad está muy elevado y no tardarás en morir... Tampoco tú podrás detenerme -exclamó mirando a Suyin- ah, por cierto... ¿Querías saber qué es esto? -al instante Naoki extendió su mano y ese raro control semejante a fuego negro comenzó a chispear sobre la palma de su mano- Se llama Tiniebla Control y es una versión corrompida de la energía control. Con ella puedo robar todo vestigio de vida, corromper el espíritu y extraer toda energía vital para sumir a quién sea en el sueño eterno... ¡QUE ES JUSTO LO QUE TE PASARÁ! -gritó-

Pero entonces su mano fue encerrada en una burbuja de metal que vino de la nada y apagó la llama de Naoki.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó confundida. Entonces, la voz de Bolin gritó desde atrás-

\- ¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ!

\- Bo... lin... -suspiró Mako entre tosidos mientras se desplomaba completamente al suelo-

Naoki comenzó a reír.

\- Pero mira nada más... Más vivos se unen a la fiesta. ¿Qué no saben que morirán igual que Mako si permanecen mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Con eso Bolin golpeó el suelo fuertemente e invocó una mareada de lava que fue en dirección hacia Naoki pero esta se propulsó con un salto muy alto y disparó una llamarada de tiniebla sobre Bolin pero Kuvira creó una gran muralla para resguardarse ambos. Pronto, la antigua unificadora lanzó una lluvia de metales filosos hacia Naoki pero esta los evadió magistralmente contorsionando su cuerpo en algo que se asemejó a una extraña danza.

Entonces Naoki clavó sus dedos en la tierra y esta comenzó a abrirse por lo que Bolin y Kuvira tuvieron que quitarse del camino para no ser tragados por el gran agujero. La madre de los chicos reía de forma demencial y satánica, pero entonces sus risas cesaron de repente.

Las mismas cuchillas de metal que Naoki había esquivado de Kuvira, fueron a su vez regresadas por Suyin quien las clavó todas en la espalda de la mujer.

Esta permaneció inmóvil unos instantes y luego sonrió de medio lago haciendo tronar su espalda y las cuchillas cayeron a tierra.

\- Yo ya estoy muerta... Necesitarás mucho más que eso para detenerme.

Con eso Naoki extendió su mano hacia Suyin y una avalancha de sedimentos la golpeó embistiéndola hasta caer al suelo muy herida.

\- ¡SUYIN! -gritó Kuvira molesta para luego con sus manos dibujar una grieta enorme en el suelo en forma redonda y de allí sacar una gigantesca piedra que puso frente a ella. Bolin tomó posesión de la roca y moviendo sus brazos derritió aquella piedra convirtiéndola en ardiente lava que arrojó con fuerza hacia Naoki, pero esta extendiendo sus manos arrojó tinieblas sobre la lava y esta se secó al instante. Bastó un movimiento de manos para que se rompiera como el cristal.

Los muertos comenzaban a aglomerarse siendo su atención poderosamente llamada al ver la gran batalla que se libraba entre esos tres vivos y la poderosa maestra Naoki contra quienes ellos resistían pero les era casi imposible vencerla. A su vez, se fijaron en el maestro fuego que estaba muriendo en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Empezaron a murmurar entre ellos diciendo...

\- ¿No es esa la reencarnación perfecta? ¿Qué hace aquí en el mundo de los muertos? ¡Hay que ayudarlos!

Kuvira arrojó una gran roca hacia Naoki con un brazo y luego volteando su eje arrojó otra y otra vez con los movimientos de un huracán, pero Naoki con las mismas técnicas las devolvió a ellas mucho más rápido y fuerte. La joven no tuvo más opción que cubrirse y aguantar. La primera piedra se le destrozó en los brazos que cubrían su cara y la hicieron retroceder unos centímetros. Sin haber recuperado la estabilidad todavía, la segunda la hizo gritar y tambalearse. La tercera se le destrozó en el rostro y la envió al suelo.

\- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! -gritó Bolin lanzando un chorro a presión de lava ardiendo hacia Naoki pero esta se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, entonces hizo salir dos murallas de piedra del suelo, una de cada lado de Bolin y aplastó su cuerpo entre las dos murallas haciéndole casi perder la conciencia y caer al suelo-

\- ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN VENCERME! -rio-

Kuvira apenas y podía ponerse de pie y Bolin estaba recuperándose del golpe. No podrían seguir mucho tiempo más.

Pero entonces del suelo salieron varios torpedos en dirección a Naoki sin que esta se diera cuenta y explotando en sus pies crearon una prisión de tierra que contuvo su cuerpo.

\- ¿QUÉ? -gritó esta, pero entonces una ventisca muy fuerte arreció dando vueltas como un huracán sobre ella para imposibilitarle la respiración.

La mujer miró a un lado y observó a varios maestros aire muertos siendo los responsables de aquellos ataques.

\- ¡NO! ¡BASTARDOS! ¡PAGARÁN POR ESTO! -gritó Naoki.

Entonces varios maestros agua corrieron hacia los chicos para socorrerlos.

\- ¿Están bien? -preguntó uno de ellos a Kuvira y Bolin-

\- Si, pero ¿Por qué nos ayudan?

\- La reencarnación perfecta no puede morir aquí o la profecía no se cumplirá.

\- Pero necesitamos un lago para poder volver al mundo mortal o Mako no sobrevivirá.

\- De eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Con eso, los maestros agua muertos presentes se enlistaron y sincronizando movimientos empezaron a extraer agua del aire invisible, táctica mejor conocida por la experta Katara. Con cada movimiento lograban generar más y más agua que vertieron en un agujero hondo creado por otro maestro tierra mientras el resto seguía conteniendo a Naoki.

\- Rápido, más rápido. -presionaron-

Bolin tomó a Mako y lo montó sobre sus hombros y Kuvira ayudó a levantar a Suyin y se pararon a las orillas del lago que se estaba creando.

\- NOOOO... ¡QUE NO SALGAN! ¡QUE NO SALGAN! -Los gritos de Naoki comenzaron a llamar la atención de las parcas malignas que sobrevolaban el lugar para traer más problemas, pero los maestros fuego que había presentes intentaron hacerles frente-

Miles de litros se vaciaron sobre el lagar tiempo después que los incansables maestros agua hubieron generado todo lo que pudieron.

\- Nos esperará un duro castigo por haberlos ayudado -dijo una maestra agua- pero sé que valdrá la pena si la reencarnación perfecta llega a vivir... Vayan al lago y escapen.

Bolin miró con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa sincera a los maestros que luchaban por ellos y exclamó de forma emotiva un...

\- Gracias.

Acto seguido entraron al lago hasta que el agua los cubrió. En ese momento, todo el escándalo que había afuera con la sublevación de los muertos contra Naoki y las parcas se acalló bajo la tranquilidad del agua. Los chicos cerraron sus ojos y contuvieron la respiración. El agua estaba helada y bajaba sus frecuencias cardiacas, pero aún así intentaron llevar la cuenta. También empezaban a quedarse sin oxígeno, pero tenían que aguantar.

 _ **3...2...1...**_

Abrieron los ojos y cayeron de rodillas tosiendo y escupiendo fracciones de agua que habían tragado anteriormente. Miraron al frente y estaban en la orilla de uno de los lagos del pantano, todos vivos, todos a salvo.

Los chicos llevaron a Mako a tierra seca y lo pusieron en el suelo, seguía sin reaccionar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bolin comenzó a darle RCP a su hermano para intentar reanimarlo y suministrarle oxígeno boca a boca, pero este parecía que cada vez se iba más. Sus luces se estaban apagando.

\- Vamos Mako... no puedes morir -decía mientras seguía sin detenerse intentando revivir a su hermano- Los muertos del otro lado no se sacrificaron para que murieras... ¡RESPIRA!

Pese a muchos de sus esfuerzos, Mako seguía sin reaccionar y el desespero de Bolin traía como consecuencia que ya no estuviera practicando la reanimación de forma correcta. Gritó enojado y con frustración mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas como manantiales sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a su hermano y no sabía cómo traerlo de vuelta. Muchas cosas dependían de que Mako viviera pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento... Bolin no quería perder a Mako, a su único hermano.

\- ¡NO ME DEJES! -gritó desconsolado y Suyin corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza para que llorara en su pecho-

Kuvira, quien estuvo paralizada mirando con lágrimas también el, en teoría cadáver de Mako, extendió su mano hacia él decidiendo si quería tocarlo o no, pero entonces su mano se asió del brazo del maestro fuego y ocurrió una explosión dentro de sus cuerpos, algo tan súbito y tan salvaje que casi no pudieron sentirlo. Sus venas salieron a flote debajo de su piel y su sangre se hizo más tibia dentro de ellas.

Entonces Mako abrió los ojos y sobresaltado levantó su tronco quedando sentado sobre el suelo, respirando aceleradamente.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin antes de lanzársele encima y abrazarlo con fuerza, besándolo en todo el rostro-

Kuvira por su parte se quedó pasmada una vez más, mirando su mano y luego a Mako. ¿Qué fue eso?

Recordó entonces claramente la primera vez que lo tocó y ambos habían sentido algo maravilloso que no sabían cómo describir. Esta vez habían sentido lo mismo pero a mayor intensidad. Su corazón latía a millón y su boca estaba seca, sentía que tenía fiebre y su mano y pulso temblaban solos a causa de aquel toque. Pero ese toque le había devuelto la vida a Mako. Entonces, nuevamente se preguntó: ¿Qué era eso?

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasó? -preguntó Mako desorientado pero Bolin no dejaba de apretujarlo-

\- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo!

\- ¿Suyin? -dijo el ojos dorados viéndola sonreírle-

\- Yo también Mako... Gracias.

Al ver que ya todo estaba resuelto, que pese a las dificultades todo fue un éxito. Que tanto él como sus amigos estaban vivos y que Naoki no volvería a molestarlos al menos por ahora... Mako volvió a la realidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente y rompió a llorar en el hombro de Bolin, a gritos, desesperadamente.

Sus lágrimas humedecieron la ya de por sí mojada ropa del maestro fuego y su rabia era evidente. Su madre, su propia madre había planeado su muerte, eso le dolió más que verla morir, le dolió más que vivir en las calles, le dolió más que descubrir el engaño. Le dolió y profundamente. Sin más, siguió desahogándose en el pecho de Bolin.

Entonces Kuvira corrió a abrazar a los hermanos y Suyin se unió al abrazo grupal.

A pesar de todo y a fin de cuentas... Estaban vivos un día más.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **:O O: :O: xDD**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La cosa ta' juelte D:**

 **Como pueden ver, Naoki resultó ser una traidora y tenía planeado el llevar a Mako a su perdición, pero afortunadamente los chicos lograron salir airosos gracias a la ayuda de los del otro lado.**

 **Ahora nuevas incógnitas se disparan, siendo casi todas redirigidas a la fulana profecía de la Reencarnación Perfecta.**

 **En los próximos caps iremos develando más cosas, espero sigan conmigo . con los reviews que dejen veré si todavía hay gente que lee esto.**

 **Nos leemos y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Salu2.**


	13. La Reencarnación Perfecta Parte 1

**Holas!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. En este comienza a revelarse los secretos de una de las mayores incógnitas del fic, disfruten!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **RIP: Descanse en Paz**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Capítulo 13: La Reencarnación Perfecta**

El cejas arqueadas escaló la colina lo más rápido que pudo entrando a la cueva mientras una inmensa avalancha de sedimentos se dirigía hacia él. El eco de los sonidos se amplificó desde el momento que pisó dentro de la cueva. También sintió una humedad que entraba en sus zapatos producto de sus pisadas sobre los pequeños charcos que allí coexistían. La oscuridad también cegó la vista del maestro fuego por unos instantes, pero luego encendió una llama en su mano y siguió corriendo por los estrechos caminos de la cueva. Detrás de sí, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse y la estructura amenazaba con caerse, comenzaba a plantearse el por qué había decidido escapar entrando a una cueva, al principio pensó que así lo perdería, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

\- ¡NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR! -escuchó que la voz resonó desde todos los lugares y ninguno. Le fue imposible detectar la posición del enemigo cuando los sonidos chocaban en las paredes y luego se producían los ecos.

Lo que Mako sí sabía era que estaba muy cerca de él.

Su fuego comenzaba a apagarse debido a la humedad de la cueva mientras que el derrumbe era cada vez más inminente, pero entonces Mako escuchó un ligero chasquido amplificado por el eco y se detuvo en seco luciendo sorprendido.

Un hombre de tez negra, ojos pronunciados color café, sin cabello sobre su cabeza y vestido con ropajes blancos como de guía espiritual estaba allí haciéndole señas al cejas arqueadas como para que se acercara.

El maestro fuego miró aquello debatiéndose entre si debía ir con esa extraña aparición o no, pero entonces fue alcanzado por la gran avalancha de sedimentos que lo embistió con fuerza y lo sepultó debajo de un montón de rocas.

Y entonces sobrevino una gran calma.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Parte 1: El Monje**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Mako despierta de golpe sudando a borbotones. Había tenido otra de sus pesadillas cada vez más comunes estas. La simple acción de dormir se había convertido en todo un reto para el maestro fuego, sobretodo que ahora, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos sentía que el peligro y la muerte lo alcanzaban. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas cuanto antes.

Luego de tomar un baño bajó hacia la sala donde encontró a Suyin preparando un café y a su hermano Bo sentado en una de las mesas leyendo el periódico.

\- Buenos días... -dijo el ojos dorados-

\- ¡Mako! Buenos días -contestó su hermano alegremente-

\- ¿Quieres un poco de café caliente? -preguntó Suyin y Mako afirmó con la cabeza-

\- Gracias.

\- Tal parece que los muertos siguen volviendo a la vida -interrumpió Bolin sin apartar la vista del diario que leía- se registran más y más casos de aparecidos.

\- Si, eso es un problema que tenemos que solucionar -argumentó Suyin- todo parece estar cada vez más enmarañado. Aún no sabemos cómo podemos evitar que los velos se sigan rompiendo y parece que el destino está contra nosotros...

\- Ni que lo digas -suspiró con algo de frustración el ojos dorados mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos y sostenía sus codos sobre la mesa. Bolin, al mirarlo palmeó su espalda delicadamente-

\- Oye... tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien.

\- No lo sé... ¿Ok, Bolin? No lo sé -respondió brusco- porque cada vez que intento pensar en positivo sucede algo muy malo, que redunda en algo peor. Tal parece que ahora hay una profecía sobre mi pero sigo sin saber de qué se trata y por cada minuto que gasto averiguándolo cientos mueren... La verdad ya no sé qué hacer ni qué pensar... -guardó silencio por casi un minuto mientras los otros solo lo veían sin poder decir nada ante el dolor del chico- Con lo ocurrido con mi mamá, ya no me quedan esperanzas de nada.

\- Vamos... No te rindas -animó Bolin- Recuerda que no estás solo.

\- Desearía estarlo y así no hacer que ustedes corrieran peligro.

\- No pienses más en eso -interrumpió Suyin mientras traía las tazas de café- has estado demasiado intranquilo, ya ni siquiera duermes bien, si te sigues preocupando tanto no importa cuanto lo intentes... vas a fallar. Tranquilo -repitió-

Mako suspiró profundamente.

\- Quizás tengan razón chicos... Lo siento. ¿Alguién sabe dónde está Kuvira?

\- Está afuera -contestó Suyin. Inmediatamente Mako salió fuera y se llevó su taza de café con él-

Allí estaba Kuvira, mirando al horizonte mientras el amanecer apenas se estaba dilucidando, coloreando de tintes hermosos el firmamento. Callada y pensativa Kuvira, pero a la vez, tan expresiva.

\- Hola... -dijo Mako, pero ella siguió seria-

\- Sigo enojada contigo, lo sabes -contestó seca-

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas y tomes decisiones que nos excluyan a todos y luego te metas en más problemas? Mako yo confío en tí pero siento que tú no lo haces ni conmigo, ni con tu propio hermano... Ni Suyin... ¿Cómo esperas que esto sea un equipo si sigues actuando por ti mismo?

\- Lo sé, y tienes razón. -admitió- debí confiar más en ustedes que... en ella -dijo con la voz dolida refiriéndose a Naoki- De no ser por ustedes ya estaría muerto.

\- ¿Te confieso algo? -dijo Kuvira dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos más calmada, pero aún con firmeza- hay cosas de ti que me desesperan muchísimo y me hacen querer golpearte, pero son esas mismas cosas las que me hacen querer estar a tu lado apoyándote... Siento que te lo debo. -volteó el rostro algo apenada-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando tu hermano y yo te buscábamos en el pantano, él me hizo entender un poco tu forma de proceder. El por qué eres como eres. Y creo que ahora comprendo un poco más tu punto de vista. El problema está en que yo no puedo ser como tu hermano y apoyarte incondicionalmente en todas tus decisiones sean inteligentes o no... Yo me veo en la necesidad de hacerte frente, de que razones... Te golpearía en la cara si fuera necesario. ¡ES QUE ME PONES LOS NERVIOS DE PUNTA! -le gritó con desespero-

Mako agachó la cabeza y sólo se limitó a decir...

\- Gracias.

Kuvira se detuvo en seco mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ella prácticamente le estaba diciendo lo frustrante que le era tenerlo cerca y él simplemente actúa como borrego? Se sintió mal incluso de decir lo que dijo. ¿Por qué no se defendía él y su punto de vista? ¿Por qué no le peleaba como ella quería que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que invertir los papeles y sorprenderla siempre al punto de dejarla entre la espada y la pared? Nadie había logrado desconcertarla tanto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ...Por seguir conmigo -completó el joven- Pese a que soy un idiota y hago todo lo que dices que hago... Sigues allí, como Bolin pero a la vez me exiges más que él. Es como que si sacaras lo mejor de mi todo el tiempo.

Kuvira siguió en shock. Entonces Mako tomó las manos de ella y le dijo.

\- Quiero que sepas que yo también lo sentí... Cuando me tocaste allá atrás en el pantano y estaba muriendo, sentí como me revivías. No fue algo normal, literalmente sentí que me estabas dando parte de tu vida para que yo pudiera vivir. ¿Cómo sabías que tocándome se solucionaría todo?

\- Yo... no lo sabía -contestó algo intimidada-

\- Yo creo que sí lo sabes -la interrumpió Mako y logró sonrojarla- Cada día que pasa siento una conexión entre nosotros, es algo que despierta día a día en mi ser y me hace querer estar cerca... De cierta forma porque me haces sentir seguro, pero también porque influyes en mi vida y me siento más orgulloso de lo que soy cuando estás a mi lado.

\- Mako...

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... -dijo en voz susurrante mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, acorralándola una vez más y robando su respiración- creo que me estoy enamorando.

Las mejillas de Kuvira automáticamente se pigmentaron de un rosa intenso que no podía disimularse. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al igual que sus rodillas y, al ver cómo él se acercaba para besarla su corazón se aceleraba.

Mako abrió los ojos porque quería observar los colores del cielo cuando la besara, pero en lugar de resultar algo placentero, se asustó al ver algo en la distancia y se apartó de Kuvira.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó ella-

Mako se quedó con la vista fija mirando a una persona detrás de Kuvira y frente a él pero, no se sorprendía debido a que se tratara de cualquier persona, sino de alguien conocido para él.

Ojos café, piel negra, cabeza calva y luciendo ropajes grises algo anticuados. Era como si estuviera viendo en carne al hombre misterioso que aparecía en sus sueños

Kuvira volteó al ver la negativa de Mako a responder y miró en su dirección pero no logró ver nada, ni a nadie.

\- Mako ¿Qué pasa?

\- Kuv... -dijo inquieto- ¿No ves a esa persona frente a nosotros?

El espectro comenzó a hacerle señas a Mako como invitándolo a seguirlo a alguna parte.

\- No... ¿Qué persona?

Entonces Kuvira creyó entenderlo todo y soltó una sonrisita de incredulidad. Tomó la mejilla de Mako y dijo.

\- Si no querías besarme, entonces ¿Qué fue todo eso? -sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar-

\- Kuvira, espera! -dijo sin éxito, ella ya se había ido. Pero al voltear el espectro ya no estaba y el joven maestro fuego no pudo más que comenzar a plantearse si lo que acababa de ver era real o una jugarreta de su psicótica mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ojos dorados se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro y luego entró a su habitación secándose con una toalla. Se paró frente al espejo que estaba frente al escritorio para revisar su cabello cuando entonces observó pasmado detrás de él una sombra y sintió un escalofrío enorme. Era esa misma aparición que había estado viendo, estaba tan paranoico que lo podía reconocer aunque estuviera cubierto por sombras.

Rápidamente el joven se voltea para darle la cara al espectro pero entonces se encontró con el rostro de su hermano en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mirándolo extrañado.

\- Parece que viste un fantasma.

Mako, que ya de por sí se sentía bastante tonto se dejó caer sentado a la cama emitiendo un gruñido de frustración.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy teniendo estos sueños y alucinaciones raras otra vez -contestó mirando al techo- Veo cosas, siento presencias... y creo que esas presencias están queriendo decirme algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- No lo sé -contestó frustrado- y eso es lo que me molesta, porque seguramente tiene que ver con ser la reencarnación perfecta pero a la vez no quiero saberlo. La última vez que confié en apariciones terminé casi muerto en el otro mundo. Sin embargo... -dijo y se calló unos instantes-

\- ¿Sin embargo...?

\- Tengo una especie de corazonada... Creo que esta vez sí puedo descubrir algo sobre mi identidad

\- Sabes que tienes mi apoyo -dijo Bolin- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Solo evita que me extralimite, si? Sé mi salvavidas -Bolin asintió-

La noche no tardó en llegar y víctima del cansancio, la falta de energía vital y el sueño arrastrado que llevaba desde hace días, Mako cayó como muerto en su cama quedándose profundamente dormido casi al instante. Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que ni su cerebro se molestaba en proyectar imágenes.

Aun así, entre el silencio de la media noche, el brillo intenso de la luna y los leves silbidos que se escuchaban a consecuencia del viento entrar por las ventanas, un susurro salió desde los confines de la oscura habitación.

\- Mako... Despierta... Mako...

El cejas arqueadas arrogó el entrecejo y comenzó a sudar mientras de manera casi involuntaria sacudía la cabeza para ignorar aquel llamado que, creyendo podía ser un sueño, era demasiado real para serlo en verdad.

\- Mako... -volvió a llamar al tiempo que más viento gélido entraba por la ventana-

El joven lentamente abrió los ojos y entonces contempló una sombra frente a su cama. Exaltado, dio un respingo hasta quedar sentado sobre ella y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a aquella aparición. Era el monje de ropajes blancos otra vez.

El monje permaneció en silencio mirando a Mako por unos instantes, hasta que el cejas arqueadas, aun nervioso, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El monje se limitó a decir...

\- Ven -y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Mako, caminando por los pasillos. Este lo siguió sigilosamente.

El espectro salió de la casa y Mako tras de él. Pronto el monje extendió su brazo y con su dedo señaló al norte, paisaje rocoso que se perdía entre las grandes montañas que rodeaban Zao Fu, entonces dijo.

\- Ve allá...

De pronto, se esfumó con el viento como una imagen que se desfragmenta de a poco, dejando al joven confundido y con más inquietudes de las que ya tenía.

\- No, espera! -intentó detenerlo, pero ya se había ido-

Eran demasiadas coincidencias ya, podía estar paranoico pero no estaba loco. En algún punto todo, sus sueños, sus alucinaciones, esas visiones, el pantano, el mundo de los muertos TODO, tenía que conectarse en algún punto con la verdad sobre la reencarnación perfecta. Mako miró al horizonte y entonces lo decidió: Al amanecer, iría a encontrar la verdad solo que esta vez no actuaría solo, sus amigos sabrían lo que él iba a hacer y, de ser necesario irían juntos. Nada podía salir mal.

... O casi nada.

El amanecer se acercaba, la casa y el entero valle de Zaofu se encontraba en completa calma. Todos dormían pacíficamente, incluso el maestro fuego se entregó al profundo sueño confiando en la seguridad que las cúpulas de metal aportaban a la ciudad.

Pero entonces una columna de tierra se elevó desde debajo de la cama del maestro fuego elevándolo hasta arriba golpeándose con el techo. Luego la columna se disolvió y la cama cayó al suelo y Mako con ella casi desvariando por el golpe.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_ -se preguntaba. Pero entonces el suelo comenzó a rajarse mediante grietas que se dirigían hacia su persona, así que sorprendido escapó de un salto cayendo del otro lado. Miró en todas direcciones para intentar descubrir quién los estaba atacando pero no pudo ver a nadie. La estructura comenzó a mecerse como si estuvieran en presencia de un terremoto, el ojos dorados intentó incorporarse mientras las paredes amenazaban con venirse abajo... Fue entonces cuando sintió esa presencia.

Miró atrás y observó como una parca de ojos rojos estaba detrás de él al otro lado de la habitación. Inmediatamente el espectro golpeó el suelo y la pared se le vino encima a Mako pero este logró saltar por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y echando su cuerpo hacia afuera.

Cuando cayó del lado externo de la casa, escuchó las campanas de emergencia de la ciudad y con horror se percató que toda la ciudad estaba siendo sacudida, muchas parcas iban y venían atacando a todos los ciudadanos. Mako quiso incorporarse pero la explosión de la pared de la casa junto con la onda expansiva lo bombearon metros hacia atrás cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

Debilitado y confuso, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo observó desde la nube de polvo salir a aquella parca. Venía flotando centímetros sobre el suelo, aun así este parecía agrietarse a medida que se movía, de hecho, las piedras pequeñas flotaban a su alrededor como si no hubiera gravedad en su círculo cercano.

Mako miró muerto de miedo aquel ser de la oscuridad mientras la presencia le decía.

\- Tú, reencarnación perfecta nunca debiste escapar del mundo de los muertos... Ahora pagarás caro tu atrevimiento, ¡TU DESTINO NO SE CUMPLIRÁ!

Acto seguido la parca levanta ambos brazos y dos avalanchas de tierra se unen formando una grande que corrieron hasta el ojos dorados pero este disparó fuego de sus pies, propulsándose en el aire. Luego de encontrar estabilidad, arrojó dos medias lunas de fuego que entre acrobacias la parca logró evadir, pero entonces tuvo que crear una muralla de tierra para cubrirse de un mar de fuego que Mako, en su ira interminable dejó salir de sus manos. Era tanto fuego, que la muralla comenzaba a deshacerse.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN!? -gritó el maestro fuego enojado mientras dejaba de disparar fuego para cargar un relámpago que en cuestión de segundos lanzó hacia la piedra rompiéndola en pedazos. La parca fue arrastrada por la onda expansiva de la explosión pero no cayó al suelo sino que siguió flotando-

Antes de que Mako o la parca pudieran atacar de nuevo, una mar de lava separó a uno del otro, encerrando al ser oscuro en un círculo de tierra en medio de un océano de lava. Sorprendido, el chico miró hacia su izquierda y allí estaba su hermano buscando protegerlo. Entonces desde arriba de su cabeza observó a Suyin y Kuvira planear con los cables de metal y atacar a la parca entre todos.

Kuvira sin embargo, volteó hacia Mako antes de seguir atacando y gritó...

\- ELLAS BUSCAN MATARTE, VETE LEJOS Y NO DEJES QUE TE ALCANCEN... NOSOTROS LAS CONTENDREMOS AQUÍ.

Dicho esto Kuvira creó una cúpula de tierra con la ayuda de Suyin que encerró a la parca entre el mar de lava sin dejarle escapatoria. Al ver aquello, el ojos dorados claramente conmocionado pero obediente, salió corriendo de aquel lugar para segundos después propulsarse hacia arriba y alejarse cual misil.

De pronto la cúpula explotó en pedazos arrojando a Bolin, Kuvira y Suyin al suelo mientras la parca se elevaba más en el aire. Sin mostrar en interés alguno en pelear con ellos, el espectro comenzó a volar en dirección hacia donde Mako se había ido.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Bolin pero fue detenido por Su-

\- Aún tenemos que defender la ciudad. -El ojos verdes no pudo más que suspirar y, dándole la espalda a su hermano se unió a Kuvira y la matriarca para defender Zaofu del ataque de aquellos seres de la oscuridad-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al Mismo Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako planeó por un buen rato rumbo al horizonte. El sol estaba saliendo en lo alto y su luz comenzó a darle de frente en la vista del ojos dorados, nublándola por un momento. Entonces sintió que algo frío lo agarraba del tobillo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser lanzado con fuerza hacia el suelo cayendo casi 7 metros desde el aire por la parca que lo arrojó con fuerza.

Cayendo y dando vueltas por la arena, Mako se incorporó rápidamente al ver que aquella parca volaba directamente hacia él. Como acto reflejo, el joven creó una pared de fuego que obligó a la parca a desviarse hacia un lado y atacar a Mako con una roca, pero este logró esquivarla y atacar por sus flancos. El intercambio de elementos había comenzado.

Impulsándose hacia atrás en peso, Mako cayó sobre sus manos y luego siguió impulsándose hacia atrás con perfectas acrobacias esquivando los ataques del espectro. Por último, este arrancó una gran roca del suelo y la arrojó con la fuerza de un cañón, pero Mako saltó hacia arriba creando una medialuna cortante con su pie y dividió la roca en dos. Entonces se propulsó hacia arriba mientras disparaba fuego hacia el frente y luego cargó un relámpago en cada mano. Lanzó el primero mientras el otro lo dejaba cargando pero la parca se lanzó hacia un lado evitando la explosión del primer rayo. Entonces, soltó el segundo casi de inmediato y el espectro creó una muralla para resguardarse, pero al estar más cargado ese rayo, impactó con más fuerza creando una explosión más grande y, sin la parca haberse dado cuenta, Mako la había arrinconado contra una pared así que esta vez la explosión la envió directo hasta estrellarse contra esa edificación rocosa y debido a su colisión, más rocas cayeron desde arriba como un derrumbe sobre la sombra. Mako aprovechó ese momento para escapar, pues sabía que esa parca no estaba acabada aún.

El cejas arqueadas siguió corriendo y observó que arriba de una colina cercana se encontraba una gran cueva, así que Mako escaló la colina lo más rápido que pudo, entrando a la cueva mientras una inmensa avalancha de sedimentos se dirigía hacia él. El eco de los sonidos se amplificó desde el momento que pisó dentro de la cueva. También sintió una humedad que entraba en sus zapatos producto de sus pisadas sobre los pequeños charcos que allí coexistían. La oscuridad también cegó la vista del maestro fuego por unos instantes, pero luego encendió una llama en su mano y siguió corriendo por los estrechos caminos de la cueva. Detrás de sí, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse y la estructura amenazaba con caerse, comenzaba a plantearse el por qué había decidido escapar entrando a una cueva, al principio pensó que así lo perdería, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

\- ¡NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR! -escuchó que la voz resonó desde todos los lugares y ninguno. Le fue imposible detectar la posición del enemigo cuando los sonidos chocaban en las paredes y luego se producían los ecos.

Lo que Mako sí sabía era que estaba muy cerca de él.

Su fuego comenzaba a apagarse debido a la humedad de la cueva mientras que el derrumbe era cada vez más inminente, pero entonces Mako escuchó un ligero chasquido amplificado por el eco y se detuvo en seco luciendo sorprendido.

Un hombre de tez negra, ojos pronunciados color café, sin cabello sobre su cabeza y vestido con ropajes blancos como de guía espiritual estaba allí haciéndole señas al cejas arqueadas como para que se acercara.

El maestro fuego miró aquello debatiéndose entre si debía ir con esa extraña aparición o no, pero entonces fue alcanzado por la gran avalancha de sedimentos que lo embistió con fuerza y lo sepultó debajo de un montón de rocas.

Y entonces sobrevino una gran calma.

Pensando que estaría para ese momento ya bien muerto, el maestro fuego abrió los ojos pero se encontró una escena poco usual. Aquel anciano de tez oscura que había avistado antes estaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos, la parca estaba del otro lado de la cueva luciendo inmovil y la avalancha había sido frenada.

El hombre de tez oscura miró con determinación y autoridad a la parca y le ordenó.

\- ¡Vete! Tú y todas las parcas que están atacando a la ciudad. No podrán volver a salir ni tú ni ningún muerto más... La profecía ha comenzado a cumplirse.

Como si fuera el jefe de aquella entidad y su palabra no tuviera discusión, la parca desapareció en dirección al mismo camino por dónde había llegado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mako estaba paralizado, mirando con ojos bien abiertos a aquel hombre de ropajes de monje y mirada dominante. Simplemente no podía hablar ni sabía cómo reaccionar. ESE era el sujeto que había visto en sus repetitivos sueños, también el de las visiones y apariciones, finalmente estaba frente a él, pero ahora, no sabía qué esperar.

El monje se volteó y extendió la mano hacia Mako para ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Levántate -le dijo y este obedeció algo dudoso-

\- U... Usted es...

\- Sí -respondió interrumpiéndolo- Soy yo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que esa parca le obedeció? Y ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? y ¡Mis amigos! Mis amigos están... -el monje lo tomó de los hombros para que se calmara y le dijo-

\- Tus amigos están bien. Ya le he ordenado a las parcas retirarse y no podrán volver a cruzar el portal, lo más importante ahora es que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, a fin de cuentas no llegaste aquí por casualidad, yo siempre estuve guiándote hasta esta cueva para que me encontraras.

\- ¿Guiándome? Pero ¿Cómo? Apenas lo vi anoche afuera de la casa señalando a las montañas y luego no lo vi más hasta ahora.

\- Eso es porque no estaba guiándote directamente. Pero estaba arreglado que nos encontráramos los dos en este día y en este lugar... el destino fue el que te guió.

En eso el hombre señala a la pared y Mako ve asombrado unas inscripciones sobre ellas, parecidos a unos dibujos donde se podía ver claramente a un joven y a un sabio monje encontrarse, tal y como lo había dicho el hombre. Esto agudizó el asombro de Mako quien miró desconcertado al monje. Este le miró serio y le dijo.

\- Has estado haciéndote preguntas, has sido envuelto en un mar de misterios que involucran tanto el mundo de los vivos, como el de los muertos pero te sentías frustrado porque no sabías qué era lo que tenías que hacer. Pues hoy el destino ha arreglado esta visita y es mi deber mostrarte de lleno las cosas que no sabes y has de comprender para que puedas traer el equilibrio a ambos mundos. -Con eso señaló a una pequeña columna de tierra de un metro de alto y dijo- siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué conversar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horas Más Tarde**

 **Al Atardecer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡ES MAKO! -gritó Bolin emocionado al ver desde la ventana que su hermano caminaba rumbo a la casa sano y salvo. Saliendo a recibirlo entre carreras él y los demás, lo abrazaron con fuerza- Estamos tan feliz de que estés bien, temimos lo peor.

\- Ow chicos... Estaba preocupado -dijo Mako-

\- Las parcas de repente se fueron todas, creímos que era obra tuya -contestó Su-

\- ¿Y dinos? ¿Descubriste algo? -exclamó Bolin-

\- Ahora entiendo muchísimas cosas sobre mí y mi papel en el mundo. Pero creo que aún tengo mucho que procesar.

\- Hay que darle espacio -aconsejó Suyin- iré a prepararte agua tibia para que te bañes y descanses... Acompáñame Bolin.

\- ¡Como ordene, capitana!

\- No soy una capitana -se queja-

\- Sólo sígame la corriente, demonios! -argumenta el chico mientras ambos entraban a la casa, lo que dejaba solos a Mako y Kuvira mirándose uno al otro-

El maestro fuego se acercó a Kuvira en cuya mirada se notaba algo de fragilidad. Mako sabía que dicha fragilidad se debía al hecho de que él hubiera aparecido con vida luego del ataque. Ella había temido lo peor y verlo vivo la hacía sentir frágil, con ganas de solo echarse a llorar en su hombro pero de pura felicidad.

Sabiendo de antemano todo lo que ella sentía, Mako tomó la mano de ella y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, le dijo.

\- Quiero que sepas que ya sé el por qué sentimos lo que sentimos cuando nos tocamos.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- Y yo quiero que sepas que ya sé el por qué no me besaste allá atrás... -con eso, Kuvira sorprendió al maestro fuego cuando de manera inesperada se acercó a sus labios y le robó un beso que hizo que él quedara inmóvil, perdido por ella cuando sus labios se rozaron, pareciendo algo tenso al principio, pero luego cediendo ante el deseo-

Ambos se besaron por unos segundos más y luego ella se separó de él y lo miró sonrojada mientras él esperaba algún tipo de explicación. Y ella dijo...

\- Creo que finalmente he aclarado lo que siento por ti. Mako... Yo te amo.

El ojos dorados no pudo más que sonreír emocionado ante la declaración de ella y luego, besándola por segunda vez pero en esta ocasión tomando él la iniciativa, la amarró con sus brazos a su cuerpo, para luego confesarle.

\- Siempre quise que me besaras. Nos espera un hermoso futuro juntos.

A ella parecieron brillarle los ojos por un momento, luego simplemente lo abrazó y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de este mientras la cubría con sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En El Mundo de los Muertos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡NO! -se escuchó un estruendo fuerte en lo más recóndito de la morada de los fallecidos, en la sala principal del castillo sobre las montañas.

Un hombre de fiera presencia, con ojos rojos pero cubierto por las sombras de la oscuridad se levantó del trono y dio unos pasos hacia el frente mientras algunas parcas se inclinaban ante él perdidas de miedo.

\- ¡LA PROFECÍA SE ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO AL PIE DE LA LETRA Y USTEDES NO PUDIERON HACER NADA! -gritó- ¿Acaso no saben lo peligroso que es eso para nuestro reino?

\- Lo sabemos mi señor... Por favor, díganos que podemos hacer para detener a la reencarnación perfecta.

\- Ahora que el maldito monje de la profecía nos ha confinado a no salir del mundo de los muertos pese a que los velos se están resquebrajando, nuestra única forma de volver al juego es haciendo que caigan definitivamente -dijo con malicia mientras un poco de luz entraba por la ventana y revelaba las tiras de su cabello castaño que se esparcían por su espalda- Si, en pocos días haremos que el velo caiga completamente, eliminando la separación entre ambos mundos. Pero antes... -sigue diciendo- quiero traer de vuelta a los únicos que pueden ayudarme a parar la profecía. ¡LEVÁNTENSE ERGUIDAS PARCAS! ¡IREMOS AL VALLE DE LAS RUINAS OLVIDADAS!

Temerosas, una de las parcas dijo...

\- Señor... ¿Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?

\- Si -contestó- es momento de traer a la vida a los cuatro maestros originales.

Luego de decir aquello el rojo malicioso de sus ojos se intensificó en su brillo y una sonrisa macabra inundó todo el mundo de los muertos.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Continuará...**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Mantendré en secreto aunque sea por un capítulo más lo que hablaron Mako y el monje, solo para crear más expectativa muahahaha Xd Sin embargo, grandes revelaciones están por venir D:**

 **Y el mero malo ya apareció en escena… ¿De quién se tratará? ¿Y quiénes son esos cuatro maestros originales?**

 **Y ya es oficial… Mako y Kuvira están juntos… asjahskjah ¡Makuvira canon!**

 **Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme, agradezco desde ya sus reviews, muchas gracias y nos leemos la próxima.**


	14. La Reencarnación Perfecta Parte 2

**Heeeey**

 **Acá presentándome a mis deberes xD**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de esta cosa y, y... this shit get real! D: Es cap de revelacionesssss**

 **Es momento de acabar con el misterio que rodea este fic, así que espero que les guste mucho**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi linda y fiel seguidora Galaxy01. Espero te guste *-***

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La Reencarnación Perfecta**

* * *

El silencio sepulcral envolvía kilómetros a la redonda tragándose todo ápice de sonido que se produjera. La tierra estaba erosionada y tenía tintes rojizos. Cadáveres y huesos se encimaban sobre otros como si de una alfombra se tratara.

Un hombre alto y fornido, vestido de sotana negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y cuyo rostro era tapado por una cachucha caminaba por aquel sendero seguido de varias parcas que le ministraban. Pronto, se detuvieron a la orilla de un precipicio, era tan inmenso e inhóspito que no se podía ver en dónde terminaba pues una neblina negra cubría su confín. Aquel pues, también era el confín del mundo.

Levantando sus brazos al aire y hablando en voz fuerte y clara, el hombre de la sotana dijo...

\- ¡Hermano del Aire! ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Un sonido parecido al de una montaña viniéndose abajo resonó desde la profundidad del vacío. Entonces una luz cegadora subió desde abajo e iluminó los cielos con tanta brillantez que tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

De pronto, en medio de la luz comenzó a aparecer un reflejo, no era de carne y hueso, era más como un espíritu oscuro con forma de hombre. Era un hombre de cabellos grises muy largos hasta la cintura pero tenía buena parte de la frente y cabeza rapada dejando entrever una flecha azul que recorría sus extremidades.

Este hombre espíritu flotaba con ligereza sobre la nada mientras veía fijamente a aquellos que lo habían invocado.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas de mi sueño milenario?

El hombre de la sotana respondió.

\- La profecía está en marcha, es momento de que tú y tus hermanos se levanten.

Inmediatamente el cielo se nubló y los relámpagos acompañaron la escena en la que las nubes chocaban entre sí creando estruendos ensordecedores. Entonces, en el centro del cielo las nubes se despejaron y un silencio garrafal se pronunció. De pronto en un milisegundo una luz vertical de color amarillenta bajó desde el cielo y tocó tierra en forma de centella. Segundos después una explosión de límites inimaginables retumbó con fiereza en las montañas y una onda expansiva extendió la nube de polvo que llegó hasta los pies de las parcas presentes y el hombre de sotana.

Casi dos minutos después de la explosión, cuando ya la nube de polvo hubo desaparecido, se pudo observar, a lo lejos, en la montaña donde había tocado tierra la centella la silueta de una persona, simulaba ser la misma que había hablado a través de su espíritu, pero esta sí era de carne y hueso...

Pero su carne estaba podrida, de hecho, se parecía más a un cadáver que a una persona viva. Los músculos y venas podían verse por debajo de la piel grisácea y algunos de sus tendones estaban colgando sobre sus dedos. La carne no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su rostro y por ende la mitad de ella era una calavera, pero sus ojos brillaban de un gris profundo y brillante.

\- Bienvenido, hermano -dijo el hombre de la sotana-

* * *

 **Parte 2: El Despertar de DOS Profecías**

* * *

El suelo se abrió en medio del patio de la mansión Beifong cuando Bolin pisó con fuerza, entonces una gran roca se levantó y con la misma potencia la disparó hacia su oponente, que en esa oportunidad era Wei, hijo de Su.

El joven adoptó una posición firme separando sus pies y esperó la piedra pacientemente. Entonces extendió su puño y la hizo añicos detrás de sí. Con mucha velocidad arrojó un látigo de metal que atrapó uno de los pies de Bolin y, tirando con fuerza del cable lo tumba de espaldas y lo atrae hacia él, pero el ojos verdes actuó rápidamente e hizo salir una columna filosa del suelo que cortó el cable a la mitad y lo liberó. Entonces, se levantó en medio de una acrobacia al tiempo que, gracias al movimiento de sus pies, un mar de lava salió disparado hacia Wei, sin embargo este golpeó la tierra y se levantó a sí mismo en una meseta de tierra unos dos metros.

Luego de mirarlo con el entrecejo arrugado, le gritó.

\- Oye, la lava control no está permitida.

Bolin rio para sí mismo y dijo en tono siempre simpático.

\- Tú usaste metal control primero

Segundos después ya los chicos iban el uno contra el otro nuevamente. En la parte de arriba, en la alcoba con vista al patio estaban sentados Mako y Kuvira mirando el entrenamiento mañanero de los chicos.

La matriarca Suyin siempre empezaba el día con un entrenamiento arduo de todos los que formaran parte de su familia o la milicia de Zaofu. Gracias a los altos estándares de la matriarca, había mucho talento en aquella ciudad.

Kuvira sostenía un vaso de limonada en su mano mientras que Mako tenía una botellita de agua de la que bebía ocasionalmente y miraban atentos la batalla.

\- ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? -preguntó Kuvira sonriente-

\- Wei es bueno, pero yo creo que mi hermano puede con él. -respondió Mako confiado-

\- Eso es porque no has visto lo que puede hacer Wei. Ese chico tiene un potencial enorme y no solo por ser hijo de Su -Mako la miró con una sonrisita de esas sarcásticas, y dijo-

\- Pues mi hermano es hijo de un don nadie y aun así su potencial supera al de Wei.

Kuvira tomó una placa filosa de metal y comenzó a tallarla con sus manos mientras decía de forma casi susurrante y atemorizante.

\- No deberías estar tan confiado siempre.

Mako se sonrojó al instante y, para no decir nada se pegó la botella de la boca y comenzó a beber lo cual provocó las risas de la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Oye, Mako -dijo segundos después-

\- ¿Eh?

\- Aun no me has dicho qué fue lo que te dijo ese monje el otro día. Tengo curiosidad. Dijiste que ya habías comprendido muchas cosas... ¿Puedo saber?

Mako pensó por unos momentos y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien... Creo que es importante que todos sepan lo que sucedió ese día porque... La profecía de la reencarnación perfecta no solo me afecta a mi... sino a todos.

Kuvira tomó una actitud más seria y se acomodó en la silla para quedar frente a Mako y poder escucharlo mejor mientras el chico comenzaba su exposición.

\- Todo comenzó cuando me llevó a un sitio de la cueva que sólo él conocía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mako estaba sentado en aquella columna de tierra que el monje le había señalado. El lugar era como una cúpula de tierra que los cubría pero dentro de aquellas paredes parecían haber cristales que brillaban de vez en cuando, como si de diamantes se tratara. A su vez, las paredes eran tan lisas que parecían espejos individuales cada uno reflectando la misma escena desde su ángulo. Así que Mako podía verse a sí mismo multiplicado muchas veces sentado en aquella columna y al monje sentado en otra frente a él.

\- Usted dijo que le había prohibido el acceso a nuestro mundo a las parcas -rompió el silencio Mako-

\- Así es -contestó el hombre con seriedad-

\- Entonces... ¿Quién es usted? ¿Con qué autoridad ellas le obedecen?

El hombre soltó una risita trapera y luego miró al joven confundido con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, y dijo.

\- No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Mosk y dentro de poco sabrás con qué autoridad mando a las parcas y ellas me obedecen. Pero creo que más importante que mi identidad... es TU identidad.

Mako baja la cabeza y reconoce.

\- Ciertamente estoy confundido por eso. La verdad siento que muchas cosas se están desarrollando en torno a mi persona pero no tengo idea de qué se trata. Parece que hay profecías sobre mí pero yo mismo las desconozco. -Dicho esto, Mako levantó la mirada y fijándola en los ojos del monje, inquirió con firmeza- ¿Qué es la reencarnación perfecta?

\- Antes de contestarte eso, quiero que me respondas tú algo... ¿Qué es la reencarnación?

\- Bueno... es cuando una persona luego de morir vuelve a nacer con otro cuerpo, uno diferente. El ejemplo más vívido de reencarnación lo tenemos en el avatar. Korra, por ejemplo, en su vida pasada fue Aang.

\- Muy bien -felicitó el monje- Ahora... ¿Crees que el avatar es la única cosa que reencarna?

Mako abrió los ojos de golpe pues le sorprendió esa pregunta. No supo qué responder.

\- La verdad es joven Mako, que existen otros personajes que también tienen la habilidad de reencarnar. No solamente es el avatar.

\- ¿Yo... por ejemplo? -preguntó Mako-

El monje afirmó.

\- De hecho has reencarnado miles de veces más que el avatar y tu ciclo comienza incluso antes de que el avatar Wan se fusionara con el espíritu Raava. -Mako se exaltó al escuchar eso-

\- ¿Qué? Pero... No lo recuerdo.

\- Eso es porque tus reencarnaciones son diferentes a las del avatar. En él siempre vive el espíritu de Raava que se encarga de darle a conocer su verdadera identidad al nuevo elegido. Pero en tu caso, no existe ningún espíritu que reencarne contigo. Es por eso que no tienes memoria de tus antiguas vidas, de hecho, esas vidas no eran importantes, pero la tuya sí.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- ¡Porque eres la reencarnación perfecta! -exclamó el hombre logrando asombrar al joven nuevamente-

Entonces el monje extendió su mano al aire y la movió en forma circular creando una especie de imagen de holograma de un hombre que se fue revelando a los ojos de Mako. Al verlo, todo el aire de sus pulmones escapó del maestro fuego y sintió mucho terror.

Aquel hombre de la imagen era idéntico a Mako. Era como verse a sí mismo con un peinado y una ropa diferente, todo lo demás era perfectamente igual. Sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad de dorado, la nariz y la boca tenían la misma forma que la del maestro fuego. Sus cejas estaban igualmente arqueadas e incluso su anatomía corporal era idéntica. La única diferencia era que ese joven lucía un poco más despeinado y vestía harapos viejos de color mostaza.

\- Este eres tú hace 2 millones de vidas. -dijo el monje mientras Mako no podía salir de su asombro- Tu nombre era Idan y viviste al principio.

\- ¿Al principio?

\- Exacto. Es una época indeterminada de tiempo antes de las naciones, antes de los espíritus, antes del avatar. Idan no controlaba ningún elemento, era una persona normal, un ser humano y vivía en una parte del mundo que ahora está cubierta con agua y se conoce como el mar de la nación del fuego. Tú eres la reencarnación perfecta de Idan.

\- Si yo hace 2 millones de vidas era un simple ser humano, entonces ¿por qué es tan importante ahora?

\- Apenas has escuchado el comienzo de la historia. La vida de Idan está relacionada contigo en más de una forma y, a su vez, con la vida de todos.

Mako se quedó callado y escuchó atento el resto de la historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Declaro un empate! -gritó Suyin estando en medio de ambos jóvenes quienes gruñían como fieras el uno al otro-

\- ¿Empate? Yo asesté más golpes -dijo Bolin-

\- Si, pero yo tuve mejor técnica -replicó Wei-

Suyin se limitó a reír mientras extendía sus brazos de lado a lado para detener a los chicos de seguir peleando. Luego, miró arriba a la terraza y gritó.

\- Mako... Kuvira... ¿Quieren bajar a mover un poco el cuerpo?

La joven de ojos verdes quien escuchaba atenta a Mako perdió la concentración al ser llamada por la matriarca. Entonces volteó a ver al maestro fuego y dijo.

\- ¿Quieres ir? -Mako sonrió-

\- Vamos.

Segundos después ya ambos chicos estaban abajo en la terraza, uno frente al otro en posición de batalla. Suyin, que estaba como réferi yacía en medio de ambos para darle inicio a la batalla.

\- Sin golpes sucios, es un entrenamiento -acotó Su antes de hacer la señal- ¡Peleen!

Al instante Kuvira salió disparada hacia Mako y creando un pequeñísimo montículo de tierra con sus pies logró elevarse centímetros del suelo para lanzar una patada voladora al rostro de Mako pero este arqueó su espalda en C y evadió el ataque. Rápidamente lanzó una media luna de fuego rastrera para que Kuvira perdiera la estabilidad al caer, pero esta luego de tocar tierra volvió a saltar hacia atrás evitando las flamas de fuego y quedando parada sobre sus manos.

Con una técnica increíble Kuvira extendió sus pies en el aire sin flexionar sus rodillas ni un poco y entonces usó sus manos para 'caminar' hacia Mako.

\- Y bien Mako... ¿No me estabas contando la historia? -dijo Kuvira-

El joven maestro fuego volvió a disparar flamas hacia el suelo para quemar las manos de la maestra tierra pero esta se impulsó hacia adelante en el aire atrayendo una gran roca hacia Mako, pero este la destrozó con sus puños flameantes al tiempo que Kuvira recuperaba su posición original.

Mako atacó de nuevo lanzando puños de fuego hacia Kuvira pero esta los evadió todos con precisión y, sacando una placa de metal la disparó hacia la muñeca del chico y la amarró a ella como unas esposas, entonces atrajo la placa a sí misma con su metal control y Mako fue empujado por el impulso.

Kuvira lo recibió de frente y lo detuvo de golpe. Mako apenas pudo reaccionar al sentir el metal punzante y frío que estaba sujetando la ojos verdes a la altura de su abdomen. Él lucía sorprendido pero ella parecía cómoda.

\- En una pelea real ya te habría asesinado.

Mako arruga el ceño y levantando su rostro hacia arriba, abrió su boca y flamas de fuego salieron desde dentro de él casi rozando el rostro de Kuvira quien tuvo que retroceder para no recibir quemaduras. Entonces Mako aprovechó la inestabilidad de ella y, saltando sobre el suelo para extender ambas piernas hacia adelante disparó una bola de fuego hacia Kuvira, quien solo pudo reaccionar creando una pared delante de ella, pero esa pared no fue tan fuerte como la explosión y fue enviada al suelo.

\- En una pelea real no sería tan condescendiente contigo -siguió Mako pero Kuvira se puso de pie rápidamente- Ahora... ¿Querías escuchar el resto de la historia no? Pues viene la mejor parte.

Dicho esto Mako extendió su pie y una gran cantidad de fuego tiznó la escena de un vibrante naranja rojizo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- En el principio... -dijo el monje Mosk a Mako quien escuchaba cuidadosamente- solo existían seres humanos. De hecho, solo existía el mundo donde vivían los seres humanos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...?

\- Sí. -interrumpió el hombre- Ni el mundo espiritual ni el mundo de los muertos existían todavía. Por eso, aunque eran simples seres humanos, no tenían control ni tampoco morían jamás.

Mako abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella revelación.

\- ¿La gente en ese entonces vivía eternamente?

\- En efecto. No había nada que interrumpiera sus vidas, así que no tenían que dejar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Pues las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando ciertas personas comenzaron a traer desequilibrio al mundo.

Con eso, el monje extendió la mano y con su dedo índice tocó la frente de Mako. De pronto una luz iluminó toda la cueva y el joven comenzó a recordar como era su vida dos millones de reencarnaciones antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En el principio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acostado sobre el pasto aquella tarde silenciosa. Su cabello se movía ligeramente por el viento mientras sus ojos profundamente dorados se fijaban en el firmamento, observando las nubes pasar y tratando de buscarles alguna forma. Sus labios sonreían ligeramente cuando lograba dar con una forma perfecta parecida a algo que hubieran visto sus ojos.

Llevaba 6 horas allí acostado mirando las nubes y ya había visto un conejo, un árbol, un bebé, un gato y un caballo hechos de nube. Se sentía en libertad, tranquilo, con todo el tiempo del mundo y sin distracciones. Aun así estaba alerta, vigilante como si esperara a alguien.

Entonces unos dedos femeninos taparon su rostro seguido de una risita.

\- ¿Quién soy? -dijo la chica entre risas-

Idan sonrió y con sus manos tocó los brazos de ella, para luego irlos subiendo y tocar su rostro. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus facciones mientras ella lucía tranquila. Entonces Idan sonrió y dijo.

\- Aunque estuvieras luciendo una máscara te habría reconocido por el sonido de tu voz -dijo Idan mientras retiraba las manos de sus ojos y se sentaba frente a ella para poder contemplar su belleza-

Ella tenía una tez un poco más tostada que la de él, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, sus labios eran carnosos y sus cejas muy finas. De color esmeralda eran sus ojos y de hermosa figura. Ambos tendrían unos 20 años.

\- Te extrañé demasiado Iza -dijo Idan-

\- Y yo a ti -contestó la chica-

Entonces él extendió su mano acariciando el rostro de ella mientras se acercaba con sus labios y la besaba suavemente. Mientras el beso todavía duraba ellos unieron sus manos, entrelazando los dedos para sentirse más unidos.

El beso terminó y ella dijo.

\- El maestro estaba buscándonos para darnos algunas enseñanzas -exclamó Iza- solo faltabas tú.

\- Vamos entonces -contestó él-

Regresaron a la aldea dónde vivían y se reunieron con otros 5 compañeros en una pequeña choza que estaba a la intemperie, allí un hombre vestido como gurú estaba frente a los chicos.

\- Bienvenido Idan -dijo el monje-

\- Es un placer verlo, maestro Mosk -contestó Idan-

El monje sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a hablarles a los 7 chicos presentes, hijos de algunas de las familias de la aldea y con buena edad ya para empezar a comprender los secretos de su existencia.

\- Todos nosotros somos seres vivos -comenzó diciendo el monje- todos estamos respirando, nuestra esencia está intacta y nuestro deseo no es efímero. Vivir es mucho más que respirar, así como el hacer mucho más que el deseo. Cada uno de ustedes debe buscar dentro de sí lo que quiere ser y cuáles serán las vías para lograrlo, pero deben tener cuidado pues, hay reglas escritas desde la fundación del mundo que no deben ser contrariadas. Existen poderes más allá de nosotros que determinaron nuestra existencia y de ellos no podemos mofarnos inventando nuestras propias reglas.

\- Yo no creo en eso -dijo uno de los chicos, interrumpiendo a su profesor mientras alzaba la mano. Todos voltearon a verlo-

El chico tenía el cabello medianamente largo y de color gris, ojos del mismo tono y vestía un ropaje blanco.

\- ¿En qué crees, Eir? -preguntó el monje-

\- Yo creo que esas reglas universales están hechas para limitarnos -contestó el chico- Deberíamos ser tan libres como el viento que viene y que va, sin ninguna atadura, sin ningún muro que nos contenga. Creo que cada uno de nosotros tiene un poder interior dormido y que podemos descubrir si vamos más allá de donde nos permiten nuestros límites. -con eso el chico se levantó y, tomando una posición algo rebelde y amenazante, señaló al monje y dijo- es por eso que no pienso tomar más esta clase ni aprender más de sus enseñanzas... Buscaré las mías propias y descubriré mi poder propio.

\- Ya veo -dijo el monje luciendo tranquilo-

El chico de cabello grisáceo no cruzó más palabras y dándose la vuelta salió de la choza dejando tras de él un silencio inmenso.

Iza volteó a ver al maestro y luego dijo...

\- Yo iré a hablar con él.

Buscando por horas, Iza pudo contemplar a aquel chico sentado en el límite de un risco muy alto al cual se veía a los valles debajo, con sus piernas colgando libres por el precipicio. Iza se acercó a él en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo conocía, también era su amigo y sabía que detrás de aquel acto de rebeldía existía un deseo oculto.

Eir sabía que Iza sabía eso y, motivado por ese saber, dijo.

\- Estuve meditando mucho estos días y no puedo creer que se nos enseñe a ser almas pasivas en un mundo lleno de tanto potencial.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Iza-

\- ¿Puedes sentir eso?

La única cosa que Iza podía sentir en ese momento era el viento soplando fuerte y moviendo sus cabellos debido a la presión atmosférica producto de la altura en la que se encontraban. Sin necesitar una respuesta, Eir continuó diciendo...

\- ¿Sientes su poder? ¿Su impetuosidad? ¿Su potencial? El aire viaja libremente sin propósito ni cometido. No es utilizado por nadie, es solo una fuerza abstracta que va y viene sin detenerse. Aun así cuesta mantenerse de pie frente a ese mismo viento cuando sopla con fuerza en alguna tempestad, entonces te haces una idea de su poder real -relató Eir- Y me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué pasaría si aprendiéramos a controlar TODO ese poder? ¿Si tuviéramos acceso a ese potencial para darle el uso que nosotros queramos? Entonces... Ya no sería una fuerza abstracta inútil, sino algo usado con un propósito y objetivo. No creo ser el único que ha llegado a esa conclusión... ¿O sí? -preguntó él mientras miraba ladinamente a Iza quien escuchaba-

\- No lo sé.

\- Eso es porque se nos enseña a respetar la naturaleza en todas sus formas y por eso no debemos tocar las cosas que se supone que los humanos no deben tocar. Pero yo lo veo de una manera diferente: El poder del aire, el del mar, el poder del fuego y de la tierra son un ejemplo de que la naturaleza está poniendo a nuestra disposición ese enorme potencial, pero nos enseñan en nuestras escuelas a permanecer como meros admiradores de todo ese poder sin atrevernos a intentar hacer uso de él.

\- ¿Pero para qué quieres tanto poder? -preguntó ella confundida- y... ¿Qué harías si llegaras a tenerlo?

\- No se trata de tener el poder o no, Iza -contestó Eir- se trata de tener visión propia y ser verdaderamente libres. Atreverse a ir más allá de donde nos dictan nuestros maestros. Si aprendemos a ser solo corderitos obedientes que van hacia donde sus dueños le dicen entonces jamás descubriremos cosas por nosotros mismos. Y yo me cansé de seguir los objetivos de los demás, si tú quieres regresar con Mosk y sus enseñanzas pseudo-pasivas de respeto a la naturaleza, está bien, pero yo... Yo finalmente encontré lo que quería. -finalizó aquella sentencia con algo de malicia-

Iza se levantó de él y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo un poco de miedo ante aquellas declaraciones de su amigo, quien también se levantó del límite de la montaña y se paró a escasos metros del precipicio, pero de frente a la ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Eir? -preguntó ella con consternación-

\- Digamos que... he decidido por fin tomar aquello que la naturaleza nos ha ofrecido por décadas y lo he moldeado a mi imagen y semejanza.

Inmediatamente Eir abrió sus brazos y dos corrientes de aire salieron disparadas de sus dedos subiendo sobre su cabeza, donde ambas corrientes se juntaron y empezaron a perseguirse entre sí creando un remolino de viento que cada vez se hacía más grande. Iza cayó sobre su espalda muerta de la impresión al ver aquello.

 _"Él... Él... está contro..lando... el poder del aire!"_ -pensó ella

\- ¿Qué dices ahora Iza? ¿SIGUES PENSANDO QUE NO SOMOS CAPACES DE HACER NADA? -dijo entre risas-

En ese instante unas manos ayudaron a Iza a levantarse con rapidez.

\- ¿Estás bien? -ella volteó y se dio cuenta que era Idan quien había corrido en su ayuda. Sin embargo él lucía igual de sorprendido que ella al ver que aquel chico que solía ser un amigo en común, controlaba con facilidad las fuerzas de la naturaleza-

\- ¿Cómo hace eso? -preguntó ella aterrada-

\- No lo sé, pero no es el único -contestó Idan e Iza volteó a verlo horrorizada- Los otros estudiantes también desertaron y controlan poderes similares, creo que todo fue planificado y se pusieron de acuerdo para revelarlo hoy.

\- Oh miren quién está aquí -dijo Eir- Hola Idan... ¿Te gusta mi nuevo poder? Yo lo llamo... ¡AIRE CONTROL!

\- Vámonos -exclamó Idan a Iza ignorando lo dicho por Eir. Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar mientras podían escuchar las risas satánicas del maestro aire detrás de ellos-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Vaya -decía Kuvira mientras caía sentada sobre una silla de su habitación luego de escuchar lo que, durante ese día Mako le había estado contando. Habían pasado unas horas luego de que hubieran terminado de combatir y ahora ambos estaban duchados y frescos, siendo los únicos ocupantes de la casa, pues los demás habían salido a hacer unas compras-

El rostro de Mako lucía algo inexpresivo pues, no sabía qué hacer o decir pese a la propia inexpresividad de Kuvira, además de seguir con la historia, aunque quizás debía darle unos minutos para poder asimilarla.

\- ...Y así fue como llegaron a existir los primeros benders de la historia en el tiempo de mi primera vida.

\- Pero esto lo cambia todo -dijo Kuvira sorprendida- obviamente esta no es la historia que nos habían contado en nuestras escuelas. Siempre se nos dijo que los portadores del poder de los elementos eran los leones tortuga y, en su defecto, algún espíritu o ser que enseñó sus habilidades como una extensión de la persona, como los dragones, los bisontes, los topos y la luna.

\- Es cierto que ellos tenían la habilidad de controlar los elementos, pero ellos no dieron origen a ese poder. Al contrario, fueron los alumnos del monje Mosk que aprendieron a controlar los elementos por sí mismos usando el poder dentro de ellos. Por cierto, ahora conozco la identidad de ese monje que me reveló todo esto en la cueva, él estuvo presente cuando todo ocurrió.

\- Espera -interrumpió Kuvira pensativa- eran 7 estudiantes, ¿no? Si uno aprendió el aire, el otro la tierra, y los otros fuego y agua... Entonces quedan tres restantes. Por descarte de Idan e Iza quedaría todavía un estudiante del cual Idan dijo que también desertó. ¿Él también aprendió un poder?

\- Sí -contestó tajante- su nombre era Ten pero su control distaba en esencia del de sus compañeros. A diferencia de Eir, Walter, Art y Faia, Ten no controló ningún elemento físico sino más bien, aprendió a desarrollar su esencia espiritual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Idan a los gritos mientras él e Iza llegaban hacia el monje quien ya, al igual que toda la aldea, estaba enterado de que sus alumnos habían controlado los elementos de la naturaleza-

\- Idan, Iza.. ¿Están bien?

\- Lo estamos, pero no entendemos nada -contestó Iza-

\- Verán... Eir tenía razón en lo que dijo antes -afirmó, cosa que sorprendió a los chicos- Estamos rodeados por un universo lleno de poder cuya potencia permanece en su estado natural y salvaje, a su vez, los seres humanos con el entrenamiento adecuado y el método correcto pueden llegar a desarrollar su poder interno para hacer uso de aquello que le rodea y controlarlo. En este caso Eir, Walter, Art y Faia han logrado dominar cada uno los elementos de la naturaleza mientras que Ten desarrollo su lado espiritual.

\- Pero maestro... no entiendo -replicó Idan- Las leyes que se nos enseñan siempre dicen que debemos respetar la naturaleza y los poderes que en ella existen y convivir pacíficamente con ellos, que no debemos intentar dominarlos de alguna forma y que, de intentarlo, no seríamos capaces. Con todo esto solo se demuestra que Eir y los otros que desertaron tenían razón y que las leyes que se nos impusieron son falsas.

\- No necesariamente -contestó el monje- usa un poco de raciocinio Idan... ¿Cuál crees que es el propósito de una regla que le impida al ser humano el hacerse con un poder que va más allá de su naturaleza?

\- No lo sé -reconoció el chico un poco apenado y bajando la cabeza-

\- Yo creo saberlo -interrumpió Iza-

\- A ver...

\- Yo vi el rostro de Eir mientras dominaba el poder del aire, no parecía como de él. Su rostro denotaba malicia, como si su corazón se hubiera corrompido o algo. Creo que las leyes están hechas para evitar que eso nos pase.

\- En efecto -afirma el monje- el orgullo y la codicia humana hace que queramos tener más poder que los demás para así sobresalir de sobre ellos, pocas veces con buenas intenciones. Esas personas sedientas de poder suelen recurrir a cualquier método para obtenerlo, y esos métodos no siempre son puros o legítimos, como resultado, terminan oscureciendo sus almas a causa de ello. Las leyes universales que nos fueron dadas a los de nuestra raza están hechas para evitar que nos corrompamos por la busca excesiva de un poder que no necesitamos -exclamó tajante-

\- Creo que entiendo -dijo Idan- creo que si no logramos las cosas teniendo en mente un buen objetivo puro, entonces solo estaríamos acumulando poder vacío que no usaríamos de buena manera.

\- La codicia es una actitud muy arraigada del ser humano, es por eso que es mejor evitar cualquier situación que pudiera llevarnos a corromper nuestra esencia en lugar de dejarnos seducir por el deseo de obtener más poder.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, maestro? -preguntó Idan-

\- Ustedes dos son los únicos estudiantes que han permanecido puros y no se han dejado seducir por la codicia, es por eso que deberán ayudarme a restaurar el balance que mis otros alumnos destruyeron para así traer el orden al mundo.

\- Díganos que tenemos que hacer maestro, y lo haremos. -exclamó Idan con decisión, siendo secundada por Iza-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Al darse cuenta de que el maestro y sus dos alumnos restantes querían devolver el balance al mundo a expensas de quitarles sus poderes a los desertores, ellos comenzaron a atacar la aldea, haciendo un uso indiscriminado de sus poderes y trayendo mucha miseria en su afán por acabar con el monje Mosk, Idan e Iza que eran los únicos que podían derrotarlos.

\- Es algo extremadamente complejo -dijo Kuvira- Aun no veo relación entre lo que pasó aquella vez con lo que está pasando ahora.

\- Creo que esa parte es la que sigue -dijo Mako- Mosk escapó de la aldea con Idan e Iza para resguardar sus vidas. Mientras tanto, Eir, Walter, Art y Faia consiguieron discípulos a quienes enseñaron a controlar los elementos y también les impartieron sus ideales de rebeldía a las reglas del universo. Ten también lo hizo, pero él fue más allá.

Ten logró abandonar sus ataduras terrenales y desmaterializar su cuerpo, convirtiéndose así en el primer ser espiritual que ha existido. Luego, creó un mundo paralelo al humano al que llamó Mundo Espiritual. En imitación a lo hecho por Ten, muchos otros seres dejaron sus esencias humanas convirtiéndose en espíritus y yéndose a vivir a ese mundo espiritual, ese fue el verdadero origen de ese mundo. El avatar nacería muchos siglos después para ser el puente entre ambos mundos. Pero ahí no se acaba la historia. Mosk llevó a Idan e Iza a un valle por el cual caía una cascada con propiedades especiales y, sumergiéndolos en sus aguas, el monje escribió la primera profecía de la historia.

Esa profecía fue llamada "La Profecía de los Amantes", y decía en esencia que dos personas que se amaran la una a la otra serían la vía que usaría el universo para acabar con los disidentes y devolvería el balance al mundo.

\- Sin embargo... -continuó Mako poniéndose un tanto nervioso y sonrojado mientras se frotaba la nuca- no sé en qué consiste realmente y el monje no quiso decírmelo, solo dijo que Idan e Iza habían sellado la profecía y que solo la reencarnación perfecta podría conocer su contenido en el momento oportuno, nadie más la sabría sino él.

\- Oh vaya... la primera laguna en la historia -dice Kuvira algo desanimada-

\- Pero... -siguió Mako llamando la atención de Kuvira nuevamente- creo que sé cómo descifrar el misterio.

\- ¿Cómo preguntó sorprendida?

Mako la miró fijamente y dijo.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

\- Es que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo de lo que me di cuenta mientras el monje me contaba toda la historia, son demasiados paralelos y no creo que sea una coincidencia, por eso, ¿confías en mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, estos lucían sinceros y amorosos, también puros así que Kuvira bajó la guardia y exclamó.

\- Confío en ti.

\- Bien.

Entonces el corazón de Kuvira se aceleró cuando Mako se le vino encima y tomando su cabeza con firmeza pero aun así con suavidad, le plantó un rico beso en los labios que la sorprendió sobremanera pues no se esperaba eso. Él luego de eso siguió besándola una y otra vez mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí. Mako se arrancó la camisa y las mejillas de Kuvira se coloraron. No entendía lo que el chico estaba haciendo pero él lucía confiado.

La tomó con sus brazos y levantándola en peso la llevó hacia la cama poniéndola allí con delicadeza y cuidado, como si se tratara de su don más preciado, a continuación dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le arrancaba algunos suspiros. Su cuerpo se extendió queriendo retorcerse del placer que el chico estaba produciéndole, a decir verdad, ella había fantaseado más de una vez con él pero no se esperaba que se diera tan rápido y en esas circunstancias. Ella todavía se mantenía alerta pues formaba parte del 'plan' de Mako que todavía no entendía, pero no podía negar que le excitaba mucho el que ese atractivo joven besara su cuerpo con aquella pasión y fogosidad. Aun así, parecía tensa.

\- Necesito que te relajes -dijo él a modo de susurro mientras no dejaba de besar su cuello y sus labios elevando el calor entre los dos. Entonces, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa y luego de hacerlo y revelar esa figura sexy y tonificada de la maestra tierra, bajó con besos hasta su abdomen-

\- Ah... Mako -suspiró- ¿Qué... es... esto?

\- Simplemente até cabos -decía mientras subía con besos hasta llegar a sus labios, para ese momento, Kuvira ya estaba correspondiendo y entregándose más a él- ¿Sientes eso? -le preguntó-

Kuvira apenas podía respirar víctima del placer, pero aun así contestó.

\- Puedo sentirlo... Se siente como... cuando nos tomábamos de las manos pero ahora lo siento con más fuerza.

\- Exacto -contestó él mientras ella retiraba el cinturón del pantalón de él para irlo desnudando- Sentíamos eso cuando nos tocábamos porque estábamos conectados mediante la profecía de los amantes, de alguna forma, hay un paralelo entre Iza y tú. Ella era la mujer a la que Idan amaba y tú eres la mujer a la que yo amo, seguramente él sentía lo mismo cuando la tocaba.

\- Estoy entendiendo -dijo ella mientras tomaba a Mako por el cuello y lo volteaba cambiando posición con él y ella quedando encima.

Entre besos y caricias a su pecho y abdomen, Kuvira retiró el pantalón de Mako al tiempo que él retiraba su sostén y lo calcinaba con fuego control para ponerse a lamer y besar sus pezones. Luego retiró el pantalón de ella y la ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos.

Los gemidos se acrecentaban a medida que se tocaban y, esa sensación que solo ellos podían sentir aumentaba con creces con cada caricia, con cada roce. Ella tomó el miembro de Mako y comenzó a besarlo mientras él gemía de placer y su cuerpo se contorsionaba. El calor en aquella habitación hacía que sus cuerpos sudaran y eran esas gotas semejantes a gasolina que, al caer sobre el fuego solo lograba avivar aún más las llamas.

Mako cambió posición nuevamente con Kuvira e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la feminidad de ella arrancándole un grito de placer, mientras con su voz distorsionada por el frenesí gritaba su nombre.

\- Ahora sé por qué la profecía se llamaba "La profecía de los amantes", porque Ida e Iza la sellaron con un acto de amor una vez que se fusionaron y esa es la clave para que nosotros conozcamos la verdad sobre nuestras identidades, con un acto de amor- Te amo Kuvira -dijo él en voz susurrante-

\- Y yo a ti Mako -contestó Kuv mientras él la interrumpía con un beso -

Lo que siguió a eso fue un grito de parte de la chica cuando Mako entró en ella, llenándola por completo y sellando cada parte vacía que existiera dentro de ella. Él se encorvó por el placer y ella por la misma razón clavó las uñas en la cama abriéndole algunos agujeros. Entonces, estando por fin fusionados y, amándose el uno al otro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ambos entraron en trance

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El monje Mosk observó a Idan e Iza salir de las aguas de aquella fuente en la cual se había escrito la primera profecía de la historia. Pero ahora sus auras parecían diferentes, lucían poderosas, ya no eran simples humanos, el universo les había conferido el poder para acabar con los disidentes y traer el equilibrio al mundo.

\- En esto consiste la "Profecía de los amantes" -dijo Mosk, pronunciándose ante los chicos- tal como una pareja de amantes consta de dos personas diferentes, así ustedes son diferentes. Idan representa una parte mientras que tú, Iza, lo complementas y cuando ambos se fusionan logran algo completo como el Ying y el Yang en su estado más puro. Ahora que el universo ha decidido que los seres humanos han violado las leyes al intentar ir más allá de lo que les es lícito, es por eso que les dio autoridad para ponerle fin a aquello que es eterno y hacerlo temporal, de esa forma nunca nadie volverá a oprimir a nadie de forma indefinida.

Con eso el monje señaló a Iza y dijo.

\- Tú representas la cesación de la vida y eres el medio que el universo utilizará para acabar con los disidentes. El ser humano ya no vivirá para siempre sino que luego de perecer serán enviados a un mundo del cual tú serás la creadora. Tú eres la muerte!

Iza abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Entonces Mosk señala a Idan y dice.

\- Tú representas la vida, y estás atado a ella. Tu prevaleces sobre la muerte y eres la clave para volver al mundo a su estado original. También eres la segunda llave para traer el equilibrio al mundo y serás el más poderoso de todos los que han pisado esta tierra. Sin embargo, Iza hará su parte eliminando a los disidentes pero tú tendrás que esperar un poco más hasta que el tiempo se haya agotado, y luego tendrán que levantarse de nuevo y devolver el mundo a su estado original. Con eso, queda escrita la segunda profecía de la historia, la profecía de la "Reencarnación Perfecta", la cual dice que solo cuando ustedes vuelvan a reencarnar de forma precisa y perfecta, con exactamente el mismo parentesco es que harán estas cosas. Ustedes hoy -dijo a Idan e Iza- solo frenarán el desbalance que se ha creado, pero solo sus reencarnaciones establecerán la paz de nuevo en el mundo.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con un gemido de placer Mako llena de su fluido a Kuvira quien también se contorsiona y su cuerpo desnudo cae sobre el de ella casi sin aliento luego de que se hubieran amado y, producto de ese amor, les fueran revelados los secretos. Ambos chicos ahora lo entendían todo y sabía lo que tenían que hacer, nunca había sido tan claro.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. -dijo Kuvira- él mundo de los muertos existe porque YO lo creé... -exclama sorprendida- Vencí a los disidentes y los encerré en el mundo de los muertos, ese día también los humanos dejaron de ser inmortales y, cuando morían iban a parar al mismo destino. Eso quiere decir...

\- Que no solo yo soy la reencarnación perfecta de Idan -interrumpió Mako- sino que tú eres la reencarnación perfecta de Iza.

Kuvira volteó a mirar a Mako y dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla...

\- Ahora te recuerdo, amor mío. Luego de tantos millones de años vuelves a estar frente a mi y, aun después de tanto tiempo te sigo amando.

Con un tierno beso Mako y Kuvira sellaron sus destinos que fueron escritos por el mismísimo universo desde la fundación del mundo, sin embargo, ese amor que existía entre ellos no era forzado. Una de las cláusulas de la profecía de los amantes era que las reencarnaciones tenían primero que haberse enamorado la una de la otra genuinamente antes de conocer sus vidas pasadas y, solo de esa forma podrían dar comienzo a la profecía. También cabía la posibilidad de que nunca se hubiesen enamorado y, por ende, la profecía no iba a cumplirse nunca.

Pero Mako y Kuvira se amaban profundamente y, fue ese amor lo que revivió ese poder milenario y ancestral, revelándoles todo el conocimiento que ahora tenían.

Las dos profecías ahora estaban en pleno cumplimiento. La primera en cumplirse fue la de la reencarnación perfecta cuando nacieron en este mundo, luego de dos millones de vidas, las representaciones perfectas de Idan y Kuvira. Y, la segunda, que decía que solo si se amaban genuinamente iban a tener el poder de traer el equilibrio al mundo.

ESA era la clave de todo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Oooook... Intenté que me quedara lo menos complejo posible pero aun así explicar a detalle todo. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por su eterno apoyo a este escritor y de verdad agradezco cada review que me dejan.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Prota Out.**


End file.
